The Five Scarves - Gotoshi Naisen
by RaceProUK
Summary: With Aquila defeated, the Jade Alliance returns to their usual role within the Gotoshi. However, the city leaders have caught wind of what happened on Tenshijima, and they're not happy. And it's not long before it hits the fan.
1. 1-1 Unexpected Discoveries

[One year after the Brevon Crisis]

Avalice. A nondescript planet orbiting an ordinary dwarf star in a mundane section of the galaxy. Normally, such a planet wouldn't be of concern to anyone except the natives, and this is true for Avalice.

Or, rather, it was.

Orbiting Avalice is a modest yet somewhat effective planetary defence force put in place by the Coalition of Planets after the defeat of Lord Arktivus Brevon. A year prior, Brevon had crash‑landed on Avalice after being pursued by the Coalition's elite Chasers, and had intended to use the Kingdom Stone, Avalice's most prized ancient relic, to fuel his _Dreadnought_ and resume his tour of terror across the galaxy. With help from some of the natives, most notably from the trio of young girls now known worldwide as Team Lilac, Brevon's plans were ruined when the _Dreadnought_ itself was destroyed. The destruction also took out the Kingdom Stone, but the Stone didn't disappear: instead, it transformed into a whirling vortex that puts out so much energy, Avalice has an increasingly large surplus, a luxury it never previously enjoyed.

It was the intention of the ancient dragons that first created the Kingdom Stone that it eventually be used to take Avalicians to the stars, but all this is of no concern to Yuji Kojima, a tan macaque historian from Mizutani, one of the five city‑states that make up the Republic of the Gotoshi. Yuji holds no interest in the stars beyond, but instead in the lives of the past. To him, the most interesting dragons are not those the Origin Kingdoms worship, but the former rulers of the Kegawa Dynasty, who's palace, the Kakusareta Kyuden, lies at the heart of the island of Tenshijima.

One year ago, while the Origin Kingdoms were dealing with Brevon, Yuji had published the first edition of his _Complete History of the Gotoshi_ , but he wasn't at all happy with the patchwork coverage of the Kegawa Dynasty. However, he was limited at the time by the blanket ban on all travel to Tenshijima, a ban put in place by the Republic Treaty fifty years prior. Luckily, the Gotoshan leaders have recently finally agreed to allow limited travel for research purposes, but only if everything proceeds in accordance with a strict pre‑arranged plan.

So, when Yuji sorts through the morning mail to find his application for an expedition to Tenshijima has been approved, his ecstasy is unbounded.

" _Yatta!_ " Yuji exclaims, leaping up from his chair and spilling his morning coffee. "I can't believe this is happening!"

* * *

Three days later, Yuji stands at the prow of the small research vessel hired for the expedition. Accompanying him are his two most trusted research assistants, and a representative assigned to the expedition by the Gotoshi Senate to monitor proceedings. So enthralled is he by the sight of the increasingly large Tenshijima, he fails to notice the representative approaching from behind.

"Good morning, Kojima‑san," the red squirrel greets.

Yuji spins in surprise, relaxing when he sees the representative. "Oh, it's you," he smiles, relieved. "Sorry Kimiko, I was distracted by our destination."

"I understand," Kimiko Kato replies. "It's been a long time since a Gotoshan citizen last set foot on Tenshijima. You must feel honoured."

"Honestly? Not really," Yuji admits. "I mean, I guess I should feel honoured, but that's not what this is about for me. I'm just excited about all the wonderful work I'll be able to do! The second edition of my book will blow the first edition clean out of the water!"

"The first edition is a fine book," Kimiko compliments. "The second will surely be a masterpiece. Just remember, access to the island has not been granted lightly."

"I know," Yuji assures. "And I also know if I want to run a second expedition, this one has to go flawlessly."

"I'm glad we're in agreement," Kimiko smiles. "Maybe I can assist you in your work?"

"Would that not conflict with your assignment?"

"Not at all. In fact, it'd make my assignment easier to complete."

"In that case, I'd be honoured to have your assistance," Yuji bows, a little theatrically.

"If I may inquire about your associates," Kimiko prompts.

"They're sound," Yuji assures. "Yuko Maki has worked with me for seven years now, and has never let me down. And Sora Sato, though less experienced at just three years, has proven equally trustworthy."

"That's good to hear," Kimiko smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're just ten minutes from landing on the island, and it is time for me to report to the Senate."

"Of course," Yuji acknowledges. "I'll remain here and watch as we dock."

* * *

Half an hour later, with the ship docked and the supplies and equipment unloaded onto the jetty, Yuji calls his two macaque assistants to him.

"Well, it's finally happened: we're on Tenshijima!" Yuji begins once his assistants join him. "Now, you've both worked with me long enough to know I run an informal ship (as it were), but given where we are, I'm going to have to insist on rather more formality than usual. As annoying as this may be, you must both always remain within my sight or Kimiko's, and only venture further with our express permission. Is this going to be an issue?"

"Not at all!" Yuko assures.

"Not even slightly!" Sora confirms.

"Excellent!" Yuji smiles. "Then let's not waste any more time: on to the Kyuden!"

* * *

Half an hour later, about halfway through the forest that surrounds the Kyuden, Kimiko calls for the others to halt.

"Kojima‑san, have you seen this?" she asks, pointing to a series of strange markings on one of the trees.

Yuji walks over and takes a close look at the markings Kimiko is pointing to. "Hmm… If I didn't know any better, I'd say those marks were made by a blade of some sort. Admittedly, I'm no expert on tools or weaponry, but they almost look like… sword marks?"

"If they are sword marks, that is worrying," Kimiko remarks. "It means someone else has been on this island before. Within the last year or so, judging by the condition of these marks."

"In clear violation of Gotoshi law," Yuji agrees.

"I'll have to report his," Kimiko informs.

"Absolutely, but I think we should press on and see if there's anything else to report first," Yuji suggests.

"Agreed."

* * *

Another half hour later, the small group emerges from the forest and into a clearing. Yuji stops dead in his tracks when he sets his eyes on the Kakusareta Kyuden, almost causing Kimiko, Yuko, and Sora to walk right into him.

"It's even more magnificent than I ever imagined," Yuji breathes, drinking in the details of the Kyuden's architecture.

"It is certainly an impressive monument to the Kegawa Dynasty," Kimiko agrees. "But something isn't right here. This clearing should be overgrown, and yet it looks surprisingly well‑maintained."

"Huh?" Yuji tears his eyes from the palace and surveys the clearing itself. "Well… you're not wrong."

"Someone has definitely been here before us," Kimiko concludes.

"Yes… We should try to find out who they are," Yuji suggests.

"Why? I can't waste time before reporting this."

"And what's the first thing the Senate will ask?"

Kimiko pauses for thought. "You're right, we should try to work out who was here before," she admits.

"This expedition isn't turning out like I'd hoped," Yuji sighs.

"I know what you mean," Kimiko agrees.

* * *

With Yuko and Sora setting up the tents and unpacking the equipment, Kimiko and Yuji enter the Kyuden itself, intent on discovering who had previously visited the island. As they step through the main door, the floor clunks unexpectedly beneath Kimiko's feet.

"That doesn't sound right," Kimiko remarks, shifting her weight so she can analyse the noise. "This floor should be solid, but it sounds like‑"

"A trapdoor?" Yuji ventures.

Kimiko steps back, kneels, and places a hand over what appears to be a small gap. "There's a slight breeze, which means you may be right," she concludes.

"And it's not an original feature," Yuji informs. "At least, not according to my previous research."

"We need to find out more."

"Agreed."

Yuji and Kimiko pass the trapdoor and approach a large pair of doors.

"This looks like the entrance to… the grand ballroom, I think," Yuji informs.

"As good a place as any to start," Kimiko replies.

Together, they open the door and enter the ballroom: what they see shocks them both to their core. The floor has five separate hasty repairs, several sections of wall are badly damaged, and the doors at the far end show signs of both explosion damage and hasty repair.

"It's… It's been _desecrated!_ " Kimiko exclaims.

"How could anyone do this?" Yuji asks. "Don't they know this is a protected historical site?"

"The Senate is going to be _apoplectic!_ "

"I'm not exactly a picture of calm myself!"

"If this room is like this…"

"It is our duty to press on. The next room is, I believe, the dining hall."

Together, Yuji and Kimiko leave the ballroom by the far end and enter the dining hall. Once again, the sight shocks them.

"By the spirit of the kitsune," Kimiko breathes in shock.

"It's unmistakable: this room burned," Yuji concludes, noting the clear signs of smoke and fire damage.

"Let's get to the throne room."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yuji and Kimiko finally find a way up to the throne room. With trepidation, they walk up the rubble‑strewn stairs and enter the throne room itself.

There's no doubting a ferocious battle has taken place. Several of the pillars are badly worn, with one almost cut clean in half. Two halves of a wrecked desk lie in front of a wall with two deep narrow holes six feet from the floor. On the opposite wall, a whole section of masonry has been cut and collapsed onto the floor, and littered around the whole room are numerous shuriken.

" _Shinjirarenai!_ " Kimiko exclaims, visibly appalled at the devastation in front of her.

" _Chikushō!_ " Yuji exclaims simultaneously. "This looks like a warzone!"

"Whoever did this, they will pay!" Kimiko declares.

Yuji walks over to one side of the room, picks up a shuriken, and quickly analyses it. "No markings."

"There's no need for markings," Kimiko growls. "There's only one group that uses shuriken."

"Surely not even the Jade Alliance would do this?" Yuji asks.

"They're career criminals," Kimiko explains. "Their legitimate businesses can't hide that."

"They're not the only group of that nature," Yuji informs. "The Origin Kingdoms have their own, the Red Scarves. Maybe they were here?"

"And how would they know about this island?" Kimiko demands.

Yuji thinks for a moment. "I don't have an answer for that," he admits.

"I have to make my report," Kimiko decides.

"We should find more evidence first," Yuji suggests. "A few shuriken won't be enough proof."

"Very well," Kimiko agrees. "On one condition: you make the report with me."

"Agreed," Yuji accepts.


	2. 1-2 Informing the Senate

Over the next two hours, Yuji and Kimiko explore the rest of the palace and the surrounding grounds. They only find a couple more pieces of evidence, but it proves to be enough: fragments of a naginata and a sansetsukon that could only come from members of the Jade Alliance.

With the investigation finished, Yuji and Kimiko rejoin Yuka and Sora at the campsite.

"This isn't good," Yuka comments as Yuji and Kimiko approach.

"I take it you found something unexpected?" Sora asks.

"Both the ballroom and the dining hall are damaged, and the throne room's a warzone," Yuji reports.

" _What‽_ " Yuka and Sora chorus.

"It's true," Kimiko confirms. "We're not the first people here since the signing of the Republic Treaty. And judging by the relative freshness of the damage, it was only about four tsuki ago."

"Just half a year?" Sora asks in surprise. "Who could have been here?"

"The Jade Alliance," Yuji answers, showing the shuriken and the recovered fragments of naginata and sansetsukon.

"I guess that means our expedition is over," Yuka sighs in sadness.

"That's up to the Senate to decide," Kimiko informs.

"I'll do my best to convince them to let us remain," Yuji assures, "but I can't make any guarantees."

* * *

"…and that's everything we know, Senator Saito," Kimiko finishes.

Senator Akiko Saito pauses for a while to let the news sink in. "This is indeed a shocking discovery," she eventually agrees, her voice slightly distorted by the radio. "Of course, this means that the expedition must be cancelled."

"Please Senator, don't cancel the expedition," Yuji pleads. "I know this isn't what anyone expected, and trust me, however appalled you are, I'm doubly so. But if we cancel this expedition, who knows when we'll be able to recover the lost knowledge hidden within the walls of the Kyuden?"

"Is the Kyuden's library intact?" the senator asks.

"Mercifully yes," Yuji answers.

The senator pauses again. "I will confer with the other senators, then get back to you. Until then, consider the expedition suspended indefinitely. Send me as many pictures of the evidence as you can."

"Very well, Senator," Yuji accepts.

Kimiko ends the transmission. "That went better than expected. I thought we were going to be called back immediately, no exceptions."

"I thought so too," Yuji reveals. "How long do you think it'll take to get a decision?"

"We likely won't know until tomorrow," Kimiko answers. "Until then, we can only wait."

* * *

After taking a few minutes to prepare, Senator Akiko Saito of Mizutani calls an emergency Senate meeting via videophone. The first to answer is Senator Mariko Nakahara of Mokuzaihanto.

"Akiko, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mariko greets.

"Glad you could attend, Mariko," Akiko replies. "Unfortunately, I bring bad news."

"I feared as much," Mariko sighs. "Otherwise why call an emergency meeting?"

Senator Jiro Kita of Yamakasai is the next to join the call. "I do hope this won't be a waste of my time," he greets gruffly.

"Trust me Jiro, you'll want to hear this," Akiko replies curtly.

Senators Katsu Nishimura of Kinzokumori and Daichi Maki of Tsuchidokutsu join simultaneously.

"What's the emergency?" Katsu asks.

"If it's anything like the last 'emergency', it'll be nothing important," Daichi dismisses.

"The Jade Alliance violating the Republic Treaty by desecrating the Kakusareta Kyuden on Tenshijima is unimportant?" Akiko asks.

The other senators fall silent, shocked at the news.

"That's a bold accusation," Mariko cautions.

"Where's your evidence?" Daichi demands.

Akiko keys in a series of commands on her compact computer. "On its way to all of you right now."

Silence descends again as the other senators receive and review the evidence.

"I uh… I take it the expedition discovered this," Jiro ventures.

"Who else?" Akiko confirms. "They're the only group with permission to be on that island, though now we know they aren't the first since the signing of the Treaty."

"We'll have to call them back, of course," Jiro decides.

"Not so fast," Katsu objects. "If the Kyuden's library is intact, then I see no reason to cancel the expedition."

"The library is intact," Akiko confirms.

"See?" Katsu continues. "I say we let them stay and do what they were approved to do: rediscover our own history."

"I agree," Mariko votes.

"I don't," Daichi decides.

"Looks like the deciding vote is mine," Akiko concludes.

The other senators all try to respond at once, talking over each other, intent on convincing Akiko to vote their way. Akiko makes to interrupt, but decides instead to just hit the 'mute' button. _I can make my own mind up, thank you very much. Now, what to do…_

Akiko stands and paces around the room. _It would be a shame to cancel an expedition from which we could learn so much, but then there's also whether it's right to let them stay on the island given the Jades' violation and desecration. I know I initially told Kojima‑san that the expedition would have to be cancelled, but… This is going to look like I'm supporting my own, but then, that is my job, to represent the citizens of Mizutani. And Senator Nishimura has a point about rediscovering our own history._

Akiko returns to the phone and unmutes it. "I have reached a decision."

The other senators fall silent.

"I vote to allow the expedition to proceed," Akiko begins. " _However_ , they will be asked to perform other duties alongside their historical research. Given the scale of the damage inflicted upon the Kyuden, I feel it's important that we gather every scrap of evidence we can. Therefore, Kojima‑san will now be on a mission to recover this evidence for us."

"It'd be much more efficient to send professional investigators," Jiro objects.

"In my experience, historians are just as careful to preserve evidence as professional investigators, if not more so," Mariko informs. "I approve of Akiko's plan."

"Me too," Katsu agrees.

"And me," Daichi adds.

"Four to one… very well," Jiro reluctantly accepts. "We'll proceed with Akiko's plan."

"Well, with that concluded, I must say, I wasn't expecting this to be over so swiftly," Akiko smiles. "Isn't it the normal habit of politicians to take a week to split a restaurant bill?" she quips.

"Very funny," Jiro growls as he hangs up.

"That was rude," Daichi opines.

"That's Jiro," Akiko shrugs.

"When will you inform Kojima‑san?" Mariko asks.

"I'll give them the full brief in the morning," Akiko decides. "But I will at least let them know they're staying tonight, so they don't have that hanging over them."

"Wise," Mariko compliments.

* * *

As the last of the sunlight fades on Tenshijima, Yuji sits beside the fire, watching the line of shade sliding up the walls of the Kyuden. _To come all this way, to get so close, and now‑_

"Kojima‑san! I have good news!" Kimiko calls as she exits her tent.

"Huh? Good news?" Yuji asks, returning to reality.

"Well, mostly," Kimiko admits. "We've been given permission to remain on Tenshijima."

"Really?" Yuji asks in disbelief.

"Really," Kimiko confirms. "There is one small drawback though."

"There's always a catch," Yuji sighs, a small smile playing on his lips. "What is it?"

"We're being given a mission to complete in parallel to the expedition," Kimiko informs. "We'll get the full briefing tomorrow."

"I was expecting worse than that," Yuji admits.

"You're not bothered by the drawback?" Kimiko asks.

"Nah," Yuji waves in dismissal. "For me, so long as the expedition can proceed as planned, I'm happy."

* * *

The following morning, after Akiko has fully briefed Yuji and Kimiko, she receives a phone call from Senator Mariko Nakahara.

"Good morning, Mariko," Akiko greets.

"Good morning, Akiko," Mariko replies. "I trust the briefing went smoothly?"

"Very," Akiko confirms. "Kojima‑san was more receptive than I anticipated. But then I get the impression what really matters to him is that his expedition can proceed as planned."

"Given the wealth of history he's likely to bring back, I think even Jiro would be glad of it," Mariko chuckles. "On a more serious note, have you contacted Mizu‑dojo yet?"

"Not yet," Akiko admits. "And yes, I know I must."

"It's alright," Mariko assures. "I've not contacted Mokuzai‑dojo yet either."

"I can understand your reluctance," Akiko remarks. "Ryoichi Nakano isn't the most co‑operative person in the Gotoshi."

"He's just apathetic. It's Katsu and Daichi I feel sorry for," Mariko replies. "Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura are… Well, you know how they are."

"Yeah…"


	3. 1-3 Jades Summoned

Early afternoon, and in the city‑state of Yamakasai, situated on the side of an active shield volcano, life continues as normal for most citizens. However, in the centre of the city's southern district, one citizen is not having such luck: Hideyoshi Takenaka, Grand Master of Kasai‑dojo. As the bat meditates with his wings spread wide in his inner sanctum at the centre of his dojo, he detects the approach of one of his kohai thanks to his highly sensitive hearing.

"Enter," Hideyoshi instructs before the kohai knocks, folding his wings.

"My apologies sensei, but an urgent message has arrived for you," the kohai informs as he enters.

"Who from?"

"Senator Jiro Kita, sensei."

 _I feared this day would come._ "Very well kohai. Please leave the message with me and return to your duties."

The kohai hands Hideyoshi the envelope, bows in respect, then leaves the sanctum. Once the kohai's steps have faded into the distance, Hideyoshi opens the envelope and reads the letter inside. As he reads, his expression darkens, yet it never shows any anger. Ending with a sigh of defeat, Hideyoshi returns the letter to the envelope. _Our presence on Tenshijima has been discovered, and the expedition found enough evidence to implicate both me and Chika. It seems I must yet again face up to my poor judgement._

* * *

At the base of the mountain on which Yamakasai stands is the edge of the Subarashimori. By far the largest forest in the Gotoshi, it spans over one hundred miles from the volcano to the coast. Roughly centred in the southern reaches of the forest lies the city‑state of Kinzokumori. The city is much like any other city on Avalice, but the western enclave is unique in that it is ruled not by a politician, but by the Grand Master of Kinzoku‑dojo, Tsubaki Moto. Separated from the surrounding city by a ten‑foot steel wall, Kinzoku‑dojo cuts an imposing silhouette in the skyline.

In the heart of the dojo, the Grand Master is practicing sword technique in her inner sanctum. The only sound aside from the swish of custom‑made twin asymmetric‑length shinai is the controlled breathing of the ferocious tanuki. But when there's a knock at the door, her concentration is broken.

"Be gone, kohai!" she barks, every syllable dripping with anger.

"M‑My apologies, s‑sensei," the kohai answers nervously, "b‑but there's an urgent m‑message from Senator N‑Nishimura."

 _Foolish politician, trying to interfere with our affairs again. One day I'll slit his throat._ Tsubaki storms to the door, opens it, snatches the envelope from the kohai's hands, then slams the door shut before the kohai can react. The tanuki then tears the envelope open, takes out the letter, and reads it. As she reads, her anger grows. Once finished, Tsubaki shreds both letter and envelope, littering her floor with confetti.

" _Kitsune damn you Takenaka and Ueno! And kitsune damn the Elemental Protectors!_ "

* * *

Between the edge of the Subarashimori and the ocean is the coastal city‑state of Mokuzaihanto. In contrast to the igneous masonry of Yamakasai and the steel and glass of Kinzokumori, Mokuzaihanto's use of wood in its architecture gives it a warm, rustic feel. Yet despite the pleasant atmosphere, there is a section in the east that generates a certain unease among the population. Mokuzai‑dojo isn't imposing like Kinzoku‑dojo: in fact, it blends in well with its surroundings. However, there's something about it that doesn't quite fit with the rest of the city.

In the heart of the dojo, Grand Master Ryoichi Nakano is relaxing in his inner sanctum, idly flicking through a magazine, when there is a knock at the door. With a weary sigh, Ryoichi closes the magazine and drops it on the floor. "What do you want?"

"An urgent message from Senator Nakahara, sensei," the kohai outside answers.

"Slide it under the door and return to your duties," Ryoichi commands, picking up the magazine again.

"Of course, sensei." The kohai slides the envelope under the door and departs.

A few minutes later, Ryoichi finishes reading the magazine. _Well, better see what all the fuss is about, I guess._ Retrieving the envelope from by the door, he opens it and reads the letter inside. _Hmm… This is unexpected. Oh well, I'll worry about it on the day._

* * *

Tsuchidokutsu is unusual in that the entire city is underground. Lying as it does deep into the Hokorioka south of the Midorioka grasslands, living underground is the only way to escape the oppressive heat and frigid cold of the desert. At the very heart of the city lies Tsuchi‑dojo, a surprisingly nondescript construction that, despite its low‑key appearance, instils a deep‑seated fear that just cannot be shaken. However, this is not because of the actions of the members of the dojo, but only those of its Grand Master, Kaede Himura. Rumours abound that those who enter her inner sanctum leave either insane, or they don't leave at all. While this rumour isn't strictly true, there is some truth to it, but not necessarily for the reasons people think.

In her inner sanctum, the Grand Master is preparing for one of her 'sessions', as she calls them. "Facial scars aside, I look _so_ good in this," Kaede muses to herself, admiring her latex‑clad figure in a full‑length dress mirror. "And yet, there's something missing…"

Her thought remains incomplete as there's a knock at the door. "I instructed I was not to be disturbed for the next two hours!" she barks.

"Apologies, Himura‑sensei, but there's an urgent message from Senator Maki," the kohai at the door replies.

"…I guess she can wait another minute," Kaede thinks aloud. "Not like she's going anywhere anytime soon." Kaede then heads to the door and opens it. "You can look at me, y'know," she informs the kohai as she takes the envelope and opens it, noticing he has averted his eyes. "In fact, you can join us if you want," she adds with a seductive smile.

"Th‑Thanks, sensei, but I really should be getting back to my duties," the kohai replies before hastily departing.

"His loss," Kaede shrugs to herself as she begins reading the letter. "I would have taken him… Oh, this isn't good," she continues as she reads. "Well, that was a total mood‑killer," she concludes when she gets to the end of the letter. "Guess I'll have to save her for another time…"

* * *

In the river valley between the Subarashimori and the Midorioka lies the city‑state of Mizutani. Easily the most picturesque of the five city‑states, it is also the most forward‑thinking, making extensive use of 'clean energy' technologies like hydroelectric power generation. In the north of the city lies Mizu‑dojo. While the dojo is surrounded by a moat, there are several bridges across it, and the citizens are free to move around as they wish. Thus, as with Kasai‑dojo, Mizu‑dojo is just another building, albeit a large and elegantly opulent one.

In the heart of Mizu‑dojo, Grand Master Chika Ueno is, unlike the other Grand Masters, not alone in her inner sanctum: veteran Red Scarf and Elemental Protector Xander Lykos is visiting her. Since the events of six months, or four tsuki, prior, Xander and Chika have grown very fond of each other, and are successfully maintaining a long‑distance relationship. They are aided by each being an emissary for their guilds, and the main conduit for negotiations between the Jade Alliance and the Red Scarves to ensure the two organisations can co‑exist in peace. However, at this point, such duties couldn't be further from their minds.

"That was wonderful," Chika purrs, settling down in Xander's arms and toying with his chest fur.

"I aim to please," Xander smiles, holding Chika gently and stroking her ultramarine hair.

"You did more than please," Chika compliments. "If I'm not mistaken, you've picked up a couple of new tricks."

"I didn't do all the work," Xander returns in kind. "You brought some fresh moves yourself."

"Nothing wrong with mixing things up occasionally," Chika smirks.

"Absolutely," Xander agrees.

The couple falls into a contended silence, happy just to lightly doze for a-

Someone knocks loudly and urgently on the inner sanctum's main door.

"Well, there goes the mood," Chika sighs. "Guess I'd better go answer it," she adds, sliding out of bed and putting on her steel blue bathrobe.

"Want a drink?" Xander asks as he climbs out of bed and dons his indigo bathrobe.

"The usual, please," Chika requests.

As Xander heads to the kitchen and prepares two glasses of aloe vera juice, Chika answers the door. "Good afternoon, kohai," she greets warmly. "I take it you have an important message for me?"

"From Senator Saito herself, sensei," the kohai confirms, offering the envelope.

"I hope it's nothing _too_ serious," Chika smiles as she takes the envelope. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have company, and‑"

"My apologies sensei," the kohai bows. "I'll return to my duties immediately."

With the kohai gone, Chika closes the door and opens the envelope, extracts the letter, and begins reading.

"Something wrong?" Xander asks when he notices Chika's worried expression.

"Very," Chika informs. "The Senate has found out about our activities on Tenshijima, and they're not happy."

"How come?" Xander asks.

"Because the entire island has been off‑limits to all Gotoshi citizens since the signing of the Republic Treaty fifty years ago," Chika explains. "The punishment for anyone violating that treaty can get pretty severe. I may not be able to use my status to retain my freedom."

"But it wasn't your fault," Xander reminds. "It was all because of Aquila."

"The Senate won't see it that way," Chika sighs. "Besides, all five of us Grand Masters voluntarily served Aquila in return for those elemental powers."

"If it'll help, I'll testify on your behalf," Xander volunteers.

"That would be nice, but you'll have no choice but to incriminate yourself in the process, and I don't want to drag you down with me," Chika decides. "This is something I'll have to do myself."

"If you insist," Xander accepts. "The offer's there if you want it, as is the offer of a place to stay if you're unable to remain here."

"You sure Danny and Maria wouldn't mind me moving in?" Chika asks.

"Not at all," Xander assures.

"It's just… I guess I'm worrying too much about what‑ifs," Chika admits. "I could do with an ally though."

"What about Hideyoshi?" Xander suggests. "You and him working together, you'll have more chance of coming out of this relatively cleanly."

"That's a good idea," Chika agrees. "I'll call him later."


	4. 1-4 The Hearing

Three days later, on the day of the hearing, Hideyoshi Takenaka is the first to arrive at the Gotoshi Senate building in Mizutani. Owing to the severity of the situation, he is wearing an unadorned black silk formal kimono over his usual slate‑grey bodyglove. It's still early in the morning, and half an hour before the hearing is due to start, but moments later, Chika Ueno is the second to arrive, her usual leotard and leggings concealed by a steel‑blue silk formal kimono with a simple and elegant geometric pattern.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Takenaka‑san," Chika greets, bowing respectfully.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Ueno‑san," Hideyoshi returns, bowing also. "I am glad you are able to meet me early."

"With the future of the Jade Alliance potentially at stake, I feel it's only proper we make all the efforts we can to ensure its survival," Chika replies.

"My thoughts exactly," Hideyoshi agrees. "I've been thinking a lot about who's going to be the biggest liability, and I fear it's Nakano‑san."

"Ryoichi?" Chika asks in disbelief. "I would have thought Tsubaki would be the biggest liability."

"While Moto‑san is indeed a worrisome presence, I think she's more a threat to herself than the Alliance," Hideyoshi theorises. "Her attitude will almost certainly put her in contempt of court, and her short‑lived testimony would be discarded. Similarly, Himura‑san will put herself at a similar disadvantage."

"But with Ryoichi, his apathy could drag us all down without him being found in contempt," Chika finishes. "I see what you mean."

"All five of us have committed the same crime, and we've kept it hidden for half a year," Hideyoshi continues. "Our best strategy is to be forthright with the facts, and humble in their delivery."

"I don't want to incriminate Xander or his friends," Chika admits.

"Nor do I," Hideyoshi agrees, "but it's unavoidable. However, as they are not citizens of the Gotoshi but of the Origin Kingdoms, the Senate can do little to affect them."

"But what if they're banished, forbidden to return?" Chika asks. "I don't want my wolfie to be unable to visit me."

"As the Red Scarves' emissary, he may be given special dispensation," Hideyoshi assures. "The Jade Alliance semi‑peacefully co‑exists with the city‑states because hundreds of years of toil and bloodshed have forced both sides to adapt for their mutual survival. However, the Red Scarves are an unknown quantity, and it'd be too easy for them to upset the balance and turn the Gotoshi into a warzone, whether they intend to or not."

"Our ongoing negotiations tell me they're not the sort of organisation to deliberately destabilise a region," Chika informs. "Their relationship with the Origin Kingdoms parallels the Alliance's relationship with the city‑states of the Republic."

"That is reassuring, but it never hurts to have the right protections in place," Hideyoshi replies.

"Speaking of which, we're no longer alone," Chika informs. "Kaede's here."

"Should have known you two would get here early," Kaede greets with a cheeky smirk, her simple vanilla cotton kimono not quite hiding the fact she's wearing jeans and boots underneath.

"Himura‑san," Hideyoshi greets, electing not to bow. "I must express my disappointment at your casual attitude towards what is a very serious hearing."

"Believe me, I'm just as worried as you are," Kaede winks.

"You don't look like it," Chika opines.

"That's the point!" Kaede chuckles. "If I don't look worried, then the Senate knows I'm not intimidated by them."

"As distasteful as I find your attitude, your reasoning is sound," Hideyoshi admits.

Chika makes to respond, but is interrupted by the arrival of the forth Grand Master. "No‑one intimidates Tsubaki Moto!" the tanuki asserts.

Hideyoshi looks Tsubaki's outfit over. "Only you could attend a formal hearing in samurai armour, Moto‑san," he observes.

"I am a warrior," Tsubaki states firmly. "I should look like one."

"Then why do you normally wear such a skimpy outfit?" Kaede asks teasingly, referring to Tsubaki's usual white bustier and miniskirt.

"I'm not answering that question," Tsubaki dismisses with finality.

"Are you wearing it underneath?" Kaede continues.

"Do not think that being in a Senate building means I won't gut you for your impertinence," Tsubaki growls.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kaede smirks.

"Enough," Hideyoshi commands quietly yet firmly. "We need to be united to prevent the Senate tearing us apart."

"They wouldn't dare," Tsubaki asserts. "They know that taking us down would leave a power vacuum."

"And whatever takes our place could result in disaster," Hideyoshi agrees. "Still, we shouldn't give the Senate an excuse if we can help it."

"Our best bet is to stick to the facts and deliver them with humility," Chika adds.

"I bow to no person," Tsubaki growls. "And that includes senators."

"Maybe on this occasion you should make an exception," Hideyoshi suggests.

"I also take commands from no‑one," Tsubaki hisses.

"Except that Aquila guy," Kaede smirks.

"That was different," Tsubaki dismisses.

"That reminds me: we need to all make sure the Senate knows the full involvement of Aquila Kawaguchi," Hideyoshi reminds. "Also, don't forget his viperid lieutenant. It was mainly those two that did most of the damage to the Kyuden."

"Them and those 'Elemental Protectors', as they called themselves," Tsubaki adds.

"We're not bringing the five Red Scarves into it," Chika decides. "They are not Gotoshan, and are therefore not bound by the treaty."

"If they're not Gotoshan, the Senate has no power over them," Kaede reminds. "So, it shouldn't matter if we mention them or not. In fact, they'd be the ideal alibi."

"And they wouldn't have been on Tenshijima if we didn't get swayed by Aquila's promises," Chika growls. "The acts may have been theirs, but the blame lies with us."

"You're seriously going to incriminate yourself when you have the perfect alibi?" Tsubaki asks incredulously.

"I'm not going to hide from my mistakes!" Chika declares angrily.

"Enough," Hideyoshi interrupts calmly yet firmly. "We're meant to be presenting a united front here. Let's save the bickering until after the hearing."

"This isn't over," Chika growls quietly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're protecting someone," Tsubaki ventures. "What are you hiding, otter?"

"Nothing," Chika lies.

"I don't believe you," Tsubaki replies. "Tell us who you're protecting."

"I'm not protecting anyone!" Chika denies.

"You are, and I'll‑" Tsubaki starts.

" _Enough!_ " Hideyoshi commands. "Please, in the name of the kitsune, stop this bickering!" Tsubaki and Chika fall silent, both staring at each other angrily. "Thank you," Hideyoshi continues a few moments later. "Now, let's not worry about who's protecting who or who's hiding what: we can sort that out later. Right now, we need to work together to ensure the future of the Jade Alliance. Because, let's face it, if the Alliance falls, we're all out on the streets, and targets for anyone who wants an easy reward. Not to mention the power vacuum our fall would leave could be filled with something so terrible the whole of the Gotoshi falls. We all know what's at stake, so let's concentrate on getting out of this with our dojos safe and our pelts intact. Agreed?"

Tsubaki and Chika continue their violent stares a few moments more, but ultimately relent with a mutual "Agreed."

"Thank you," Hideyoshi sighs, relieved. "Now, where's Nakano‑san?"

"Just waiting for you all to stop arguing like schoolchildren," Ryoichi replies.

The other Grand Masters turn in surprise to find Ryoichi laid on a nearby sofa, dressed in his standard camo‑pattern infantry outfit.

"How long have you been here?" Hideyoshi asks.

"I got here about two minutes before you did," Ryoichi explains. "I was hoping to have a nice snooze before the hearing started."

"And you're wearing your normal outfit?" Chika asks.

Ryoichi simply shrugs.

"He's gonna doom us all," Kaede sighs.

"That's something we can all agree on," Chika agrees.

"Don't worry about it," Ryoichi assures. "I'm just gonna tell my side of it, blame it all on Aquila and those interfering Scarves, and then go home and carry on like before."

Chika makes to argue, but holds her tongue just in time. A moment later, Senator Akiko Saito appears from a side door. "Ah, you're all here," the senator greets, electing not to comment on Kaede's jeans, Tsubaki's samurai armour, or Ryoichi's obvious apathy. "Due to the severity of the accusations against you, it has been decided that you will testify in isolation, one at a time. In order that no‑one's story can be affected by anyone else, we insist that you remain isolated during the full course of the hearing. In a few moments, guards will escort each of you to your isolation cells, where we'll make every effort to ensure that you are comfortable. I recommend you do not attempt to escape or communicate with your peers. Any attempt to do so will result in you being held in contempt, and the reliability of your testimony appropriately marked down. Please confirm you understand these instructions."

The Grand Masters all acknowledge they understand.

"Thank you for your co‑operation," Akiko continues as the guards arrive. "Once you're in your isolation cells, we will decide the order of testimony, then send for each of you in turn."

The Grand Masters allow themselves to be escorted to their cells.


	5. 1-5 Judgement

Over the next seven hours, each of the Grand Masters gives their testimony. As promised, Hideyoshi Takenaka and Chika Ueno give accurate and factual testimonies, devoid of embellishment and frippery. While they cannot avoid implicating the five Red Scarves, their involvement is subtly downplayed. The combination of an honest and humble testimony and their efforts to dress correctly garner both Hideyoshi and Chika a lot of respect from the senators, and they return to their isolation cells, if not confident of a favourable judgement, then at least a fair and reasonable judgement.

The other three testimonies are less successful. Tsubaki Moto, indignant that she was forced to surrender her samurai armour and her custom‑made twin asymmetric katana, was recalcitrant during her testimony. It took a lot of work, but she eventually told the whole story, making sure to shift as much blame onto the Red Scarves as possible. Ryoichi Nakano fared no better. With his patchy testimony, and with the senators frustrated by his lack of co‑operation, they find that Ryoichi cannot be trusted except where his testimony agrees with others, effectively making it useless.

However, contrary to Hideyoshi's prediction, Ryoichi's testimony wasn't the worst: that dubious honour goes to Kaede Himura, whose testimony started badly, and went downhill fast. Not only were the senators unimpressed with Kaede wearing jeans under her cut‑price kimono, they found the Tsuchi‑dojo leader impossible to take seriously. But it was when Kaede switched tactic to seduction that her testimony fell from awful to disastrous. After just fifteen minutes, Kaede was judged to be in contempt of court, and her brief testimony was rejected in its entirety.

With all the interrogations complete, the five senators begin their deliberations. While the senators debate, the Jades are moved from their isolation cells to a holding area. At one end of the room, Hideyoshi and Chika regroup to discuss the possible outcomes.

"How do you think we'll fair?" Chika asks.

"Hard to tell," Hideyoshi admits. "My testimony went smoothly, as did yours I assume, but without knowing how the others fared, I don't feel comfortable making a call right now."

"I know what you mean," Chika sighs. "My hope is our testimonies earn us some leniency. I expect us to be sanctioned in some way, but it wouldn't surprise me to find some of us are sanctioned more than others. What I fear most though is what the Senate decides about the Red Scarves."

"I understand your concern, but I doubt the Senate will do much about the Red Scarves," Hideyoshi assures. "We should focus on ensuring our own future."

"Or beginning to plan my move to Jade Creek," Chika replies. "Though, to be fair, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing," she adds with a subtle smile.

"You're lucky to have the option," Hideyoshi remarks.

"You have that option too," Chika reminds. "I'm sure Hanna and Rob would be happy to help you find a place somewhere."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want to impose," Hideyoshi replies. "I know Hanna agreed to put the whole mess behind us, but she stopped short of actually forgiving me. I've seen what she's like when she's angry, and quite frankly… she scares me."

"She is a formidable woman," Chika recalls.

"While I've not seen her fight, Rob did tell me she's a naturally very gifted hand‑to‑hand combatant," Hideyoshi informs.

"I think you're worrying too much about it," Chika assures. "After all, they invited both of us to their wedding next week."

"True," Hideyoshi admits. "Though I fear we won't be able to make it now."

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Kaede are at the other end of the room, also talking about possible outcomes.

"My testimony was a disaster," Kaede admits. "None of my usual tricks worked."

"Given what your normal tricks are, I'm not surprised," Tsubaki replies.

"Like you did any better," Kaede retorts.

"You'd be surprised," Tsubaki informs. "Although the whole time it felt like all they wanted to do was demean me."

"Did you push as much blame on the Red Scarves as possible?" Kaede asks.

"Of course," Tsubaki confirms. "Though I fear with your testimony being a disaster, it's the bat and the otter against me, and I don't like those odds."

"Ryoichi won't be of any help?"

"Since when has he _ever_ been of any help?"

"Good point."

Tsubaki and Kaede share a moment of silence.

"Any thoughts on what the otter is hiding?" Tsubaki asks.

"No idea," Kaede admits.

"She's definitely hiding something," Tsubaki guesses. "I get the feeling it might be something to do with those infernal Red Scarves."

"Well, she is our emissary to the Scarves," Kaede reminds.

"And that wolfman is their emissary to us," Tsubaki adds. "Neither choice I understand."

"Who would you have picked?" Kaede asks.

"I wouldn't have picked anyone," Tsubaki explains. "The Red Scarves are a threat to the Jade Alliance, and I would see them crushed beneath my boots. But if I had to choose for diplomacy, the hare or the badger would make a better choice than the wolfman."

"I wouldn't pick Rob," Kaede informs. "That vixen girlfriend of his is a liability. Also, she's a right bitch. I'd rather have Danny."

"Only because you want another chance to seduce him for one of your detestable 'sessions'."

"You should really open your mind to new experiences."

"Not the sort of experiences you enjoy."

"Your loss."

"Enough of this nonsense," Tsubaki decides. "We need to think about the future of the Alliance."

Kaede thinks for a moment. "Do you trust Hideyoshi and Chika to look out for all of us?"

"No," Tsubaki answers with confidence. "They may act all diplomatic, but let's face it, they'd love to see us fall. It's obvious they don't like the way we run our dojos."

"You don't like the way I run mine," Kaede replies. "Why would you be fairer than them?"

"I don't approve of what you get up to in private," Tsubaki corrects. "I have no quarrel with how you run your dojo."

"What about Ryoichi?"

"I wouldn't trust him to fry rice, let alone protect the Alliance. But that's mostly because he wouldn't bother doing anything meaningful."

"So, it's up to us."

"Looks that way."

* * *

An hour later, the Senate has finalised their judgements, and it falls to Senator Akiko Saito to deliver them. The five Grand Masters are escorted back to the room in which they gave their testimonies, and line up facing the five senators.

"We have talked at great length about how to adequately sanction all five of you for your treaty violations," Akiko begins. "We have considered all your testimonies, your general attitudes, and the roles you play within both your dojos and your home city‑states. It has been very difficult to work out appropriate sanctions, especially given the fact that disbanding even one part of the Jade Alliance would leave a power vacuum we do not want to risk leaving. Understand that you do have the right to appeal the sanctions should you wish to do so."

"Just get on with it already," Tsubaki mutters.

"Moto‑san, if I was you, I'd keep my lips sealed," Akiko cautions. "You're already on a knife‑edge as it is."

Tsubaki curls her lips in a subtle snarl, but says nothing.

"As stated, you all have the right to appeal," Akiko continues. "Just be aware that if you do, it may backfire, and your sanctions may be increased. And for two of you at least, you _really_ don't want that."

Tsubaki and Kaede exchange concerned looks.

"Dai‑sensei Chika Ueno, owing to the strength, thoroughness, and honesty of your testimony, combined with the humility it was delivered with, we have decided to be lenient. Your dojo will remain in operation and you will remain in charge, but you will be placed under permanent supervision. You are forbidden to leave Mizu‑dojo without express written permission from myself. Additionally, all dojo activities must be approved by the supervisors you will be assigned. This will proceed for a complete calendar cycle of five years. Do you accept these sanctions?"

"I accept," Chika bows deferentially. _Thank the spirit of the kitsune! I was expecting a lot worse._

"Dai‑sensei Hideyoshi Takenaka, owing to the strength, thoroughness, and honesty of your testimony, combined with the humility it was delivered with, we have decided to be lenient, though a little less so than with Dai‑sensei Ueno," Akiko continues. "You are under the same sanctions as her, for the same period, except that you may not leave Kasai‑dojo under any circumstances. Do you accept these sanctions?"

"I accept," Hideyoshi bows deferentially. _My apologies for missing your wedding, Hanna and Rob Skarlett. May the spirit of the kitsune guide you to eternal happiness._

"Dai‑sensei Kaede Himura… I'm afraid you've given us no choice but to be harsh," Akiko continues. "Your testimony was a disaster, and your decision to wear jeans under a cheap kimono speaks volumes. It is clear you haven't approached this trial with the seriousness it deserves."

"I know, and I offer my most sincere apologies," Kaede replies, hanging her head in shame.

"We accept your apology, but that will not change your sanctions," Akiko continues. "You will be confined to your inner sanctum in Tsuchi‑dojo, and you will surrender full control of your dojo to a proxy appointed by Senator Daichi Maki until we can be sure that you are fit to resume your duties. You are forbidden from leaving Tsuchi‑dojo under any circumstances. Additionally, you are forbidden from attempting to interact with those appointed to enforce these sanctions. Whether the rumours are true or not, we are painfully aware of them, and we refuse to take any risks. Do you accept these sanctions?"

"I… I accept," Kaede sighs in defeat.

"Dai‑sensei Tsubaki Moto, despite the surprising quality of your testimony, your attitude and general disdain has worked heavily against you," Akiko continues. "Also, the fact you felt that arriving in samurai armour was appropriate concerns us greatly. You will be confined to your inner sanctum in Kinzoku _‑_ dojo, and you will surrender full control of your dojo to a proxy appointed by Senator Katsu Nishimura until we can be sure that you are fit to resume your duties. You are forbidden from leaving Kinzoku‑dojo without express written permission from Senator Nishimura. Do you accept these sanctions?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes: accept the sanctions or spend the next twenty‑five years in a high‑security prison," Akiko explains.

"Then I accept," Tsubaki relents.

"A wise decision," Akiko remarks. "Dai‑sensei Ryoichi Nakano… you left us with a quandary. While patchy, your testimony is suitably in accordance with both Takenaka‑san's and Ueno‑san's that we cannot discount it. However, we equally cannot rely on it. Not knowing what to do, we debated this for a long time, and eventually, we decided to give you a choice. You can either agree to work with us, Takenaka‑san, and Ueno‑san, in which case you'll be sanctioned identically to Takenaka‑san. Alternatively, if you choose not to work with us, you will face the same sanctions as Moto‑san. What is your decision? You may request up to twenty‑four hours to think about it if you so choose."

"I will work with the Senate, Takenaka‑san, and Ueno‑san, and I accept the sanctions," Ryoichi decides.

"Excellent," Akiko smiles. "As of this moment, the sanctions described are in full effect, though obviously, you all have implicit permission to be in this building, which will last until you leave. You will now be returned to your isolation cells overnight, and in the morning, you will be escorted back to your respective dojos. Know that any violation of your sanctions will result in you being removed from your dojo and interred in a high‑security prison for twenty‑five years. We thank you for your co‑operation in these matters."


	6. 1-6 Secrets Exposed

Two days later, the Grand Masters begin their first full day under sanction.

In Mizu‑dojo, Chika Ueno awaits a response from Senator Akiko Saito about her request to attend Red Scarves HQ just outside the Origin Kingdom of Shang Tu. Included in that request is enough time to attend the wedding of Hanna and Rob Skarlett, but Chika didn't include that reason in the request, a mistake she only realised when it was too late. So, when the phone rings mid‑morning, Akiko's queries aren't unexpected.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Senator Saito," Chika greets.

"Ohayō," Akiko returns. "I've looked over your request for leave to attend Red Scarves HQ, but it seems you've added an extra day at the beginning without giving a reason?"

"My apologies senator," Chika replies. "I did indeed neglect to explain I've been invited to the wedding of two friends of the Red Scarves envoy Xander Lykos."

"A wedding?" Akiko asks. "Let me guess: this would be… Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil, correct?"

"Correct, senator," Chika confirms.

"By rights, I could refuse the whole trip because of this omission."

"Senator, I‑"

"You can go."

"I… um… what?"

"You can go," Akiko repeats. "You may be under sanction, but that doesn't mean I have to deny you _everything_ that isn't strictly business. Plus, it wouldn't be right denying you some quality time with your boyfriend," she adds, ending with a slightly cheeky tone.

"I… How…?" Chika mumbles in surprise.

"I saw the twinkle in your eyes when you spoke about him at the hearing," Akiko explains.

"It was that obvious?" Chika asks, her tone betraying a hint of nervousness.

"It was to me," Akiko confirms. "Why the nervousness?"

"If you've guessed, others might have, and there are those I'd like to keep this information from," Chika explains.

"Your secret's safe with me," Akiko assures. "I do have one favour to ask in return, by the way. In return for the permission to attend the wedding, that is."

"Of course," Chika agrees.

"I want you to gather intelligence about the organisational structure and combat capabilities of the Red Scarves," Akiko explains. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you for compromising information: I just want to be prepared for all eventualities."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that… but I guess I have no choice," Chika acquiesces. "I'll gather what I can."

"Excellent," Akiko replies. "I'll put all this in writing and send you a copy: it should be with you before evening."

"Arigatō gozaimasu."

"Shitsurei shimasu." Akiko ends the call.

Chika returns the phone to its cradle. _You pushed your luck a bit there Chika: you're fortunate to get away with it._

* * *

In the heart of Kinzoku‑dojo, Tsubaki Moto deactivates her wiretap. _I_ knew _it was a good idea to get this in place four tsuki ago. Mizu‑dojo, your days are numbered. I will walk through the ashes of your destruction, and the blood of Chika Ueno will run down my blades._

* * *

Meanwhile, in her inner sanctum in the heart of Tsuchi‑dojo, Kaede Himura is bored. Laying naked on her sofa, her legs draped over the back and her head hanging off the front, she's barely paying any attention to the cartoon on the television. _Pastel‑coloured magical ponies… whatever will they think of next? Why am I watching this anyway? May as well‑ Oh yeah, already flicked through all the channels, that's how I ended up on this. Shame no‑one's showing that one with the hedgehog and his chipmunk girlfriend; I quite like that one. Shame it only lasted two seasons._

Kaede yawns as she reaches for the remote control, intending to turn the television off. However, she stops when she sees something that piques her interest. _Did that chimera just… Is that mind control? It is!_

Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Kaede turns off the television, rolls off the sofa, and heads into her personal chemistry laboratory, where she roots through the many drawers and cupboards until she finds what she's looking for.

"Ah, there's the vial I got from Arata Bando!" she exclaims, holding a vial of crimson liquid in her hand. "I wonder if his claims are true? What was it he called this again… Ah yes, the 'Kage Byōgenkin'. Problem is, I need a test subject… I have an idea."

Kaede leaves the lab and enters her bedroom to get dressed, taking the vial with her. Once in her regular tunic and jeans, she hides the vial in her cleavage, then approaches the main door to her sanctum. After taking a moment to ensure the hidden vial isn't showing through her tunic, she opens the door.

"Oh… Hello. Wasn't expecting four of you boys," she greets the quartet of guards stationed outside her sanctum. "Want to keep me company for a bit? I'm bored."

"We're under strict orders not to engage in any form of social interaction with you," the lead guard replies.

"Because of the rumours, no doubt," Kaede sighs. "It's true that I used to be somewhat… experimental in my younger days. But I'm nearly thirty now, and what with the whole sanctions thing, and some other things… In short, it's time I cleaned up my act. Plus, let's be honest, it's easier to make sure I don't get up to crazy shit if you can always see me, right?"

"She's got a point there, boss," comments one of the subordinate guards.

The lead guard thinks for a few moments. "It is indeed a good point. And with four of us… OK, we'll join you. But know that if you try any funny business, we'll slap the cuffs on and drag you kicking and screaming all the way to the senator's office. Agreed?"

"You have nothing to worry about," Kaede smiles warmly. "Come on in and take a seat, and I'll bring some drinks out."

The four guards enter and take their seats as Kaede heads into the compact kitchen.

"You'd better not be doing anything funny in there," the lead guard calls to Kaede, who's temporarily hidden from view.

"Of course," Kaede calls back reassuringly, recovering the vial from her cleavage. _What I'm doing is a serious bit of science: I need to make sure this stuff works as described, and you're my lab rats._

A few minutes later, with the vial hidden again, Kaede remerges with a tray of five freshly brewed green teas, which she places on the coffee table before taking one for herself. "So, how long have you all been working for the senator?" she asks as the guards each take a cup.

"Seven years, almost," the lead guard answers as he begins his drink. "Are you sure this is fresh?" he asks. "It tastes a bit odd."

 _Didn't expect the stuff to have a flavour._ "It's a new brand," Kaede lies convincingly. "Thought I'd give it a try. What about the rest of you?"

* * *

Over the next ten minutes, Kaede continues her small talk, at the end of which the guards have finished their drinks. Unnoticed by them, but noticed by Kaede, the guards' irises have changed from their original assorted colours to a vivid crimson.

"As fun as this has been, we must return to our positions," the lead guard informs Kaede, standing as he does so.

"Sit down," Kaede instructs.

"Yes mistress," the lead guard obeys, retaking his seat.

 _Whoa… OK, don't get excited. Test this properly._ Kaede thinks for a moment. "OK boys… Bark like dogs."

All four guards begin to bark.

"OK, that's enough of that," Kaede decides; the guards stop barking immediately. "Who is your master?"

"You are, mistress Himura," the guards chorus.

"Seriously?" Kaede asks rhetorically in disbelief, pulling the vial from her cleavage again. "This stuff actually _works?_ " An idea strikes Kaede. "Well then boys, let's not waste this golden opportunity," she flirts as she removes her tunic.

* * *

Two hours later, Kaede is once again naked and laid on the sofa, but this time she's far from bored. _By the kitsune, that session was intense! I think it'll be a while before I'll be able to walk again, that's for sure. And while four at once isn't a record, it's damn close._

Kaede settles down to snooze, but an idea occurs to her. _Hmm… It's one thing to use that stuff for a session, quite another to get revenge. I do have a score I'd like to settle with both Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock. Plus, I could have a bit of fun with them on the side. Thing is, it's not something I can do alone. There's no way Hideyoshi or Chika will help, obviously, and Ryoichi is about as trustworthy as a fireguard made of ice, which leaves… crap._ Kaede sighs deeply. _An alliance with Tsubaki is my only option, but I'll have to tread carefully around her: she makes no secret of the fact she hates the way I live in private. Still, she'd be a powerful ally._

Kaede hears a gentle growl. "I appear to be hungry," she murmurs to herself. "Shame I sent the guards away: one of them could have brought me an onigiri. Oh well, guess I'll have to get one myself." Kaede tries to get up, only to find her wrists and ankles are still secured to the ends of the sofa. "I probably should have asked to be untied _before_ I sent the guards away. Then again, when have I ever been disappointed at a bit of impromptu escapology? Well, apart from that one time. Boy, was _that_ ever embarrassing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the sanctum, the guards are recovering from the effects of the Kage Byōgenkin, and their eyes are reverting to their original colours. The leader is the first to shake off the mind control, at which point the severity of what they all did hits home hard. "Lads, I think we just got tricked by Kaede."

"Why did we agree to all that?" one of the subordinates asks.

"I dunno," a second answers. "It was almost as if‑ No, it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" the leader asks.

"Mind control."

"That's ridiculous. And yet…" The leader pauses in thought. "We have a choice here lads. Either we report what happened and Kaede gets dragged off to prison but we lose our jobs, or we never speak of this again. Personally… I'm favouring the latter."

"Me too," the first subordinate agrees.

"And me," the second adds.

"My lips are sealed," the third vows.

* * *

Half an hour later, and Kaede has freed herself. Returning from the kitchen with an onigiri, she seats herself not on the sofa, but at her desk. While eating, she writes an e‑mail to Tsubaki Moto, inviting her to a clandestine meeting on the border of Midorioka and Hokorioka in three days' time. _The ball's in your court Tsubaki._

* * *

In her inner sanctum, Tsubaki's workout regimen is interrupted by the sound of a new e‑mail arriving, the distraction causing her to lose focus and stumble. Growling quietly in frustration, the tanuki stalks over to her computer, opens the e‑mail, and reads it to the end. _Typical. An invitation with nothing of substance. I'm gonna go anyway, and if I don't like what I see… Well, it'll be good practice for when I kill that traitorous otter._


	7. 1-7 Clandestine Alliance

Three days later at midday, at a neutral location on the border of the Midorioka and the Hokorioka, Tsubaki Moto impatiently awaits the arrival of Kaede Himura. _Typical. I make the effort to get here on time, and that perverted pika is yet to show her face._ Tsubaki checks her watch. _Five more minutes, then I go in and pull her out by her tail. Even if she is f‑_

Tsubaki's train of thought is interrupted by the sound of an approaching engine. A few moments later, a tan‑coloured utilitarian off‑road car with no roof emerges from the heat haze. Tsubaki squints to try and make out who the sole occupant is, but the brightness of the sun and the distortion of the heat haze make it almost impossible. Soon though, the jeep is close enough for Tsubaki to recognise Kaede.

The jeep slows as it approaches, halting ten feet away. Kaede kills the engine, then hops out of the jeep and approaches Tsubaki.

"About time," Tsubaki growls.

"Sorry I'm late," Kaede apologises. "I was a little… tied up."

"For a moment, I thought you were talking about one of your myriad perversions," Tsubaki replies.

"I was," Kaede admits. "It's actually‑"

"Not interested," Tsubaki interrupts. "Why did you call me here?"

"Because I have an offer you may be interested in," Kaede explains. "Want to get your revenge on Maria Shanmao?"

"Don't ever say that name in my presence again!" Tsubaki barks.

"Aw, you scared of an ickle kiddy‑cat?" Kaede mocks.

" _Still your tongue, you pathetic wretch!_ "

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Tsubaki hesitates. "If you must know, I have some… concerns when it comes to that olive‑furred childwoman. I left her for dead in Shang Tu, and yet…"

"I have a score to settle with her as well," Kaede reminds. "These 'wonderful' facial scars? Done by her. She almost ruined my ability to seduce people!"

"There's more to this world than shagging your way through its population," Tsubaki replies. "Especially with the twisted methods you employ."

"I bring pleasure to them," Kaede boasts. "What could be better than that?"

"Mindless stupor isn't what I'd call 'pleasure'," Tsubaki dismisses.

"You just don't know how to have fun," Kaede teases.

"If that is what you think, then so be it. Back to business. You can guarantee my revenge on that infernal lynx?"

"I can go one better than that."

"Explain."

"I have a contact," Kaede begins. "He's new to the area, but he's got this stuff that‑"

"Drugs. It's always drugs with you."

"This is different."

Tsubaki looks at her watch. "Sixty seconds."

"It's a mind‑control virus."

 _Kitsune dammit._ "Thirty seconds."

"I'm serious."

"I'm done. Goodbye."

"Tsubaki, wait!" Kaede pleads. "I can prove it works!"

Tsubaki halts mid‑turn. "Will this involve one of your perversions?"

"It doesn't _have_ to…"

Tsubaki pauses for a moment to think. "I fear I may regret this, but… OK. I will give you one chance. But the instant I see something I don't like, I'm out. And you better pray I don't kill you as I leave."

"Believe me," Kaede assures, "you won't want to leave when you see my demonstration."

* * *

Two hours later, with Tsubaki smuggled into her inner sanctum, Kaede opens the hidden doors and announces, "Welcome to my own private chemistry lab!"

Tsubaki looks around Kaede's compact laboratory, noting the sheer variety of chemistry equipment adorning almost every surface. "So, this is where you brew your malevolent potions."

"All of my best concoctions have come out of this lab," Kaede boasts. "Including the one I used on that hedgehog, and tried to use on Danny Brock, the other one I want to get revenge on."

"So long as I get the childwoman, you can do with the other what you like," Tsubaki promises.

"Excellent!" Kaede grins. "Now, where did I put that vial?"

As Kaede searches, Tsubaki grows restless. "I don't have all day."

"Here it is!" Kaede announces, reappearing from behind a bench with a small vial of crimson liquid. "This is the Kage Byōgenkin. This is the key to our revenge on Ma‑ the childwoman and her badger friend."

"It's a vial of food colouring."

"Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu," Kaede dismisses. "Come with me, and I'll show you just how effective this stuff is."

* * *

Five minutes later, Tsubaki and Kaede stand in Kaede's inner sanctum with one of the lower‑ranked members of Tsuchi‑dojo.

"For what purpose have you summoned me, Sensei Himura?" the ninja asks, bowing in respect.

"You are to experience the honour of one of my demonstrations," Kaede informs. "Sensei Moto has expressed an interest in a compound I have procured that will aid her in her next mission, but she refuses to purchase said substance without proof of its efficacy. Are you willing to assist in providing such proof?"

"Absolutely, sensei," the ninja agrees.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kaede smiles, inserting a syringe into the vial and drawing out a small amount of liquid.

"S‑Sensei?" the ninja asks, suddenly a little nervous.

"Relax, ninja‑kun," Kaede assures. "No harm will come to you."

The ninja remains wary, but rolls up his sleeve regardless. Kaede then injects the dose directly into a vein.

"Now to wait a few seconds," Kaede informs Tsubaki.

At first, nothing happens. But just as Tsubaki is about to declare she's no longer interested, the ninja stiffens, shaking slightly. Tsubaki watches with scepticism as the ninja's irises transform from their natural viridian to a vivid crimson.

"You changed his eye colour," Tsubaki comments.

"Good," Kaede smiles. "The virus has taken hold."

"Will his fur colour change next?" Tsubaki asks mockingly.

"Ninja‑kun, you are now under my total control," Kaede instructs, ignoring Tsubaki's question. "Do you understand?"

"Absolutely, my mistress," the ninja responds.

"Good." Kaede pauses for a moment. "Ninja‑kun, jump on the spot until otherwise instructed."

The ninja starts jumping on the spot.

"Excellent," Kaede smiles. "Now stop, and walk around the room like a chicken."

Once again, the ninja obeys without question.

"I love playing with them like this!" Kaede giggles.

"This is pathetic," Tsubaki growls.

"I am in full control of his actions!" Kaede affirms. "Surely this demonstration is proof?"

"Farmyard animal impressions?"

"It's still a demonstration."

"Give me control."

"What?"

"Give me control."

Kaede sighs in resignation. "OK. Ninja‑kun, stop what you are doing. You are now under the full control of dai‑sensei Tsubaki Moto. You will obey her orders without question."

The ninja stops and turns to the two sensei. "Affirmative, my mistresses."

"He's all yours," Kaede informs Tsubaki.

"Very well." Tsubaki turns to the ninja. "Slit your own throat."

" _What‽_ " Kaede exclaims in shock.

"If I did that, I would no longer be able to serve you, my mistress," the ninja replies.

"Self‑preservation remains intact then," Tsubaki concludes.

"Thank the spirit of the kitsune!" Kaede sighs in relief.

"Kill Kaede Himura," Tsubaki orders.

The ninja unsheathes a pair of kama and dives at Kaede with intent to kill. Kaede reacts on instinct, drawing her tekko‑kagi and doing her best to block the attacks. "Tsubaki! What on Avalice? Stop this insanity!"

"Now _this_ is a demonstration!" Tsubaki grins wickedly. "The control is so complete! He'll attack his own dai‑sensei without a moment's hesitation!"

" _Tsubaki!_ " Kaede barks.

"Fine, I'll call him off," Tsubaki sighs. "Ninja‑kun, cease."

The ninja immediately retreats from Kaede and sheathes his weapons.

"Kaede, you have done something I never thought you capable of," Tsubaki compliments. "You have impressed me with your demonstration."

" _My_ demonstration‽" Kaede retorts. " _You told him to kill me!_ "

"I needed to see how effective the mind control is," Tsubaki calmly informs. "And now that I've seen it, I have a better idea than mere revenge. We can use this on the childwoman and the badger and use them to help us not just get revenge, but also to destroy Kasai and Mizu!"

"Destroy Kasai and Mizu‽" Kaede asks in disbelief. "Are you _crazy‽_ "

"You saw the leniency they got at the hearing, even though they caused a lot more damage," Tsubaki reminds.

"I know, but‑"

"Kaede, I may not approve of what you get up to in private. In fact, I find it abhorrent, doubly so that you show no shame or decorum. But there is no doubting that we are both far better suited to ensuring the future of the Jade Alliance. That fool Hideyoshi and his lapdog Chika think they can be diplomatic with the Red Scarves, but we know the truth. We know that the Scarves would turn on us in a heartbeat and destroy us, and we know which five would lead that charge."

"They… They would?"

"Of course! The Scarves have a monopoly in the Origin Kingdoms, and they've seen how thoroughly we sacked Shang Tu, a feat they have never accomplished. Do you really think they'd let a force as powerful as us survive? Or would they lull us into a false sense of security, then crush us when we let our guard down?"

Kaede thinks for a few moments. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. We need to think about the future of the Jade Alliance. However, we should see if we can turn Hideyoshi and Chika to our side first."

"Did you know Chika is _dating_ one of the Scarves that defeated us on Tenshijima?" Tsubaki informs.

" _What‽_ " Kaede gasps in shock. "That traitorous bitch!"

"Still think we should negotiate?"

"Absolutely not!"

Tsubaki extends a hand. "Then we have an accord."

Kaede shakes the offered hand. "Y'know, we should celebrate our alliance," she suggests, moving in close to Tsubaki. "And I have just the thing in mind," she adds, smiling alluringly.

Tsubaki pushes Kaede to the floor, draws a katana, and rests the tip on Kaede's neck. "Cease this behaviour immediately!" she commands. "I will never succumb to your temptations!"

"Fine," Kaede relents. "It's clear you're not interested in having any fun whatsoever."

"Not when you are the purveyor!"

"You're just afraid," Kaede smirks. "It's a pity you're not willing to experiment: we'd be _amazing_ ," she adds with a wink.

" _One more word in that vein and I will cleave your head from your body!_ " Tsubaki barks.

Kaede sighs in defeat. "OK, I know when I'm beaten," she sighs, gently pushing the blade away from her neck. "From now on, all business. I promise. Though I must ask: if you're not interested in sex, why dress so provocatively?"

"I'm not answering that question," Tsubaki growls, sheathing her katana.

"Thought so," Kaede replies as she gets back on her feet. "Oh, by the way, we need more Kage Byōgenkin, thanks to your aggression."

"That vial looked to have more than adequate doses."

"Which are now soaking into my carpet."

Tsubaki looks behind Kaede to see the shattered vial on the floor, the serum staining the carpet. "Ah."

"Also, you're paying for the new carpet," Kaede declares. "And you're not skimping on the quality."

"If I must," Tsubaki concedes.


	8. 1-8 A Plan in Motion

With the ninja‑kun given orders to forget everything that happened in Kaede's sanctum and then dismissed, Tsubaki and Kaede start working on their plan of revenge and rebellion.

"The first step is to get Maria and Danny under our control," Kaede decides.

"I _told_ you _not_ to‑" Tsubaki begins.

"Get over yourself," Kaede interrupts. "Soon, you'll have her as your own personal slave. Are you still going to fear her then?"

"I could kill you for that remark."

"And then you won't get any Kage Byōgenkin."

"Ippon torareta," Tsubaki admits.

"So, here's what I'm thinking," Kaede continues. "One of us needs to convince them we're 'reformed', and let's be honest, that person should be me. So‑"

"Why you?" Tsubaki asks.

"Because I'm a better actor than you, and I can keep my cool for more than a second," Kaede explains. "Now shush and let me finish. As I was saying, we need a way to get me into their good books, or at least into their protection. So, what I'm thinking is we need to make it look like I've been kidnapped by my rival Grand Masters and dumped outside the house of two people who'd love to see me dead. Of course, I'd have to be bound and gagged so I can't get away or cry for help."

"Why am I not surprised you want to be tied up?"

"Can you think of a better idea?"

"Ippon torareta," Tsubaki reluctantly admits. "But what if they just decide to kill you anyway?"

"They won't," Kaede assures.

"How do you know?"

"Because we're having this conversation," Kaede explains. "If they were the sort to show no mercy, we'd be rotting corpses on Tenshijima."

"I hate how many good points you're making," Tsubaki growls.

"Only because you find me so distasteful," Kaede teases.

"So, what happens when you're inside?" Tsubaki asks. "You just pour the serum over their cornflakes or something?"

"That's a dumb idea," Kaede mocks. "Besides, I can't have the vial on me when they find me. After all, they'll find it while searching me for weapons and stuff, at which point the whole plan is scuppered."

"Then how will you get it in?"

"That's where you come in," Kaede explains. "You'll need to sneak the vial in to me during the night, or if we're lucky, while they're out on a mission. I'll handle the rest."

"This plan had better work," Tsubaki growls.

"If it doesn't, then my life is forfeit," Kaede admits. "There's just two things we need before we put this plan in action: another vial of Kage Byōgenkin, and a date to commence operations."

* * *

Late that evening, with Tsubaki back at Kinzoku‑dojo, Kaede sneaks out of Tsuchi‑dojo via the secret passageway in her inner sanctum. Emerging on the surface above the city, Kaede pulls her windbreaker tight against the surprisingly chilly wind, then climbs into the off‑road car she used earlier to meet Tsubaki. After one final check to ensure no‑one's followed her, she starts the engine and sets off for the edge of Midorioka.

Two hours later, Kaede arrives at the meeting point on the border, parks, and kills the engine.

"You're late," an enormous cloaked figure greets, his deep growl cutting through the air with ease.

"My apologies, Arata Bando‑san," Kaede replies. "I was unexpectedly delayed."

"I understand you wish to procure more of my serum," Arata asks. "Was the amount I provided before insufficient?"

"It was more than sufficient," Kaede confirms. "However, it got spilled, ruining my carpet."

"You should be more careful," Arata cautions. "The reckless have a habit of getting themselves and their friends into trouble, despite their best intentions."

"I must admit, I do push things more than most would," Kaede admits.

"I will provide you with another vial," Arata informs. "But this time, I want something in return. I have this… acquaintance that I wish to involve in a future experiment, but before that happens, I need more data. You will get that data for me."

"I can't promise anything," Kaede replies.

Arata stands and raises himself to his full height, half again as tall as Kaede, and twice as broad. "I advise that you do not give me reason to think you are not willing to help a fellow practitioner of the chemical arts," he states with a tone that's neutral, yet somehow is loaded with threat.

"Don't worry," Kaede assures, masking her fear well. "I'm happy to help. I just don't want to promise anything unless I know for sure I can keep that promise."

"That is a noble attitude," Arata compliments, his tone unchanged and yet somehow no longer threatening. "Very well. You will receive one vial of the serum, and a detailing of the information I seek. I expect it will not be long before your first report."

"I expect so too," Kaede agrees. "Just one question: how will I get the reports to you? Our current method of communication isn't really suited to more than a few dozen words at a time."

"You will receive a new communication device of my own construction," Arata answers. "With it, you'll be able to send not just text, but also audio and video. Just be sure to activate it only when you are to send in a report."

"I can do that," Kaede smiles and winks.

Arata produces a package from under his cloak and hands it to Kaede. "Here are the items as I have described. Do not open them until you are back in your sanctum."

Kaede takes the package. "As you wish."

"Our business is now concluded," Arata declares. "You must now return to your dojo."

"Of course," Kaede agrees, climbing back into her car and stowing the package on the front passenger seat. "Thank you, and may the spirit of the kitsune watch over you."

"And over you," Arata replies.

Kaede starts the engine and drives back into the desert, heading home. Once she's disappeared over the horizon, a green‑and‑black twin‑tentacled cephalopod robot teleports beside Arata. ++I still don't understand what you hope to learn from her.++

"I am experimenting with an altered strain of the virus that is temporary," Arata explains. "My plans depend on being able to control people without leaving any evidence of manipulation."

++Would it not be easier to just kill the three of them ourselves?++

"It would, but that is not my plan. I want them to die at the hands of the people they trust the most."

++I see. We should return to the ship.++

"Agreed."

* * *

Seven days later, an hour before dawn. By the lake deep in the heart of Jade Creek, a hundred yards from a beachside house that had been restored from a gutted ruin just five years prior, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura run over the plan one final time.

"…and then, when I signal from that front window, you bring the vial," Kaede finishes. "I guarantee that by lunchtime tomorrow, we'll have two new slaves."

"And if the plan fails?" Tsubaki asks.

"Then by lunchtime tomorrow, my body is dumped in the lake," Kaede explains.

"You're being unnervingly calm about all this," Tsubaki observes.

"To tell you the truth, I'm shitting myself," Kaede admits. "But that's why we went through all that training as kids."

"Where's the vial?"

Kaede extracts the vial from her cleavage. "Right here."

"Why did you store it there?"

"Safest place for it."

Tsubaki takes the vial, hesitates a moment, then hides it in her own much ampler bosom. "No pockets," she offers as explanation.

"Your fault for insisting on wearing miniskirts," Kaede teases. "Then again, the denim ones have pockets."

"I'll never wear denim," Tsubaki states. "White cotton or nothing."

"One day I'll figure you out," Kaede replies. "Not today though. Ready?"

Tsubaki sighs. "We've come this far… OK."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsubaki secures the final knot. "Are you really sure we needed this much rope?"

"It needs to be believable," Kaede assures, testing how limited her mobility is now that she's almost completely encased in rope. "And you've done a brilliant job: I can barely wiggle, let alone move!"

"Focus!" Tsubaki snaps.

"Sorry," Kaede blushes. "It's just… You're right, of course. Focus."

"Circulation OK?"

"Yep."

"Comfortable?"

"Very. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're an expert at this sort of thing. I'm certainly not getting myself out of this."

"I take my work seriously, and always endeavour to do my best."

"I can believe that." Kaede takes as deep a breath as she can. "Now for the finishing touches: the gag and blindfold."

"Last chance to back out."

"We've come this far. Let's see this through."

A little reluctantly, Tsubaki inserts a ball of cloth into Kaede's mouth, ties a second piece over to hold the first in place, then fits the blindfold. "Grunt twice if you're OK."

Kaede grunts twice.

 _Now for the tricky bit: getting her into position without waking anyone. Luckily the wolfman is in Mizutani again, but lynxes are meant to have excellent hearing too…_ With care, Tsubaki lifts Kaede onto her shoulder, then carries her to the house. The tanuki takes a moment to find the right spot, then carefully places Kaede in position. After checking the pika's still breathing easily, Tsubaki then retreats into the shadows. _Phase one complete. Phase two… Kaede, do_ not _let me down._


	9. 2-1 Doorstep Surprise

Shortly after sunrise, in her bedroom in her Jade Creek lakeside house, an olive lynx stirs from her gentle slumber. Checking her alarm clock, she decides to snooze a little longer. Pulling her blanket over her head, she rolls over… and falls onto the floor with a yelp of surprise. "Ow," she groans, sitting up. "Why was I that close to the edge anyway? And now I'm an alert kitty, I may as well go do something."

After a brief struggle, the lynx untangles herself from the blanket, dumps it on the bed, then puts on a black sports bra and shorts. Electing not to wear a dress for the moment, she pads into the den, on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. However, halfway across the den, she pauses suddenly. Holding her breath to minimise noise, her ears twitch as she picks up an odd… rustling? Scrabbling? Skittering? Something abnormal. The lynx dashes back to her room and returns to the den armed with her ninjato and tanto. Carefully, she approaches the front door and opens it slowly, ready to fight whatever threat is outside.

What she wasn't expecting to see is a bound, blindfolded, and gagged pika struggling to free herself without success. And she _certainly_ wasn't expecting to recognise the pika.

"Kaede Himura," the lynx growls, placing the tip of her ninjato on the pika's neck.

Kaede freezes. After a few moments' silence, a strange muffled sound emerges from her.

At first, the lynx is confused, but it's not long before she realises what's happening. "Are you… Are you _crying?_ " she asks, withdrawing her ninjato.

Kaede nods weakly.

The lynx places her blades on the ground, then sits next to Kaede and removes the blindfold and gag. "I did say, if I ever saw you near the Origin Kingdoms, I'd kill you where you stand," she reminds.

"I know," Kaede sobs. "I never wanted it to end this way… Just know that I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"It's easy to be remorseful when you know you'll be dead soon." The lynx smiles a smile that is an odd mix of innocent and threatening. "Death is the easy way out. So, I think I'll let you live. For now."

"Thank you, Maria," Kaede smiles weakly. "Can you untie me?"

"This kitty ain't stupid," Maria answers. "You're staying in those ropes until both me and Blondie are absolutely sure you're not going to kill us or enslave us or do something equally icky and mean."

"I promise, that's all behind me now," Kaede lies convincingly. _I hope she buys it._

"Promises are easy to make, and easier to break," Maria replies.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Kaede quips nervously. _She's wary… Can't blame her._

"Except I'm a kitty, which makes me a fortune kitty," Maria quips in return. "Looks like it's going to rain soon," she continues, looking up at the gloomy overcast sky. "I don't like getting wet, unless I'm swimming, so we'll continue this inside. Of course, I can't carry you. You don't mind being dragged, do you? Then again, it's not like you have a choice."

* * *

An hour later, with a light rain falling outside, an ochre badger pads into the den dressed only in his purple bathrobe to find Maria sat in the chair reading a comic book. "Morning Maria," he greets.

"Morning Blondie," Maria greets in return. "Look what I dragged in!"

Confused, the badger finally notices the pair of bound legs poking out from behind the coffee table. Curious, he moves around to get a better look.

"Hey Danny," Kaede greets meekly.

"Hello," Danny replies icily. "Why are you here? It's obviously not voluntarily."

"It's a long story," Kaede answers.

"You're helplessly bound, and in the home of two people who would, let's be honest, prefer to see you dead," Danny states. "Is it worth keeping you alive?"

"Yes," Kaede asserts.

Danny thinks for a moment. "Since Maria decided not to kill you, I won't kill you either," he decides. "The story better be worth it. Unfortunately, I have things to do this morning, and I'm not going to delay them just to hear your sob story. Maria, was she gagged and blindfolded when you found her?"

"Yep!" Maria grins.

"In which case, refit them, and we'll put her somewhere until we're ready," Danny decides.

"How long will‑" Kaede manages before the cloth is stuffed back in her mouth and secured in place.

"As long as it takes," Danny answers as Maria refits the blindfold. "Where shall we put her?"

"Where shall you put who, Dan?" a purple‑spined hedgehog asks as she pads into the den dressed only in a cobalt blue bathrobe.

Danny notices Kaede flinch at the sound of the voice. "Seems Kaede Himura recognises you, Sal," he comments.

Sally Flynn stops dead in her tracks, frozen with fear. " _Sh‑She's_ h‑here?" she stammers.

"Correct," Danny confirms. "Seems someone decided to kidnap her and dump her somewhere they knew she'd likely not leave alive."

"Are we s‑safe?" Sally asks, fear threatening to overwhelm her as memories of the Shang Tu Invasion flood her mind.

"She's bound, gagged, and blindfolded, and utterly helpless," Danny assures.

The fear drains from Sally in an instant. "Really?" she asks, curiosity taking over. "How come?"

"A long story, apparently," Danny explains.

"I'd love to hear it," Sally replies. "Unfortunately, I need to be at the Palace in an hour."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in some other time," Danny promises. "It would be tonight, but I'm busy, unfortunately."

"Pity," Sally sighs. "Oh well, nature of your work. Anyway, mind if we skip breakfast and just get ready and go? Helpless or not, I don't want to be around _her_ longer than necessary."

"Very well," Danny agrees.

"How's this Blondie?" Maria interrupts, standing by the lockable storage chest she just emptied. "To put her in while we're busy."

"Excellent idea," Danny agrees.

Maria helps Danny load Kaede into the crate while Sally returns to Danny's room to get dressed. "You going to be OK here by yourself while I'm taking Sal to Shang Tu?" Danny asks once the crate is securely locked.

"I'll be fine," Maria assures. "She's not getting out of that until we decide."

"Good point," Danny concedes. "Well, guess I'd better get dressed if I'm taking Sal to work. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Over the next ten minutes, Kaede listens as Danny and Sally leave for Shang Tu, and Maria settles down to watch cartoons. _My plan could be going smoother, but I'm still alive. And later, I'll convince those two idiots I'm 'reformed', and from that point on, things should be easier. As long as they don't forget I'm locked in here… completely helpless… I really didn't think this plan through._

* * *

Three hours later, with the light rain replaced by warm sunshine, Danny returns from Shang Tu to find Maria relaxing on the beach after a swim. After parking in the garage, he joins the lynx on the beach.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" he asks as he sits down.

"I watched some cartoons, napped a bit, then had a swim once the rain had stopped," Maria answers. "And now I'm drying in the sunshine."

"Our prisoner was no trouble?"

"Yes, as it turns out. She escaped, killed me, dumped my body in the lake, then stole my trike and headed to Shang Tu to hunt you and Miss Spiky down."

"Oh well. We'll give you a tasteful funeral at least. In all seriousness, was she any trouble?"

"Not at all," Maria confirms. "She's been very quiet in fact."

"Do you think she's stewed enough yet?"

"I guess we should get her out so she can tell her story while we have lunch."

"Works for me."

Danny stands and helps Maria to her feet, and once the lynx has shaken the sand from her fur, they head into the house, and to the chest Kaede is locked inside. Danny unlocks the chest, then with Maria's help, moves Kaede from the chest to the chair.

"Sorry we took so long," Danny apologises insincerely as he removes the blindfold. "It's just‑" he begins to continue, halting when he sees Kaede's bloodshot eyes and tear‑stained cheeks. "Oh…"

"I think we left her in there _too_ long," Maria opines.

Danny removes the gag. "Kaede, please understand. Based on your past actions, we felt it necessary to protect ourselves. However, it's now clear that we were mistaken to think we were in danger."

"It's OK," Kaede sniffs. "You gave me time to think," she continues, her voice weak and sorrowful. "I won't blame you if you choose to end my life. I haven't earned the right to live."

"I think we broke her," Maria concludes, her voice soft and quiet.

"Yeah… Cut the ropes," Danny decides.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Yes," Danny confirms. "Besides, if this does turn out to be a trick, it's two against one, and she's unarmed."

"OK." Maria heads to her room and returns wearing her baldric over her swimsuit, with the ninjato sheathed on her back and her tanto in hand. With expert precision, she slices the ropes from Kaede's torso, but elects to leave the ropes binding the pika's legs in place for now. "Just in case," she comments to Danny.

"I'm guessing you want a drink," Danny asks Kaede. "Water OK?"

Kaede nods weakly.

"Maria, keep an eye on her," Danny requests as he heads to the kitchen, returning moments later with three glasses of tap water which he places on the coffee table. "You said earlier the reason you were left on our doorstep is a long story," he begins, handing a glass to Kaede. "Now is the time to tell it."

"Thank you," Kaede whispers as she takes the glass, her arms shaking slightly as she drinks. _OK, don't let the fact you genuinely thought you'd die in that crate affect you. You've rehearsed this story so many times. You've got this. Just don't ham it up, and you'll win them over._ "When you left me hanging upside down in the catacombs below the Kyuden, my cheeks dripping blood onto the floor, I really did think that was it for me. Thankfully, Hideyoshi and Chika came for me, and while you were battling Aquila, all five of us escaped the island. I returned to my dojo and reassessed my life, and I decided it was time to change. But the others, they weren't convinced. And so began half a year of a steadily worsening living hell…"


	10. 2-2 Kaede's Chance

An hour later, and Kaede's tale is almost at an end.

"…and we were all summoned to a trial to answer for our actions," Kaede continues. "As expected, we were all sanctioned, some heavier than others. Unfortunately, the others misinterpreted the reason my testimony was poor, and in secret, they agreed I needed to 'disappear', for the good of the Jade Alliance. Instead of simply hunting me down and killing me, they elected to kidnap me and… well, you found me outside. After all, you two have more than enough reason to take my life."

"Surely Chika wasn't complicit in all that?" Danny questions.

 _Crap. Forgot the traitor's dating their friend._ "It's true she didn't come to my aid," Kaede answers, "but that doesn't mean she agreed with everything the other three decided. Certainly, she wasn't involved in my kidnapping." _Not a bad save._

Danny pauses for thought. "Excuse us a moment." Danny nods to Maria and indicates they should move to the kitchen to discuss Kaede's fate.

"What do you think?" Danny asks Maria once in the kitchen.

"Honestly? Dunno," Maria shrugs. "It's a convincing story, but given the icky nasty things she's done in the past, to us especially… Then again, as a very clever chipmunk I met recently once said: 'Everyone deserves a second chance'."

"Dammit," Danny sighs. "You're right, everyone _does_ deserve a second chance."

"I've had a few myself," Maria recalls, "and you've had a couple too."

"True." Danny looks sidelong out of the kitchen at Kaede. "Have you noticed she's not untying the ropes around her legs?"

"Which means she's not intending to escape or play any tricks." Maria pauses a moment. "Do you really think she's changed?"

"Only one way to find out."

"If this goes wrong, I'm telling Miss Spiky it's all your fault."

"Deal."

Now in agreement, Danny and Maria return to the den.

"We have decided to give you a second chance," Danny informs Kaede. "However, there are conditions. First, you will make no attempt to seduce either of us. You are not to flirt either, not even slightly. Second, you will remain unarmed at all times. Third, you will not be left alone at any time. Fourth, overnight you will be locked in the guest room. This also applies if we're both away on a mission. Fifth, any attempt to violate any of the first four conditions will result in us taking action, ranging from securing you in that crate again to taking your life. Sixth, any attempt at violence towards either of us will result in your death. Do you understand and accept these conditions?"

"I don't have a lot of choice, do I?" Kaede smiles weakly. "Yes, I understand and accept your conditions. You're giving me the chance no‑one else wants to, and I intend to make the most of it."

"Good," Danny replies, relieved that everyone's in agreement. "Maria?"

Maria cuts the ropes binding Kaede's legs. "I'm watching you," the lynx states as she cuts the last rope.

"I'd watch me too," Kaede accepts. "Can I ask just one small favour?"

"If you must," Danny permits.

"Can I use your shower?" Kaede asks. "I could really do with one. And a change of clothes if possible."

"I have to admit, you do smell a bit ripe," Danny concedes. "It's just down the hall. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Kaede stands, stumbling a bit as her legs initially refuse to co‑operate, then heads towards the bathroom. "Oh, erm, awkward question…" she starts, halting in the doorway.

Danny and Maria exchange looks. "I think we can make an exception in this particular scenario," Danny admits. "Just leave the door open."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Kaede promises as she disappears towards the bathroom. Once out of sight, she cannot resist a smug and wicked grin. _They bought it! Hook, line, and sinker! I can't believe it! My plan is working! Can't get carried away though: still a long way to go…_

* * *

The rest of the day proceeds without incident. Kaede adheres to the conditions laid down by Danny so completely, by the time it comes for him to leave on his mission, he's confident that nothing will go wrong while he's away. An hour before midnight, Maria locks Kaede in the guest room then goes to bed, confident that she'll wake up in the morning and nothing will have gone wrong.

At the stroke of midnight, as sure as she can be that Maria is fast asleep, Kaede puts phase three of her plan into action. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, Kaede slides out of bed and heads to the door. After a quick analysis, she concludes the lock should be easy enough to pick. Kaede scours the room for suitable materials to improvise with, finding a couple of hairpins. _Perfect!_ After bending them into the correct shapes, Kaede returns to the door and sets to work. It takes several minutes, but eventually she succeeds.

The mechanism clicks loudly as Kaede unlocks the door.

Kaede freezes, breathing as shallow and silent as possible, listening intently for any sign Maria was woken by the sound. After a few minutes of reassuring silence, Kaede gingerly opens the door, thankful it's well‑oiled. A quick check of the hallway reveals Maria has not been woken, a fact confirmed when Kaede picks up a faint purring. _Cute._ Retrieving a torch from the room, Kaede carefully pads to the den and up to the front window. Even though she cannot see Tsubaki in the trees opposite, she points the torch at the right tree and flashes it three times.

A minute later, the copper‑furred tanuki appears at the window. Slowly, Kaede slides the window open just enough to pass the vial through. Tsubaki extracts the vial from her cleavage and passes it to Kaede through the gap, who stows it in her own. Together, they slide the window closed, then retreat.

Kaede makes it back into the guest room and shuts the door just in time to avoid Maria, who's woken briefly to use the bathroom. A minute later, Kaede hears the lavatory flush. Using the noise to cover her work, she relocks the door using the hairpins, then returns the torch where she found it, and hides the hairpins under a pillow. _Phase three complete. Tomorrow, phase four._

Kaede climbs back into bed, settles down, and drifts off to sleep, smiling with satisfaction, the vial of Kage Byōgenkin safely nestled in her cleavage.

* * *

The next morning, Maria rises early again, though not as close to sunrise as the previous day. Electing not to wear a dress initially, she makes her way to the kitchen to make breakfast, unlocking the door to the guest room on the way. Ten minutes later, Maria returns to the den with poached eggs on toast, and settles on the sofa to watch cartoons while she eats.

As she finishes breakfast, Kaede pads into the den. "Morning," the pika yawns as she flops into the chair.

"Sleep well?" Maria asks.

"More or less," Kaede answers. "That bed's harder than I'm used to."

"That mattress usually only gets used by Meanie and Fluff‑tail, and they prefer it firm," Maria explains. "Want me to make you something?"

"Nah," Kaede decides. "Just coffee, if you have any. Who are Meanie and Fluff‑tail?"

"Hanna and Rob."

"Ah, of course, should have guessed."

"Milk and sugar?"

"Straight black."

Maria disappears into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a fresh coffee for Kaede and a banana milkshake for herself. As she sets the drinks down on the table, her instincts tell her something is out of place: she looks over to the window by the door. _Blondie left the window unlocked? Or maybe I left it unlocked._

As Maria goes to lock the window, Kaede makes her move. With surprising speed, she extracts the vial from her cleavage, uncaps it, dumps a quarter of the contents in Maria's drink, recaps the vial, and hides it again.

Maria returns to the sofa and picks up her drink. But just as she's about to take a swig, she notices Kaede smiling. "Why are you smiling?" she asks, suspicious.

"Have coffee, am happy," Kaede lies convincingly, holding the cup close to savour the scent.

Maria hesitates a moment, then shrugs and downs half her drink in one go.

"Must be your favourite," Kaede comments.

"Yep," Maria confirms, quickly getting her breath back.

 _Odd… she didn't notice a taste difference._ "Just be sure you don't make yourself ill, drinking that quickly."

Maria downs the rest of her drink, then notices Kaede's smile broaden a little. Her suspicions aroused again, Maria carefully sniffs her now empty glass. "I know you've done something," she growls. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Kaede lies.

"I don't believe you," Maria contests.

"Do you feel any different than a few minutes ago?" Kaede asks.

"Well… no, but‑"

"Then I can't have done anything," Kaede asserts, putting her coffee on the table.

Maria eyes Kaede suspiciously, but she can't fault the pika's logic. "OK," she concedes.

"Except spiking your milkshake with a mind‑control virus," Kaede corrects, noticing Maria's eyes are changing from auburn to crimson.

Maria leaps from the sofa and into Kaede so hard the chair tips backwards. " _I'll kill you!_ " she hisses.

"No, you won't," Kaede commands. "Now get off me, right the chair, and watch cartoons like a good kitty."

Maria tries to fight the mind control, but it's too strong. "As you wish, mistress," she obeys.

While Maria obeys Kaede's commands, Danny enters the den. "What is going on in here?" he demands.

"Maria, pin him down," Kaede commands.

Danny hesitates in confusion long enough for Maria to leap on him and slam him to the floor. Taking advantage of the fact Danny is dazed by the slam, Kaede takes out the vial, uncaps it, then pours the second quarter into Danny's mouth. Danny tries to spit it out, but Kaede clamps her hand over his mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow.

"I may have been at your mercy, but I didn't come alone," Kaede gloats. "And now I have you at _my_ mercy! It really is amazing stuff, this," she continues, holding the vial up for Danny to see. "It's called _Kage Byōgenkin_ , and it's removing your free will as I speak. In fact, by the time I finish this explanation, the process will be almost complete."

"I'll _never_ succumb to you!" Danny spits, even as his eyes turn from silver to crimson.

"Yes, you will," Kaede commands.

Danny tries to fight it, but he too cannot resist the effects of the serum. "Yes mistress, I will," he agrees, his eyes now fully crimson.

"Maria, go outside, find Tsubaki, and obey her without question," Kaede commands. "In the meantime, loverboy here will be with me," she purrs. "Hmm, I wonder what this serum tastes like?" she thinks aloud a moment later. "How about that?" she continues after sniffing the open vial. "Smells like banana."

* * *

An hour later, Kaede and Danny finally emerge to find Tsubaki and Maria waiting in the den.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Tsubaki asks Kaede disapprovingly.

"You said so long as you have Maria, I can do with loverboy here as I please," Kaede smirks.

"You could have waited until we got home!" Tsubaki barks.

Kaede simply shrugs.

"How long before we need to top them up?" Tsubaki asks.

"Based on the dose I gave them, I estimate three days," Kaede answers.

"Then let's go," Tsubaki decides.

"You don't want a turn before we leave?" Kaede asks.

Tsubaki doesn't answer as she leads Maria outside.

"I guess that's a no," Kaede sighs. "Pity: she _really_ needs to get laid. Oh well. Come on loverboy."


	11. 2-3 Sowing the Seeds of Doubt

Two days later, back in the Gotoshi, Tsubaki has returned to Kinzoku‑dojo with the enslaved Maria, and Kaede is joined at Tsuchi‑dojo by Danny. They each have enough Kage Byōgenkin to last three days on top of the day that's left, so Kaede arranges for Arata Bando to provide more to Tsubaki as well as her, in exchange for both reporting their findings directly to him. Tsubaki refuses at first, but changes her mind when Kaede points out that if the virus wears off, Maria will likely kill Tsubaki at the first opportunity.

The next day, after redosing them with Kage Byōgenkin, both Tsubaki and Kaede send their enslaved Scarves out on their first missions.

* * *

As the shadows lengthen across the city of Mokuzaihanto, a figure shrouded in a midnight blue cloak bearing the mark of Mizu slinks silently and almost imperceptibly from shadow to shadow, working her way across the city to Mokuzai‑dojo in the east. Taking advantage of the thinning crowds, the stealthy figure makes haste to the edge of the dojo's territory. There, she finds a safe spot to hide, and waits for the right moment.

Ten minutes later, the moment occurs. The cloaked figure sprints across the wide road that circumnavigates the dojo, slides down the embankment on the other side, and disappears into a service tunnel. Seconds later, two guards on security patrol pass the entrance to the tunnel. As they pass the opening, the first guard stops.

"Did you hear something?" he asks his colleague.

"Probably just the wind," the second guard replies.

"Sounded more like something scurrying to me," the first guard opines.

"OK, probably just a rodent heading to its nest," the second guard self‑corrects.

"I'm going to check in here, just in case," the first guard decides, heading towards the tunnel.

"See anything?" the second guard asks.

The first guard enters the tunnel, stopping about twenty feet in to shine his torch around. "You're right, it's just a rat heading home," he confirms as he watches a rodent disappear into the gloom.

"See? What did I tell you?" the second guard smiles smugly.

"Never hurts to be sure," the first guard cautions as he heads back out to rejoin his colleague.

As the guards resume their patrol, the cloaked figure drops from the ceiling, and continues her journey down the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kinzokumori, a second figure shrouded in a midnight blue cloak bearing the mark of Mizu works his way towards the imposing fortified wall of Kinzoku‑dojo. While not as skilled in stealth as his compatriot on her way into Mokuzai‑dojo, he's finding it easier to make progress, as the city's citizens keep their distance from the dojo. However, he's still at risk of detection by the guards that patrol the top of the fortified wall. Fortunately, by sticking close to the wall, he remains out of sight of them.

The figure slows as he approaches one of numerous gates in the wall. Taking care to remain out of sight of the guard closest to him, he closes within strike range. Once in position, the figure produces a hanbo from under his cloak, slowly raises it into position, then swings it with all his strength into the guard's face. As the guard falls backwards, blood pouring from his broken nose, the figure leaps into the guard post and pins the guard to the floor, clamping a hand over the guard's mouth to keep him from calling for help or raising the alarm. The figure then produces a small pen‑like device, places the tip on the guard's neck, and presses the button on the other end.

Seconds later, the guard loses consciousness.

The cloaked figure recovers his hanbo, stands, straightens his cloak, then continues into the dojo.

* * *

Half an hour later, deep in the heart of Mokuzai‑dojo, the cloaked female is using the ductwork to make her way towards her destination: the armoury. However, progress is halted by the ductwork ending. Left with no choice but to drop into the corridor below, the cloaked figure retreats to the nearest grille, silently unscrews it, and stows it safely inside the duct. She then unsheathes her tanto and uses it as a mirror to see what awaits her. _Four guards: easy peasy!_ The figure takes out a flash grenade, pulls the pin, drops it into the corridor below, then looks away and screws her eyes shut.

The flashbang detonates on impact with the floor, instantly blinding all four guards. In the ensuing confusion, the cloaked figure drops from the duct, discards her cloak, unsheathes her ninjato, and slays all four guards with elegant precision. Without pausing, the figure, now revealed to be a petite olive lynx in a teal skater dress, sheathes her weapons and heads to the door of the armoury. Utilising the skills taught to her by her best friend, the lynx makes swift work of picking the lock. With the armoury open to her, she drags the four corpses inside, closes the door, and locks it.

 _Hard part's over._ The lynx unslings four compact explosive devices from her belt, and places each of them in strategic locations in the armoury. With the explosives placed, the lynx returns to the door she entered through. Placing an ear against the door, she's relieved to hear nothing outside. The lynx unlocks the door, exits the armoury, then relocks the door from the outside before injecting a small syringe of resin into the lock. The resin hardens in seconds, permanently rendering the lock unusable.

The lynx's ears prick as she hears approaching guards. _Oh poo._ With no time to waste, the lynx flees the scene, just making it around a corner and out of view before two guards arrive outside the armoury.

"Where is everybody?" the first guard asks.

The second guard looks around, and soon notices the streaks of blood all converging on the armoury door. "Raise the alarm!" he commands. "I'll find the intruder!"

But it's too late: the lynx is already back in the ductwork, making her escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Kinzoku‑dojo, the cloaked male is close to his target: the power generators that provide the entire dojo with all the energy required to run it. However, his progress is stalled by the presence of six guards in front of the main door. Knowing there's no other access, the figure crouches in the shadows, his hanbo placed on the floor against the wall, and pulls out a compact pistol loaded with darts that carry a potent cocktail of relaxants and hallucinogens.

The first guard goes down with the first shot, the drug cocktail taking hold in seconds. Soon after, four more guards fall victim. However, the figure misses with the sixth and final shot. Before the last guard can call for backup, the figure grabs his hanbo and charges. The guard is taken by surprise, and within seconds, he's bundled hard to the floor, face down. The figure then strikes the base of the guard's spine hard with his hanbo, temporarily paralysing the guard from the waist down.

Discarding his cloak, the figure, now revealed to be an ochre badger in a navy‑blue vest and black trousers, heads to the door and enters the power generator room. Once inside, he unslings four compact explosives from his belt. Over the next few minutes, the badger places the explosives at strategic locations, two each on the two generator turbines. With the explosives placed and armed, the badger wastes no time escaping and fleeing the scene.

* * *

Half an hour later, both badger and lynx are back outside the dojos.

"All set here," the badger reports to the lynx via radio. "You ready?"

"On your mark," the lynx replies.

"On three," the badger informs. "One… two… three!"

* * *

Deep inside Mokuzai‑dojo, the explosives placed by the lynx detonate. The explosions, though small, are enough to trigger a chain reaction, and seconds later, the entire armoury detonates violently, destroying the building, severely damaging the surrounding buildings, and killing many unlucky enough to be in the path of the debris.

* * *

Deep inside Kinzoku‑dojo, the explosives placed by the badger detonate. The explosions, though small, are enough to destroy both generator turbines. A second later, the entire dojo falls dark and silent.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryoichi arrives on the scene of the devastation. Shocked by the scale of destruction, he doesn't notice the tattered remains of the Mizu cloak he's standing on.

"Dai‑sensei Nakano!" someone calls.

It takes a moment for the voice to register, but eventually Ryoichi turns to see the voice belongs to Senator Nakahara's appointed representative. "What… What happened?" he asks, almost overcome with shock.

"A senseless and violent attack," the representative reports. "We're already trying to work out who's responsible."

"Any clues?"

"No so far‑ Excuse me, you appear to be standing on something of interest."

Ryoichi looks down to see the tattered remains of a Mizu cloak. "No…"

"It seems that your ally is moving against you," the representative concludes. "Of course, I'll have to inform the senator."

Ryoichi nods silently in agreement, his eyes fixed on the cloak.

* * *

In her inner sanctum, Tsubaki's workout is interrupted by being plunged into total darkness. With no visual clues to work with, the tanuki loses her balance and hits the floor hard. "Kitsune damn you Kaede! Why, of all things, the generators? You could have warned me!"

A few moments later, the inner sanctum is bathed in a dim red glow as the emergency lighting activates itself. Fuming, Tsubaki gets up and storms out of her sanctum, and doesn't stop until she arrives at the generator room, where she is met by Senator Maki's representative.

" _Who dares do this to my dojo‽_ " Tsubaki bellows before the representative can speak.

"You won't like this," the representative informs, handing Tsubaki a midnight blue cloak bearing the mark of Mizu.

Tsubaki snatches the cloak. "Chika," she growls, deeply and aggressively. _I think that was convincing enough._


	12. 2-4 Questions from the Senate

The following morning, Senator Akiko Saito arrives at her office to find several security guards holding back a baying crowd of journalists. "What's going on?" she asks, confused and a little scared.

"The full briefing is on your desk, Saito‑sama," one of the guards informs.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Akiko asks.

"Not even slightly," the guard replies.

Fearing the worst, Akiko enters her office, closes and locks the door, and puts the radio on to drown out the noise from the journalists outside. After taking a calming breath, she sits at her desk and opens the briefing folder sat upon it.

Fifteen minutes later, having read every page, Akiko sets the folder on the desk, lets out a long sigh of defeat, and flops forward, her forehead hitting the desk firmly.

Suddenly, her intercom buzzes. "My apologies senator, but have you read the briefing? It's just the journalists won't leave until you give a statement, and‑"

Akiko presses the 'reply' button. "Just issue a blanket statement absolving us of any involvement, and stating that we're working to establish the facts before taking action. And bring me a box of aspirin: I'm going to need it."

* * *

Half an hour later, and Akiko is fielding questions via videophone from Senators Katsu Nishimura and Mariko Nakahara.

"How could you let Mizu‑dojo commit these atrocities?" Mariko demands.

"I didn't know a thing about them until this morning," Akiko protests, doing her best to remain calm.

"I'm not buying it," Katsu spits. "We all know how much you work with Chika Ueno. You're just trying to protect her."

"I work with Chika for the good of Mizutani!" Akiko declares passionately. "Thanks to her efforts, we have the lowest homelessness rate in the whole of the Gotoshi!"

"Bolstering her army, no doubt," Mariko opines.

"With _children?_ " Akiko counters.

"Don't pretend Mizu‑dojo doesn't frequently break the law," Katsu demands.

"At least the dojo doesn't scare people away!" Akiko retorts. "And what evidence have you got implicating Mizu‑dojo anyway? A few scraps of cloth? Easily faked. It's not as if midnight blue is a rare colour. Not to mention the symbol of 'mizu' is used all over the Gotoshi. It's Imperial for 'water', for kitsune's sake!"

For a few moments, neither Katsu nor Mariko speak.

"Seventy‑two hours," Akiko decides. "Give me seventy‑two hours to prove Mizu‑dojo is innocent."

"Seventy‑two hours," Katsu agrees.

"Fail, and we will be forced to take drastic action," Mariko adds.

Katsu and Mariko hang up without another word.

Akiko slumps back in her chair and rubs her forehead. "Kitsune dammit, I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

In Mizu‑dojo, Chika Ueno is personally overseeing a full stock check of the entire dojo in the main training hall, accompanied by both Xander Lykos and Senator Akiko Saito's representative. She started the task immediately after hearing about the attacks on Kinzoku and Mokuzai, and six hours later, the task is almost at an end.

"Four more kohai to check… and I'm about to fall asleep," Chika yawns deeply.

"I've been telling you to take a break for four hours now," Xander reminds.

"And I've been telling you, not until this task is finished," Chika replies. "Mizu cloaks were found in both Kinzoku and Mokuzai, and I want to make sure we can account for every one of our own. It is my duty."

"In that case, I'll make some more coffee," Xander volunteers.

"I'll pass," Chika decides, yawning again. "I've had far too much already, and it's clearly not working."

"I'll make some anyway, just in case," Xander informs as he departs.

The four remaining kohai are brought into the hall and led to Chika, where they lay out all the equipment provided to them by the dojo. Chika notes the items and their quantities, then dismisses the kohai.

"…and that's everything," Chika sighs in relief as she calculates the final totals. "There's some stuff missing, but what matters is every single cloak is accounted for. Therefore, the ones found in Kinzoku and Mokuzai are fakes."

"If I may, can I double‑check your sums?" the representative asks.

"Sure," Chika agrees, sliding the tally sheets over then laying her head on her arms.

Xander returns to find Chika's already slipped into a light sleep. "How are the counts?" he asks the representative as he places the coffee on the table.

"They… are… good!" the representative declares as he finishes the calculations. "Every cloak is indeed accounted for."

"Excellent," Xander smiles. "Looks like I'd better take her to bed," he decides.

"Good idea," the representative agrees. "I'll report to the Senator."

* * *

An hour later, Chika wakes slowly. _Mmm… that was a good nap. Also, everything feels softer now. Did someone move me?_ Chika rolls onto her back, stretches and yawns, and finally opens her eyes. "Oh, I'm in my bedroom. Guess Xander brought me back here."

As if on cue, Xander appears in the doorway. "Oh hey, you're awake," he smiles. "Your calculations were correct, by the way."

"Good," Chika sighs, relieved. "And since we have nothing else to do today, how about you come and play with me?" she flirts seductively.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid we have company," Xander informs.

"Tell them to make an appointment," Chika waves dismissively.

"Unfortunately, circumstances mean I must speak with you now," Senator Akiko Saito interrupts, poking her head around the edge of the door.

"Every cloak is accounted for: the ones found in Kinzoku and Mokuzai are fakes," Chika summarises.

"I know," Akiko assures. "I still need to talk with you."

Chika sighs. "OK," she agrees, sliding off the bed and onto her feet. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

An hour later, and with Senator Akiko Saito having left happy that Mizu‑dojo is indeed innocent, Chika flops onto the sofa. "Today has been a real trial," she sighs.

"At least it's over now," Xander assures. "And we have the evening and night to ourselves."

"And that means you finally get to play with me," Chika flirts seductively. "I might even be persuaded to play 'damsel in distress'," she adds with a cheeky smile.

"Not going to get dinner first?" Xander asks, joining Chika on the sofa.

"Gotta work up an appetite somehow," Chika purrs, pulling Xander in for a kiss.

* * *

Late in the evening, Senator Akiko Saito is once again conversing with Senators Katsu Nishimura and Mariko Nakahara via videophone.

"This evidence is certainly compelling," Katsu informs. "Ueno‑san has certainly played her part very well."

"I find it hard to counter myself," Mariko concurs. "But it's not enough to put her innocence beyond reasonable doubt."

"What more do you want?" Akiko asks. "Ueno‑san did a complete stock check of her entire dojo _personally_. Also, I had a long talk with her. As far as I'm concerned, she's totally innocent."

"You would think that," Katsu replies. "She's your citizen."

"I don't like that implication," Akiko growls.

"We can't discount the possibility you two are in cohorts," Mariko cautions. "However, for now I'm assured enough to give you benefit of the doubt."

"I'm not convinced you're not her co‑conspirator," Katsu reveals. "But in the interests of keeping this contained, I'll also give you benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks, I guess," Akiko acknowledges.

"Just know that if these attacks continue, Kinzokumori will take any action necessary to ensure its safety," Katsu warns, hanging up without giving Akiko a chance to reply.

"I hate to say this, but he has a point," Mariko informs. "Mokuzaihanto's future must be protected."

"I assure you, Mizu‑dojo is no threat to you," Akiko assures.

"I hope that is the case," Mariko replies, then hangs up.

"Tomorrow, I'm calling in sick," Akiko sighs.

* * *

Shortly before midnight, from her inner sanctum, Tsubaki contacts Kaede via videophone using an encrypted connection.

"Hey there!" Kaede greets when she answers. "Sorry about the generators."

"You should have warned me," Tsubaki growls. "And what on Avalice are you wearing?"

"A latex bodyglove," Kaede answers. "It's really very comfortable: it's like a stretchy cocoon. Plus, it shows off my figure really well."

"Say no more," Tsubaki instructs. "You know your actions mean I have to send the childwoman to attack your dojo now."

"Obviously. To be honest, I'm surprised you went after Mokuzai first," Kaede admits.

"Simple: if we turn Ryoichi against Mizu and Kasai, we get an ally," Tsubaki explains.

"Good thinking," Kaede admits. "Question is, do I send loverboy into Mokuzai, or into Kasai?"

"Whichever you do, you'll need to make the evidence against Mizu a lot sounder," Tsubaki instructs. "The cloaks aren't enough."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kaede smirks. "I have a plan."


	13. 2-5 Violence Escalates

The following night, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura dispatch their enslaved minions on another mission each.

* * *

Shortly after sunset, though this deep below ground such a concept is artificial at best, a figure cloaked in a brand‑new Mizu cloak approaches the perimeter of Tsuchi‑dojo. Recalling her previous infiltration, the cloaked lynx descends into the nearby sewers. However, Kaede has since fortified the sewers, and soon the lynx finds her path blocked. Fortunately, she knows how to get around the obstacle. She takes a small lump of putty out of a pouch on her belt, divides it into six pieces, and places them strategically on the steel bars blocking her progress, wrapping them securely to the bar with duct tape. In each lump of putty, she places a miniature detonator, and wires them all in series. She then runs two much longer wires from a spool on her belt, connects them to the detonator circuit, and retreats a safe distance, where she touches the other ends of the wires to a small battery.

The sound of half a dozen small explosions rolls down the sewage tunnel, followed soon by the clangs of three metal bars. With haste, the cloaked lynx sprints down the tunnel, leaps through the gap in the barricade, and continues deep under the heart of the dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mokuzaihanto where sunset is a natural phenomenon, a second figure cloaked in his own brand‑new Mizu cloak approaches the dojo from the opposite direction to that the lynx used prior. With security increased dramatically since the attack on the armoury, the cloaked badger has his work cut out infiltrating without detection.

Knowing the challenge that lays ahead, the badger sticks to the dojo perimeter, close enough to take in all the necessary details, but far enough away to avoid arousing suspicion. Sticking to the shadows where possible, the badger circumnavigates the whole dojo twice before spotting a weakness: an oversight in the patrol patterns has left a narrow window of opportunity. After watching the patrol cycle a few times, the badger is confident he can exploit the weakness.

The next time the window rolls around, the badger springs into action, sprinting across the street, sliding down the embankment, then diving into a service tunnel. Unfortunately, his speed is not quite enough to avoid being spotted.

"Halt!" a guard commands, following the badger into the tunnel.

The badger doesn't halt, instead continuing his sprint. A moment later, the guard enters the tunnel in pursuit. However, after a couple of hundred feet, the guard slows down, no longer able to hear the footsteps of the running badger.

"You can't escape!" the guard informs, reaching for his radio.

"I don't need to," the badger responds from directly behind the guard.

The guard turns to face the badger, but before the turn is complete, a hanbo on the back of the head lays the guard out cold. The badger wastes no time securing the guard in a hogtie with a roll of duct tape, using the last of the roll to make a gag. The badger then steals the guard's radio, and continues his infiltration.

* * *

An hour later, the lynx is outside a door labelled 'Air Conditioning Control Room', the corpses of two guards at her feet. Finding the door unlocked, the lynx wastes no time dragging the two bodies inside and hiding them in a dark corner, using her cloak to hide them further. The lynx then moves to the main control computer, where she prises a panel from the side. She unclips a timed explosive from her belt, sets the timer at ten minutes, places the explosive inside the computer, then refits the panel.

Her mission complete, the lynx leaves the room silently, and makes her escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, the badger has made his way through the service tunnels, and emerged within a hundred feet of his target, the Mokuzai vehicle depot. Security is laxer here, but there's still enough to be risky. Still, after twenty minutes of analysing the patrol patterns, he spots an opening. When it comes around again, he takes the opportunity, slipping inside the depot unnoticed.

Now inside, the badger takes a moment to get his bearings. Immediately in front of him is an array of single‑person vehicles, mostly motorbikes mixed with a few trikes and ATVs, and behind them the modest fleet of troop transports that last saw action as part of the Shang Tu Invasion half a year prior. At the far end of the depot is the badger's target: the fuel pumps.

The badger weaves his way to the fuel pumps, taking care not to be spotted by the handful of guards patrolling the interior. Once among the pumps, he lays three explosive charges on a time delay. After laying the last of the three charges, the badger begins his escape.

"Intruder! Raise the alarm!" a guard calls suddenly.

The badger looks around to see numerous guards converging on his location. Knowing a stealthy escape is no longer on the cards, and knowing that fighting off that many guards will be tricky at best, he looks for an alternative route. Spotting a ladder up to the mezzanine, the badger wastes no time climbing it. At the top, the badger then begins to search for a way up to the roof.

A few moments later, the badger finds another ladder that will take him to the roof, but is prevented from getting to it by a guard intercepting him. "Surrender, and we'll make this easy for you," the guard promises.

The badger refuses to comply, drawing his hanbo and charging the guard. The guard attempts to defend, but he's no match for the highly‑trained and experienced ninja. The badger slides in low and sweeps the guard's legs from under him. As he rises, the badger strikes the guard's lower spine, temporarily paralysing him from the waist down.

With his route unblocked, the badger resumes his escape, ascending the ladder. At the top, he opens the skylight and climbs onto the roof, locking the skylight behind him to hinder the pursuing guards. Only then does he realise his mistake. _How am I going to get down?_

A minute later, the skylight is smashed open, and guards begin to pour onto the roof. The badger retreats to the edge furthest from the fuel pumps, resigned to the fact he is trapped.

As the guards close in, the explosives detonate.

The far end of the depot collapses in the explosion. Weakened, the roof begins to follow it. Panicked, the guards scatter, only to find that there is no route to escape. The badger however remains calm, watching how the roof collapses.

The guards start to fall with the roof. Not all of them survive the fall: several end up either impaled on exposed torn steel, or crushed by debris. Most do survive, although some suffer broken limbs in the process. Fortunately for a handful, the roof collapse halts. With the panic over, the few guards who remain converge on the badger.

"You're going to pay for this," one of them growls.

The guards all charge the badger simultaneously. The badger puts up a good fight, but the guards soon prevail, pinning the badger down and securing him tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her inner sanctum, Kaede emerges from her bedroom wearing only her lightest and most revealing negligée, fanning herself with a large foldable fan. "What is up with the air‑con?" she asks herself. "It's starting to feel like a sauna in here!" she continues as she heads to the kitchen to get a drink.

Someone knocks on the door. Kaede hesitates a moment, then decides to answer it. "Is this about what's wrong with the air‑con?" she asks the kohai as she opens the door.

"Yes, sensei," the kohai confirms, his gaze drifting down Kaede's body.

"I'm up here," Kaede snaps, pointing to her face. "So, what's wrong?"

"My apologies, sensei," the kohai answers. "It's just you're… Never mind. Someone planted a bomb in the main air‑con control computer, and the backup's offline."

 _Well played Tsubaki._ "Do we know who attacked us?" Kaede asks.

"We found a Mizu cloak in‑" the kohai begins.

"Say no more," Kaede decides, striding out of her sanctum and down the corridor. "I'm overseeing this investigation _personally._ "

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kaede arrives at the air‑conditioning control room. "Situation report!" she demands.

The senator's appointed representative is the first to respond. "You could have put something on before you came down here," she greets.

"It's hotter than a sauna in here," Kaede explains. "Plus, it's my dojo. I could walk around here naked if I liked. So, can the attitude, and give me the sit‑rep."

"The main control computer is a smouldering wreck, and the backup won't power up," the representative reports. "Also, two of your men are dead. They were concealed under this," she continues, handing Kaede the bloodstained Mizu cloak.

"So much for Chika's innocence," Kaede sighs. "Kinzoku's generators, Mokuzai's armoury, and our air‑con. Not the most logical set of targets, yet each effective. Make sure all the evidence gets to the senator."

"I've already filed a preliminary report," the representative informs.

"Good," Kaede acknowledges. "Look, do you mind if I leave you in charge here? It's getting so hot, if I don't get a drink, a cold shower, and a chilled blanket in the next ten minutes, I'm gonna faint."

"It's hot, but not that hot," the representative opines.

"That may be the case here," Kaede replies, "but my sanctum's a fucking oven."

"I'll oversee everything," the representative agrees. "And once I've filed the final report with the senator, I'll bring a copy to you. In the meantime, why not appropriate a cooler room?"

"Nah," Kaede decides. "I like my bed too much."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a now naked Kaede is sprawled on her bed, enjoying the warm yet refreshing breeze of three fans running at full speed. "I hope the air‑con's fixed before I fall asleep," she thinks aloud. "Have to hand it to you Tsubaki: you got your revenge for the generators," she adds with an amused smile. "I wonder if loverboy's been captured yet?"


	14. 2-6 'Culprit' Exposed

Early the following morning, in the dungeon below Mokuzai‑dojo, Danny Brock is woken by the three guards that have come to escort him to Ryoichi Nakano's inner sanctum for questioning. He would have attempted an escape overnight, but two things prevented him: Kaede's orders, and the heavy chains holding him in place.

"Sleep well, badger?" the lead guard of the trio asks as he enters the cell. "If you did, it'll be the last good night's sleep you'll have for a long time. The dai‑sensei, he's not one to be bothered by much. So, when he decided to personally question you, it was quite a surprise. If I was you, I'd be begging for a chance to write your last will and testament."

"My fall will not stop the rise of Mizu," Danny states defiantly, in accordance with Kaede's orders. "There are others like me out there. We cannot be stopped."

"Tell that to the dai‑sensei," the guard replies dismissively. "Boys, unlock the terrorist and take him to be judged."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Danny is escorted into Ryoichi's inner sanctum, pushed roughly into a chair, and locked to it with shackles around his shins and forearms. With the badger safely secured, the guards leave the sanctum.

A few minutes later, Ryoichi emerges from his bedroom, dressed in his regular camo‑pattern outfit. "Normally, I don't bother with this sort of thing," the sable begins. "But you've taken out my armoury and my vehicle depot. You've left us immobile and defenceless. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"My fate is immaterial," Danny replies. "I have served Mizu well, and will gladly die for her."

"So, the otter really _is_ behind these attacks," Ryoichi concludes. "And yet Chika Ueno pleads her innocence. I wonder, of all the possible times, why does she make this play now?"

Danny remains silent, as per Kaede's orders.

"Oh, so _now_ you refuse to talk?" Ryoichi remarks. "Want to know what else I wonder? Why you allowed yourself to be captured."

"I would have thought that would be obvious," Danny replies.

"Chika's not stupid," Ryoichi affirms. "She wouldn't have ordered you to allow yourself to be captured so you can attempt to intimidate me. A task you're failing at, by the way. One last question: is Mizu responsible for the attacks on Tsuchi and Kinzoku too?"

"Tsuchi and Kinzoku will drown in Mizu's righteous justice, as will Mokuzai," Danny confirms.

"I have all the evidence I need," Ryoichi informs. "This entire conversation has been recorded, and is being sent to Senator Mariko Nakahara as I speak. Now all that's left is to deal with you. To be honest, I couldn't care less what happens to you. And since killing you would be a waste of time, I think I'll just have you dumped in the middle of the Hokorioka desert." Ryoichi allows himself a small chuckle. "A warrior of Mizu, dying of thirst… rather ironic, don't you think? Don't worry, that won't happen for a while yet. After all, the senator will want to speak with you first."

* * *

Two hours later, Senator Mariko Nakahara arrives at Ryoichi's inner sanctum, where the dai‑sensei is waiting to greet him.

"Ohayō gozaimasu," Ryoichi greets, bowing low in respect.

"Ohayō," Mariko replies, bowing in turn. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Ryoichi answers, stepping aside to permit the senator to enter.

Mariko enters the sanctum and stands in front of Danny. "So, you're the terrorist who keeps attacking my citizens?"

"I am but one of many," Danny confirms.

"That much is evident from the fact that both Kinzoku and Tsuchi have been attacked," Mariko replies. "Thing is, you're not part of Mizu, are you? That scarf of yours signifies your true allegiance. Doesn't it, Danny Brock of the Red Scarves?"

"The Red Scarves are allies of Mizu," Danny lies, in accordance with Kaede's orders.

"So, Chika's abusing her position as envoy to the Scarves," Mariko concludes. "She recently journeyed to Shang Tu to meet with them, a trip that wouldn't have been permitted unless Senator Saito approved it."

"Senator?" Ryoichi asks.

"There's a possibility this isn't just the machinations of your fellow Grand Master," Mariko theorises. "If Chika and Akiko are in league with each other, then things are going to get ugly quickly."

"That would be a dark day for the Republic," Ryoichi concludes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Mariko confirms.

"There is just one thing I want to ask," Ryoichi informs.

"Go ahead," Mariko permits.

Ryoichi turns to Danny. "Last time we met, your eyes were silver, yet now they're crimson. Why is that?"

"It is a mark of my high rank," Danny lies.

"High‑ranking Scarves recolour their eyes red?" Mariko asks in disbelief.

"The brighter and more vivid the red, the higher the rank," Danny explains.

"I have to confer with Senators Nishimura and Maki," Mariko explains to Ryoichi. "I'll leave him in your hands. Do with him as you wish."

Mariko departs without another word.

Ryoichi turns to Danny. "You're lucky, Scarf. I see no value in killing you, but don't think I will let you go without consequences. You will be taken deep into the Hokorioka and left to die of thirst, knowing that you are powerless to stop Mokuzai allying with Kinzoku and Tsuchi to take down Mizu before that idiot otter tears the Jade Alliance apart. Which I guess means you're not lucky, but unlucky."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, a small aircraft flies over the Hokorioka. One of the few surviving vehicles from Danny's attack on the Mokuzai depot, the plane descends gradually as it crosses the desert, landing smoothly among an unusually flat area. Once the plane is brought to a halt, the side hatch opens, and two guards throw someone wrapped in cloth out onto the hot sand. Before the person can recover, the side hatch is shut, and the plane takes off on its way back to Mokuzaihanto.

After a few minutes of struggle, Danny breaks free of the cloth. Using it to shield himself from the afternoon sun, he locates the hidden transmitter surgically implanted in his left forearm, and triggers the beacon.

* * *

Four hours later, with darkness descending and the temperature dropping rapidly, Danny hears the approach of an engine. Emerging from under the cloth, he looks towards the direction the sound is coming from. At first, it's hard to make anything out in the heat haze, but it's not long before he can make out the now‑familiar form of Kaede Himura at the wheel of a tan‑coloured utilitarian off‑road car with no roof.

Kaede parks beside Danny and kills the engine. "Hey there loverboy," she flirts in greeting. "Wanna drink?" she offers, handing a bottle of water to Danny.

"Thank you, mistress." Danny takes the bottle and downs half in one go.

"Did you frame Chika and Xander as I commanded?" Kaede asks.

"Of course, mistress," Danny confirms.

"Did you get the chance to implicate Senator Saito too?"

"I didn't have to: Senator Nakahara made the connection without my help."

"Excellent!" Kaede grins. "Everything's going according to plan! Now, hop in and I'll take you home, where I'll reward you handsomely for your work," she finishes with a seductive smirk.

"Thank you, mistress," Danny replies as he climbs into the car.

Kaede reaches for the ignition, then stops herself. "Oh, nearly forgot: it's time to top you up," she realises, pulling a syringe of crimson liquid from the glovebox. "Hold still."

Danny holds position while Kaede injects the Kage Byōgenkin into his vein.

"That should do for a few more days," Kaede states, returning the now empty syringe to the glovebox. "A quick test though. Who is your mistress?"

"You are," Danny answers without hesitation.

"Damn right." Kaede reaches for the ignition, then stops herself again. "We'll drive back naked," she decides, taking off her tunic and jeans with practiced speed. "Well?" she prompts as she removes her underwear. "Joining me or not?"

"Very well, mistress," Danny obeys, stripping naked a little clumsily.

Kaede fires up the engine and sets off in the direction of Tsuchidokutsu. "Ah," she sighs contentedly once at cruising speed. "I do love the feeling of the wind in my fur. It's so cool and refreshing! Don't you agree?"

"I do, mistress," Danny agrees.

"Y'know, you could disagree with me about some things," Kaede teases. "Oh, wait, you can't!" she cackles. "I love being me right now," she muses. _Stop taking advantage of him, Kaede: it's not right._

Kaede suddenly slams on the brakes, almost throwing Danny out of the car as it slews to a halt.

"Something wrong, mistress?" Danny asks.

Kaede takes several moments before responding. "Hm? Oh, no, it's just… Let's get home." _Why did I think that? Being me has never bothered me before. So why should it bother me now? I'm just being silly. When we get home, we'll have a session, and… and… erm… hmm. This is a new feeling. Is this what other people call guilt? Why would I feel bad about bringing ecstasy to someone? I'm doing them a service! Aren't I?_

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Danny asks after another lengthy silence.

Kaede doesn't respond: instead, she simply resumes driving home. _I think I'll have a solo session instead._


	15. 2-7 Point of No Return

After departing Ryoichi Nakano's inner sanctum, Senator Mariko Nakahara calls his assistant to him. "I want Senators Nishimura and Maki on the videophone the instant we get back to my office," he orders.

"Something wrong, senator?" the assistant asks.

"Very," Mariko answers.

* * *

An hour later, Senator Nakahara sits at his desk, Senators Katsu Nishimura and Daichi Maki ready and waiting on the videophone.

"I hate to spoil your day, but I have important information that must be shared," Mariko announces.

"Are Senators Kita and Saito joining us?" Daichi asks.

"No," Mariko answers. "The information I have is about Senator Saito, and until we can be sure Senator Kita will be on our side, I don't want this to spread more than it has to."

"Let me guess: Akiko is unable to prove Mizu‑dojo is innocent," Katsu guesses.

"It's worse than that," Mariko reveals. "Akiko's in on the scheme."

"That's a very bold claim to make," Daichi cautions.

"I have recorded evidence from one of her conspirators," Mariko counters. "A high‑ranking member of the Red Scarves, no less. It seems that dai‑sensei Chika Ueno has been exploiting her position as the Jade's envoy to the Red Scarves to bolster her own forces, and is now moving against the three dojos that she feels oppose her."

"Which would be Kinzoku, Mokuzai, and Tsuchi," Katsu concludes. "But why not also move against Kasai?"

"You know as well as I do that Kasai and Mizu are on very favourable terms with each other," Mariko reminds.

"I need to hear this evidence before we go any further," Daichi insists.

"Of course," Mariko agrees, keying in the necessary commands to send the recordings to the other two senators.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after both Katsu and Daichi have reviewed all the evidence, the three‑way video call is resumed.

"I never imagined any one of us would threaten the safety of the whole Republic," Daichi begins, a tone of sadness colouring his words.

"This is indeed a major revelation," Katsu agrees. "But I can't say I'm too surprised. Looking back, all that time Akiko and Chika were working together… It's all so obvious now."

"The question is, what are we going to do about it?" Mariko asks.

"We need to defend our cities," Daichi opines.

"And the best way to do that is to crush Mizutani before it can rise against us," Katsu declares.

"Hold on, I don't think going to war is a good idea," Daichi cautions.

"So, we do nothing and wait for the war to come to us?" Katsu demands. "Or do we take action now to stop Akiko and Chika before they become too powerful to stop?"

"And start a war that could tear apart the entire Republic?" Daichi retorts.

"Mizutani's going to tear it apart if we don't act now!" Katsu states angrily.

"Gentlemen, please, let's calm down," Mariko requests. "I'm as angry as you are at Akiko and Chika, but we have to make sure we're doing the right thing before we declare war."

"What happened to 'Fail, and we will be forced to take drastic action'?" Katsu demands.

"I know what I said," Mariko replies flatly. "Doesn't mean I'll rush into war."

"Hmm," Daichi muses.

Katsu and Mariko halt their argument, waiting for Daichi to speak.

"The more I think about this, the more I'm changing my mind," Daichi reveals.

"Explain," Mariko requests.

"Chika Ueno is the Jades' envoy to the Scarves, right?" Daichi begins.

"Yes," Katsu confirms.

"And the Scarves are now helping Mizu‑dojo," Daichi continues. "If I recall, didn't Chika recently visit Shang Tu?"

"Red Scarves HQ, but yes," Mariko confirms.

"A visit that would have to have been approved by Akiko," Daichi continues. "What if these meetings aren't intended to establish a diplomatic relationship between the Red Scarves and the Jade Alliance, but instead to ally Mizu‑dojo with the Scarves, and use them to destroy the other dojos?"

"I can believe that," Katsu accepts. "Mariko?"

"I have to admit, I have also considered that possibility," Mariko reveals.

"And yet here you are, so desperate to avoid a war that is looking ever more inevitable," Katsu continues.

Mariko sighs deeply. "You're right. We need to protect ourselves, and the best way to do so is to take down Mizutani before they do more harm."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it seems we have no other choice," Daichi agrees. "Before we act though, we should speak to Senator Kita."

* * *

An hour later, Senator Jiro Kita has joined the video call and reviewed all the evidence, and is about to make his decision.

"I vote no war," Jiro decides.

"Seriously?" Katsu demands.

"The evidence is interesting, but it's not enough for me to go to war over," Jiro explains.

"How can you defend Akiko after what she's done?" Katsu presses.

"I am defending no‑one," Jiro corrects. "I am simply showing restraint."

"You'd be singing a different tune if it was your citizens who were attacked," Mariko states.

"How do we know this… Danny person wasn't drugged or hypnotised?" Jiro asks.

"Are you really theorising the use of mind control?" Katsu snorts in derision.

"You know about the rumours surrounding Kaede Himura," Jiro retorts. "Who's to say _she_ isn't behind this?"

"She's under house arrest," Daichi reminds. "She doesn't leave the dojo without me knowing. And she's not left it once."

"That you know of," Jiro challenges.

"She's under round‑the‑clock watch," Daichi assures. "She's gone nowhere since returning home from the hearing. That much I can guarantee."

"Why are you so afraid to act?" Katsu demands. "It's no secret you don't approve of how Akiko runs her city."

"I may not approve, but that doesn't mean I want to go to war," Jiro states. "Now if you'll excuse me, this has been a distraction too long. I have important things to do, and this is a waste of my time."

Jiro hangs up without giving anyone a chance to react.

"Well then, that settles that," Katsu decides.

"You're not suggesting Jiro's involved too?" Mariko asks.

"No, but he's not on our side either," Katsu explains. "It's just the three of us."

"It certainly looks that way," Daichi agrees.

"We're really going through with this?" Mariko asks.

"Of course," Katsu confirms.

"We have no other choice," Daichi acquiesces.

"Fifty years of peace…" Mariko sighs deeply. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

* * *

Mid‑afternoon, and Senator Akiko Saito is enjoying a surprisingly relaxing afternoon. With her paperwork done for the day, she decides to snooze a while on the sofa in her office. After just a few minutes however, she is interrupted by an urgent buzz on the intercom.

"High priority message just arrived for you senator," the secretary announces.

"I'll read it later," Akiko mumbles, refusing to get up.

After a few moments of silence, the secretary speaks again. "Senator? This cannot wait."

"OK, OK," Akiko sighs as she gets up and moves to her desk, where she presses the 'reply' button. "Who's it from?"

"Senators Nakahara, Nishimura, and Maki," the secretary answers.

 _What on Avalice?_ "Send it through." _This can't be good._

"Will do." The intercom clicks as the secretary closes the connection.

A few moments later, a notification on her computer signals the arrival of the message. Akiko opens it, and begins to read. As she reads, her expression passes through several emotions, chief among which are anger and disbelief. By the time she gets to the end though, her only emotion is desolation.

"Fifty years of peace, over," Akiko whispers to herself, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe this is happening…"

* * *

Two hours later, in Chika Ueno's inner sanctum, Chika and Xander are snoozing lightly on the sofa.

"We should get up and do something," Chika suggests, half asleep.

"What do you want to do?" Xander asks, also half-asleep.

Chika thinks for a moment. "No idea," she admits.

The couple fall silent, content to continue snoozing. However, a knock at the door prevents them doing so. The knock takes Chika by surprise: she rolls off Xander and the sofa, and hits the floor with a thud.

"I'm OK," Chika assures as she gets up, the knock and the fall having woken her up. "Guess I'd better see who it is." Chika walks over to the door and opens it to find a worried‑looking kohai. "I'm not going to like this news, am I?" she sighs.

"No, sensei," the kohai agrees, handing an envelope to Chika.

"Thank you anyway," Chika replies, taking the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Xander asks, sitting up.

"Senator Saito," Chika answers, her face dark with concern. With no small amount of trepidation, Chika opens the envelope, extracts the letter, and begins to read. As she reads, her expression changes from concern, through worry, ending in despair as she drops the letter to the floor.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you," Xander promises.

"Kinzokumori, Mokuzaihanto, and Tsuchidokutsu have declared war on Mizutani," Chika replies, near‑silent and quivering in shock.

" _What‽_ " Xander exclaims in disbelief. "Why?"

"They think me, you, and Akiko are conspiring to bring down the Kinzoku, Mokuzai, and Tsuchi dojos, using the Red Scarves as terrorists," Chika explains.

"But… that's _ridiculous!_ " Xander declares.

"I know," Chika agrees.

"What are we going to do?" Xander asks.

"I don't know," Chika admits. "I just… I don't know."


	16. 2-8 War Begins

As the sun sets on the last day of peace in the Gotoshi, Kaede arrives home at Tsuchi‑dojo accompanied the mind‑controlled Danny. Emerging from the secret access tunnel, Kaede is still troubled by the thoughts she randomly had when driving back. However, when she notices a letter has been slipped under her door, she casts those thoughts aside and retrieves the letter.

"Get us a drink please, Danny," Kaede requests. _Now I'm being polite to him, asking instead of ordering._

"Of course, mistress," Danny replies. "What would you like?"

"You choose." _And now I'm allowing him to make decisions._

Danny heads to the kitchen while Kaede opens the envelope, extracts the letter, and begins reading. As she reads, a smile appears and broadens, ending in a smug grin. "I _knew_ our plan would work! My sanctions have been lifted, and control of my dojo has been returned!"

"Congratulations, mistress," Danny compliments as he returns to the den with two glasses of coconut milk.

"And Tsubaki will be happy too, I bet," Kaede continues. "She'll be able to be on the front lines, and _personally_ take down Mizu‑dojo!"

"Will you be requiring me to assist her?" Danny asks.

"Nah," Kaede dismisses. "You'll be where you belong, right by _my_ side. And since I feel like celebrating, you'd better get the rum. The white one, not the dark."

With a nod, Danny heads back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a full bottle of white rum. Kaede takes the bottle, opens it, and pours a large measure in each drink. Setting the bottle to one side, she perches on the sofa, grabs her drink, and beckons Danny to join her.

"A toast to the rise of Tsuchi‑dojo!" Kaede declares once Danny has joined her, downing half her drink. "Wow, that's strong!"

* * *

In contrast to Kaede's celebratory mood, Tsubaki's reaction to the sanctions being lifted and control of her dojo being returned is a lot more measured and focussed. Her evening is spent not in her sanctum, but in the smithy, making a new pair of katana specifically for achieving her goal: the killing of Chika Ueno and Hideyoshi Takenaka.

* * *

In Mizu‑dojo, the mood couldn't be more different. With the sanctions on Chika Ueno lifted by Senator Akiko Saito, the dai‑sensei can personally oversee the preparation of her dojo without the distraction of the senator's representative.

"For the first time since taking leadership three years ago, I'm envious of Tsubaki's fortifications," Chika admits to Xander as they approach the halfway point of their perimeter tour. "A ten‑foot tall steel wall would be very welcome right about now."

"Fortifications are useful, but as my father taught me, it's equally important to plan your retreat," Xander informs. "That way, if the walls are breached, you're still in control of the situation."

"That's an excellent point, and one I hadn't considered," Chika admits. "We'll plan retreat routes once we've finished preparing the perimeter."

* * *

Two hours later, with the perimeter as fortified as it can be, and with all the retreat routes mapped out, Chika and Xander return to the inner sanctum to find the videophone ringing.

"I had a feeling he'd call," Chika comments as she answers the phone.

"I wish this communication was made in less onerous times," Hideyoshi greets, bypassing formality to get to the point quickly.

"I wish this communication wasn't necessary at all," Chika replies.

"Yet events have conspired against us," Hideyoshi observes. "Know that you have at least myself and my dojo as allies."

"Are you able to send help?" Chika asks.

"I'm trying, but unfortunately Senator Jiro Kita is being less than co‑operative," Hideyoshi explains. "However, we may be able to bring in help from outside."

"The Red Scarves won't send a force over," Xander informs. "As much as we've been brokering diplomacy, they won't help."

"I feared that would be the case," Hideyoshi sighs. "But we don't necessarily need an army. In fact, just one person could prove key to ending this conflict before it gains too much momentum. If we act quickly enough, we should be able to prevent the fall of Mizu‑dojo, and prevent Mizutani itself being devastated."

"Who do you have in mind?" Chika asks.

"Hanna and Rob," Xander guesses.

"Exactly," Hideyoshi confirms. "When do they return from their honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow," Xander informs. "Not sure what time exactly."

"I'll assume early afternoon," Hideyoshi decides. "Rob was kind enough to leave their contact details when they were here previous. I just hope Hanna will agree to help."

"Hanna is many things, but she's not vindictive," Xander assures. "Unless your name is Sash Lilac."

"Why would Hanna not like one of the saviours of Avalice?" Hideyoshi asks, confused.

"Long story," Xander explains. "Suffice to say Hanna hates and will always hate Lilac."

"I'm not afraid to admit I'll never understand her," Hideyoshi sighs. "The vixen is a walking enigma."

"No‑one understands Hanna," Xander assures. "Not even her husband understands her."

"I can believe that," Hideyoshi agrees. "Nevertheless, they are our best bet at getting to the heart of this mess, and uncovering the truth."

"Thank you for your help," Chika thanks.

"The honour is mine," Hideyoshi replies. "Ganbatte kudasai."

"Hai, ganbarimasu." Chika hangs up. "And now there's nothing to do but wait."

"We'll get through this," Xander assures.

"What if we don't?"

"Then I'll give my life to protect you."

* * *

Dawn the following morning. A few miles north of Tsuchidokutsu, the city‑state's army is assembling, ready to begin the long journey to Mizutani. As the final units roll into formation, the Tsuchi general notices he is missing the Tsuchi‑dojo re‑enforcements he was promised. Waiting for them to muster will result in an unacceptable delay, so the general decides to move out without the re‑enforcements, but not before sending an urgent message to the dojo leader.

* * *

In the Tsuchi‑dojo inner sanctum, the phone rings. Kaede stirs groggily on the sofa, suffering from the effects of the previous night's celebrations. _Ugh… Think I went a bit overboard last night._ Kaede attempts to climb off Danny and the sofa, but slips and falls to the floor instead. "That was a mistake," she mumbles, taking a moment to gather herself before attempting to stand again. Her second attempt is more successful, and she staggers over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?… Oh… No, I didn't, I just‑… OK." Kaede hangs up. _Shit. How could I forget we're meant to be part of the assault?_

Kaede staggers back to the sofa and tries to wake Danny. "Hey loverboy, time to get up!"

Dany wakes with a start. "Huh? Oh, good morning mistress. How can I be of service?"

"Three things," Kaede orders. "First: find me some clothes. Second: help me get the dojo assembled and ready to march on Mizutani. And third, and in the name of the kitsune do this one immediately, make me a _really_ strong black coffee."

* * *

In Kinzoku‑dojo, there are no such worries: Tsubaki is up at dawn assembling her warriors, and they arrive at the forest‑edge muster point ahead of schedule. Tsubaki is also armed with her two newest katana, which she forged the night before. The shorter blade of the two is etched with a design depicting the triumph of metal over water, and the longer blade with metal overcoming fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mokuzai‑dojo, Ryoichi Nakano has mustered as large a force as he can. However, with most of their vehicles either heavily damaged or destroyed, their mobility is limited, and with the armoury destroyed, the only weapons available are those the ninjas already have. Despite this, Ryoichi has mustered seven fire teams with vehicles, which he personally leads.

* * *

Dawn over Mizutani reveals a city transformed. The previous cerulean picturesqueness is polluted with fortifications erected overnight, and the city's army is dug in, ready to defend. But it's in the north of the city where the biggest changes have been made: Mizu‑dojo is on total lockdown. Every drawbridge has been raised, and the dojo itself has substituted elegance and opulence for solidity and strength. The facility now closely resembles the imposing Kinzoku‑dojo, albeit without a ten‑foot steel wall sealing the perimeter.

In the command centre (previously the main training hall), Chika Ueno reviews the deployment of her warriors, making constant adjustments to attempt to close off every potential vulnerability. Accompanying her are Senator Akiko Saito, and the general of the Mizutani army. Unusually, Xander Lykos is not present: he is patrolling the perimeter of the dojo, boosting morale where he can.

A few hours later, with the sun now high enough to burn away the morning mist, Xander returns to the command centre. "I've done all I can to give the troops a boost, but I fear it's not worked well," he informs, joining Chika, Akiko, and the general at the map table.

"I'm sure you did all you could," Chika assures. "If nothing, it's allowed me to focus better on the task of defence."

"Incoming info from my scout units," the general interrupts. "The Kinzokumori forces are three hours away, with Tsuchidokutsu only an hour further."

"Senator, were you able to contact your fellow senators?" Xander asks.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony," the senator requests. "Please, call me Akiko. And no, I've not been able to reach anyone except Jiro, and he's refusing to send support."

"You'd think he'd put petty differences aside now war has arrived," Chika sighs.

"He has his own city to worry about," Akiko reminds. "I don't blame him for focussing on Yamakasai over Mizutani."

"At least Hideyoshi's on our side," Xander informs.

"Unfortunately, he's still under house arrest," Akiko replies.

"I think we can assume both Tsubaki and Kaede found ways around theirs," Chika guesses. "Hideyoshi will find a way."

"Does that mean you could have found a way around yours too?" Akiko asks.

"Of course," Chika confirms. "I simply chose not to exercise that option."

"How come?" Akiko inquires.

"I had no need," Chika explains.

"We were right to be lenient," Akiko smiles.

"I was merely repaying your generosity," Chika smiles back.

"If we survive this, you should run for senator," Akiko suggests semi‑seriously.

"I hate to spoil the moment," Xander interrupts, "but we really should focus on the upcoming fight."

"Absolutely," Chika agrees. "General?"

"We're all ready and in position," the general confirms.

"As are we," Chika confirms. "All we can do now it wait."

"May the spirit of the kitsune protect us," Akiko prays.

* * *

As Chika Ueno predicted, Hideyoshi Takenaka did indeed find a way to sneak out of Kasai‑dojo without alerting anyone, at least initially. But when one of the dojo's aircraft takes off just before dawn, it only takes a few minutes to discover the Grand Master's absence. However, by the time Senator Jiro Kita is informed of this violation of the sanctions, Hideyoshi has already left Gotoshi airspace, heading straight for Rage Ravine, and the home of Hanna Skarlett and Rob Still.


	17. 3-1 Enlisting the Skarletts

Noon in Rage Ravine, and it's raining lightly. A small aircraft marked with the insignia of Kasai‑dojo flies low over the area, its pilot searching for his destination. It doesn't take him long to find the cliff, at the base of which sits a part‑wood part‑stone two‑storey house partially built into the cliff, concealed from the public by thick banks of cherry blossom. With relief, the pilot sets the aircraft on top of the cliff, where it cannot be spotted from below.

The pilot exits the craft, revealing himself to be a burgundy bat clad in a slate grey bodyglove. Ignoring the rain, the bat unfurls his wings and flies down to the house. Once at the front door, he extracts a sophisticated lock‑picking kit and sets to work. Using his superb hearing, he picks the lock within a few minutes, and enters the house. Taking care not to disturb anything or drip too much on the floor, Kasai‑dojo Grand Master Hideyoshi Takenaka shuts the door and relocks it, then sits in the middle of the room, his naginata on the floor in front of him, and awaits the return of the recently‑married couple that call the house their home.

* * *

Two hours later, with the rain replaced by hazy sunshine, a luxury off‑road car pulls up outside the house. A silver hare dressed in a maroon vest and a pair of forest green trousers alights from the driver's seat, retrieves a pair of military‑style boots from the luggage compartment, and brings them to his passenger. "The ground's a bit soft for heels, so you may want these," Rob advises the vixen.

"I've been wearing heels for our entire honeymoon," Hanna reminds with a cheeky smile, already out the passenger seat, smoothing out her midnight blue backless halterneck skater dress that matches her shoes. "I think I've got the hang of them by now," she assures.

"I still can't believe you've gone the whole fortnight without reverting to your usual halterneck, capris, and boots," Rob teases.

"Have you seen me in this?" Hanna flirts, giving a twirl. "Why did it take me this long to realise I look this fantastic in a dress?"

"Because you normally dress to intimidate," Rob reminds.

"Good point," Hanna admits. "Still, I must admit, midnight blue complements my fiery orange fur brilliantly."

"Told you it would work," Rob smirks. "I'll start unpacking the car," he decides.

Hanna checks her watch. "There's no rush," she reminds. "My parents won't be picking it up for a few hours yet."

"I'd rather do it while it's still dry," Rob explains. "It might rain again later."

"Fair enough," Hanna accepts. "Want a drink?"

"The usual," Rob requests as he begins to unload the car.

Hanna opens the front door and enters the house, halting in the doorway at the sight of Hideyoshi Takenaka in the centre of the den.

"My apologies for the intrusion," Hideyoshi greets calmly. "I have come to seek your assistance in a matter most urgent."

"You broke into our house," Hanna growls. "There'd better be a fucking good reason."

"I assure you, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't of the utmost importance," Hideyoshi explains.

Rob appears in the doorway behind Hanna. "I had hoped for some private time before we had company," he sighs. "Guess that's not going to happen."

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Hideyoshi has helped Rob unload the car, the three sit around the coffee table with drinks, Hanna and Rob sharing the sofa, with Hideyoshi in the chair.

"Come on, let's have the reason you broke into our home," Hanna demands.

"I'll cut to the chase," Hideyoshi begins. "Kinzokumori, Mokuzaihanto, and Tsuchidokutsu have declared war on Mizutani after a series of violent incursions into the Kinzoku, Mokuzai, and Tsuchi dojos that have been pinned on Mizu‑dojo."

" _What‽_ " Hanna and Rob exclaim in unison. "That cannot be true!" Hanna protests.

"I'm saddened to say it is true," Hideyoshi confirms. "However, it is my firm believe that Chika Ueno has been framed."

"By who?" Rob asks.

"I cannot say for sure, but I fear this may be the work of either Tsubaki Moto, Kaede Himura, or even both in concert," Hideyoshi explains.

Hanna begins growling loudly. "Those two bitches," she seethes. "I'll never forgive them after what they did to Rob and Maria."

"I take it you need us to gather evidence and expose their deceit?" Rob ventures.

"Correct," Hideyoshi confirms.

"I'll phone the others, see if they're available," Rob decides.

"I'm afraid you won't find them at home," Hideyoshi informs. "Xander is currently assisting Chika in Mizutani. As for Maria and Danny, while I cannot be certain, what I have heard about the incursions hints strongly at involving them both."

" _How dare you‽_ " Hanna yells, standing to fight, her teeth bared, her claws extended to their fullest. "They'd _never_ do _anything_ like that! _Especially_ Maria!"

"Hanna, calm down please," Rob insists, placing himself between the incandescent vixen and Hideyoshi. "Let's hear him out."

"Fine," Hana relents, retracting her claws. "But don't think his previous kindness will stop me killing him."

"It won't need to: your vow never to kill again will stop you," Rob reminds.

"Exceptions can be made," Hanna growls.

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do," Hideyoshi explains. "But the description of one of the attackers matches Danny Brock very closely. There have also been reports of a lynx who very closely resembles Maria being involved. Given we're talking about Tsubaki and Kaede possibly being co‑conspirators, I find these resemblances too coincidental to ignore."

"I'm going to phone them right now," Hanna decides, storming over to the phone.

Rob and Hideyoshi wait patiently while Hanna dials and awaits an answer. After a few minutes of ringing, Hanna eventually relents and hangs up.

"They're not answering," Hanna reports. "While this doesn't let you off the hook, I will at least give you one chance," she informs Hideyoshi.

"Thank you," Hideyoshi accepts.

"I'm going to get changed," Hanna announces, storming upstairs before anyone can reply.

Hideyoshi winces as the sound of the door slamming hits his ears. "I fear I may have made a misjudgement," he sighs.

"If it's as bad as you say, you came to the right place," Rob assures. "And don't worry about Hanna: as I said before, while I'm here, you'll be safe."

"I have to admit, I find it fascinating how someone in an outfit that elegant can be so frightening," Hideyoshi reveals.

"Hanna's both beauty _and_ the beast," Rob smiles.

"You're a brave man, Rob Skarlett," Hideyoshi compliments.

"Stiil," Rob corrects. "Then again, 'Rob Skarlett' does sound better," he admits a moment later.

A few minutes later, Hanna returns to the den dressed in her usual black halterneck crop top and navy blue capris, her nunchaku holstered on her hips. "We'll stop by their house on our way," she informs, tossing Rob's holstered sai to him. "Just to be absolutely sure."

"What about the car?" Rob asks, clipping his holsters to his belt.

"Crap." Hanna thinks a moment. "I'll phone mother, get them to come early. Meanwhile, you'll prep the ATVs."

"And I'll get my aircraft," Hideyoshi decides, reclaiming his naginata and heading outside.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mike and Kathy Skarlett arrive on Kathy's ATV to find Hanna, Rob, and Hideyoshi waiting for them outside.

"Off on a mission already?" Kathy asks as she kills the engine and dismounts.

"I'm afraid it's my fault," Hideyoshi informs, bowing respectfully. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hideyoshi Takenaka, Grand Master of Kasai‑dojo, one of five dojos in the Jade Alliance."

"Oh, so _you're_ the guy who kidnapped my daughter and locked her in a dungeon to die of illness and starvation?" Kathy replies sternly, her eyes narrowed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hideyoshi admits. "I know that I can never fully make amends for that. For what it's worth, I will always regret my actions that day."

"Hanna explained everything to me," Kathy informs tersely. "If she trusts you, that's good enough for me. But I will promise you one thing," she continues, her expression calm yet dangerous, her tone level yet threatening. "If my daughter doesn't come back from this mission, you'll have _me_ to answer to."

"I assure you ma'am, I will do everything within my power to ensure that both Hanna and Rob return fit and in good health," Hideyoshi vows.

"Make sure you do," Kathy accepts.

"I'll keep you updated as much as I can," Hanna promises Kathy.

"I just wish we had a chance to hear about your honeymoon first," Kathy sighs, her previous stern demeanour discarded, replaced with motherly affection. "Guess it'll have to wait until you get back."

"I'll model my new dresses too," Hanna decides.

"You bought dresses?" Kathy asks in surprise.

"With matching high heels," Hanna admits, blushing very slightly.

"OK, who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" Kathy teases, unable to hide a bemused smile.

"Hate to interrupt, but we need to get moving," Rob interjects.

"Of course," Kathy accepts. "Be safe you two, and come back in one piece."

"We always do," Hanna assures.

Mike and Kathy wave their goodbyes as they depart, Mike in the car, Kathy on her ATV.

"You scare me, but your mother terrifies me," Hideyoshi admits to Hanna.

"Good," Hanna smiles. "That means I really _can_ trust you."


	18. 3-2 First Hints of Conspiracy

Thanks to the speed of Hideyoshi's aircraft, it only takes fifteen minutes to get to the lakeside house in Jade Creek. Hideyoshi sets the craft down as close to the house as he can, then follows Hanna's lead as they disembark and begin their investigation. Hanna starts with the garage: using a spare set of keys, she opens it to reveal two of the three motortrikes are present.

"Xander's is missing, but that's expected: he'll have it in Mizutani," Hanna reports. "But it makes no sense Maria and Danny leaving without their trikes."

Hanna secures the garage, then moves on to the house itself, where they find the den intact.

"No signs of a struggle," Rob observes. "Though the empty glass and cup is odd, like they left in a hurry."

Hanna looks in the kitchen. "Nothing suspicious in there," she informs when she returns.

"Let's check the bedrooms," Rob suggests.

Hideyoshi waits in the den while Hanna and Rob check the bedrooms.

"This isn't making sense," Hanna admits when she and Rob return to the den. "They clearly had enough time to arm themselves, yet their trikes are still here."

"The only viable conclusion is they left with people that had their own transport," Rob concludes.

"We're going to have to comb this place for evidence," Hanna decides.

"If I may, so we can be sure we're truly the only people present, we should listen for anything that sounds out of place," Hideyoshi suggests to Hanna.

Hanna shrugs, closes her eyes, and listens intently, Hideyoshi doing the same.

"We're alone here," Hanna concludes a few minutes later.

"That is my conclusion too," Hideyoshi agrees.

"This is just getting more confusing," Hanna admits.

At this point, Rob notices a pile of rope behind the sofa. "That doesn't look like Red Scarf standard issue," he thinks aloud. "Hideyoshi, is this stuff you recognise?"

Hideyoshi joins Rob behind the sofa. "Unfortunately, no," he answers. "Is there anything on those two cloths or the sleeping mask?"

Rob picks up the sleeping mask and examines it. "There's nothing obvious, but there's a few strands of fur stuck to it," he informs. "Hard to tell the colour exactly, but it looks… amber?"

"There's some fur on the sofa too," Hanna notices. "If I had to say what colour it is… copper?"

"Who do we know with those‑" Rob starts, pausing when the realisation hits him. "Shit," he continues. "The fur is from Kaede Himura and Tsubaki Moto."

Hanna utters an impressively long and varied string of profanity. "Why would Maria and Danny go with those two?"

"They may not have had a choice," Hideyoshi theorises.

"But there's no sign of struggle," Rob reminds.

Hideyoshi looks around, his eyes settling on the empty glass with dried banana milkshake residue in the bottom. "Kaede is an expert in mind‑altering hallucinogens," he informs. "It's possible she was somehow able to drug Maria and Danny, either into compliance, or into unconsciousness."

"That's quite a stretch," Rob cautions.

"True, but it's a logical stretch," Hideyoshi assures. "We should take that glass to my labs and run an analysis on the residue."

"How long will that take?" Hanna asks.

"A few hours," Hideyoshi answers.

"Plus the time it'll take to get to Yamakasai," Rob adds.

"So, we may not know until tomorrow morning," Hanna concludes. "Why don't we use the Red Scarves HQ labs instead?"

"For forensic ballistics, HQ second to none, but they're not really set up for detecting illicit pharmaceuticals," Rob reminds.

"My labs are," Hideyoshi assures. "Years of experience taught me the hard way of the importance."

Hanna sighs in frustration. "OK, Kasai it is."

* * *

It takes the rest of the day to fly to Yamakasai, and by the time the trio are in Kasai‑dojo, it's close to midnight. The trio are greeted by the senator's representative when they land, and at first it looks like Hideyoshi's actions will prevent the investigation proceeding. However, after Hanna uses her 'diplomatic' skills, the representative elects not to report the transgression to Senator Jiro Kita, and to allow them to continue without interruption. Hideyoshi works through the night while Hanna and Rob sleep, using every technique he knows to try and identify anything foreign in the milkshake residue. He finds traces of something, but he is unable to identify it.

The next morning, just after dawn, Hanna and Rob join Hideyoshi in the Grand Master's inner sanctum.

"I'm glad you could make it this early," Hideyoshi greets as he welcomes the couple into his sanctum.

"What did you find?" Rob asks.

"The milkshake was definitely contaminated by something," Hideyoshi reports. "Unfortunately, I couldn't identify the substance. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Something Kaede created, no doubt," Hanna growls.

"I think I'm starting to work out what happened," Rob announces.

"Kaede drugged Maria and likely also Danny, kidnapped them, and forced them to do her dirty work," Hanna guesses.

"Almost," Rob corrects. "Kaede did indeed drug Maria, and likely Danny too, but she wasn't working alone. Remember we found copper fur? That means Tsubaki helped her."

"What I don't get is how Maria and Danny would have fallen for it," Hanna continues.

"If you'll shush, I'll explain," Rob replies, holding Hanna's jaw shut. "Kaede wouldn't have been able to just walk in and sweet‑talk her way into their confidence. She'd have to manufacture a reason, and that is why we found those ropes: Kaede would have had Tsubaki tie her up and leave her helpless to be found by Maria and Danny in the morning. She could then give them this whole sob story about how, despite being reformed or something, her fellow Jades kidnapped her and dumped her there. Assuming her story was worked out well enough in advance, she'd just about be able to convince Maria and Danny to give her a second chance. Eventually, when the opportunity presents itself, Kaede would then drug them both."

"That's quite a hypothesis," Hideyoshi comments, impressed by Rob's abductive skills, though remaining a little sceptical.

"Mmm nnn Mmnnn mmn nnn nrmmm mn?" Hanna asks.

"What? Oh, sorry," Rob apologises, releasing Hanna's jaw.

"I said, 'How did Kaede get the drugs in?'" Hanna repeats. "Maria and Danny would have searched her, so she couldn't go in with them. And don't ever do that to me again."

"Hmm…" Rob pauses a few moments to think.

"I bet Tsubaki snuck them in to her overnight," Hanna ventures. "Probably via the front window. As for where Kaede then hid the vial… Well, women have a hiding place that's so very convenient," she finishes with a smirk.

"Like when you hid the Fire Crystal on Aquila's ship," Rob recalls.

"Exactly," Hanna winks.

"I'm not sure I follow," Hideyoshi admits.

Hanna looks around for a suitable object to demonstrate with. She spots a spoon on the coffee table, which she picks up and hides under her top, between her breasts. "You can have it back any time you like," she promises Hideyoshi. "That is, if you're willing to get it," she adds cheekily.

"I think it's best I don't," Hideyoshi decides, blushing slightly.

"Guess that means I can keep it," Hanna smirks.

"We're not stealing cutlery from a friend," Rob admonishes kindly, recovering the spoon and returning it to the table. "Now behave," he instructs playfully.

"Anyway," Hanna continues, electing not to respond to Rob's tease, "like I said, women have a very convenient natural pocket."

"A point very well demonstrated, though a simple verbal explanation would have sufficed," Hideyoshi agrees, a little uneasy about how casual Hanna and Rob are about intimate contact.

"Apologies if we're making you feel uncomfortable," Rob offers.

"It's OK," Hideyoshi assures. "It's just my choice of lifestyle means I'm… unfamiliar with such subjects."

"We should return to the task at hand," Rob suggests. "Now we've got an idea of what happened, we need to gather more evidence to see if we're on the right track."

"And where better to start than Kaede's inner sanctum?" Hanna suggests.

"Seriously?" Rob asks.

"Can you think of a better place to start?" Hanna presses.

Rob thinks a moment. "Nope," he admits.

"Then we'll depart after breakfast," Hanna decides.

"Hold on," Rob cautions. "How do we know we'll be able to get in?"

"We'll use the secret passage we used when we were there last time," Hanna reminds.

"What if Kaede's there?" Rob asks.

"I have been informed by Chika that Kaede is with the Tsuchidokutsu forces, assisting in the war effort," Hideyoshi informs. "Tsubaki is there too."

"Then we have no time to lose," Hanna declares.

"You can use any Kasai equipment you require," Hideyoshi permits.

"Fancy flying that aircraft, babe?" Hanna asks Rob.

"Me?" Rob asks, a little surprised. "Not sure about that…"

"Then I'll be the pilot," Hanna decides.

"On second thoughts, I'll give it a try," Rob volunteers. "After all, I want to get there and back in one piece," he adds, smiling ever so slightly.

Hanna makes to respond, then decides not to bother, instead simply turning and walking out of the sanctum.

"Is she OK?" Hideyoshi asks.

"Yeah," Rob assures. "She knows I'm only teasing."

"Then may the spirit of the kitsune guide you safely on your mission," Hideyoshi wishes, bowing in respect.

"With luck, we'll be back early afternoon," Rob replies, bowing in return.


	19. 3-3 Kage Byōgenkin Revealed

Mid‑morning over the Hokorioka, a small aircraft flies less than twenty feet from the ground as it approaches the area under which Tsuchidokutsu is located, flying in under the radar, both literally and figuratively. Both Hanna and Rob are in the cockpit, with Hanna uncharacteristically silent and restrained, as she knows Rob must maintain absolute concentration to avoid crashing.

As they approach the city, Rob diverts the aircraft, remaining a full mile from the main gates. Five miles later, they reach their destination: a small solitary single‑storey building, barely large enough for a single off‑road car. Rob slows the aircraft and brings them in to land. However, his inexperience means his landing is too hard, and the aircraft digs into the sand, stopping abruptly.

"Ngh," Hanna grunts, recovering the breath squeezed out of her by the harness tightening to prevent her flying out of the seat. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Rob winces, similarly winded. "At least these harnesses did their job."

"By dropping me a cup size," Hanna quips. "And to think, you didn't want me flying."

"You can fly back," Rob promises.

"Assuming the thing still works," Hanna teases.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Rob assures, releasing his harness. "Ready to go to work?"

"Yeah," Hanna confirms, releasing her harness and peeling herself out the seat.

Rob extracts himself from the pilot seat, and after a few stretches, follows his wife out of the aircraft and into the small building. At the back, they open a trapdoor and climb down the short ladder underneath to a helical staircase that leads to the start of the secret passage to Kaede's inner sanctum.

Ten minutes later, they reach the far end of the secret passage, and the door to the sanctum. Despite the relative darkness, Hanna makes quick work of picking the lock, and the couple enters the sanctum.

"Empty," Hanna whispers, unclipping a pencil torch from her belt.

"How can you be sure?" Rob asks.

"Firstly, I don't hear anything except your dumb question," Hanna explains. "Secondly, if anyone was here, the lights would be on."

"Good point," Rob admits. "Let's begin."

Hanna and Rob begin their search, working methodically from one end of the main room to the other. After ten minutes, when their sweep is complete, they regroup in the middle of the room.

"Anything?" Rob asks.

"Nothing," Hanna reports.

"Same. I'll check the kitchen."

"Then I'll check the bedroom."

Rob's search of the kitchen is brief, and he's back in the main room in just a couple of minutes. While waiting for Hanna, he decides to inspect the walls for signs of hidden doorways like the one that leads to the secret escape passage. Just as he finds something suspicious, Hanna emerges with haste from the bedroom, shuts the door hard, and leans back against it as if she's keeping something contained.

"That woman is one fucked‑up _freak_ ," Hanna growls.

"We're meant to be stealthy, remember?" Rob reminds curtly. "What on Avalice did you see in there that's got you so worked up?"

"Believe me, you _really_ don't want to know," Hanna states with finality.

Rob is about to argue, but stops himself. "Check this out," he beckons, directing his torch on a hidden seam in the wall. "Looks like another secret door."

Hanna joins Rob and takes a close look at the hidden seam he's illuminating. "I think you're right. Let's get it open."

It takes a couple of minutes to find the concealed handle, but once found, the door is opened to reveal a Kaede's well‑stocked private laboratory.

"Fuck me!" Hanna gasps.

"Not here honey," Rob quips.

"Very funny. Don't tell me you're not shocked by this?"

"I am. I'm just keeping control of myself."

With some trepidation, Hanna and Rob enter the lab and begin searching, taking great care not to disturb any of the delicate glassware on the work surfaces. For a full half hour, they search every drawer, cupboard, and work surface, until Hanna finds a notebook with 影病原菌 on the cover. "Hey Rob, you're good with the old tongue. Any idea what this says?"

Rob joins Hanna and reads the notebook cover. "'Yǐng bìngyuánjùn'… Well, 'yǐng' is typically translated as 'shadow', and 'bìngyuánjùn' is… something to do with infections, I forget what exactly. But that's in Mùyǔ: it may be different in the old Gotoshan language."

"We'll take it to Yoshi," Hanna decides.

"Yoshi?" Rob asks, a little confused.

"'Hideyoshi' is a long name," Hanna explains.

"Fair enough," Rob accepts. "Just sounds like a name you'd give a pet lizard, s'all."

Suddenly, Hanna dashes to the lab door and closes it. "Shut off your torch and silence!" she hisses.

Rob complies without question, joining Hanna by the door, his sai drawn just in case. Both hare and vixen slow their breathing, aiming to make as little noise as possible. A few moments later, they hear the main door to the sanctum open. Two sets of boots enter the room as the lights go on.

"I hate being stuck with patrol duty," one of the guards sighs.

"You'd rather be on the frontlines in Mizutani?" the other guard asks.

"At least there'd be some action," the first guard replies.

"It'd be urban warfare," the second reminds. "We're better off here, even if it is a bit dull."

"I guess," the first guard accepts. "Still, could do with something to break the monotony."

"Huh. Never noticed there was a door there before," the second guard comments.

"Looks like a secret escape route," the first ventures. "Could sensei have come back?"

"All the way from Mizutani?" the second replies. "I seriously doubt it. Someone's broken in. Looks like you'll get that action you want after all."

The first guard closes and locks the main door. "We know you're in here! Come out and surrender!" he demands.

Hanna's eyes flash with violent intent, a vicious grin spreading across her face. "I _never_ surrender."

The door to the lab flies open, almost breaking off its hinges. Before the guards can react, a ferocious orange blur slams one of them to the ground so hard he's knocked out cold by the impact. The other guard just manages to draw his kama in time to defend himself from the brutal vixen, but Hanna has the upper hand. In just a few seconds, she disarms the guard, wheels around behind him, and wraps a nunchaku around his neck. "Hello," she growls.

The guard struggles to break free briefly, but stops when Rob places a sai on his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," the hare advises.

"Why are you here?" the guard demands.

"To uncover the truth about your leader," Hanna explains.

"You won't get away with this!" the guard promises.

"Yeah, we will," Hanna replies. "Time to say goodnight," she adds, tightening the nunchaku around the guard's neck.

The guard scrabbles at the nunchaku, but his efforts prove futile. A few moments later, he passes out from lack of air.

Hanna loosens her grip, lowers the guard to the ground, and confirms he's still breathing. "Judged it right," she sighs with relief. "Let's grab that book and get out of here."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hanna and Rob get back to the surface. They waste no time leaving the small building and returning to the aircraft, Hanna jumping into the pilot's seat. Rob secures himself in the co‑pilot's seat just as Hanna starts the engines and begins to take off. Her inexperience and impatience combined with Rob's earlier blunder tears the undercarriage from the aircraft, but Hanna doesn't pay any attention to the sound of rending metal. She pushes the engines to maximum thrust and points the aircraft north and skywards.

A few minutes later, Hanna levels the craft at a safe altitude, then finally secures her harness. "I'm enjoying this," she smiles. "I should do this more often."

"You did tear the undercarriage off though," Rob informs.

"Is that what that was?" Hanna asks. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Only when we land," Rob explains, unable to hide a cheeky smile.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Hanna and Rob arrive back at Kasai‑dojo. Landing the aircraft proves extremely tricky with no undercarriage, but Hanna manages to do it without causing Rob or herself injury. After handing the keys back to the chief mechanic (who would have expressed extreme displeasure at the damage done had Hanna not had her claws fully out when she handed the keys over), the couple heads to Hideyoshi's inner sanctum, Kaede's notebook in hand.

"Welcome back," Hideyoshi greets as he welcomes Hanna and Rob into his sanctum. "How did it go?"

"We've brought you homework," Hanna quips, handing the notebook to Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi flicks through the notebook. "It's written in Imperial Gotoshan, a language that fell out of common use when the Kegawa dynasty fell," he informs. "I must admit, I did not expect Kaede to be so learned."

"The script looks almost identical to Classic Yǔyán," Rob reveals. "The only dialect of it that survives today is Mùyǔ, the Shang Mu dialect, and even that's fading. I'm a little rusty, but if I had to guess, the phrase on the cover is 'Shadow Infection'."

"That's remarkably close to the Imperial Gotoshan meaning," Hideyoshi reveals. "'Kage byōgenkin' would normally be translated as 'Shadow Pathogen', but there are alternative readings: 'kage' can also mean 'shade', and 'byōgenkin' can also mean 'virus'‑"

" _Shade Virus‽_ " Hanna and Rob gasp in shock and unison.

"You know of this already?" Hideyoshi asks.

"Indirectly," Rob begins. "There are three people on Avalice known to be infected with the Shade Virus: Serpentine, King Dail, and Milla Basset. All three were infected by Lord Arktivus Brevon a year ago, and as far as anyone can tell, they're still infected. It's capable of mind control, and in large enough doses, can lead to a grotesque mutation that overwhelms the host and turns them feral."

"And that sadistic bitch infected two of our friends with it!" Hanna fumes. "I swear, if I ever come face to face with Kaede Himura, I'm going to fucking tear her to pieces with my bare hands!"


	20. 3-4 Secrets of the Shade Virus

"I know you're angry Hanna, but now more than ever we need to remain calm," Rob instructs softly.

"Like you did after I was kidnapped?" Hanna snaps.

"Well, sorry if my love for you is so strong it drives me crazy!" Rob snaps back.

"And you know damn well I care for Maria almost as much as I care for you!" Hanna continues. "So, forgive me for being a little _pissed off_ right now!"

"And I'm _not_ pissed off?" Rob challenges. "My best and oldest friend is enslaved too! Do you not think I care about that?"

" _Enough!_ " Hideyoshi demands; Hanna and Rob fall silent. "Thank you," Hideyoshi continues. "I know this is a stressful time for you, but you both need to maintain focus. Fighting with each other won't save your friends."

"Tell us something we _don't_ know," Hanna spits.

"Tell you what: I'll translate this notebook and see what I can find about this Shade Virus," Hideyoshi volunteers. "While I do that, you two relax somewhere, and I'll send for you when I'm done."

"You better find something worthwhile," Hanna growls, storming out of the sanctum.

Rob sighs in frustration. "I love that woman with all my heart, but she can be _such_ a burden sometimes."

"And yet you persevere," Hideyoshi observes. "Granted, I'm not well versed in this particular area, but even when she's angry, she looks at you with such love and affection in her eyes, as you do her."

"And that's how I know we'll be fine," Rob smiles. "That, and the dozens of times we've argued and made up over the years. I'll give her some time to cool off, then go find her. And when we come back here, it'll be like we never argued."

* * *

An hour later, after searching the training halls to no avail, Rob finally tracks Hanna down at the top of the dojo's tallest observation tower. "Not the sort of place I was expecting to find you in," he greets.

"Same," Hanna replies, continuing to look down the side of the volcano to the Subarashimori on the horizon.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this troubled before," Rob observes, leaning on the rail next to his wife.

"Been contemplating the fairness of Fate," Hanna reveals. "Seems she has it in for Maria."

"We've all faced some pretty tough ordeals," Rob reminds.

"But Maria's faced more than the rest of us," Hanna counters. "Robbed of her early childhood, suffering… _that_ experience, almost getting killed three times hunting the Crystals, left for dead in the Shang Tu Palace's lower levels impaled by her own sword, helplessly watching Aquila defeat the rest of you, and now enslaved to a sadistic freak bent on revenge. Fate keeps piling shit on her, and it's just not fair."

"I know," Rob comforts. "But look at it this way: Maria has always pulled through, and by either miracle or sheer willpower, she has always recovered her playful mischievous ways. She may have faced the worst misfortune, but she's also the one who enjoys life the most. You have to admit, of the five of us, Maria is by far the strongest mentally."

"I guess," Hanna sighs. "But I can't help but feel like so much of it is my fault. It's thanks to me she became a Scarf."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Rob decides. "Maria once told me that the night she was… the night you saved her, she felt so unwelcome in the world that, if it wasn't for your intervention, she would have committed suicide the next day."

Hanna is stunned into silence, shocked at what Rob is telling her. "Wow… I uh… I never realised…"

"You gave her a reason to live," Rob continues. "Not only that, you then presided over her transformation from a timid child with zero self‑confidence into the charismatic and bubbly young woman she is today. All the pranks she plays, those cute names she calls us, her status as a stealth specialist and expert swordsman in the Scarves, and the way she brightens a room simply by being in it: all thanks to your influence. Oh, and how to be both cute and scary at the same time."

Hanna can't help but chuckle at that last sentence. "Y'know, it's weird: I act like nothing can get to me, but Maria, she doesn't _have_ to act. She's weathered worse than I ever have, and put it behind her seemingly without effort. And she is _so_ capable: she took down a supercharged Aquila solo, for Ancients' sake! I just wish Fate would recognise how amazing Maria is, and give her a break occasionally."

"For a cold‑hearted bitch, you sure are loving and caring," Rob teases.

"That's got to be the most back‑handed compliment I've ever heard," Hanna replies. "Thanks," she adds, smiling warmly.

"You hungry?" Rob asks.

"No, I'm Hanna," Hanna quips. "But seriously, yeah, I am. How about we get dinner, then go see how Yoshi's getting on?"

"Sure," Rob agrees.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Hanna and Rob return to Hideyoshi's sanctum to find the Grand Master is almost finished with his translation.

"Ah, good timing," he greets as the couple enters. "I have both good news and bad news, I'm afraid."

"Hmm… Start with the good news," Rob decides.

"The strain of Shade Virus Kaede used on Maria and Danny is temporary," Hideyoshi reveals. "Even in large doses, it disappears after three or four days."

"Thank the Ancients!" Hanna exclaims in relief.

"The bad news is… Well, there's no easy way to say this," Hideyoshi continues. "Prolonged exposure can result in adverse long‑term effects, including paranoia, night terrors, and in really extreme cases, psychosis and dementia."

"I really didn't want to know that," Hanna admits sombrely.

"There is more good news though," Hideyoshi reveals. "Even a freshly‑dosed individual can successfully fight the virus's mind control abilities, given the correct stimulus. Also, the strain Kaede is using is very unlikely to cause mutations, even under severe emotional stress."

"That's… something," Hanna replies, unsure how to react.

"We would have preferred better news, honestly," Rob admits. "But at least it's not as bad as we feared. Provided we get to Maria and Danny in time, there's a strong chance they'll make a full recovery."

"That is my conclusion too," Hideyoshi agrees.

"So, what's our next move?" Hanna asks.

"Not sure yet," Rob admits. "What's the situation in Mizutani?"

"It's not looking good, I'm sad to say," Hideyoshi answers. "My intelligence is patchy at best, but I have been able to ascertain that the besieging army has penetrated Mizutani's perimeter, and is slowly driving the defending forces back towards the dojo."

"How long do you think they can hold out?" Rob asks.

"At best, a few days," Hideyoshi predicts. "But if Tsubaki or Kaede get ahead of the advancing battlefront and into the dojo, we could be looking at less than a day."

"Then we need to get into Mizu‑dojo before they do," Rob decides.

"What about saving Maria and Danny?" Hanna asks, a little surprised.

"We'll do what we can, but at the same time, we cannot ignore Xander and Chika," Rob explains.

"Dammit," Hanna sighs. "When you're right, you're right. Of course, the problem is how do we get to the dojo without getting a mortar to the face?"

"My intelligence indicates that the assaulting armies are ground forces only," Hideyoshi reveals. "However, I wouldn't want to assume there's no air support."

"Submarine," Rob suddenly interjects. "That's how we get in."

"You mean follow the river downstream, then through the canals, and into the moat?" Hanna asks.

"Correct," Rob confirms.

"I don't have any submarines," Hideyoshi admits.

"Then we'll have to make one," Rob decides.

"I'll speak to my chief engineer, and work with him on something suitable," Hideyoshi volunteers. "We'll probably have to work through the night."

"We'll get an early night then," Rob decides. "We've got a very long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

As dawn breaks the next day, Hanna and Rob join Hideyoshi and his chief engineer at the main entrance to the dojo.

"Good morning," Hideyoshi greets, showing clear signs of fatigue. "This is what we were able to build overnight," he continues, indicating a compact submersible with two seats, one behind the other to keep the craft as narrow as possible. "We'll take it by land as far as we can, then launch it. It's not got a lot of power, but it should still have reasonable speed and range."

Hanna inspects the craft. "No offence, but it looks a bit cramped," she comments. "Also, where am I going to thread my tail? There's no hole in either seat."

"My apologies Hanna, but I'm afraid we… neglected to consider your tail," Hideyoshi admits, hanging his head slightly.

"It's OK," Rob assures. "She'll just have to sit on it. Won't you Hanna?"

"It's not like I have much choice," Hanna mumbles.

"Ignore her Hideyoshi," Rob assures. "We're both very grateful for your assistance at this desperate time."

"We should have remembered though," Hideyoshi admits. "But there's no time to fix it. We must depart if we're to get you into Mizu‑dojo before it's too late."


	21. 3-5 Into Mizutani

Late morning, and with the truck transporting the sub parked on the riverbank twenty miles upstream of Mizutani in readiness for launch, it's time for Hanna and Rob to get on board.

Hanna gets in first. The lack of space combined with the unusual seating position and the bulk of her tail make the job laborious: it takes three full minutes to get herself comfortably seated and buckled in. "By the Ancients, this is tight!" she remarks once she's finally in place, her face just a few inches from the seat in front, her legs splayed wide around its base, and her arms across her abdomen. "And did you really have to secure the harness over my arms?"

"It's not like you'll be able to use them for anything anyway," Rob reminds.

"Shuō dé hǎo," Hanna admits.

Rob's climb into the pilot's seat is a much simpler affair, but it's still awkward to fold himself into place under the control column and dashboard. Hideyoshi then secures the canopy in place, and starts counting down from five via hand signals.

"Brace yourself," Rob instructs when the count reaches three.

"How?" Hanna asks.

"Good point," Rob admits. "Just be ready."

The count hits zero.

The submarine slides down the ramp and into the water. Once it's floated a few feet from the bank, Rob starts the engine and sets course downstream, submersing as they accelerate.

"You OK back there?" Rob asks.

"I can't move, I can't see where we're going, and my tail's being pressed so flat, it'll look like a beaver's," Hanna replies, doing her best to relax. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, I'll get us there as fast as I can," Rob promises, stroking Hanna's right shin in assurance.

"I know," Hanna acknowledges, Rob's caress helping her relax. "Oh, and F.Y.I., if you fart, I'm divorcing you," she adds, her cheeky smile hidden from Rob.

"Noted," Rob chuckles as he accelerates to top speed.

* * *

An hour later, the submarine crosses the border of Mizutani. Rob slows down to half speed and descends as low as he can to avoid detection.

"Why are you slowing down?" Hanna asks, the restrictiveness of her position starting to cause her noticeable discomfort.

"To minimise our noise signature," Rob explains. "I don't want to have to get out of this in an emergency."

"I'm starting to get paraesthesia," Hanna informs.

"Flex your muscles rhythmically," Rob instructs.

Hanna takes Rob's advice, and after a couple of minutes, the prickling sensations are gone. "Ah, that's better," she sighs in relief, settling down again.

As Rob pilots the sub deeper into the city, Hanna's ears start twitching. "I can hear the battle," she announces. "Most the forces are south of the river, and getting closer."

"You're my radar," Rob decides. "Let me know if you hear anything I need to know about."

Just two miles from their destination, Hanna hears something worrying. "Bombers! They're hitting the river!"

"Shit!" Rob exclaims. "Things are gonna get rough!"

Seconds later, a bomb hits the river directly above the sub, exploding on impact. The shockwave from the blast knocks the sub off course, grazing the riverbed as Rob fights to correct. Just as he gets back on course, another bomb hits the river, the shockwave buffeting the sub badly.

"Hold on to something!" Rob commands, opening the throttle.

"How?" Hanna asks.

"Oh, right…"

Rob accelerates hard, his eyes wide as he looks for the tell‑tale shadows of falling bombs. On several occasions, bombs land close enough to buffet the craft badly. Rob's constant fighting to keep the sub on track is at best semi‑successful, and the sub's hull starts taking substantial damage.

Eventually, Rob spots the canal leading to the moat. He slews the sub hard and pushes it to top speed, making it into the canal just before a bomb lands on the north bank, collapsing the sides and blocking the entrance. Soon, the sub reaches the moat. Rob turns hard again, desperately looking for an entrance into the dojo. A couple of minutes later, he spots the hidden dock. Maintaining speed, he turns hard once more, and powers into the dock.

"Uh‑oh," Rob utters as he realises something.

"What?" Hanna asks.

"We have no brakes!"

Hanna closes her eyes and steels herself for impact. _This is gonna hurt…_

Rob kills the engine and tries to shave off as much speed as possible, but it's too late: the sub hits the boat ramp at sixteen miles per hour, launches off the top, and crash‑lands in a stack of wooden crates, sliding to a halt half‑buried in splintered wood.

"And you complain about _my_ driving," Hanna winces, dizzy from the crash but otherwise unhurt.

"I was trying to not be dead," Rob grimaces in reply.

"By nearly killing us?"

"Sorry."

Suddenly, a snarling steel blue wolf lands on the canopy, raises a tonfa to strike… then recognises his friends. Holstering his tonfa, Xander steps to one side, clears the debris, and opens the canopy. "Sorry for the scare," he greets. "Hope you enjoyed your honeymoon. Need a hand?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Xander returns to the command centre with Hanna and Rob, the vixen still trying to restore the fluffiness to her crushed tail. "Found a couple of low‑lifes mincing around the docks," the wolf announces.

Chika looks up from the map table. At the sight of Hanna and Rob, she can't help herself: she sprints to the newlyweds and hugs them both tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" she cries in relief.

"You have Hideyoshi to thank," Rob informs. "What's the situation?"

* * *

"…and that's pretty much the current state of play," Chika finishes. "Even our best estimates only have us holding out another two days. And that's only if no‑one gets into the dojo and hits our generators."

Rob continues to analyse the map for a few moments. "There's no easy way to say this, but you're right: this is a battle Mizutani is destined to lose."

"Our only hope is to show the other senators the evidence we found," Hanna adds.

"That won't work," Senator Akiko Saito informs. "They'll assume whatever evidence you have is fabricated, and part of Mizu‑dojo's conspiracy."

"Because we're Red Scarves?" Hanna asks.

"Exactly," Akiko confirms.

Hanna removes her scarf, bundles it up, and hides it under her top. "There: they'll never know."

"Thanks for trying, but I'm afraid that won't work," Akiko reveals. "All five of us already know who you are, and that you're an active Scarf."

"Crap." Hanna retrieves her scarf and puts it back on. "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"I'm afraid there's only one realistic option," Rob informs the group. "We need to get Xander, Chika, and the senator out of Mizutani and into Yamakasai before it's too late."

"I'm not leaving my city to fall without me," Akiko asserts.

"And I'm _certainly_ not leaving my dojo to be overrun by Tsubaki and Kaede," Chika growls.

"The sooner we get you out, the easier it will be to keep you safe," Rob explains.

"I'm not leaving," Akiko re‑asserts.

"Nor me," Chika states defiantly.

Rob looks to Hanna for assistance.

"Don't know why you're looking at me," Hanna replies to Rob's silent request. "I can't think of a better way to die than fighting to your last."

"I'm afraid I have to side with Chika on this one," Xander adds.

Rob looks around the group to see naught but faces determined to stay to the bitter end. "I won't pretend to understand, but it's clear what you all want to do. Just remember, the longer we stay here, the harder it will be to get out alive."

"Acknowledged," Chika replies. "Now let's focus on defending the dojo as long as poss‑"

The lights go out as power to the dojo fails.

"That's not good," Hanna comments redundantly.

A few moments later, the lights reignite as the backup generators engage.

"At least the backups work," Chika sighs in relief. "Now, back to‑"

The lights go out again, leaving only emergency lighting.

"Ah," Chika comments flatly.

"I've lost all communication with the field," the general reveals. "We're on our own."

For several moments, all six remain silent.

"Who wants to hunt a tanuki and a pika?" Hanna asks.

"I'm in," Chika agrees.

"We should escape while we can," Xander suggests.

"No," Chika refuses in a tone that will brook no argument.

"Then I'm in on the hunt," Xander decides.

"For the record, I really don't approve of this," Rob states.

"In that case, you get Akiko out of here," Hanna suggests. "And before you start, don't worry about me: I'll make it out, one way or another."

"What about Xander and Chika?" Rob asks.

"I'll get us both out," Xander promises.

Rob sighs in resignation. "OK. Akiko, with me."

Hanna watches as Rob departs for the dock, Akiko right behind him. _Ancients, make sure he gets out safely._


	22. 3-6 The Hunt Is On

In the dock, Tsubaki and Kaede await the return of their slaves.

"There goes the backup," Kaede comments the second time the lights go out.

"Excellent," Tsubaki grins malevolently. "The hunt can begin."

"You're not going to wait for Maria?" Kaede asks.

"I have no need of the childwoman anymore," Tsubaki informs. "She's yours to do with as you see fit."

"And there I thought you wanted revenge on her," Kaede reminds.

"And I received it," Tsubaki informs. "Thanks to the Kage Byōgenkin, she is instrumental to destroying so much of what she and her friends worked for, and when the mind control wears off, she'll have to live with the guilt. I can't think of anything more satisfying than knowing she'll hate herself until the day she dies. She'll never be a threat to us again."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Kaede comments.

"Let's go," Tsubaki instructs.

"Actually, I'll stay here and wait for loverboy and the childwoman," Kaede decides. "And let's be honest, you don't need my help hunting and killing Chika."

"No, I certainly do not," Tsubaki agrees.

Kaede watches the tanuki disappear into the dojo. _Arrogant bitch._

A few minutes after Tsubaki's departure, the enslaved Maria and Danny reunite with Kaede in the dock.

"Mission accomplished, my mistress," Danny greets.

"Where's Mistress Scary?" Maria asks.

"Tsubaki's set out on her own mission," Kaede informs. "You're now under my command until notified otherwise."

"Yes, mistress," Maria accepts.

"We'd better get out of here," Kaede decides. "But first, I'm going to examine this tiny submarine someone crashed here," she adds, making her way to the hastily‑repaired compact two‑person craft at the top of the boat ramp. "Tsubaki thought it unimportant, but something's bugging me about it…"

Maria and Danny wait patiently while Kaede analyses the submarine. _Hasty build, probably overnight. Two seats in a one‑man cockpit. Not exactly built for comfort: must have been designed with stealth infiltration in mind. Is someone else working against Mizu‑dojo?_ Kaede climbs into the cockpit to get a better look at the seats. _The fur on these seats… Silver on the front, orange on the‑_ "Oh no. No, no, no! Not those two! Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all!"

"Something the matter, mistress?" Danny asks.

Kaede jumps out of the sub and rejoins the enslaved duo. "I need to contact my dojo ASAP. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kaede and her slaves are behind the frontlines, laying low in what's left of the warehouse she parked in before joining Tsubaki to infiltrate Mizu‑dojo. While Maria and Danny wait patiently in the car, Kaede is at the back, working with a long‑range radio transmitter. It takes a few tries, but eventually, she establishes a radio link with Tsuchi‑dojo. "Dai‑sensei Himura to Tsuchi‑base. Come in, Tsuchi‑base."

"Tsuchi‑base here," the radio operator at Tsuchi‑dojo replies. "Good to hear from you, sensei."

"Has anyone intruded into the dojo since I left?" Kaede asks.

"Two of the guards attempted to restrain a couple who broke into your inner sanctum, but they escaped," the operator reports.

"Describe them."

"A silver hare and an orange vixen."

"What were they there for, and did they take anything?"

"They claimed to want to 'uncover the truth' about you. We don't think they took anything though."

"OK, this is _extremely_ important. Normally, I wouldn't permit anyone into my lab unsupervised, but I must know: where is my notebook with 'Kage Byōgenkin' on the cover?"

"We'll have to perform a search of your lab."

"Fine. Just get it done!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the radio bursts back into life. "Tsuchi‑base to dai‑sensei Himura. Come in sensei."

"Did you find it?" Kaede demands.

"No such item was found," the operator answers.

Kaede shuts off the radio. For several moments, she stands in total silence, shaking slightly at the shock of knowing Hanna and Rob had not only infiltrated her dojo, but also found the notebook that could ruin the entire plan.

"Mistress?" Danny asks.

Kaede jumps in surprise. "Sorry, I was uh…" she starts, still reeling from the news about the notebook.

"Is something wrong?" Danny presses.

"Yes," Kaede confirms. "Something is _very_ wrong."

"Anything we can do?" Danny asks.

"Both of you, stay with me at all times," Kaede commands. "Never let me out of your sight, and protect me at all costs. I have need to… procure equipment from someone _very_ dangerous."

* * *

Just a few minutes after Kaede retreats from Mizu‑dojo, Rob and Akiko arrive at the dock.

"Good, the sub's been repaired," Rob observes. "I must warn you, getting in the passenger seat won't be easy‑"

"Then I'll drive," Akiko decides.

"No offense, but I think it's better that I drive," Rob argues.

"None taken, but I've lived in Mizutani all my life, and I know all the secret waterways," Akiko reveals. "I can get us out without any risk to ourselves."

"And I guess it would be easier for me to get into the back seat," Rob admits. "OK, you drive. But you'll have to belt me in."

Rob and Akiko carefully manoeuvre the sub down the boat ramp and into the water. Once afloat, Rob climbs on top of the sub, opens the canopy, then begins the laborious process of sliding into the back seat. It only takes him two minutes to get in position compared to Hanna's three, but it's no less difficult.

"It's a good thing I'm driving," Akiko comments once Rob is finally seated. "No way I'd be able to bend like that!"

"I'll admit, I'm wondering whether being a third your age is a blessing or a curse right now," Rob jokes as Akiko secures the harness. "I have to commend Hanna on how well she handled being in this seat."

With Rob securely strapped in, Akiko gets into the pilot's seat, a task that proves tricky, but she manages. "Ready to go?" she asks as she shuts the canopy.

"I can't move, so yes," Rob confirms. "Head twenty miles upriver: Hideyoshi Takenaka will be expecting us."

Akiko starts the engine and points the sub to the dock exit, submerging as soon as possible. Once out in the moat, she locates one of the secret waterways, and before long, they're safely on their way out of Mizutani.

* * *

During Kaede's retreat, Tsubaki has been working her way deeper into the dojo. Using all her stealth skills to avoid the Mizu ninjas stationed all through the dojo, progress is slow. But after an hour, Tsubaki finally reaches her destination: Chika's inner sanctum. The tanuki draws her swords, takes a deep breath, then kicks the door down. " _Prepare to die, you traitorous‑_ "

The sanctum is empty.

"Kitsune dammit! Where are you, otter?"

* * *

As Tsubaki reaches the sanctum, Hanna, Xander, and Chika, having covered two‑thirds of the dojo, reach the dock.

"Dammit! They're not here either!" Hanna exclaims, observing the dock is empty. _At least it looks like Rob and Akiko got away. Hopefully they're on their way upriver._

"This random searching isn't working," Chika realises. "They'll be hunting me while we're hunting them."

"Random searching won't work," Xander agrees. "But we may be able to follow their scent trails."

"I _hate_ following scent trails," Hanna sighs. "It always looks so undignified. Plus, it kinda leaves you defenceless."

"We won't find them any other way," Xander informs.

"I know," Hanna admits.

Hanna and Xander both holster their weapons and drop to all fours, searching for the tell‑tale scents of Tsubaki and Kaede. However, Hanna finds another scent first. "Maria was here!"

"Danny too," Xander informs. "But we can't worry about them until we've dealt with Tsubaki and Kaede."

The two canids continue their search, and soon Xander picks up another scent. Tracking its path, he scampers around the dock for a few moments, but doesn't leave it. "Kaede isn't hunting us," he concludes. "Her scent trail never leaves the dock."

"But Tsubaki's does," Hanna informs, following the tanuki's scent trail back out the dock.

* * *

Over the next hour, Hanna follows Tsubaki's scent trail, with Xander and Chika following. After touring half the dojo, they arrive at Chika's inner sanctum.

"This is where the scent trail ends," Hanna announces. "And that has me worried."

Suddenly, a flashbang grenade lands among the trio, exploding on impact. Blinded by the flashbang, Hanna, Xander, and Chika are unprepared for the smoke grenade that follows.

With her targets blinded and gasping for air, Tsubaki strikes. She first targets Hanna, slamming her face down to the floor. Hanna attempts to fight back, but it's to no avail: Tsubaki quickly binds the vixen's wrists behind her back, then binds her ankles to her wrists.

With Hanna secured and helpless, Tsubaki targets Xander next. His bulk makes him harder to pin, but a few pinpoint blows make him fall as hard as Hanna did. Once he's secure, Tsubaki jumps Chika. But this time she only binds the otter's arms securely, leaving her able to walk.

"You're mine now, traitor!" Tsubaki spits, pulling Chika to her feet. "Walk!" she commands, pushing Chika forwards and out of the sanctum.


	23. 3-7 A Friend in Need

"You won't get away with this you bitch!" Hanna yells after Tsubaki.

"I already have!" the tanuki declares as she marches Chika away and out of hearing range.

Hanna struggles to break free from her bonds to no avail. "Dammit! I can't break free!"

"You can't give in yet!" Xander encourages. "Keep trying!"

For several moments, both canids thrash and yank, desperate to try and break the ropes restraining them, but all they manage is to pull the ropes tighter.

"It's no use," Hanna sighs, panting from her exertions. "There's no breaking out of this… That bitch did too good a job."

"I hate to say it… but I think you're right," Xander agrees. "Chika's going to die… and there's nothing I can do… to prevent that."

"On the bright side… you'll be joining her not long after," Hanna replies.

"What makes you say that?" Xander asks.

"You don't think Tsubaki will leave us alive, do you?" Hanna explains. "Once she's killed Chika, she'll be back for us. In fact, I'm surprised we're not dead already."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Xander demands.

"How long have you known me?" Hanna counters.

"Long enough to know you won't give up until you're actually dead," Xander answers.

Hanna brings her arms around in front of her face, her ultra‑sharp claws fully extended. "Damn right!" she grins.

"This isn't the time to be joking around!" Xander snaps as Hanna rolls over and unties her ankles.

"You're right, this wasn't the time nor the place," Hanna agrees as she cuts Xander free. "I just couldn't resist."

With the ropes cut and discarded, Hanna helps Xander to his feet. Xander then grabs Hanna by the neck and lifts her off the floor. "I'm only going to say this once," he growls. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hanna croaks in apology.

Xander drops Hanna back to the floor. "Now we're on the same page, let's go save my girlfriend."

"If you weren't my friend, I'd‑" Hanna begins, halting under Xander's withering stare. "Tell you what: I'll stop talking."

"Smart move," Xander replies.

* * *

At the top of the tallest observation tower, Tsubaki marches Chika to the south‑facing viewpoint, where she ties the otter to the rail so she has no choice but to stand and look out over what remains of Mizutani.

"That's it, take a good look," Tsubaki gloats. "This is all your fault, of course. If you hadn't betrayed the Jade Alliance, you'd still have your dojo and your city. But then I wouldn't expect someone who's fucking the enemy to understand."

"Leave Xander out of this," Chika demands. "This is all your doing, you and that insane co‑conspirator of yours."

"Kaede is a useful ally," Tsubaki replies. "Without her contacts, I wouldn't have been able to turn your Red Scarf friends against you. What did you think you'd gain, negotiating with those barbarians? They have no interest in maintaining peace. They've seen what we can do. They know we have the power to sack an entire city. Do you think they'd allow us to survive for long? No. We're a threat to their monopoly in the Origin Kingdoms. They know we could just walk in and take over any time we wanted. Far better to destroy us while we're still contained in the Gotoshi. But then you knew all this already. It's no secret that you don't like the way some of us operate. You sit here in your dojo, all high and mighty on your crystal pedestal, pretending that you're somehow better than the rest of us. But you're not. You're a career criminal and mercenary for hire, just like the rest of us."

"I've been working to ensure the Scarves and the Jades can work together," Chika states defiantly.

Tsubaki grabs Chika's hair and forces her to look out over the city, where the besieging forces have advanced over the moat, and are now attacking the dojo itself. "Liar! You have been working to bring down the Jade Alliance from the inside! Confess!"

"I will _never_ confess to crimes I did not commit!" Chika growls.

"You don't even have the honour within you to confess before you die," Tsubaki states flatly. "Had you confessed, I would have made your execution quick. But since you defy me, I have no choice but to make it slow and painful."

Tsubaki takes a step back, and draws her shorter katana with the metal‑overcoming‑water motif, ensuring the draw is as obvious as possible. Sword drawn, she tests its sharpness with a spare piece of rope. Satisfied, she pulls back to thrust the sword through Chika's abdomen‑

A feral orange beast slams into Tsubaki with such force, the tanuki drops the sword. The beast slams Tsubaki into the floor hard, then jumps backwards into a combat stance, standing between Tsubaki and Chika, Tsubaki's water katana in hand.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Hanna growls, snarling viciously.

Tsubaki pushes herself to her feet and draws her longer fire katana. "That sword is mine. Hand it over."

"I'd rather kill you with it," Hanna challenges.

"You just couldn't wait for your turn to die," Tsubaki sighs. "Very well. You should know I'm the finest swordsman in the Gotoshi."

"Yet you couldn't defeat a kitten," Hanna smirks mockingly. "And now you're up against the best CQC fighter in the Red Scarves."

"The childwoman?" Tsubaki inquires. "She made a very useful slave," she adds with a malevolent smirk.

Hanna can take no more: with a feral bellow of pure rage, she charges Tsubaki.

As the vixen and tanuki begin their battle, Xander starts to untie Chika. "I don't care what you say, I'm getting you out of here," he states with finality.

"Best news I've heard all day," Chika sighs, tears of both sadness and relief rolling down her cheeks.

"Did she hurt you?" Xander asks.

"Only emotionally," Chika answers. "She really does believe our relationship is part of a conspiracy to destroy the Jade Alliance from the inside."

"What matters is we know we're doing the right thing," Xander comforts, discarding the last rope. "Time to run."

"What about Hanna?" Chika asks.

"She can handle herself," Xander assures.

Chika follows Xander back down the stairs, leaving Hanna alone with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, noticing Chika escaping, redoubles her efforts against Hanna, speeding up her attacks. Hanna attempts to counter, but within moments, she's overwhelmed, and is forced backwards against the rail that runs around the observation point. Tsubaki attempts to finish the vixen with a brutal two‑handed downward swing, but instinct is on Hanna's side: she blocks the swing with the flat of the water blade.

"Surrender and die with honour!" Tsubaki demands, leaning over Hanna, using her weight to push the fire blade closer to the vixen's face.

"So you can hunt and kill my friends?" Hanna grunts, the effort of keeping the fire blade slicing her face in two showing clearly. "Like that's going to happen!"

" _Then you shall die in shame!_ "

Tsubaki suddenly backs off, causing Hanna to lower her sword. Tsubaki then sweeps down again, but for the second time, instinct is on Hanna's side. Rolling out from under the swing, Hanna puts a bit of distance between herself and Tsubaki before charging again. But Tsubaki is ready for the move. With a powerful sweep of the fire blade, she rips the water blade from Hanna's hands.

With a curse, Hanna halts her charge. Desperately dodging Tsubaki's swings, she attempts to get near the water blade to retrieve it, but Tsubaki's too skilled. Steadily, Hanna is driven further from the water blade until she's pinned in a corner, unable to escape.

"That didn't go to plan," Hanna comments to herself.

Tsubaki lunges for Hanna, slamming her into the low wall hard enough to daze, the fire blade on the vixen's neck. "No‑one can defeat me."

"You sound just like me," Hanna smirks.

Tsubaki hesitates. Hanna takes advantage of the opening: she rakes the full length of her claws across Tsubaki's face. The tanuki backs away, howling in pain.

" _You'll pay for that!_ " Tsubaki bellows, lunging for Hanna again. But Hanna's already moved: she sprints across the observation deck, reclaims the water blade, and turns, ready to fight once more.

"I've survived worse situations," Hanna smirks. "I'm not about to die to a racoon who dresses like a slut."

With a primal yell, Tsubaki charges Hanna‑

The observation tower shakes violently as a shell strikes it halfway up its ascent, throwing both combatants to the floor.

"That's not good," Hanna comments to herself, the battle momentarily forgotten. She starts to move towards the stairwell, but Tsubaki gets there first.

"There's no escape for you, vixen!" the tanuki growls.

Another shell strikes the tower, causing it to list alarmingly.

Hanna starts to slide backwards, away from the stairwell. "Oh shit…"

Tsubaki, sensing Hanna's vulnerable, starts advancing. Hanna tries to regain her footing, but her boots refuse to find purchase, and she continues to slide. A few moments later, she slides into the rail. _That's solved one problem at least._

Tsubaki halts her advance. "This is your end, vixen. Surrender, and I'll make it quick."

"You made that promise to Maria," Hanna growls back. "And you broke it. Plus, I _never_ surrender."

A third shell strikes the tower.

Sensing the tower won't hold much longer, Tsubaki elects to retreat before it's too late. "Sayonara, vixen" are her final words before she descends the stairwell.

Hanna attempts to follow, but the lack of grip from her boots means she's unable to reach the stairwell.

The tower lurches violently.

"Fuck."

The tower collapses.


	24. 3-8 A Miraculous Escape

Tsubaki ducks as the tower collapses, praying it doesn't take her with it. Her luck holds out, and she stands and watches the top section of the tower fall, taking Hanna with it.

 _So much for 'the best fighter in the Red Scarves'. Shame I lost my sword._ Tsubaki sheathes the fire blade and resumes her retreat.

* * *

The falling tower section strikes the roof of the dojo's central dome, collapsing on impact and tearing a huge gash in the roof. The gash weakens the dome considerably, and it starts to collapse, throwing up a massive cloud of dust. When it clears, an entire quarter of the dome is missing, and there's no sign of the tower section.

It would take a miracle to survive.

* * *

 _"Have you ever seen the Kingdom Stone, Auntie Hanna?" one of the kids asks._

 _"Unfortunately, no," Hanna answers. "I don't think they let anyone near it."_

 _"Why not?" another kid asks._

 _"It's the source of all the energy for the three kingdoms," Hanna explains. "It's very well protected."_

 _"What's it protected by?" a third kid asks._

 _"I heard it was protected by a monster," the first kid interjects._

 _"That's silly," a fourth interrupts._

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"Easy, kids!" Hanna commands, firmly but fairly. "No need to bicker!"_

 _"Sorry Auntie Hanna," the arguing children mutter in unison._

 _"Is it really protected by a monster?" the first kid asks a moment later._

 _"I'm afraid I don't know for sure," Hanna responds._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I think they think it's better kept a secret."_

 _"But it could be a monster?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"What sort of monster?" the fourth kid asks, her tone belying her disbelief._

 _"One with sharp claws and pointy teeth!" Hanna teases._

 _"Like yours?" the second kid asks._

 _"Yes, only bigger," Hanna exaggerates playfully._

 _"Sounds scary," the first kid gasps._

 _"Sounds cool!" the second adds._

 _"Are you a monster, Auntie Hanna?" a fifth kid asks._

 _"Absolutely not!" Hanna answers in mock offense. "I used to be, but-"_

 _The minibus is suddenly struck by another vehicle, causing it to veer off the road. Unable to regain control, the driver is helpless to prevent the minibus sliding down the embankment, digging into the soft ground, and rolling multiple times, the children screaming in terror throughout._

 _Seconds later, the minibus hits the ground at the bottom of the embankment. The impact slams Hanna into the seats, and she‑_

‑jolts awake with a cry of terror.

For several moments, Hanna lays motionless, panting heavily, waiting for her panic to subside. Once her nerves have settled, she pushes herself onto her elbows, and takes stock of her situation. _How the fuck did I survive that‽ Where am I anyway? There's very little light here. Looks like I'm… yep, I'm trapped in what's left of the tower. And the dome roof, from the looks of that debris over there. I can see… some sort of light source. Daylight? No, not strong enough. Unless it's sunset. At least my arms work._ Hanna pulls her legs up to her. _Legs too. But I can't move my tail._

Hanna attempts to stand, but her tail painfully prevents her doing so. Resting on her haunches, Hanna looks over her shoulder to find her tail is pinned, crushed between two huge chunks of masonry. _Fuck. No way I'm going to free it._ Looking around, Hanna spots the water sword is relatively undamaged and within reach. _No. There must be another way._

Hanna looks around again, desperate for any solution to her predicament that doesn't involve cutting her tail in half. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Fucking shit._ Hanna sighs deeply in resignation. _I have no choice._

Hanna removes her halterneck, ready to use as an improvised bandage and tourniquet, then retrieves the sword and twists into position. _OK. One swift swing, and it'll be done… I_ really _don't wanna do this! But… I must._

Hanna closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, clenches her jaw shut, and swings the sword, cutting her tail in half. As soon as the cut is made, she drops the sword and very quickly ties her halterneck around the end of the stump, stemming the blood flow. With her top secured and the bleeding stopped, Hanna collapses to the floor and cries freely over the loss of her beautiful bushy tail.

A few minutes later, Hanna slowly begins to recover her composure. Grimacing, she stiffly pushes herself to her feet, and takes a few tentative steps. With the loss of her tail, her balance is adversely affected, and she nearly falls twice. However, after a few more steps, she rediscovers her balance, though she is still a little unsteady. A couple of stumbles later, she's at the small opening light is shining through.

 _I wonder, can I dig myself out?_ Carefully, Hanna starts to dig around the edge of the opening, making it wider. A few times she's forced to stop as dust and debris fall, but the hole continues to get bigger, and a few minutes later, it's large enough to climb through. Hanna quickly scrabbles through the hole, getting out just in time: the cavity she was trapped in collapses.

 _That was fucking close!_ Hanna pauses a few moments to catch her breath and calm her nerves, then starts thinking about her next move. _I could really do with a shirt… At least I'm wearing a bra._ Hanna shakes her head. _Priorities, Hanna! Stop worrying about public indecency, and get out of Mizutani!_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hanna makes it to the moat surrounding the ruins of Mizu‑dojo undetected. _So far so good… What now?_ Reluctant to swim the moat, Hanna looks for an alternative. Her ears prick when she hears an engine approaching. _Hide._

Hanna ducks behind a low wall just in time to avoid being seen by a Kinzoku‑dojo ninja on a motorbike. The ninja stops a few hundred feet away by a raised drawbridge, shuts off the bike, dismounts, and starts to lower the drawbridge.

 _My chance._ Hanna leaps out of cover and closes the distance between her and the ninja in seconds. Before the ninja realises what's happening, Hanna slams him hard into the ground, knocking him out cold. Hanna quickly finds the keys to the bike, jumps on it, and fires up the engine.

As soon as the drawbridge is low enough, Hanna opens the throttle and accelerates along its length, jumping off the end and landing on the far bank. Barely slowing, Hanna continues her escape, weaving through the streets of northern Mizutani, following a route as parallel to the river as possible.

* * *

An hour later, twenty miles upstream, Rob, Xander, Chika, Hideyoshi, and Akiko await the arrival of Hanna.

"She's taking too long," Rob decides, his patience expired. "I'm going to find her."

"That would be ill‑advised," Hideyoshi cautions. "Heading into Mizutani now will only end badly. We have no choice but to wait."

"Hanna is my _wife!_ " Rob retorts angrily. "I don't _care_ if it's dangerous, I _have_ to help her!"

"Getting yourself killed won't help her," Xander advises.

"So, we just leave her to _die?_ " Rob snaps. "I can't do that."

"If life was fair, we wouldn't be standing here right now," Akiko laments.

Rob is about to reply, but Xander interrupts. "I hear an engine."

Everyone looks downstream, trying to identify where the sound is coming from. The reducing light from the setting sun renders seeing the source of the noise difficult, but eventually, the group can make out a sole motorbike being ridden by an orange vixen.

"Thank the Ancients!" Rob exclaims, relief washing over him like a powerful wave. "Wait… Something's not right," he adds, his elation replaced by concern. "Something bad has happened to her."

A minute later, Hanna slowly comes to a halt a short distance from the group. She shuts off the bike and dismounts, letting the bike fall as she staggers away. Rob sprints to Hanna just in time to catch her as she stumbles.

"It's OK," Rob assures. "You're safe now."

Hanna looks up at Rob. "Hi," she greets weakly.

"Hi," Rob returns.

"I'm sorry," Hanna apologises.

"What for?" Rob asks.

"This." Hanna wraps her arms tight around Rob and begins crying freely once more.

Rob holds his wife in a loving embrace. "I don't under‑" he starts, halting when he notices the missing tail. "Oh…"

"I had to," Hanna sobs. "There was no other choice."

"I know," Rob comforts.

* * *

Half an hour later, with Hanna sleeping in the back of the truck's cab, Rob, Xander, Chika, Akiko, and Hideyoshi discuss their next move.

"We have to face up to the truth," Hideyoshi begins. "It's only a matter of time before they discover Chika and Akiko have escaped, and it won't take long for them to realise I had something to do with it. They'll also realise that there are two more Red Scarves on the scene. When they realise all this, they'll march on Yamakasai."

"We don't have anywhere else to go," Chika reminds.

"I know," Hideyoshi acknowledges. "But despite the risk to myself, it would be remiss of me not to offer asylum."

"Thanks," Chika replies.

"We should return to Kasai‑dojo as soon as possible," Rob advises. "We'll need as much time as possible to prepare and fortify both the dojo and the city."

"Agreed," Hideyoshi accepts. "Everyone, let's go."

The group boards the truck. Rob lays with Hanna in the back of the cab. Xander and Chika join them, the wolf holding the otter close in comfort. Akiko however elects to use the front passenger seat.

"Thank you for your efforts," Akiko thanks Hideyoshi. "I just hope they're not wasted."

"That is my hope also," Hideyoshi replies as he starts the engine and begins the long journey back to Yamakasai.


	25. 4-1 The Morning After

Early the next morning, Hideyoshi is joined in his inner sanctum first by Xander and Chika, then by Rob, and finally Hanna. Despite the vixen's efforts the day before, the severed end of her tail had become infected, and the rest of the tail had to be surgically removed to prevent the infection spreading. Her halterneck had also proved beyond rescue, but despite Rob's insistence, Hanna had refused to replace it, saying she'd 'rather go topless than wear something shit'.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rob asks his wife.

"Ready to murder a tanuki and a pika, and anyone who stands in my way," Hanna growls.

"That's… something," Rob replies, a little uneasy, yet relieved Hanna's fighting fit. "Hideyoshi, what's the situation?" he asks.

"Senator Jiro Kita anticipated Mizutani would fall, and had also concluded that Yamakasai would be next in line," Hideyoshi informs. "Since war was declared on Mizutani, he has been preparing Yamakasai. The city has been fortified to a much greater extent than Mizutani could achieve thanks to the extra time available, and it's my firm belief we can hold out long enough to expose the truth of Tsubaki and Kaede's duplicity. Part of that will be rescuing both Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock from the influence of the Shade Virus."

"Do we know where they are?" Rob asks.

"Unfortunately, no," Hideyoshi admits. "According to my spies, Kaede has not been seen since the fall of Mizu‑dojo, and it appears she's taken Maria and Danny with her."

"Kaede was in the dock, and would have seen the sub Hanna and Rob used," Xander recalls.

"Which means we must assume she knows we have her notebook," Chika concludes.

"She'll want to reclaim it before we can use it against her," Hideyoshi ventures. "I think it's reasonable to assume she'll reappear soon."

"And then we can save Maria and Danny," Rob adds.

"I want to be the one to kill her," Hanna adds bitterly.

Rob elects to let that slide for now. "What about Tsubaki?"

"It appears she's no longer working with Kaede," Hideyoshi informs. "She's remained with the armies."

"Our best bet is to help defend Yamakasai," Chika concludes. "Since we don't know where Kaede's disappeared to, we cannot do anything about her until she reappears. And when she does reappear, she'll come to us."

Everyone agrees except Hanna, who offers no opinion.

* * *

At the allied camp just outside Mizutani, Tsubaki Moto and Ryoichi Nakano meet to figure out what happened to Kaede Himura.

"Where on Avalice is that damn pika‽" Tsubaki demands.

Ryoichi shrugs. "No idea," he reveals. "But I did hear rumours that she fled with your two new friends."

"That childwoman is _not_ my‑ She _fled‽_ "

"Last anyone saw of her, she was heading south into the Midorioka."

"That traitorous‑ Wait…" Tsubaki thinks a while. "If she's aware that the vixen and her husband are now part of the battle, then she could conclude that the bat brought them in, and… _Kitsune damn you Hideyoshi Takenaka!_ "

"Am I missing something?" Ryoichi asks.

 _He cannot know._ "No, you're not missing anything," Tsubaki lies convincingly. "But we do need to change our approach to attacking Kasai. We need to eliminate the vixen and the hare from the equation. The vixen in particular will be extremely difficult to kill."

"How so?"

"Yesterday a _tower_ collapsed on her, and she _survived_. Not only that, but she disabled one of my own, stole his bike, and _escaped the city!_ "

Ryoichi whistles in appreciation. "You sure you're up to the challenge?"

Tsubaki draws the fire blade, sweeps Ryoichi's legs from under him, pins him to the ground, and lays the blade across his neck, all in one movement. "Does that answer your question?" she growls.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed," Ryoichi replies.

"Dai‑sensei Moto!" an approaching voice calls.

Tsubaki stands and sheathes her sword. "What is it?" she asks the approaching ninja gruffly.

"Apologies for the interruption, but we found your missing katana," the ninja explains, halting in front of the tanuki and offering the water blade.

"Excellent," Tsubaki smiles as she takes the blade. "It may be damaged, but it's still good to use," she adds, sheathing it. "Did you find the otter?"

"There is no sign of Dai‑sensei Ueno or Senator Saito, ma'am," the ninja informs.

"Then we must assume they escaped and fled to Yamakasai," Tsubaki concludes. "The hunt moves to Kasai‑dojo."

* * *

Over a hundred miles away, Kaede Himura speeds through the grasslands of the Midorioka, desperately searching for a ship she knows is hidden somewhere. Her passengers, the enslaved Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock, sit in silence, awaiting their next orders.

Eventually, Kaede spots the ship she's looking for: a monstrous green shuttlecraft that looks like it's made entirely out of spikes and blades. _About time. Strange how it's in such an open position. But then the Midorioka is so vast, and there's only a few well‑known routes across it, the chances of discovery are negligible._

Parking a short distance away behind a particularly large knoll, Kaede kills the engine and climbs out of the car, beckoning for Maria and Danny to follow her and keep close. Together, the trio climb up the knoll, laying low just behind the brow.

Kaede surveys the ship through a pair of binoculars. _Hmm… a few robot mooks, but no serious defences. This'll be easier than I thought._ "Loverboy, kitten, let's go shopping."

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, Arata Bando watches the trio approach on a security monitor, his robot cephalopod floating beside him.

++Shall I activate the defences?++ the robot asks.

Arata considers his options a moment. "No," he decides. "I'm curious about what they will obtain for themselves. Lock down the bridge though, just in case they get… adventurous."

* * *

Kaede boards the ship, Maria and Danny in defensive positions behind her. _Those mooks really_ were _mooks: they went down so easily._ "Keep sharp, and tell me if you see something we can use."

The interior of the ship, while not large, still houses an impressive array of advanced weaponry and equipment. Unfortunately, most of it is either too bulky to be transported, or simply not designed to be used by Avalicians. Eventually though, Kaede stumbles upon something that makes her eyes widen in amazement and disbelief. "Surely not…"

Kaede approaches the table on which rests a pair of tekko‑kagi, and a pair of katana. However, these are not simple weapons of steel: their highly advanced technological enhancements enable the blades to be surrounded by a shimmering energy field. Kaede picks up one of the swords and activates it: the blade is enveloped in a shimmering blue iridescence. The pika then picks up a small piece of scrap metal and runs it down the blade.

The energy field cuts through the metal with no resistance.

"We are _so_ taking these." Kaede decides.

Kaede deactivates the sword, then bundles both katana and tekko‑kagi into a hemp sack. Resuming her search, she finds another two items of interest: pendants etched with the old Imperial Gotoshan logogram for 'shield'. Kaede takes both pendants and stows them in the sack with the weapons. Satisfied with the haul, Kaede turns to leave.

"Is this of interest?" Danny asks, holding up a vial of scarlet liquid.

 _Slightly different shade to usual, but may as well._ "Hold onto it for me," Kaede instructs. "Did you find anything else?"

"No, mistress," Danny answers.

"Kitten? Did you find anything?"

"No, mistress," Maria answers.

"Then we're done here," Kaede decides. "Let's go."

* * *

On the bridge, Arata and his robot watch the trio make their escape.

"What did they take?" he asks.

++Two katana, two tekko‑kagi, two personal shield generators, and a vial of the other Shade Virus strain you've been developing,++ the robot informs.

"Excellent," Arata gloats. "They took exactly what I expected them to take."

++I do not understand.++

"Someone needs to field test these latest creations. May as well be the one who has already done sterling work field testing for me so far. And she'll be in for quite a surprise when she uses that virus…"

* * *

Back behind the grassy knoll, Kaede locks the weapons in the vehicle's trunk, and stows the key in her bra. Satisfied the weapons will be safe, Kaede climbs into the driver's seat. "Before we set off, can I have another look at that vial?" she asks Danny.

Danny hands the vial of scarlet liquid to Kaede, who compares the vial with one containing crimson liquid from the glovebox. "Interesting… This one you found isn't the same strain."

"Shall I continue to protect it?" Danny offers.

"No," Kaede decides, returning the crimson vial to the glovebox, and hiding the scarlet vial in her cleavage. "This one stays with me. One last thing before we leave: both of you will forget everything you saw in that ship. You will forget what we took from the ship, and you will forget where this ship is located. Do you understand?"

"We understand," Maria and Danny chorus.

"Good." Kaede starts the engine and drives away, setting course for Yamakasai.


	26. 4-2 Preparations

Mid‑morning, and in Kasai‑dojo, Hideyoshi, Chika, Xander, and Akiko are in Hideyoshi's inner sanctum, planning the defence of the dojo.

"There must be a way we can cover all possible entrances," Chika opines, noticing there are a few left unguarded.

"I have enough under my command to cover all possible entrances, but then my forces would be spread too thin," Hideyoshi explains. "This deployment covers all the important entrances adequately, and where there are unguarded entrances, we can funnel any incursions into kill‑zones."

"How long do you think we can hold out?" Akiko asks.

"In theory, we can hold out indefinitely," Hideyoshi answers. "However, our supplies are not infinite. My most optimistic estimates are we can hold out fourteen days if none of the defended entrances is breached. Given certain members of the opposition, I'd be surprised if we last past six."

"An army of that size, they won't arrive until tomorrow," Chika concludes. "The approach to Yamakasai is far more treacherous than the approach to Mizutani unless you use the main road, and that's too narrow."

"It's also been mined and laced with tank traps," Hideyoshi reveals. "Thankfully Senator Kita had the foresight to brief me on the deployment, otherwise we wouldn't have got back to Kasai so quickly."

"You are so much better prepared than we ever were," Chika sighs.

"You did the best you could have, given how little time you had," Hideyoshi complements.

"Be honest Hideyoshi," Chika requests. "Is there any way in which we can win this?"

"I will admit, the probabilities favour our opponents," Hideyoshi answers. "However, we cannot discount Hanna and Rob. If they can rescue their friends, that may prove pivotal in swaying the balance just enough for us to prevail."

"Before last night, I shared your confidence," Chika admits. "But today…"

"I have faith that Hanna can learn to fight without her tail," Hideyoshi states confidently.

"I sincerely hope you're right," Chika sighs.

* * *

In one of the dedicated one‑on‑one training rooms, Hanna stumbles and falls to the floor yet again. "Dammit!" she curses, rolling onto her back. "Face it Rob: without my tail, I'm useless."

"If me and Danny can fight without a tail, you certainly can," Rob assures.

"We've been training for two hours, and I've fallen over eleven times," Hanna reminds. "That's eleven too many."

"Yes, it is," Rob agrees. "But how else are you going to regain your balance without trying?"

"Get me a tail," Hanna replies.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

With a sigh, Rob sits beside his wife. "I know I'll never understand what it's like to have a tail like you did," he admits. "And I'll certainly miss the creative ways in which you used it, and how you would wrap it around me when we embrace. But the fact is, your tail isn't what makes you Hanna Skarlett, one of the finest hand‑to‑hand fighters the Red Scarves has ever seen."

"One of the finest?" Hanna asks, allowing a trace of annoyance infect her tone.

"Do you really think you're a better fighter than Coral Tea was?"

"Don't be stupid: no‑one's as good as‑ OK, I'll let you have that one. She never lost her tail though."

"True."

"Without my tail, I'm permanently off‑balance. It's a wonder I can even _walk_ , let alone fight."

"You're not the only one to lose their tail," Rob reminds. "Remember mine got burnt off in the Kyuden?"

Hanna cannot help but smile at the memory. "That was quite amusing, the way it just fell off when you touched it."

"Do you remember how much it affected me?"

"It didn't even slow you down. Then again, it is only three inches long. Maria once referred to it as a 'silver poop that got stuck'. She was teasing, of course. Still, hardly comparable to the fluffy magnificence of… what I used to have."

"OK, maybe I'm a bad example," Rob admits. "But you're not going to like the only other example I can think of."

"You're going to mention Miss Goody Blue Boots, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"And how she recovered from having her hair whips amputated and went on to save the whole planet."

"Pretty much."

"The moral of the story being?"

"Lilac's hair whips are to her what your tail is to you," Rob explains. "They're a defining feature, part of her draconic identity. Without them, she's substantially weakened, and she looks like… well, like a goat. But she dealt with it and moved on."

"You mean she got rebuilt by Shang Tu's infirmary," Hanna corrects. "And she never fought without them."

"OK, even Lilac was a bad example," Rob admits.

"You're trying though, and that's what counts."

"That sounded slightly mocking."

"It was."

For a few moments, the couple remain silent, Hanna laying on her back staring at the ceiling, Rob sat beside her, his eyes roving over Hanna's figure.

"I'm not in the mood," Hanna announces.

"I never said anything," Rob protests.

"Then stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm sexy."

"But you are."

"I have no tail."

"And yet you're still as sexy as the day I fell for you."

Hanna sits up. "I am?"

Rob takes Hanna's left hand in his own, holding them up so Hanna can see both wedding rings. "You're my wife."

Hanna pauses a moment. "Is the door locked?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Hanna throws herself on top of Rob and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hanna and Rob are cuddling naked on the training room floor, their clothes strewn around them, Hanna resting her head on Rob's chest.

"I feel much better now," Hanna purrs contentedly.

"I'm in a pretty good mood myself," Rob replies.

"Ready to go again?"

"My turn on top."

Hanna rolls off Rob and onto her back. "I'm waiting," she purrs seductively.

* * *

Another half hour later, Hanna and Rob are once again cuddling naked, only this time Rob is resting his head on Hanna's chest.

"I can live without a tail," Hanna decides.

"You still want one though," Rob guesses.

"Obviously."

"We'll figure something out."

The couple lay in contended silence for a few moments.

"We should probably get back to training," Hanna decides.

"Good idea," Rob agrees, standing then helping his wife to her feet. A few minutes later, they're dressed and ready to spar again.


	27. 4-3 Vixen's Choice

Just after lunch, Hanna and Rob rejoin the others in Hideyoshi's inner sanctum.

"Someone's looking happier than last we saw her," Chika observes.

"I'm starting to get used to being incomplete," Hanna replies.

"But you still want to kill Tsubaki and Kaede," Chika ventures.

"Absolutely," Hanna confirms.

"Well… at least you're more talkative," Chika accepts. "You could put a top on though."

"Unless it's a black halterneck crop, I'm not interested," Hanna informs.

"I couldn't convince her either," Rob shrugs.

Chika makes to reply, then decides it'd be a waste of time.

"We've worked out a defence plan," Hideyoshi informs, changing the subject. "However, something tells me you two work better with a bit of freedom, so I've left your deployment unspecified."

Rob studies the deployment maps on Hideyoshi's table for a few moments. "Can we have access to your armoury?"

"Take what you need," Hideyoshi approves.

"Thanks." Rob turns to Hanna. "I know it's not your style, but we'll be using ranged weapons, and trying to disrupt as many advancing lines as possible."

"You want me to use a gun," Hanna replies.

"We'll get some practice in the shooting range before heading out," Rob assures.

"You want _me_ to use a gun," Hanna repeats.

"Look at the map, memorise it, and I'll meet you at the range," Rob instructs, leaving before Hanna can object.

"Something the matter?" Chika asks Hanna.

"Yes," Hanna admits. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"Except Tsubaki and Kaede," Chika reminds.

Hanna turns to Chika. "They deserve to die," she growls.

Chika elects not to respond, shaking her head in disapproval instead.

"I saved your life," Hanna reminds.

Chika remains impassive.

"Fine! I'm a fucking hypocrite!" Hanna snaps. "Happy now?"

"No, but at least you admit it," Chika replies calmly.

Hanna extends her claws and takes a step towards Chika.

"I think it's best you study the map, memorise it, and join your husband," Xander advises, placing himself between Hanna and Chika.

Hanna hesitates a moment, then backs off, retracting her claws. "I won't forget this," she growls before turning her attention to the map. A few moments later, with the map memorised, Hanna storms out of the sanctum in total silence.

"I know tensions are running high, but this is getting beyond a joke," Akiko observes.

* * *

Hanna is still angry when she gets to the shooting range fifteen minutes later, only to find Rob hasn't arrived yet. So, when he arrives five minutes after, Hanna pulls no punches.

"What on Avalice are you thinking?" she snaps as Rob walks into the range.

"I was thinking, 'This is urban warfare, where it's kill or be killed'," Rob explains, placing two compact assault rifles on the bench.

"You know I vowed never to kill again," Hanna reminds. "And you want me to pump lead into innocent people?"

"Of all the times for _you_ to develop a conscience," Rob replies gruffly. "Why are you angry at me, anyway?"

"Because you just _assumed_ I'd be OK with this!" Hanna snaps.

"We're not going to disrupt the advance with sticks on a chain!" Rob snaps back.

"Better sticks on a chain than fucking cutlery!"

"Ancients dammit, Hanna, for once just listen!"

Hanna folds her arms and fixes Rob with a piercing stare. "I'm listening."

Rob takes a deep breath before continuing. "Urban warfare is unlike anything you've ever experienced. It's not covered by the Red Scarves in any way, since there'll never be a need for it. At least, that used to be true. Since the Jade Alliance invaded Shang Tu, the Scarves have taken the issue more seriously, but there's still nothing substantial in place. So, I've been doing some research of my own, and using what I've learned, I know that the only way we'll survive out there is if we're armed appropriately. And that means compact assault rifles."

"We're not action movie heroes," Hanna reminds.

"But we _are_ mercenaries for hire," Rob replies. "And we've been hired by Hideyoshi to help end this ridiculous war."

"By killing innocents."

"By disrupting advances!"

Hanna narrows her eyes. "You haven't thought about it, have you?"

"Thought about what?"

"The seven Mokuzai‑dojo fire‑teams."

"What about them?"

"We could try and turn them against Kinzoku and Tsuchi."

"That… might work," Rob admits. "It could sow dissent among the ranks, and the more it spreads the slower the advance. If we can reach a critical mass, the advance would stop!"

"And all without having to rack up a huge bodycount," Hanna finishes.

"Why didn't I think of that to begin with?" Rob asks.

"Because you forgot what it means to be a ninja," Hanna explains. "We don't fight in the open or under a banner. We fight from the shadows, sowing confusion and misdirection through the enemy lines."

Rob sighs in resignation. "You're right, of course."

"There's something else you're forgetting," Hanna continues.

"What?"

"We're meant to be saving our friends."

"We need to stop the attack too."

"We'll stand a better chance with four of us."

Rob sighs again. "You're right again."

"Obviously," Hanna smirks.

"I'm still going to take a rifle," Rob informs. "It's up to you if you take one too."

"I'll take one too," Hanna decides.

"So, after all that talk, you're taking a gun anyway?" Rob asks, a little surprised.

"'It's kill or be killed'," Hanna quotes.

"In that case, grab a rifle, and let's get some practice in."

Hanna picks up one of the rifles and examines it. "It's a start, but it needs some extras," she concludes. "A suppressor is a must, and there must be larger magazines than these. Also, a scope would come in handy."

"Given the noise, I doubt a loud gun will be an issue," Rob assures.

"I'd be able to pick this out in the cacophony," Hanna informs. "And since we must assume the enemy force includes canids and felids, we don't want to alarm them."

"Good point," Rob accepts. "Also, larger magazines would mean less reloading, and scopes would allow us to keep more distance."

"Now you're thinking," Hanna smirks.

"We can get that stuff after we've practised," Rob decides. "I know you don't have much firearms experience, so if you like, I can give you tuition."

Hanna steps up to the shooting position, switches the rifle into single‑shot, deactivates the safety, and fires off six quick shots at the target a hundred and fifty feet away. None of the shots hits the bullseye, but they are all grouped within the innermost three of the ten rings.

"Wow," Rob remarks. "Have you been practising in secret?"

"No," Hanna answers, engaging the safety. "I have to admit: I wasn't expecting to be anywhere near that accurate."

"Don't let it go to your head," Rob cautions.

"And you can do better?" Hanna teases.

Rob takes up his rifle, gets into position, switches to single‑shot, flicks off the safety, and puts six shots right in the centre of Hanna's efforts. "A little," he teases in return, engaging the safety.

"…maybe a few tips wouldn't be unwelcome," Hanna admits.


	28. 4-4 The Night Before

As the sun sets over Yamakasai, Hideyoshi meditates in his sanctum. After a few minutes, his ears twitch as he hears two people approaching. With a sigh, Hideyoshi abandons his meditation and elects to meet the people at the door.

"Good evening, senators," he greets, welcoming them into the sanctum.

"Good evening sensei," Senator Jiro Kita greets in return. "I trust all possible preparations have been made?"

"Affirmative, senator," Hideyoshi confirms.

"Good. The Yamakasai army is in place also." Jiro pauses a moment. "I'll be honest: I don't see us winning this one."

"I agree the odds are against us," Hideyoshi replies. "But we have a couple of wildcards that could turn the tide in our favour."

"About them," Senator Akiko Saito interjects. "Can we really trust them?"

"I assure you, Hanna and Rob will do all they can to help us," Hideyoshi assures.

"I would love to have your confidence, but I've seen what Hanna's like," Akiko continues. "She's a loose cannon, and I'm not sure Rob can keep her under control."

Hideyoshi sighs. "It is true the vixen is a fiery individual, but her heart's in the right place. If she keeps her cool, they will prevail."

"That's the problem," Akiko explains. "I don't think she _can_ keep her cool."

"Senator, with all due respect, I think you're wrong," Hideyoshi replies. "After everything I have done to her, Hanna has every right to take my life. Yet she has chosen not to. Not only that, she invited me to her wedding. She may not yet trust me completely, and probably never will, but she is giving me a chance, regardless of whether I deserve one or not. It is only fair that I give her a chance in return."

"That is noble," Jira compliments. "However, if she fails or turns against us, I'll have no choice but to hold you responsible."

"And you would be correct to do so," Hideyoshi accepts.

"I must return to the command centre," Jira announces. "Senator Saito will be joining me."

"I trust she will be safe," Hideyoshi ventures.

"She'll be protected by my personal bodyguards," Jira assures.

"Then may the spirit of the kitsune guide us to victory," Hideyoshi replies.

After the senators depart, Hideyoshi returns to his meditation. _The fate of the Gotoshi lies in the hands of a vixen with an explosive temper and a thirst for violence… We will either prevail, or we will burn._

 _Why am I reminded of the legend of Blaze Kitsune?_

* * *

At the top of Kasai‑dojo's tallest observation tower, Hanna looks out down the side of the volcano once again, her husband by her side. In the distance, she can see the advancing armies of Kinzokumori, Mokuzaihanto, and Tsuchidokutsu.

"They'll be here tomorrow," the vixen concludes. "Shortly after sunrise. And then it all starts again."

"The difference is, we know what we're doing, and we're much better prepared," Rob assures.

"Are we really?" Hanna doubts. "What if we can't save them?"

"We'll save them," Rob assures.

"But what if we can't? We'd have to… and I… I just can't… not Maria…"

Rob puts his arm around Hanna's shoulders. "You won't have to," he promises.

Hanna wraps her arms around Rob and hugs him tightly. "What would I do without you?" she whispers.

"Get yourself killed in a really dumb way," Rob teases softly, holding his wife tenderly.

"Probably," Hanna agrees, unable to help smiling a little.

For a few minutes, the couple hug in silence.

"We should get some sleep," Rob suggests. "We want to be as fresh as possible tomorrow."

"OK." Hanna breaks the hug. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I'm your husband," Rob replies.

* * *

In a private guest room, Xander and Chika are in bed, but unable to sleep.

"Do you think we'll survive this?" Chika asks.

"I've seen Hanna and Rob pull victory from the jaws of defeat several times," Xander assures. "They'll rescue Maria and Danny, and the four of them will turn the tide and win the day."

"You're not joining them?"

"I can't protect you if I'm out in the field."

"I'm as safe as I can be," Chika assures. "Hideyoshi will protect me. You should be out there, saving your friends."

"As much as I'd like to help, I fear I'd get in the way more," Xander admits. "Besides, Hanna and Maria's friendship and Rob and Danny's friendship are so much closer and stronger than the friendships I have with them. I've always been the 'fifth element', as it were."

"Nonsense," Chika dismisses kindly. "You're just as important to the Elemental Protectors as your friends are."

"True, but I've made my choice," Xander affirms. "My priority is to protect you."

"And there's nothing I can say to change your mind," Chika concludes.

"Correct," Xander confirms.

"I love you so much," Chika purrs, sliding over to cuddle Xander.

"And I love you too," Xander purrs back, returning the cuddle.

For a few moments, the couple lay in contented silence.

"That's the first time we've said those words to each other," Chika realises. "Do you think we said them because of what's happening?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

A few minutes later, Xander and Chika slip into a restful sleep.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, a lone off‑road car approaches the rear of the army advancing on Yamakasai. The driver is showing clear signs of fatigue, but Kaede Himura refuses to let it slow her down. Unfortunately, her pace combined with fatigue means she doesn't spot a jagged rock formation, and she hits it at speed, tearing both right wheels off the car. The car slews to an abrupt halt, miraculously remaining upright.

"Elegant," Tsubaki Moto comments, appearing from behind the rock formation.

"Back off!" Kaede snaps.

"You snap at me, yet you're the one who ran away," Tsubaki replies coolly. "I commend your courage in returning."

"I was working on a backup plan!" Kaede barks.

"Shout at me one more time, and I will ensure you pay dearly for it," Tsubaki threatens.

"You try staying calm after being awake for nearly two days," Kaede growls.

"The only reason you're not dead yet is because that would arouse suspicions we can ill‑afford," Tsubaki growls back.

"They have my notebook," Kaede admits.

"Why should I care?"

"Because it's all about the Kage Byōgenkin."

"Don't fuck with me."

"I'm serious."

"Let me guess: the vixen and her husband stole it."

"Yes. Wait, they're married now?"

"Can the gossip. Those two still under your control?" Tsubaki asks.

Kaede looks over her shoulder at the sleeping Maria and Danny. "Yeah… How did they sleep through all this?"

"I don't care. We need to take out the vixen and the hare."

"I'm surprised you're not focussed on killing Chika."

"Oh, I'm still going after the otter. And the bat."

"So, you want _me_ to go after Hanna and Rob?"

"No."

"Who else can we send?"

Tsubaki draws her fire sword and points to Maria and Danny.


	29. 4-5 The Siege Begins

Dawn the next day. With the advancing army almost within artillery range of the border of Yamakasai, orders spread around the entire city to engage and repel at the earliest opportunity. To increase the chances of victory, the Yamakasai army had put out a call to the population asking for volunteers to join the defence. Many had volunteered, but the Yamakasai force is still badly outnumbered.

But the general of the Yamakasai army wasn't going to let a triviality like being outnumbered worry him. Through clever deployment of his troops, the volunteers, and the handful of stealth units Kasai‑dojo could spare, he is confident that Yamakasai can weather the storm, and the allied forces of Kinzokumori, Mokuzaihanto, and Tsuchidokutsu would be severely worn down before they broke through to the dojo itself.

However, no matter how prepared the Yamakasai army is, there is no accounting for the wildcards among the enemy. The four of the seven fire teams from Mokuzai‑dojo that had survived Mizutani would be just the start of the problems. The forces of Kinzoku‑dojo and Tsuchi‑dojo, though thinned considerably after the Mizutani attack, would be especially difficult to withstand and repel. And then there are the four elites: Grand Masters Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura, and their enslaved Red Scarves Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock.

But Yamakasai isn't without wildcards of their own. While Hideyoshi Takenaka will be occupied with defending Kasai‑dojo (and where possible, Yamakasai itself), and Chika Ueno will be deep within the dojo, protected by Kasai warriors and Xander Lykos, there are still two that will be out in the field. Yet despite the sheer scale of the upcoming battles, and the importance of succeeding in their mission, Hanna Skarlett's primary concern at this very moment is how crude and inelegant her new equipment looks.

"Who designed this flak jacket?" the vixen complains, examining how the ill‑fitting protective garment is the opposite of flattering in a full‑length mirror. "And this helmet is stupid."

"We're not going out there without the proper protection," Rob insists.

"Still doesn't excuse this stuff being uglier than Mantalith shit."

Rob inspects how Hanna's flak jacket is fitting. "I see two issues with this. One: it's a size too big for your build. And two: you've got it on backwards."

"It's also restricting my movements," Hanna continues.

"Like I said, it's too big and on backwards," Rob repeats.

"I tried the one a size below," Hanna reminds. "It crushed my breasts flat and made it hard to breathe."

"Did you have that one on backwards too?" Rob asks.

"They look the same whichever way around I hold them," Hanna explains.

Rob finds the smaller flak jacket Hanna had discarded. "This one'll fit."

"It won't."

"I'll prove it."

With a sigh, Hanna relents, and allows Rob to remove the ill‑fitting flak jacket and fit the smaller one properly.

"There," Rob announces when he finishes adjusting the jacket. "How does that feel?"

Hanna takes a good, long look in the mirror once more. "OK, I admit it, you were right," she eventually answers. "In fact, it looks… good. Apart from the colour making it look like I'm wearing recycled cardboard. And the helmet's still stupid."

"I'm nervous too," Rob assures.

"I'm not nervous," Hanna denies.

"You are," Rob insists. "Normally, you're the one correcting how my gear fits."

Hanna sighs in resignation once more. "You're right. To be brutally honest, I'm shitting myself. Not only are we about to go out into a warzone, it's an urban warzone, _and_ we'll eventually run into Maria and Danny, and…"

"We'll save them," Rob assures.

Hanna takes a deep breath. "You're right, we will. So," she continues, turning to face Rob, "how do I look?"

Rob pans his eyes over his wife from top to toe and back again. "Only you can make a flak jacket look sexy," he flirts.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hanna flirts back.

"Ready to be a hero?" Rob asks.

"Heroes only exist in comic books and action movies," Hanna replies.

"Good point," Rob admits. "Ready to make a difference?"

"Absolutely," Hanna smiles confidently.

"Then load up and roll out."

"Did you steal that from a cartoon?"

"Yes."

"Stop doing that, it's not clever."

"OK, I'll steal lines from movies instead."

Hanna makes to respond, then decides to simply shake her head in bemusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his inner sanctum, Hideyoshi Takenaka is making the final deployment checks when he is contacted by the Yamakasai general by radio.

"Good morning general," Hideyoshi greets after accepting the communication. "Do you require anything?"

"Just checking on the status of your deployment," the general replies.

"My last three units are moving into position now," Hideyoshi assures.

"Good." The general pauses a moment. "Be honest with me: do you think we can win this one?"

Now it's Hideyoshi's turn to pause. "I'm afraid I cannot say, general," he admits.

"I understand we have some outside help?" the general asks.

"Affirmative," Hideyoshi confirms. "Three active members of the Red Scarves are on our side."

"Just three‽"

"I'm afraid they're all I could risk bring in. Well, two of them anyway: Xander Lykos was in Mizutani with Chika Ueno when the city was attacked."

"I don't know much about the Red Scarves," the general admits, "but what I have heard is promising. It's just a shame we have so few on our side."

"I fear no more would have come regardless," Hideyoshi informs. "Not to mention if we did manage to bring in more, it'll only lend more justification to the enemy."

"Hopefully the few that are helping us will be enough to tip the balance," the general replies. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go: the enemy are getting within attack range."

"Go kōun o inorimasu," Hideyoshi wishes.

* * *

Half an hour after sunrise, the advancing army gets within range of Yamakasai. The city defences spring into life, raining shells on the advancing front. The advancing army opens fire in return, a couple of shots in the first salvo taking out two of the Yamakasai mortars.

As the army continues to advance, the units taking evasive action to avoid the incoming barrage, Tsubaki Moto watches safely out of range while simultaneously doing what she can to smooth out the damage her water katana sustained in the tower collapse. After several minutes of effort, the tanuki examines the blade. _I'm not going to get it any better than that. Not without my forge, anyway._

Tsubaki sheathes her sword, jumps down from the top of the rock she was sat on, then gently kicks the sleeping Kaede Himura in the back with the side of her boot. "Time to wake up."

Kaede stirs, but doesn't wake.

Tsubaki sighs in frustration, then kicks Kaede hard in the upper back. The pika wakes with a yelp, rolling onto her front.

"Time. To. Wake. Up." Tsubaki states sternly.

"OK, OK, I'm awake," Kaede groans, pushing herself groggily to her feet. "What time is it?"

"Forty minutes after sunrise," Tsubaki answers.

"Couldn't you have waited a few more hours?"

"No."

"You don't need me to hunt down Chika," Kaede reminds.

"But I _do_ need you to send the badger and the childwoman after the vixen and the hare," Tsubaki instructs.

"Fine," Kaede sighs. "Where are they?"

"You were using the badger as a pillow," Tsubaki informs. "You're not developing _affection_ for them, are you?"

"No!" Kaede denies. _Kaede you liar._

"Good. Now wake them up and give them their orders."

Kaede nudges Danny awake, then nudges Maria.

"Ice cream!" Maria exclaims as she wakes suddenly; Tsubaki snorts in disgust.

"Loverboy, kitten, listen carefully," Kaede commands. "Somewhere in Yamakasai are a vixen and a hare that pose a great threat to our plans. Therefore, your mission is to kill Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil."

For the first time, both Maria and Danny hesitate before accepting the order.

"Loverboy and kitten?" Tsubaki asks Kaede, not even trying to hide her disgust. "Why did they hesitate?"

"Don't know," Kaede replies. "I've never seen it before: it's always been immediate."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Kaede hesitates a moment. "No, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Better not be."


	30. 4-6 The Hunt Resumes

As the morning progresses, the advancing army gets inside the minimum range of the defensive artillery, and by midday, the infantry begins its ground assault. The defenders are valiant, but they are also outnumbered, and it's not long before units begin to break through.

Only to find themselves in the kill‑zones.

The Yamakasai general, knowing that the perimeter defences wouldn't hold forever, purposely deployed his troops to encourage the attackers to penetrate in the right locations to be funnelled directly into kill‑zones. And it's at one of those kill‑zones that the husband‑and‑wife fire‑team of Hanna and Rob Skarlett find themselves shortly before a breach is made.

"How many of these have we helped at now?" Hanna asks, waiting for the moment the enemy breaks through.

"This is the fifth," Rob answers.

"And how many more are we going to help at?" Hanna continues.

"As many as necessary," Rob answers.

"That's a shit answer," Hanna replies flatly. "We should be finding Maria and Danny, or hunting Tsubaki and Kaede. Be a much better use of our training."

"Where would you start?"

Hanna makes to answer, but halts when she realises she doesn't have one.

"They'll show up somewhere," Rob assures. "Both the general and Hideyoshi know to radio us as soon as they are made aware of any sign of them."

"And there's no point in heading out of the city to find them," Hanna sighs.

Rob doesn't reply, instead simply putting his arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"I wanted to be a teacher or a child carer," Hanna reveals suddenly. "Y'know, before that crash."

"Seriously?" Rob doubts.

"Yeah," Hanna confirms. "Not really the sort of person most suited to such a career though," she admits.

"I'll admit, I find it very difficult to imagine you as a teacher or carer," Rob teases. "Out of interest, why do you mention it now?"

"Because‑" Hanna starts.

" _Breach!_ " the nearby sergeant shouts.

Hanna and Rob duck as gunfire spreads around the kill‑zone. A second later, the squad replies in kind, pinning the encroaching enemy unit, and a few seconds after that, the Skarletts start picking off enemy soldiers with pinpoint shots.

* * *

On the opposite side of the city, still outside the perimeter, Tsubaki and Kaede finally find a way to get into the city without being seen. However, Kaede isn't particularly keen to use it, nor does she want to risk sending Maria and Danny down it.

"There's _got_ to be a better way in than this," Kaede protests.

"We've been searching all morning," Tsubaki reminds. "We need to get into the city one way or another, and this is the best we've found."

"It's the least guarded," Kaede corrects, "and for a very good reason."

"The volcano's activity is at an all‑time low," Tsubaki explains. "The chances of any sort of eruption, however minor, are negligible. That means this lava diversion tunnel will remain empty."

"There's an active lava flow just half a mile away," Kaede informs.

"So? It won't be going in here," Tsubaki concludes, entering the tunnel.

"How do you know it's a way in?" Kaede calls after Tsubaki.

"Tunnels need maintenance, which means service accesses," Tsubaki explains.

"But‑" Kaede stops herself, realising Tsubaki's mind will not be changed. "Kitsune dammit. I hate it when she's right. OK, come on you two."

With trepidation, Kaede enters the tunnel, flanked by Maria and Danny.

* * *

An hour later, all four would‑be infiltrators are still in the diversion tunnel.

"So much for these service tunnels of yours," Kaede complains. "We're four miles in, and we've not even seen one yet."

"We've passed seven," Tsubaki informs coolly.

Kaede halts suddenly. " _Seven‽_ Why haven't we used one already?"

"Because I'm looking for one that will lead inside the dojo."

"What makes you think there'd be one?"

Now it's Tsubaki's turn to stop suddenly.

"Ha!" Kaede gloats. "I _knew_ it!"

"I am not a person you want to piss off," Tsubaki cautions without turning around. "Especially since I know your dojo's secret entrance.

"Like that's the only one," Kaede smirks smugly. "Just admit you screwed up."

"I will admit that I may have reached a mistaken conclusion," Tsubaki replies.

"Close enough for me," Kaede shrugs, her smirk slightly reduced, but still present. "So, what now?"

Tsubaki thinks a moment. "There's no point mincing around down here. We'll go up the service tunnel fifty yards ahead."

Five minutes later, the group arrives at the surface‑level access of the service tunnel.

"Wait here," Tsubaki commands as she prepares to lift the manhole cover. "Need to check the coast is clear." Tsubaki lifts the manhole cover slowly, just enough to look out. "We're half a mile from the dojo, and it looks totally‑"

Something tears through Tsubaki's left ear.

Tsubaki drops the manhole cover into place loudly, then clamps her hand over her left ear. "Shit! I've been shot!"

"Get to the bottom of the ladder, and I'll look at it," Kaede volunteers.

"I'm not putting my well‑being in your hands," Tsubaki denies.

"You need someone to make sure the wound is clean and properly protected so it doesn't get infected," Kaede insists.

"Dammit… Fine," Tsubaki relents.

At the bottom of the ladder, Tsubaki allows Kaede to examine her damaged ear, though she only does so once she has her fire sword in hand.

"I'd prefer practicing field medicine without the threat of death six inches from my hip," Kaede comments as she bandages Tsubaki's torn ear. "All the same, that's the ear patched up. Well, what's left of it, anyway."

" _What‽_ " Tsubaki asks angrily.

"That was a supersonic rifle round," Kaede explains. "A subsonic round would have made a neat hole, but supersonic rounds tear rather than pierce."

"Kitsune damn that bat!" Tsubaki exclaims, shoving Kaede away as she stands. "This makes the hunt more difficult…"

Kaede sits up, having fallen backwards after the unexpected shove. "How many more times are you gonna shove me on my arse? And both times it was despite me trying to help you."

"The first time, you made a sexual advance," Tsubaki reminds.

"My point stands."

"I could kill you and blame it on Kasai‑dojo."

"Go on then."

"You're more useful alive."

"Thought so."

* * *

A few minutes later, on the front line, Hanna and Rob are helping at a sixth kill‑zone.

"This isn't going well!" Hanna yells above the cacophony, forced to duck to avoid being riddled with gunfire, chipped masonry bouncing off her helmet.

"They're flooding the kill‑zone!" Rob yells back, switching to full auto and unleashing a full magazine at the enemy. "Looks like this one'll be overrun," he concludes, ducking to reload.

"And _still_ no sign of anyone we're looking for!" Hanna replies.

"The chances were pretty‑ Hold on, getting something," Rob requests, listening intently to his helmet radio. "Interesting."

"I wonder what'll kill me first: the suspense, or the invaders," Hanna presses.

"Someone sniped a tanuki just half a mile from the dojo," Rob informs.

"Tsubaki Moto," Hanna growls. "And we're the wrong side of the fucking city!"

Rob takes a final look over the kill‑zone. "No point staying here: it's about to fall. Let's fall back to a safe place, and I'll get more details."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hanna and Rob have retreated a mile from the front, and are hiding in an abandoned shop, where Rob is in the middle of obtaining more information about Tsubaki's whereabouts.

"…OK… I see… OK, that's good to know. Thanks for the update." Rob terminates the connection. "She was spotted emerging from a service access to lava diversion tunnel hachi," he informs Hanna. "No‑one saw Kaede or our friends."

"Well, we know where one of them is, and that's good enough for me," Hanna decides, removing her flak jacket and helmet. "What?" she asks in response to Rob's disapproving look. "It's easier to hunt without those bulky things."

"…dammit, you're right," Rob agrees, shedding his armour, revealing his vest is damp with sweat.

"And that there's the other problem," Hanna smirks, her bra and pelt equally damp. "Now let's go hunt a tanuki," she adds with a growl that matches her thunderous expression.


	31. 4-7 Hunting the Hunters

An hour later, Tsubaki, Kaede, Maria, and Danny emerge from another service tunnel manhole, a mile from the dojo. Luckily for all, there are no snipers covering it. In fact, the area of the city they emerge in is so quiet, it feels like they're the only four inhabitants.

"This is creepy," Kaede comments once everyone's safely on the surface. "It's like the city has died."

"In a few days, the city _will_ die," Tsubaki predicts. "And I plan to make both the bat and the otter watch its death throes."

"Real ray of sunshine, you are," Kaede snarks.

The fire sword is laid across Kaede's neck before the pika even notices Tsubaki moving.

"Another idle threat," Kaede continues, unfazed. "You do realise all this theatre is why you lost Chika in Mizutani?"

"Order your slaves to begin their mission," Tsubaki demands.

"They already have," Kaede informs.

Tsubaki looks around to see Maria and Danny have vanished. "You willingly leave yourself defenceless around me?"

"Yep."

Tsubaki hesitates, then lowers her sword.

 _Thank the spirit of the kitsune!_ "Why did you lead Chika up to the top of the observation tower, by the way?" Kaede continues. "You had her in her sanctum, ripe for the kill. And you could have taken out her boyfriend _and_ that infernal vixen. Yet you hogtied Hanna and Xander, forgetting they both have claws with which they quickly freed themselves, then you marched Chika to the top of the tower to gloat in false victory. It's almost like you _wanted_ to fail."

"I won't make that mistake again," Tsubaki vows, sheathing her sword.

"Good to hear," Kaede smiles. "Now, let's get moving," she decides, setting off towards the dojo.

Tsubaki follows a second later. _She's getting too confident for my liking…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the service tunnel where Tsubaki was sniped, Hanna springs out into the lava diversion tunnel, nunchaku whirling. Looking around, she sees no‑one there. With a muted curse, she holsters her nunchaku.

"It took an hour to get here," Rob reminds, joining his wife in the diversion tunnel. "It's no surprise they're not here."

Hanna doesn't respond, dropping to all‑fours to try and pick up a scent trail. However, she's having some trouble picking up a scent. "Stand downwind."

"But there's no wind down here," Rob informs.

"Then move away."

Rob backs away twenty feet, and waits patiently. Hanna continues to sniff the ground for a couple more minutes, then suddenly darts up the tunnel towards the city boundary. Rob follows as quick as he can, but Hanna soon outpaces him despite running on all‑fours. By the time Rob arrives at the next service tunnel half a mile later, Hanna is already halfway through it.

Eventually, Rob catches up with Hanna at the surface, where the vixen is once again searching for scent trails.

"I know you want to find them, but at least let me keep up!" Rob snaps as he drops the manhole cover noisily in place.

Hanna stands and strides right up to Rob. "My best friend is out there working for the enemy against her will. I will do _anything_ to save her."

"I know," Rob assures. "I want to save my best friend too. But we're only going to do that if we work together."

"The trail splits here," Hanna informs. "Our friends headed west towards the front, the sadistic bitches north‑west towards the dojo."

"Shit. That can only mean one thing."

"Our friends are hunting us."

"And they're going the wrong way."

"Decision."

Rob thinks a moment. "This'll sound crazy, but hear me out. We go after Tsubaki and Kaede, but we let our position leak to Maria and Danny. They'll then turn from the front and come after us."

"You're right: that sounds crazy," Hanna agrees. "But I can't think of a better idea. Let's go with it."

Rob unclips a handheld two‑way radio from his belt. "Skarlett to Takenaka, come in Yoshi."

"Go ahead Rob," Hideyoshi replies, his voice distorted by the small speaker.

"Can you make sure that if anyone sees Maria and Danny, they leak our position to them?" Rob asks.

"Will do," Hideyoshi agrees. "I assume this is part of a plan?"

"Correct."

"Then the best of luck to you both." Hideyoshi ends the communication.

"Honey, lead the way," Rob instructs.

With a feral grin, Hanna relocates the scent trail belonging to Tsubaki and Kaede, and follows it north‑west with Rob following close behind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsubaki and Kaede are once again just half a mile from the dojo. However, after their previous attempt, they're being a lot more cautious about getting any closer. Hiding behind a low wall at the edge of a perfectly straight street that leads right up to the dojo, Tsubaki lashes Kaede's pocket mirror to the end of the fire sword, and gingerly holds it out into the street, angled to view the dojo without catching the sun.

"This isn't working," Tsubaki growls in frustration after a couple of minutes. "Damn thing's too small."

"Well, it's all I've got," Kaede replies tersely.

"You have eyes," Tsubaki counters.

"I'm a pika, not a canary in a cage," Kaede retorts.

"I've been shot already. It's your turn."

Kaede sighs in resignation. "Fine, I'll look."

After switching places, Kaede slowly peeks around the edge of the wall, her ears folded as flat as she can fold them to minimise the chances of being hit. "I don't see‑"

Something hits the ground a few feet from Kaede's face, throwing grit into her eyes, forcing her to duck back behind the wall, momentarily blinded. "There's a sniper alright," she informs, blinking furiously to wash the grit from her eyes.

"Then our search for a weakness continues," Tsubaki decides, retreating from the wall, Kaede doing her best to follow behind.

A few hundred feet later, Tsubaki stops suddenly, her remaining good ear twitching.

"What now?" Kaede asks, her vision now fully recovered.

"Shut up," Tsubaki commands, listening intently.

The two remain silent for a full minute.

"OK, let's continue," Tsubaki decides.

"What did you hear?" Kaede asks.

"I thought I heard footsteps," Tsubaki explains, "but they must have been yours."

"You're the one wearing heels," Kaede reminds.

"And I know exactly what they sound like," Tsubaki counters.

The two sensei resume walking, but after just a hundred feet, Tsubaki freezes again, her ear twitching wildly.

"I heard it too," Kaede whispers.

Slowly, Tsubaki draws both katana, and Kaede unhooks her tekko‑kagi. Holding their weapons at the ready, they split up and creep silently to the sides of the narrow street.

The sound of a bottle skittering down an alley rings down the otherwise silent street.

"I know you're there!" Tsubaki challenges loudly. "Show yourself!"

Silence.

"I've got a bad‑" Kaede starts.

"Zip it!" Tsubaki commands.

A sound causes both tanuki and pika to spin around on instinct, weapons raised.

"Only cowards remain hidden!" Tsubaki barks.

"I'm no coward," a voice growls malevolently.

Tsubaki and Kaede spin once again to find an incandescent vixen standing in the middle of the street, nunchaku twirling.

"You again," Tsubaki growls.

"You threatened and enslaved my friends, and you cost me my tail," Hanna growls back. "And now I take your lives as payment."


	32. 4-8 Rematch

"You're outmatched, vixen," Tsubaki boasts. "What hope do you have against us?"

"Two to one: sounds like a fair fight to me," Hanna smirks confidently.

"Those weapons won't help you," Tsubaki sneers, referring to Hanna's nunchaku.

"You're right," Hanna agrees, catching and holstering her nunchaku. "But I do have this," she adds, unslinging the assault rifle from her back and aiming it directly at Tsubaki's head. "Oh dear, it appears you've both brought knives to a gun fight."

"You really think you can kill us both before we slice you open?" Kaede challenges.

"No‑one threatens my wife," a new voice growls.

Kaede spins to see Rob standing in the middle of the street, his rifle aimed directly at the pika's head. "Tsuba, we're fucked."

"Don't call me that," Tsubaki demands.

"Any last words?" Hanna asks.

Tsubaki and Kaede exchange a look, then simultaneously turn and charge, Tsubaki at Rob, Kaede at Hanna. Both Skarletts fire and miss, but before they can re‑aim and shoot again, the Jades have closed the distance. A vicious upswing of a tekko‑kagi wrecks Hanna's rifle and tears it from her hands, and the twin asymmetric katana make short work of Rob's rifle too. The Skarletts duck and roll under the follow‑up attacks, returning to their feet with close‑combat weapons drawn.

"So much for your plan," Hanna remarks to Rob.

"Can't win 'em all," Rob replies.

"No, you certainly can't," Tsubaki mocks.

Rob and Tsubaki are the first to re‑engage. Rob uses the momentum of his counter‑charge to power his thrust at Tsubaki's torso, but the tanuki parries with the water katana. She counters with her fire katana, only for Rob to catch the blade between the monouchi and yoku. Rob doesn't stop there though: he slams his full weight into Tsubaki, knocking her flat on her back. Rob inverts his sai and dives, aiming to thrust the monouchi straight through Tsubaki's ribcage, but it's now the tanuki's turn to exploit her momentum. She kicks up hard, striking Rob's stomach heels first. Winded, Rob flies several feet backwards, landing hard on his back, dropping his sai. Badly dazed, it takes a few moments for him to recover enough to try to get up, by which time Tsubaki is standing on his chest, both katana tips hovering over his neck.

Hanna fares a little better. Her initial nunchaku swings are deflected by Kaede's tekko‑kagi, but Hanna's speed allows her to keep the barrage up and prevent a counter‑attack. Slowly, the furious vixen pushes the increasingly desperate pika backwards. However, luck is on Kaede's side. With a fortuitous twist of her weapons, she catches Hanna's nunchaku chains between the claws of her tekko‑kagi. With another twist, Kaede rips the nunchaku out of Hanna's hands.

Hanna immediately backs off a few feet to regroup, but that gives Kaede an opening. The pika lunges, tekko‑kagi aimed for Hanna's chest. The vixen dodges, but without her tail, she fails to keep her balance, and she falls hard to the ground. Hanna's momentum rolls her onto her back just in time for Kaede to twist and pounce. The pika pins Hanna's ears to the ground with her tekko‑kagi, then sits hard on the vixen's stomach and stamps her feet on the vixen's wrists.

"So much for the 'legendary' Hanna Skarlett, the 'greatest' hand‑to‑hand fighter in the Red Scarves," Kaede smirks.

"You won't get away with this," Hanna grunts, trying her best to withstand the piercing pain in her ears.

"You're in no position to make threats," Kaede smirks. "Tsubaki, do you want the honour?"

"I have a much better idea," Tsubaki replies. "I trust you have some form of sedative on you?"

Kaede takes a compact lipstick off her belt. "I have just the thing," she smirks.

"Don't you fucking dare," Hanna growls.

Kaede ignores Hanna and applies the lipstick, then with a sensual smile, leans down and kisses Hanna passionately. Hanna tries to resist, but she is unable to prevent Kaede's kiss. As it ends, Hanna slips into unconsciousness.

"You… heartless… bitches!" Rob growls, Tsubaki's weight making it difficult to breathe.

"Kaede?" Tsubaki requests.

Kaede lifts herself off the sleeping vixen and strides over to Rob, reapplying her lipstick. She then kneels beside the pinned hare and kisses him passionately. Rob tries to resist, but Kaede forces the kiss, and soon, Rob is also unconscious.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hanna stirs slowly awake. _Ugh… What happened? Last thing I remember, I was fighting Kaede, and… I really shouldn't have lost that badly… Hang on: why am I still alive? Why didn't they kill me? They had the opportunity, and yet‑ Shit. I know why I'm still alive._

Hanna slowly opens her eyes to see nothing but darkness. _Am I blindfolded? Or is it just dark?_ She looks around her, but all she can see is a faint blur of light no matter which way she looks. _Well, that answers that: my scarf has been put over my eyes. What else… Well, my arms are pinned over my head, with what feels like… one of Rob's sai?_ "Rob? Where are you?"

"Right beside you," Rob answers.

A wave of relief washes over Hanna. "Thank the Ancients you're OK! I guess you're in the same situation as me."

"Blindfolded by my own scarf, with my arms pinned above my head? Yep," Rob confirms. "I've tried to pull the sai out, but it won't move. Also, my ankles are tied to something heavy."

"Hadn't noticed the rope around my ankles." Hanna tries to pull the sai pinning her arms out, but she is also unable to move it. "We're stuck here until someone finds us."

"That's the point," Tsubaki Moto informs.

"And I guess this is the part where you gloat and give us some long‑winded monologue explaining a whole load of shit I don't give a fuck about," Hanna growls.

"I don't do monologues," Tsubaki replies flatly. "I bet you're wondering why you're still alive."

"Because you want us to know how badly we failed before you kill us," Hanna guesses.

"That would be pointless, since you've already worked that out," Tsubaki answers.

"Why are you doing all this anyway?" Rob asks.

"You mean the whole war thing?" Tsubaki replies. "To protect the future of the Gotoshi and the Hisui Teikei."

"By destroying two of the five cities?" Rob presses.

"By removing the two biggest threats," Tsubaki corrects. "And don't think we'll stop there. Once the future of the Gotoshi and the Hisui Teikei is secure, the Red Scarves are our next target."

"The Scarves are no threat to the Gotoshi _or_ the Jade Alliance!" Rob argues.

"That's what you'd like us to believe," Tsubaki replies calmly. "That's why you all play along with this silly notion of establishing a diplomatic relationship. But I'm not fooled. The Red Scarves know what we did to Shang Tu, and they won't allow a force as powerful as us to exist. And it's no secret that both the bat and the otter disapprove of how me and Kaede run our dojos. They'll do anything to remove us from power, even if it means destroying the Teikei in the process. I wouldn't be surprised if they're wearing red scarves like yours when I finally hunt them down."

"You're paranoid," Rob accuses.

"I'm not paranoid," Tsubaki corrects. "I merely refuse to hide from the truth."

"When I get out of this, I will hunt you down and kill you," Hanna promises.

" _If_ you get out of this," Tsubaki mocks. "Which you won't."

"I've escaped worse," Hanna reminds.

"By hacking off bits of you, it seems," Tsubaki observes. "Which reminds me: I didn't cost you your tail, your boots did."

"I wouldn't have been up there if it wasn't for you!" Hanna shouts. " _This whole fucking war is your fault!_ "

Tsubaki kicks Hanna hard in the stomach, winding her. "It's time to shut you up," she decides.

As Hanna desperately tries to regain her breath, Tsubaki removes and doubles up the vixen's scarf, wraps it around the back of her head, threads a nunchaku through the ends, and releases the scarf. The scarf pulls taut, painfully ramming the nunchaku between Hanna's jaws, rendering her unable to speak.

"That's better," Tsubaki smirks.

All Hanna can do is growl impotently.

"I've enjoyed our little chat," Tsubaki smiles mockingly, gagging Rob with his scarf and the other nunchaku. "It's been rather relaxing, but I'm afraid, like all good things, it must come to an end."

Tsubaki walks over to a chain suspended from the ceiling and pulls it. Slowly, the wooden railroad tie Hanna and Rob's wrists are pinned to rises, lifting the vixen and hare with it. As they're pulled up, the rope around their ankles pulls taut and starts dragging another heavy piece of wood. A minute later, Tsubaki has winched them up enough that the wood tied to their ankles is suspended an inch from the ground.

"Don't make those faces: after all, I know how much you like to 'hang out' with each other," Tsubaki quips as she leaves.

Grimacing from the pain of having their bodies pulled taut, Hanna and Rob share a look of fear and desperation.

"Oh, almost forgot," Tsubaki adds as she returns. "Your friends are on their way here to kill you. Just thought you'd like to know that. Sayonara!"


	33. 5-1 Fortune Favours the Skarletts

Outside the warehouse, Kaede Himura waits impatiently for Tsubaki Moto to emerge. _What on Avalice is she doing in there?_

A few moments later, Tsubaki emerges, wearing a look of smug satisfaction. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What were you doing in there?" Kaede demands. "It doesn't take that long to kill two people!"

"Oh, I didn't kill them," Tsubaki explains.

" _What‽_ " Kaede gasps. "What if they escape? They'll hunt us down and kill us for sure!"

"Trust me, Hanna and Rob Skarlett are no longer a threat to us," Tsubaki assures. "Their predicament is inescapable, and by the end of the day, they will both be dead at their friends' hands."

"You're psychotic," Kaede comments disapprovingly.

"Simply staying focussed on the important tasks," Tsubaki counters. "Let's move," she commands, walking away before Kaede can respond.

 _I'm having second thoughts about this whole endeavour… I can't pull out now: I'm too deep in, and we've come too far to stop._ With a resigned sigh, Kaede follows Tsubaki in their search for a way into Kasai‑dojo.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Hanna and Rob are finally able to get a good look at their surroundings. They analyse everything they can see for any possible method of escape, but there is nothing that can help them. Unwilling to accept their fate, desperation sets in. For several moments, they thrash violently, trying vainly to do something, anything to escape. But soon the pain is too great, and they surrender to their fate, swinging gently back and forth.

Grimacing heavily, Hanna starts trying to ungag herself. Alternating between trying to hook the scarf off with her stretched arms and hammering the nunchaku to try and slide it sideways, she slowly makes progress until, with one final hook, she gets the scarf off the end of the nunchaku.

The sound of the weapon clattering to the floor is drowned out by a full thirty seconds of Hanna's screamed profanities, ending with " _I will fucking murder that fucking psycho!_ "

A moment later, the other nunchaku clatters to the floor. "Feeling better?" Rob asks.

"Oh yes, because I sure enjoy hanging here with my arms being pulled out of my fucking shoulders!" Hanna snaps sarcastically. "Also, I can't feel my hands anymore, my feet feel like they're about to be torn off, and soon I'm going to be killed by my best friend. _How do you think I fucking feel‽_ "

Rob remains silent.

"Yes, the swearing helps," Hanna admits. "Still hurts more than anything I've ever experienced."

"Normally, I'd try to comfort you by saying 'We'll get out of this' or something, but I really don't see a way out," Rob admits in turn.

"This certainly isn't the way I imagined going."

"Well, there is one thing we can be sure of: when Kathy hears about this, she'll come straight here and kill Tsubaki and Kaede with her bare claws."

Hanna can't help but chuckle at the thought. "I can totally see her doing just that," she smiles in amusement. "Hideyoshi won't be safe either. I wonder if he'd take his own life rather than face mother?"

"To be honest, I'd rather not think about it," Rob admits.

For a few moments, the couple remain silent.

"Do you think our friends will be merciful?" Hanna asks quietly.

"I hope so," Rob answers equally quietly. "If only we knew more about the Shade Virus…"

"Wait… Didn't Yoshi say something about the virus being neutralised by a suitable stimulus?" Hanna recalls.

Rob thinks a moment. "Hmm… Maybe there's hope yet. After all, seeing your friends in mortal peril is a pretty strong stimulus."

"I just wish we could be sure…"

For the next few minutes, Hanna and Rob hang in silence, waiting for their friends to arrive, doing their best to ignore the excruciating pain they're feeling.

Hanna's ears twitch at an unexpected sound. _What was that?_ Hanna looks up to see the chain the railroad tie is suspended from is quivering alarmingly. "Rob, odd question, but how heavy is a railroad tie?"

"Over a couple hundred pounds," Rob answers. "Why?"

"One's about to land on our heads."

Rob looks up to see the quivering chain. "Swing!"

Working together, Hanna and Rob slowly build a swinging motion, knowing that if the chain snaps, the railroad tie would land on them and kill them. However, the chain doesn't snap: the ratchet fails instead.

The drop is sudden and violent. Hanna and Rob hit the floor hard, their legs slamming onto the wood tied to their ankles. Instinctively, they screw their eyes shut as the railroad tie falls towards them.

* * *

A quarter mile away, Tsubaki halts suddenly.

"Something the matter?" Kaede asks.

"Just thought I heard… Never mind," Tsubaki dismisses.

* * *

Hanna opens one eye just enough to see with. _I'm… I'm not dead… I'm alive!_ A colossal wave of relief crashes over Hanna, and she starts laughing as the tension of near‑death bleeds away. "Thank the Ancients!"

"For a moment, I thought that was it," Rob admits, also laughing with relief.

After a few moments, the laughter dies away. "I ache so much right now," Hanna sighs. "Shoulders, hips, ankles, wrists, arms, legs, back… and I've got _insane_ paraesthesia in my hands," she adds, flexing her fingers stiffly to increase blood circulation.

"Same here," Rob replies, also flexing his fingers. "Are your wrists still pinned?"

Hanna tries to lift her arms, but they don't move. "I think so," she answers. "Then again, it may simply be my arms don't work anymore."

"Mine too, but the railroad tie took quite an impact, so maybe…" Rob takes a deep breath, then attempts to lift his arms. Inch my inch, he gradually works the yoku of his sai out of the wood enough to slide his hands through the gap. "I'm free!" he announces, panting heavily.

"That makes one of us," Hanna replies. "Fancy helping me out a bit?"

"I need a few minutes… to recover," Rob explains. "I'll help you… as soon as I can."

Rob gets his breathing under control, then slowly lifts his arms up and over his head to rest by his sides, taking care to avoid injury while also loosening his stiff shoulders. After a brief rest, Rob slowly pushes himself into a seated position, then, with feeling restored to his hands, he massages his legs to loosen the muscles, and unties his ankles. With care, he stands up and gently stretches his stiff joints.

Eventually, Rob has restored enough mobility to help Hanna. Bracing against the damaged railroad tie, he pulls the sai pinning Hanna's arms down out of the wood and discards it, then kneels beside his wife. Massaging each shoulder in turn, he slowly moves Hanna's arms from above her head to by her sides, then unties her ankles.

"Ah, that feels good," Hanna purrs as Rob massages her legs.

"Don't get too excited," Rob flirts mischievously.

"I can't help it," Hanna flirts back. "You have a magic touch."

When the massage over, Rob helps Hanna to her feet, and together they retrieve their weapons.

"As much as I want to hunt down Tsubaki and Kaede, I must admit, I'm too weak to fight," Hanna reveals.

"Me too," Rob agrees. "We need to find somewhere to hide until we get our strength back."

"Anywhere but here," Hanna insists. "I know Maria and Danny are on their way, but there's no knowing how far gone they are."

"Agreed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hanna and Rob find a place to hide: an abandoned convenience store just two blocks from the warehouse. After raiding the shelves for nourishment, the couple retires to the storeroom to eat, rest, and recuperate.

"My capris are ruined," Hanna remarks through a mouthful of granola bar, her fingers playing with one of the many tears in the garment.

"You've suffered a few cuts too," Rob observes. "Good thing this place has bandages and disinfectant spray."

"Does it also sell scissors?" Hanna asks.

"I'll go look," Rob answers, disappearing back into the shop and returning a few moments later with a sturdy pair of kitchen scissors. "Will these do?" he asks, handing them to Hanna.

"Perfect." Hanna takes the scissors, then after finishing her granola bar, stands and removes her capris. After treating her wounds with disinfectant and bandages, she trims most of the legs off her capris, fashioning them into shorts before putting them back on. "What do you think?" she asks, posing in her improvised outfit.

"At this rate, you'll be naked before this war is over," Rob teases. "I could see if this store sells volleyballs," he quips.

"This is more suited to the beach," Hanna admits. "I look like a surfer who's landed in a pile of broken shells. And for the first time ever, my boots look stupid. At least I've stopped shedding body parts."

"You still look gorgeous," Rob compliments.

"With legs like mine, could I be anything else?" Hanna boasts.

"You should show them off more often," Rob suggests.

"You could do with a wardrobe change yourself," Hanna suggests in return, noticing the numerous tears in Rob's trousers.

"Now you mention it…" Rob removes his trousers and hands them to Hanna to modify while he treats his wounds. Once the tasks are done, Rob puts his shorts on. "And now I look like you do."

"Only less fabulous," Hanna teases.

"Since we have enough food and drink, I'll barricade the door so we can rest," Rob decides.

"Good idea," Hanna agrees.


	34. 5-2 Closing In

With both the front and rear entrances to the storeroom securely barricaded, Hanna and Rob settle down among packs of paper towels arranged to allow the couple to rest in relative comfort, Rob in Hanna's arms, both laying on their backs.

"It's nice being this way around for a change," Rob smiles, his eyes closed yet still wide awake.

"If I still had my tail, it'd be even nicer," Hanna sighs.

"Your legs make a more than adequate substitute," Rob compliments.

"And the stroking feels good," Hanna smiles.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"At one of the kill‑zones, you mentioned you wanted to be a teacher or carer," Rob reminds. "But before you could explain why you mentioned that, there was a breach and we joined the fight."

"That's not a question," Hanna replies. "Maria reminds me of the children I used to mentor," she adds a few moments later.

"Even though you're not much more than a year older than her."

"Age is irrelevant: it's the way she acts."

"Fair enough," Rob accepts.

"I like the fact she manages to retain her innocence, at least superficially," Hanna continues. "I lost mine a long time ago."

"The accident?"

"Yeah."

"And Maria is, in a way, a link to that lost innocence?"

Hanna pauses a moment. "I guess… Never thought about it that way before."

"We'll get her back."

"I know."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Eh, why not."

"If I wasn't around, would you have ended up dating Maria?"

"That's a weird thing to ask," Hanna comments. "Any particular reason?"

"Curiosity."

"Fair enough." Hanna thinks a moment. "It would be interesting, that's for sure."

"You'd make a cute couple."

"So would you and Danny."

Rob can't help but chuckle at the thought. "It could work, but I prefer girls," he flirts.

"And I prefer boys," Hanna flirts in return.

"We should get some sleep," Rob suggests. "An hour should be enough to return to full strength."

"Are we safe here?" Hanna asks.

"No‑one can break in without waking you up," Rob assures.

"Works for me," Hanna smiles, closing her eyes.

A few moments later, the Skarletts slip into a restful yet wary sleep.

* * *

While the Skarletts sleep, an olive lynx arrives at the warehouse. Sticking to the shadows, the lynx sneaks silently into the building, her crimson eyes scanning every detail. Slowly, the lynx works her way through the warehouse, ninjato drawn and held in front of her, her ears constantly on the move, listening for even the slightest noises. Occasionally, she freezes in place at unexpected sounds, though it only takes a moment to recognise them as urban fauna.

After a few minutes, the lynx arrives at what remains of Tsubaki's improvised torture device. The lynx pauses in momentary confusion, then after checking the coast is clear, she sprints to the wreckage. Sheathing her sword, the lynx drops to all‑fours and sniffs around. _They were here._

As the lynx continues her investigation, she starts to piece together the events that unfolded. But it's not until she looks up that she works out the final details. Hit by a sudden wave of surprise and shock, the lynx's eyes flicker between crimson and auburn as her emotions fight the power of the Shade Virus. Fighting back tears, she dashes away from the scene and hides behind a crate to calm down.

After a few minutes, the lynx emerges from behind the crate, her resolve recovered, and the Shade Virus back in full control. Returning to the wreckage, she once again drops to all‑fours. This time, she picks up the scent trail, and follows it out of the warehouse.

Outside, the lynx pauses, whistles a brief tune mimicking birdsong, then continues following the scent trail. Moments later, an ochre badger follows, his message to Kaede Himura already arriving at its destination.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Kaede stops when she senses a vibration in her pocket. She pulls out the compact communication device Arata Bando gave her and checks the message she just received. "Knew it."

Now it's Tsubaki's turn to stop. "Focus, Kaede. We're meant to be finding a way in."

"So, you don't want to know how badly your fear theatre failed," Kaede taunts.

"That rig was inescapable," Tsubaki mistakenly corrects.

"You'd be surprised what you can escape from," Kaede smirks. "Take it from someone who knows from experience."

"Another one of your repellent perversions?" Tsubaki inquires, refusing to hide her disgust.

"Extensive training, actually," Kaede corrects. "With the odd bit of recreation here and there," she adds quietly.

"Since you're the expert, how did they do it?"

"Dunno."

"You know what the rig was."

"Doesn't mean I know its weak points."

"Then stop wasting my time." Tsubaki turns to continue her search for a way into Kasai‑dojo.

"If I had to guess though: mechanical failure of the rig itself," Kaede guesses.

Tsubaki stops and turns to face Kaede, her expression one of thunder. "How _dare_ you‽ My work is _always_ impeccable!"

"Can you think of any other way?" Kaede replies calmly.

Tsubaki turns away with a snort of derision and resumes her search.

"What load was the ratchet rated for?" Kaede asks.

"It's irrelevant anyway," Tsubaki states with finality. "The strain on their limbs would have been so great, they won't be fit to fight for some time. They won't get far without resting, and with your slaves having already been to the warehouse, they won't be far behind. The Skarletts will be dead by sundown."

"A thousand yen they survive the night," Kaede bets.

"I don't gamble," Tsubaki refuses.

"That means you have doubts," Kaede taunts smugly.

Tsubaki refuses to answer.

* * *

The lynx arrives at an abandoned convenience store, led there by the scent trail. Replacing speed with caution, the lynx silently enters the store to find the interior rich with the scent of vixen and hare. Momentarily confused by the ubiquity of the scents, the lynx forgoes her sense of smell and scans the shelves. _They've been raided for food… Cereals, cold meat… carbs and protein… not sure if that's icky or yummy._

Eventually, the lynx finds the door to the storeroom. Placing her ear flat against it, she listens intently. _Two people… shallow breathing… asleep. He's snoring slightly, which is icky; purring is cuter._ The lynx backs away from the door. _They'll have barricaded every entrance in a way that breaking through will wake them. I'll need another way in…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura finally find a way into the dojo.

"About time!" Tsubaki exclaims, striding confidently across the border.

"Hold on," Kaede cautions. "Don't you think it a little suspicious that the perimeter is so well‑defended _except_ for this bit?"

"Obviously," Tsubaki confirms. "Won't stop me."

"You're walking into a kill‑zone!" Kaede warns, hesitating at the border.

"I know," Tsubaki acknowledges. "And I'll be doing the killing."

Kaede watches Tsubaki draw her swords and disappear into the shadows of the dojo. _This is a very bad idea…_ Reluctantly, Kaede takes her tekko‑kagi in hand and follows Tsubaki into the dojo.

* * *

After an hour's sleep, Hanna wakes naturally, feeling much stronger and well refreshed. _That worked wonders. Not quite there, but enough to get moving again._ Hanna yawns and stretches, taking care not to disturb Rob, who is still asleep and snoring lightly. _I'll give him a couple more minutes, then wake him up._ Hanna then opens her eyes.

A pair of crimson eyes stare at her from the shadows.

Hanna almost jumps out her fur in surprise, scrambling backwards as best she can. Her movements wake Rob up, who reacts the same when he sees the crimson eyes.

"I thought you barricaded us in‽" Hanna hisses to Rob.

"I did!" Rob confirms. "There must have been another way in!"

The crimson eyes point up. Hanna and Rob look to the ceiling to see the open skylight.

"How did we not notice that?" Rob asks.

"There's only one person I know who could sneak in through that without waking me up," Hanna realises, her voice tinged with sadness.

Maria Shanmao emerges from the shadows, her ninjato and tanto in hand, murderous intent flashing in her crimson eyes.


	35. 5-3 Friend or Foe?

"Maria, what did they do to you?" Hanna asks, her eyes moist with tears. "Please, fight it!"

"Kitty must complete her mission, for it will please mistress," Maria replies, her voice lacking its usual brightness.

"Please, you must fight it!" Hanna begs. "I'm your best friend! You wouldn't kill your best friend!"

"Enough!" Danny Brock demands, dropping into the storeroom behind Maria, hanbo ready to strike. "Our mission _must_ be completed!"

"Danny, it's us!" Rob pleads. "You don't want to do this, either of you!"

"Our orders are to kill Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil," Dann replies monotonically. "Nothing will divert us from our objective."

Hanna and Rob continue to scramble backwards as Maria and Danny advance. Suddenly, Hanna hits the wall. "Shit!"

Maria senses her opportunity and crouches to pounce.

"Climb!" Rob commands.

Maria pounces, driving her ninjato directly at the place Hanna and Rob were just a second before.

"She actually _attacked_ us," Hanna mumbles quietly, hanging halfway up a shelving unit, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Maria turns to attack Hanna again, swinging her sword wide at the vixen's legs. Hanna reacts on instinct, scrambling onto the top shelf, knocking the contents down on top of the enslaved lynx. Maria tries to dodge the falling items, but there are too many, and several strike her directly. However, they all bounce off harmlessly.

"Meanie is making kitty mad," Maria growls.

 _I'm so sorry Maria, but I cannot allow you to kill me._ Hanna takes a deep breath. "Rob, we need to get out of here!"

"I know, but how?" Rob asks, perched on top of another shelving unit, trying to keep as much distance from Danny as he can.

Hanna looks around frantically for a second. _These are free‑standing units!_ "Bury them!"

With a nod of acknowledgement, Rob starts to rock the shelving unit he's perched on, Hanna doing the same. By the time Maria and Danny realise what's happening, it's too late: the shelving units topple towards each other, breaking apart as they strike each other. Hanna and Rob collide too, his greater weight causing them to tumble roughly down the back of the shelving unit Hanna was on as it falls, landing heavily on the floor. The Skarletts don't hesitate though: they're up almost immediately, sprinting for the nearest exit. Wordlessly, they rip away the barricading until there's a gap just large enough, through which they flee.

Maria emerges from the wreckage just in time to see the Skarletts escaping out the door. Sheathing her weapons, she sets off in pursuit, Danny following a moment later.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hundred yards inside Kasai‑dojo, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura are pinned by a four‑man kill‑team.

"I _told_ you we were walking into a kill‑zone!" Kaede barks. "And now we're pinned, certain to die if we try anything!"

"You didn't have to follow me," Tsubaki replies calmly, her remaining good ear moving constantly to catch every tiny sound.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get killed!" Kaede snaps.

"Run to that low wall over there," Tsubaki instructs, pointing with her fire katana.

Kaede follows the line of the sword. "You're kidding, right?"

"Just do it."

"You want me to be bait."

"A distraction."

"I have enough holes, thank you very much."

"Then run quickly."

Kaede, knowing she doesn't have any other option, takes a deep breath, then sprints to the low wall Tsubaki instructed her too. The shooters open fire on the pika, but initially, they all miss. However, as Kaede gets just ten feet from the other cover, one of the shooters gets their aim true.

The bullet punches a hole right through the centre of Kaede's right calf, lodging itself deep in the muscle.

With a pained yelp, Kaede stumbles, but somehow remains on her feet long enough to collapse safe in cover. Grimacing, Kaede tears the leg of her jeans where the bullet punched through. She then takes a small tube of superglue from her belt, using it to glue the bullet wound shut. With the wound securely closed, Kaede ties the torn denim over the wound as a makeshift bandage.

"Nice work," Tsubaki compliments, leaning on top of the low wall Kaede is hiding behind. "Can you walk?"

Kaede fixes Tsubaki with a thunderous stare. "You're psychotic."

"Simply using the resources at hand," Tsubaki waves dismissively.

"Add deranged to the list," Kaede growls, standing painfully. "They're all dead then."

"Obviously."

"Fine. Then you'll have no problem continuing alone," Kaede decides.

"Coward," Tsubaki spits.

"I've been shot and can barely walk!" Kaede snaps. "Continuing would be suicide!"

"You'd only slow me down anyway, even if you were fit," Tsubaki mocks as she walks away, heading deeper into the dojo.

Kaede watches Tsubaki go. _Why did I ever agree to work with that psycho? Oh, wait, it was my idea in the first place. I'll rephrase: Why did I ever think working with that psycho was a good idea?_ Grimacing with every step, Kaede limps back out of the dojo.

* * *

Hanna and Rob sprint as fast as they can, trying desperately to put some space between themselves and the pursuing lynx to give them enough time to work on a plan of action. But Maria is faster than them both, one of the fastest in the whole of the Red Scarves, and is keeping up with relative ease.

"We can't lose her! She's too fast!" Hanna exclaims.

"Split up!" Rob decides.

At the next intersection, Rob turns hard right. Hanna attempts to turn hard left, but without her tail, she takes a tumble. She doesn't let it slow her down though: she rolls gracefully back onto her feet and resumes running.

Maria follows Rob.

Hanna risks a look over her shoulder, sliding to a halt when she realises she isn't being followed. _Shit!_ Hanna sprints back the way she came, desperate to catch up with Maria before she can harm Rob. But as she gets to the intersection, she is tripped by a hanbo swung at her ankles. Instinct kicks in, and she tucks and rolls as she falls. Returning to her feet, she spins as she lets momentum carry her away from Danny Brock's follow‑up attack, catching the hanbo as she hits the ground. But she doesn't stop there: she kicks her attacker hard in the abdomen, sending him flying over her head.

Danny rolls onto his feet as Hanna leaps back onto hers. "Nice try," the badger growls, crimson eyes flashing with anger.

Hanna unholsters her nunchaku, but doesn't start twirling them. "Danny, please, let me help both you and Maria."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Danny denies.

"I won't go easy on you like I would on Maria," Hanna warns, starting to twirl her nunchaku.

"Without your tail, you're compromised," Danny observes.

"I may have no tail, but I'm still the best fighter in the Scarves," Hanna boasts aggressively.

"Then prove it," Danny challenges.

"Gladly," Hanna grins threateningly.

* * *

A few blocks away, Rob risks a look over his shoulder to see Maria not only following him, but getting closer. Knowing Maria will catch up before long, Rob decides it's time to get creative. Darting down an alleyway, he leaps up to a fire escape that leads to a roof. As he climbs, he's not surprised to see Maria climbing after him.

Two stories up, Rob makes his move. Leaping over the rail and off the fire escape, he lands on a closed dumpster, rolls off the end, then runs out the alleyway and turns back towards the intersection. A glance over his shoulder confirms that he's greatly increased the distance between him and Maria.

As he arrives at the intersection, he sees Hanna and Danny in a frantic battle. Drawing his sai, he charges into the fray, barging Danny hard away from Hanna.

"You handle Maria," Rob commands Hanna as he passes his wife.

"Will do," Hanna agrees, turning and sprinting to intercept the pursuing lynx.

Rob pounces on Danny, but the badger is ready for the attack. As he lands on his back, Danny raises his hanbo, blocking Rob's thrusting sai.

"Remember who you are!" Rob pleads.

Danny's eyes flash silver briefly before the Shade Virus reasserts itself. The badger kicks Rob hard between the legs, then pushes the grimacing hare off to one side. As Rob tries to block out the pain and get up, Danny jumps onto his feet, then stamps hard on Rob's lower back, pinning the hare to the ground.

Danny raises his hanbo for the killing blow. Rob closes his eyes and awaits his fate.

The hanbo clatters to the ground, discarded.

Rob feels the weight lift off his back, then friendly hands help him to his feet.

"Nothing I can say or do can make up for attempting to kill you," Danny apologises, his eyes back to their usual silver, with not even the slightest hint of crimson. "Just know‑"

"You weren't yourself," Rob interrupts, embracing his friend. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Danny replies, returning Rob's embrace. "I fear I have a lot to atone for."

"Once the truth is exposed, you'll be forgiven," Rob assures, breaking the hug. "Now let's help Hanna."

Danny recovers his hanbo as both friends turn to see the battle between Hanna and Maria end. Hanna gets her nunchaku wrapped around Maria's ninjato, but before she can disarm the lynx, Maria spins unexpectedly. The vixen's grip fails, and her nunchaku are torn from her hands.

Hanna freezes in place, stunned she was disarmed so easily.

It's a fatal mistake.

" _Maria, stop!_ " Rob and Danny plead in chorus, but it's too late: Maria completes her spin and drives the full length of her ninjato through Hanna's abdomen.


	36. 5-4 Red Scarf Down

Maria blinks, her eyes reverting to auburn in an instant. Time slows to a crawl as the full realisation of what she has just done dawns on her. Immobilised with shock, she can only watch as her best friend falls to her knees, then collapses to the ground, a red stain slowly spreading through her white midriff fur.

Pure vengeance slams into Maria with the force of a landslide. The next thing she sees is a volcanic Rob Stiil pinning her down, his eyes filled with an inferno of unrestrained fury. Rob raises a sai for a killing blow, the monouchi catching the sunlight. But as he's about to strike, he hesitates.

Maria, her eyes flooding with tears and her lower jaw trembling, can only whimper quietly.

The sai clatters to the ground.

"Maria, I‑" Rob starts, his anger forgotten.

Maria throws her arms around Rob, hugging him tightly. " _I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I couldn't help it I didn't want to it was too strong I tried not to I would never please don't kill me!_ " she wails.

Rob puts his arms around the distraught lynx. "I know, and I won't," he assures quietly. But Maria is too traumatised to respond, instead repeating her pleas endlessly, her cheeks sodden with tears, her entire body quivering with shock and despair.

As Rob tries to calm down the inconsolable lynx, Danny tends to Hanna. "Stay with me, Hanna!" he instructs as he removes his vest and tries his best to tie it around Hanna's abdomen to slow the bleeding.

"I feel cold," Hanna mumbles almost inaudibly, her eyes glazing over.

"You should cover up better," Danny quips as he secures his vest‑bandage in place with his belt, hoping a little humour will keep Hanna talking.

"I've never felt this cold before," Hanna continues.

"We'll get you warm again, don't you worry," Danny assures. "Do you have a radio?"

Hanna doesn't respond.

"Hanna?" Danny prompts. His worry building, he places a hand in front of Hanna's mouth. Unable to determine if she's breathing, he then tries to find a pulse to no avail. "Hanna?"

Hanna doesn't respond.

Stifling a curse, Danny rolls Hanna onto her back, taking care not to allow the sword to shift even slightly. Trying and failing to find pulse or heartbeat, Danny commences CPR, though his efforts appear to be in vain. "Rob, I'm losing her!"

Rob breaks free from Maria's grasp and scrambles to Hanna's side. "Dammit Hanna, don't die on me now!" he commands, taking Hanna's hand in his.

Suddenly, Hanna coughs and splutters back into life.

"Thank the Ancients!" Danny sighs in relief, backing off to allow Rob to comfort his injured wife.

"Welcome back honey," Rob smiles, tears of relief and happiness rolling down his cheeks.

Hanna takes a few deep breaths, then relaxes and looks up at Rob. "Hey babe. Did I… Did I just die?"

"Little bit," Rob confirms.

"Huh." Hanna pauses a moment. "Didn't feel like I expected. How long was I gone for?"

"About a minute," Danny answers.

"Huh." Hanna pauses a moment. "I don't like being dead. And I'll tell you one more thing: a sword through the stomach really fucking hurts!"

Rob cannot help but chuckle in response. "And now I know you'll be fine."

"You called Yoshi yet?" Hanna asks.

"We were a bit busy bringing you back to life," Danny explains.

Hanna rolls her eyes and sighs in mock exasperation as she unclips the two‑way radio from Rob's belt. "Hey Yoshi, it's Hanna. Got good news and bad news. Good news: we rescued Maria and Danny. Bad news: I got turned into a kebab. Send medics and hot chocolate." Hanna switches the radio to beacon mode, then hands it back to Rob. "I'm thirsty," she explains. "Where's Maria?"

"I'll get her," Danny volunteers.

"I can't believe how you're so casual about this," Rob remarks to his wife as Danny walks over to Maria.

"You know death doesn't scare me," Hanna reminds. "Plus, when you've been through the sort of shit we all have and survive, hardness just kinda… happens."

Several feet away, Danny crouches beside Maria, who's curled up in the fœtal position, quivering and crying silently. "Maria?" Danny asks softly.

Maria curls tighter. "I… I killed her…"

"Hanna's not dead," Danny assures. "In fact, she wants to talk to you."

Maria uncurls just enough to look at Danny with a single bloodshot eye. "But I‑"

"Was under mind control, just like me," Danny reminds. "Come on, before the medics arrive," he encourages, extending a hand.

Reluctantly, Maria uncurls further. Taking Danny's hand, she allows him to help her to her feet. But when she turns and sees Hanna, the ninjato still through her abdomen, Maria breaks down again.

"I can't do it!" she wails, burying her face in Danny's chest fur.

"You can," Danny encourages. "One step at a time."

Slowly, Danny leads Maria over to Hanna. The distraught lynx's eyes keep darting to her ninjato, willing every time that the next time she looks, it's not impaling her best friend anymore. Eventually, Danny helps Maria sit next to Hanna.

"I have only one thing to say to you," Hanna informs Maria, keeping her tone and expression neutral.

"Please don't be angry I don't want you to hate me I didn't mean it I'm‑" Maria starts babbling.

Hanna places a hand on Maria's cheek. "I forgive you," she assures, her voice soft, warm, and kind.

Maria pauses a moment. "R-Really?" she asks nearly silently.

"Absolutely," Hanna confirms.

"But I‑"

"Was a slave to a psycho and a pervert."

"But‑"

Hanna gently pulls Maria into a hug. "Shit happens," she comforts.

Despite the immense guilt weighing her down, Maria cannot help but giggle. "Please don't die."

Hanna's ears twitch at the sound of an approaching helicopter. "I'll be back on my feet before you know it," she assures her best friend. "And I'll make sure you get your sword back."

"I'd rather get a new one," Maria replies.

The helicopter lands nearby, two medics leaping out while still a couple of feet from the ground. Rob and Danny move back to allow the medics to attend to Hanna. Maria initially refuses to move back, but after some gentle encouragement, she complies.

"Bite on this," one of the medics requests, holding a strip of leather in front of Hanna's face.

"What for?" Hanna asks.

"We need to remove the sword," the medic answers.

Hanna accepts the leather strap and bites down firmly as the second medic removes and discards Danny's improvised bandage. The second medic then smoothly removes Maria's sword from Hanna's abdomen. Extracting the sword sends a fresh wave of agony through Hanna's body, and she bites down on the leather strap so hard she almost bites right through it.

With the sword removed and discarded, the medics switch into high gear, quickly and expertly bandaging Hanna's midriff tightly to minimise blood loss. Once it's secured, the medics quickly and carefully load Hanna onto a stretcher, then walk the stretcher to the helicopter, securing it and Hanna to a specially‑designed platform alongside the cockpit.

As the medics board the helicopter, Rob scrambles on board beside them. "Husband," he explains, showing his wedding ring.

"We've been briefed," the first medic assures. "Welcome aboard, Rob Skarlett."

Maria and Danny watch as the helicopter takes off and heads towards the dojo.

"What do we do now?" Maria asks quietly, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We find our own way there, I guess," Danny answers.

Maria's ears twitch. "I hear a car."

It takes Danny a few moments to pick up the sound, but soon he hears it too. Another few moments later, the car emerges from a side road, a familiar steel‑blue canine at the wheel.

Xander Lykos parks in front of Maria and Danny. "Kasai‑dojo has some of the finest medical facilities in the whole Gotoshi," he greets in reassurance. "Glad to have you guys back on our side."

* * *

A couple of blocks away, a lone pika limps painfully through the quiet roads on the southern city. Approaching a bench, Kaede elects to sit and rest her injured leg a while. After a couple of minutes, her attention is drawn skywards by an unexpected sound.

 _A helicopter?_ Kaede watches the helicopter descend behind the buildings. _Must have landed to pick someone‑ So, loverboy and the kitten tracked them down. I wonder how it went?_ Kaede waits until the helicopter takes off again before standing and heading in the direction of where it landed. As she watches the helicopter ascend, she tries to work out who's on board. _I wish I had binoculars or something… Wait… the one on the stretcher… is that the vixen? It is! That must be her husband with her then. But where are loverboy and the kitten?_

Curiosity gets the better of Kaede. Wincing as her injured leg triggers fresh sparks of pain, she limps the two blocks to the intersection where the helicopter landed. _Looks like everyone's disappeared already. They left stuff behind though._ Kaede approaches the two discarded items in the middle of the intersection. _A navy‑blue vest and a bloody ninjato…_ Kaede picks up the vest and finds it's soaked in blood, but otherwise undamaged. _So, the Shade Virus lasted just long enough for Maria to skewer Hanna, but not long enough for her to finish the job. She must have been utterly inconsolable… At least loverboy's alright. The vest is undamaged, so assuming he used it as a bandage, this blood must be the vixen's. If only he was around when I got shot. He could have taken care of me, made me feel protected… But he's back with his friends now. I miss having him around._

Kaede drops the vest. _Dammit, Tsubaki's right: I've developed an affection for them both!_ Especially _for Danny! In the name of the kitsune Kaede, you know better than to feel affection for the enemy! I need to get out of here and regroup._

Leaving the vest and ninjato behind, Kaede resumes her retreat.


	37. 5-5 Complications

Half an hour later, Kaede finds a way down into one of the lava diversion tunnels. Confident the tunnel will allow her to get out of Yamakasai without discovery, she descends into the tunnel itself. Once in the tunnel, the pika decides to rest again, her right leg burning in pain. But she's unable to relax, as the instant she sits down, the compact communication device Arata Bando gave her vibrates urgently.

"Of all the times…" Kaede sighs as she pulls the device from her pocket and answers the call. "Hello?"

"I trust I am not contacting you at an inopportune moment," Arata Bando greets.

Kaede's blood turns to ice briefly. "N‑No, not at all!" she stammers.

"You sound nervous," Arata observes.

"I wasn't expecting a call," Kaede explains.

"It's been longer than desired since your previous report," Arata replies.

"I'm in an active warzone," Kaede informs.

"You're in a secure location," Arata states with certainty.

"Well… yes, I am," Kaede confirms.

Arata doesn't reply.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to make a report," Kaede decides. "The Kage Byōgenkin worked well for a long time, but it wasn't strong enough to force the lynx and the badger to kill their friends. However, for the lynx, it worked long enough to mortally wound one of them."

"This is mixed news," Arata replies. "It appears I still have a lot of work to do to perfect my creation. Thank you for your work."

Arata closes the connection before Kaede can react.

"Well, that was rude," Kaede sighs, closing the device.

The device starts beeping.

"What the…?" Kaede asks, opening the device again.

The screen reads ++Self‑destruct in 3 seconds++.

"Shit!" Kaede hurls the device as far as she can, then huddles down, covering her head with her arms.

The device emits one last long beep, then falls silent.

Kaede cautiously uncurls, wary the device may yet explode. However, a few moments later, she feels confident enough to approach with caution. Eventually, she reaches the device, and crouches beside it to find it's simply smoking. "That's a bit of a let‑down," she sighs.

The device suddenly explodes, knocking Kaede onto her tail and lightly singeing her shins.

"Ow," Kaede mutters, blinking furiously to clear her eyes of dust.

* * *

In his ship on the border of the Midorioka and the Hokorioka, Arata Bando reclines in his chair and closes his eyes in thought.

++I take it the news was less than great?++ his green‑and‑black cephalopod robot asks, appearing beside its master.

"The news is as expected," Arata replies, his eyes remaining closed.

++You had hoped for better results.++

"Obviously. But it's not a problem. I would not want to rush my revenge and fail."

++There are alternatives to using the Shade Virus.++

"Almost all of which require an army. I could try and build one here, but after that idiot dragon's attempts, that possibility must unfortunately be ruled out."

++I didn't know she had visited the Gotoshi.++

"Not her. The other one."

++Him? He survived your attack all those years ago?++

"Yes, him."

++Where is he now?++

"Rotting in Shang Tu's dungeon."

++Maybe we could use him?++

"I have considered that option, and deemed it a waste of time and resources."

++We may be left with no other option.++

"There's always another option."

As if on cue, Arata's computer beeps, indicating the arrival of a new message. Arata opens his eyes and the message.

"Like I said, there's always another option," Arata smiles menacingly. "Find me everything you can on a machine known by the name _Bakunawa_."

++At once, sir.++

Two more messages arrive, Arata opening them immediately. "Also, find me everything you can on Corazon Tea, and the airship known as the _Sigwada_."

* * *

Deep within Kasai‑dojo, Tsubaki Moto is pinned down in a corridor. With no‑one to help her or provide a diversion or distraction, advancing is proving almost impossible. _The bat knows what he's doing. I'm going to need to get creative about this._

Tsubaki checks her stock of flashbang grenades. _Two… Not going to be enough._ Knowing her current tactic can no longer work, the tanuki looks around for an alternative. _All I see is an air vent… It's so undignified. But it's the only option._

Backing away carefully from the waiting Kasai fire‑teams, Tsubaki crouches by the vent cover and makes quick work of removing it. Discarding the cover, Tsubaki slides her muscular frame awkwardly into the vent. _Shit, this is cramped. How do others do this so‑ Oh, yeah, they're usually smaller than me. Now, where to go…_

* * *

In his sanctum, Hideyoshi Takenaka receives an alert. _This is interesting: she's in the dojo, alone. Let's see what we can do about that._ Hideyoshi turns to the map of his dojo and analyses it for a few moments. _Yes, that will work._ Hideyoshi then turns back to the radio and sends a series of messages to the fire‑teams and units deployed close to Tsubaki's location.

* * *

An hour later, Tsubaki reaches a dead end. _Shit. No choice but to drop down into… wherever I am now._ The tanuki backtracks a few yards to find a grate, which she removes. After a thorough check to ensure the coast is clear, Tsubaki drops into the room below.

"Freeze!"

Six rifles are aimed directly at Tsubaki's head.

"Shit," the tanuki sighs, holding her hands up in surrender.

* * *

In his sanctum, Hideyoshi receives a message. _Excellent. One threat down._

* * *

Two hours after Arata's last message, Kaede emerges from the tunnel that has led her safely outside Yamakasai. Electing to rest on a nearby flat boulder, she's surprised to find her off‑road car has been repaired and moved close to the tunnel entrance. _What on Avalice?_

Ignoring the pain in her leg, Kaede returns to the car and unpacks the medical kit. A few minutes later, with her bullet wound cleaned, disinfected, and properly bandaged, Kaede climbs into the driver's seat. _Who brought my car here? And where did they go?_ Kaede yawns deeply. _That can wait: I need to sleep._

Kaede moves the car into the end of the tunnel, parking just deep enough inside to be completely hidden in the shadow, then curls up on the back seat under a blanket and falls asleep.

* * *

Chika Ueno enters the Kasai dungeon and halts in front of Tsubaki's cell, where the disarmed tanuki is sat with her back to the otter. "You should have known you'd fail," Chika greets.

"I have not failed," Tsubaki growls in response, refusing to turn and face Chika. "I am merely delayed."

"It's only a matter of time before we find and capture your co‑conspirator," Chika continues, unperturbed. "Once we have Kaede, we will expose your lies and deception, and end the war. Then, both of you will be incarcerated in an all‑new high security facility guarded by members of all five dojos _and_ soldiers from all five cities, where any attempt to escape will be fatal. If you're lucky, you'll get to live your full life in prison."

"And if I'm unlucky?" Tsubaki asks.

"We'll let Hanna Skarlett decide your fate," Chika promises. "It really wasn't a smart idea to piss her off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's the reincarnation of an ancient legend."

"Preposterous," Tsubaki spits with derision. "You know as well as I do those legends are just stories to scare children into obedience."

"Obviously," Chika agrees. "Still, I wouldn't want to be the one to test whether it's true or not."

"You lack courage," Tsubaki mocks. "Not like that's a surprise."

"Shouting at an _akuma_ isn't courageous: it's idiotic," Chika corrects. "True courage is to watch your home be destroyed and your life is turned to ash, and to not only continue to fight, but also talk freely with the person responsible."

"If it wasn't for the bars, I'd have already killed you," Tsubaki growls.

"You're the one refusing to look at me," Chika replies calmly.

Tsubaki stands and turns to face Chika in one smooth movement. "You were saying?" she growls intimidatingly.

But Chika isn't fazed. "You know why I'm not scared of you?" she asks. "Because it's all theatre. You waste so much time and energy on making sure your enemy knows they've lost, you snatch defeat from the jaws of victory."

"Next time I won't make that mistake," Tsubaki vows.

"Yes, you will," Chika corrects. "You always do."

Tsubaki watches Chika leave. _The mistake is yours, otter. Next time you see me, I will have already killed you._


	38. 5-6 The Cost of War

Three hours after being taken into the Kasai‑dojo infirmary, Hanna Skarlett is still in surgery. Outside, husband Rob Stiil paces back and forth, as he has done the entire time his wife has been in the operating room, and Hanna's best friend Maria Shanmao sits in the corner on the floor hugging her knees, lost in her own guilt‑and sorrow. Danny Brock arrives after an extensive and detailed debrief with Hideyoshi Takenaka, and immediately decides to try and comfort his friends.

"Hello Rob," Danny greets. "How long have you been here?"

"About three hours now," Rob replies.

"Have you rested?" Danny asks.

"Not been able to," Rob explains.

"I know you're worried, we all are," Danny assures, falling in step beside the hare. "But at this rate, you'll worry yourself sick."

Rob stops and sighs deeply. "I know," he admits. "It's just…"

"She's your wife," Danny finishes. "And I know what she'd be doing if it was the other way around."

"Making a scene, demanding to be at my side, and eventually being forcibly removed and locked away for her own safety and the safety of everyone else?" Rob quips, though his expression lack humour.

"Well… probably," Danny accepts. "That was a bad example."

"I appreciate your efforts," Rob thanks, "but it's not me you need to worry about," he adds, nodding towards the inconsolate lynx.

"I'm not sure how much good I'll do," Danny admits. "She been sat there the whole time?"

"I tried to talk to her a few times, but she's kinda… zoned out," Rob informs. "And the longer Hanna's been in there, the more Maria retreats from the world."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything," Danny volunteers.

Maria doesn't appear to notice Danny sitting beside her. After a few moments of silence however, she manages to speak. "It's all my fault," he mutters almost silently.

"We were under mind control," Danny reminds gently.

"Because I got tricked," Maria reminds in turn.

"Happens to the best of us," Danny assures.

"Shoulda killed her and dumped her in the lake," Maria growls, referring to Kaede Himura. "Shoulda known she'd do something icky."

"I bought her sob story too," Danny reminds. "But we did the right thing, giving her a chance."

Maria sighs deeply. "I know," she admits near silently. "Sometimes being nice is icky."

"But it's what sets us apart from the monsters," Danny assures.

Maria leans onto Danny, the badger putting his arm around the lynx's shoulder to comfort her. "If I could, I'd go back in time and undo all this," Maria vows.

"Me too," Danny replies.

For the next few minutes, the three friends remain silent, awaiting news from the operating room. Eventually, the surgeon emerges, Rob immediately greeting her with "What's the prognosis?"

"She'll live, that's for certain," the surgeon assures. "Somehow, the sword managed to avoid doing extensive organ damage, and what little there was, was easy to repair. Unfortunately, it's not all good news."

"But you just said she'll make a full recovery," Rob presses.

"I said she'll live," the surgeon corrects. "Barring any other misfortune, she'll live well into her old age. But it's almost certain she'll never walk again."

Rob is stunned into silence at the news.

"I'm really sorry," the surgeon apologises. "We tried everything we could, but the damage to her spinal cord is irreparable. There is a tiny chance it'll self‑repair, but it would be a miracle if that happened."

"I want to see her," Rob requests. "Now."

"She's in the recovery room, sleeping off the anaesthetic," the surgeon informs. "As soon as she's awake, she'll be moved to a ward, and you can see her then."

"I want to be there when she wakes up," Rob states with authority. "I'm her husband. If anyone's going to break the bad news to her, it's me."

The surgeon pauses a moment to think. "This is highly irregular, but given the circumstances, I'll allow it," she decides. "This way."

Danny watches Rob follow the surgeon to the recovery room, holding a crying Maria close to him in comfort. "She'll forgive you," he comforts quietly.

"I know," Maria sobs.

* * *

Kaede stirs awake, having slept for only twenty minutes. _Someone's here._ Taking care to make as little noise as possible, the pika peeks out from under the blanket to see a jet‑black sable reclined in the front passenger seat, his usual jungle camouflage outfit rejected in favour of a colour scheme more suited to the urban environment.

"Figured you'd need a hand," Ryoichi Nakano greets.

"I'd prefer a surgeon to remove the lead slug from my right calf," Kaede replies as she props herself up on her elbows. "Did you bring my car here?"

"I wasn't needed elsewhere, so I figured I'd see what's going on," Ryoichi explains. "Where's Tsubaki?"

"Probably with her sword to Chika's neck already," Kaede shrugs.

Ryoichi is about to respond, but is interrupted by an incoming radio transmission. "She's in gaol."

Kaede snorts with dark amusement. "Doesn't surprise me. She's always been too cocky for her own good. And all that theatre too: totally unnecessary. For instance, we had Hanna and Rob Skarlett at our mercy, and we could have killed them on the spot. But she didn't want to do it that way. Instead, she rigged up this ridiculous, though actually quite ingenious, set‑up to suspend them in a way they couldn't escape from, intending for Loverboy and Kitten to find and kill them instead."

"Loverboy and Kitten?" Ryoichi asks.

"Danny and Maria," Kaede explains.

"It's not like you to feel affection for anyone," Ryoichi observes.

"Tell me about it," Kaede sighs.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ryoichi asks.

"You mean after getting the bullet extracted from my calf?" Kaede thinks a moment. "Well, there is one thing I need to do. There's a notebook of mine in Kasai‑dojo, and I want it back. Fancy helping me?"

"A notebook."

"Yes, a notebook. And any copies that might have been made."

"Must have something pretty compromising in it."

"Yep."

"What exactly?"

 _Shit._ Kaede hesitates. "I'd rather not say."

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Ryoichi questions. "We're all aware of your perversions."

"It's not those I'm worried about," Kaede admits.

"Look, if I'm gonna help, I need to know what I'm looking for," Ryoichi informs. "How else will I know what I'm looking for?"

 _I need to tell him something._ "All you need to know is it bears the title 'Kage Byogenkin'."

"Shadow pathogen?"

 _Shit. Didn't know he understands Imperial._ "Yes."

"An unusual title."

"And you don't need to know what's in it."

Ryoichi shrugs. "Not interested anyway."

"Good."

The two Grand Masters fall silent.

"I'll help you," Ryoichi decides.

"Really?" Kaede asks, a little surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Ryoichi shrugs.

"Since when do you care about… anything?"

"I don't. I just want something to do." _Plus, I want to see what's in this notebook._

"Huh." Kaede thinks a moment. "OK."

"Shall we rescue Tsubaki as well?"

"Nah. Let her rot in gaol: she's a liability anyway. I'd sooner trust you to lead the Jade Alliance."

"I have no interest in running the Alliance," Ryoichi shrugs.

"Oddly, that probably makes you the most suitable to do so," Kaede compliments.

"When do you wanna go in?" Ryoichi asks.

Kaede yawns. "Wake me up at midnight," she instructs, laying down and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Why not now?" Ryoichi asks.

But it's too late: Kaede is already asleep.


	39. 5-7 A Friend in Need II

In the recovery room, half an hour after leaving the operating room, Hanna stirs awake. "Hmm… that was an _amazing_ nap," she murmurs, foggy from the anaesthetic.

"Welcome back," Rob greets.

Hanna lazily rolls her head to look at Rob. "Hey babe," she replies. "I think I'm a bit loopy thanks to the anatetic… atanemic… that big word."

"Anaesthetic," Rob corrects.

"That's the one," Hanna smiles. "At least I've been repaired. Apart from my tail, but then I came in without it. I should be back in action tomorrow. Even if they say 'no', I'll be there."

"About that." Rob takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"I am prepared to live with a gross disfiguring scar on my stomach," Hanna assures.

"Only because you'll grow your fur to cover it," Rob teases.

"Obviously." Hanna pauses a moment. "Just tell me straight," she requests.

"Promise you won't freak out."

"I promise."

Rob takes a deep breath. "You're paralysed below the waist."

Hanna snaps to full alertness. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm sorry," Rob apologises. "They tried their best, but they couldn't repair the spinal cord damage."

"No," Hanna states with authority. "I refuse to believe it."

"Hanna‑"

"Shut up and watch." Hanna sits up and throws the blanket off her and onto the floor. She then pulls back her gown to expose her legs, and tries to lift her knees.

Her legs don't move.

"No," Hanna breathes in shock. "This isn't real…" Hanna concentrates all she can, trying her hardest to move her legs, but they remain immobile. As a last resort, Hanna extends her claws and sinks them deep into the flesh of her thighs.

She feels no pain.

"Well, that's it," Hanna mutters quietly, withdrawing her claws, her normally erect ears flopping sadly. "My life is over."

"There's a tiny chance you'll recover," Rob attempts to assure.

"Sixty years confined to a chair," Hanna continues, ignoring Rob. "I… I'll go insane…"

Rob grabs a roll of gauze and starts bandaging Hanna's thighs. "I'll do everything I can to help you adjust," he promises.

"It's not worth it," Hanna sighs, laying down again. "I won't be able to adjust, I'll go insane, and probably kill myself aged twenty‑five."

"You know I won't allow that," Rob replies. "I know you're in shock, but in the morning, you'll have already started to adjust."

"Promise me one thing," Hanna asks.

"What?"

"Kill them both."

"Tsubaki and Kaede?"

"Obviously."

"I can't promise that," Rob informs. "But I can promise that they'll both face justice."

"The only justice they deserve is death."

"That's not up to us to decide."

Hanna remains silent.

"Do you want anything?" Rob asks.

"A tail and working legs."

"Anything else?"

"Guess."

"One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, coming up."

Hanna watches Rob leave the room before allowing herself to cry.

* * *

On his way to the nearest canteen, Rob reunites with Maria and Danny, still sat in the corner outside the operating room.

"How did she take the news?" Danny asks.

"About as well as I expected," Rob informs, sitting next to his friends.

"You'll help her adjust," Danny assures.

"I'll do what I can." Rob pauses a moment. "Does Xander know what happened?"

"He picked us up after the helicopter took off," Danny explains. "We filled him in on the way here. Well, I filled him in: Maria was understandably not very talkative."

"Then why isn't he here?" Rob asks.

"He wanted to be, but with the city under siege, Hideyoshi needs as many fighters as possible," Danny answers.

"Then we should be helping too," Rob concludes.

"Except Hideyoshi doesn't want any of us out there," Danny informs.

"How come?" Rob asks.

"Because none of us are in a suitable mental state for battle," Danny explains.

Rob thinks a moment. "I hate to admit it, but he's right."

"To be fair, you're handling this a lightyear better than when Hanna was kidnapped," Danny compliments.

"Only because I know where she is," Rob explains.

"We have to do something," Maria interjects.

"There's not much we can do if Hideyoshi won't allow it," Danny informs.

Maria sits up straight and fixes Danny with an angry stare. "How can you say that?" she demands.

"We don't exactly have a lot of choice, do we?" Danny replies.

Maria stands and wheels to fix her friends with a thunderous stare. "We're not gonna sit around here feeling sorry for ourselves!" she barks. "We're gonna get off our arses, we're gonna help Hanna, we're gonna beat Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura, we're gonna drive the invaders out of Yamakasai, and we're gonna save the day!"

"How are the three of us meant to do all that?" Rob asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maria asks rhetorically.

"We're not breaking into the Shang Tu Palace," Danny decides.

"How else are we gonna do all the stuff I said?" Maria demands.

"You know how dangerous the Elemental Crystals are," Rob reminds.

"I also know his girlfriend has made some things that keep them under control!" Maria reveals, pointing at Danny.

"Woah, hold on a moment," Rob interrupts. "Two questions. First, how on Avalice do you know about that?" he asks Maria. "And second," he continues, turning to Danny, "you have a _girlfriend?_ "

"Yes," Danny confirms, blushing slightly.

"Anyone I know?"

"Sally Flynn," Maria answers.

"The Shang Tu military engineer?" Rob asks in disbelief. "How does that even work? On second thoughts, don't answer that: we have more important stuff to worry about. Danny, what are these devices?"

"I shouldn't say," Danny answers.

"But you will," Maria states with authority.

Danny curses under his breath. "Guess I don't have any choice… They're headbands that limit the flow of energy from the Crystals themselves to more manageable levels."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a military secret we could be killed for knowing?" Rob asks, his voice dripping with concern.

"Because it is," Danny confirms. "How we got away with sneaking me into the labs to help test them, I'll never know."

"How on Avalice were you not discovered?" Rob presses.

"I was: a couple of hounds in the lab next to Sally's saw me, scarf and everything," Danny informs. "Luckily, Sally was able to strike a deal to keep them quiet."

"When this is all over, you'll have to fill me in on the details," Rob decides. "Right now, it appears we have a way to bring this whole sorry mess to an end, expose Tsubaki and Kaede for the conspirators they are, and restore peace to the Gotoshi."

"And make Hanna able to walk again," Maria adds.

"Obviously," Rob acknowledges. "The problem is, what we need is locked away deep inside one of the most secure locations on Avalice, a location that's surely by now gone through at least _two_ major security upgrades. We'll be lucky to get _near_ the labs, let alone get the Crystals and headbands themselves."

"Unless we get Miss Spiky to help us," Maria suggests.

"No," Danny refuses. "We're not getting her involved at all. She's not sacrificing her career because of our mistakes."

"But‑" Maria begins.

"I said _no_ ," Danny insists.

"I'm going in anyway," Maria decides.

"It's too risky," Rob advises.

" _I don't care!_ " Maria yells, startling both Rob and Danny. "My best friend is _paralysed_ thanks to me! And I'm gonna do all I can to help her get better! If you have a problem with that, _keep it to yourself!_ "

Maria storms out the room before the boys can reply.

"Follow her and make sure she stays out of trouble," Rob requests.

"Will do," Danny agrees. "I assume you're staying with Hanna."

"Of course," Rob confirms.

"Then I'll see you later."

Rob watches Danny leave. _A thousand yuán he goes with Maria to Shang Tu._


	40. 5-8 Covert Operations

Danny catches up with Maria just as the lynx is leaving the infirmary.

"I'm not changing my mind," Maria states with certainty as Danny falls in step beside her.

"I know," Danny acknowledges. "I'm coming with you."

"Good. Why?"

"You're not the only one desperate to atone for your mistakes."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Go ahead."

Maria sighs. "I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is we need those Crystals, and those headband things. And I'm not going to rest until we have them."

"I don't know what I'm doing either," Danny admits. "But I'm sure, by the time we get to the Palace, we'll have a plan."

The two friends continue in silence towards the aircraft hangar.

* * *

Just after sunset, a compact aircraft takes off from the Kasai‑dojo airfield, much to the surprise of operator in the control tower. By the time a response unit is scrambled, the aircraft has made its escape high above the invading army, heading towards the coast and eventually Shang Tu. However, none of this is of any interest to the jet‑black sable clad in urban camouflage. Having abandoned the sleeping Kaede Himura in the lava diversion tunnel, Ryoichi Nakano makes his way towards Kasai‑dojo. Taking care to avoid getting caught in the sight‑lines of the Kasai snipers, the sable circumnavigates the dojo searching for an entry point. Eventually, he finds a way in.

Peeking out from the end of a narrow alleyway, Ryoichi pulls back into the shadows at the sight of a supply truck heading towards the dojo. The sable pulls further back when the truck stops just a few dozen yards past the alleyway. _Did they spot me?_ Ryoichi watches as the driver emerges from the truck and heads down another narrow alleyway. A moment later, a very faint sound hits the sable's ears, informing him that the driver will be occupied for a minute or so. _The call of nature is hard to resist._

Allowing himself a small smirk, Ryoichi takes the chance presented to sprint up to the truck, dive smoothly into the rear, and hide himself among the supplies within. When the driver returns to the truck a few moments later, the sable is ready for the driver to search the truck. However, fortune favours Ryoichi, as the driver simply climbs back aboard and resumes his journey.

* * *

Half an hour later, the truck is parked within Kasai‑dojo, and the engine shut off. Ryoichi listens as two people approach the back of the truck and begin unloading. Knowing it's only a matter of time before he's discovered, the sable reaches for his tambo. However, the people unloading the truck unexpectedly leave before finishing the job. _Why are they taking a break? On second thoughts, I don't care why: I'm not wasting this chance._

After checking the coast is clear, Ryoichi jumps out of the truck and sprints into cover, disappearing into the shadows, where he pauses to plan his next move.

* * *

In the lava diversion tunnel, Kaede stirs awake. As awareness returns, she checks her watch. _Two hours to midnight… Screw it, let's just go now._ Yawning, Kaede pushes the blanket off her and sits up. "Come on Ryoichi, let's‑"

Ryoichi is nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! That bastard's gone in without me!" Kaede concludes. A second later, her blood turns to ice. "If he finds the notebook and reads it… Dammit!"

Kaede leaps out of the car and sets off in a sprint, ignoring the stiffness and pain in her right calf.

* * *

Midnight, and Maria and Danny are halfway to Shang Tu. With the destination set and the aircraft on autopilot, both friends should be taking the opportunity to sleep as much as possible. However, while Maria's soft purring fills the compact cabin, Danny remains awake. _This whole situation is insane. How did things get out of control so quickly and easily? And now I'm on my way home, only to break into the most secure location in Shang Tu, and possibly the entirety of the Origin Kingdoms._ Danny sighs deeply. _We should have taken Kaede to HQ and left her in the dungeon._

Danny settles down to try and get some sleep, but a thought occurs to him. _We can't take this to Shang Tu: it's too conspicuous. We need to get our trikes first._ Danny programs the course change into the autopilot, then finally allows himself to slip into a light sleep.

* * *

As Ryoichi drives deeper into Kasai‑dojo, and Kaede rushes to chase him down, a lone figure flies through the night sky, navigating by ultrasound. The slate‑grey bat, clad only in a midnight blue armoured bodyglove and black boots and gloves, approaches the upper levels, taking care to stay out of the patchy moonlight.

Knowing that it is impossible for Hideyoshi and his kohai to defend every possible entry point into the dojo, Agent Akairo elects to fly close to the highest levels. Using ultrasound and her highly sensitive hearing to ensure she keeps her distance from the numerous sniper nests, Akairo lands on the roof of the main building, just a few feet from a conveniently open window. After a quick check to make sure the coast is clear, the bat slips through the window and enters the dojo.

Akairo slips into shadow and pauses to work out where she is. _Office supplies… This must be the administration level. The only way I could be further from the dungeon is if I was in one of the observation towers. Not a problem though: I can sneak down easily enough._

Taking advantage of the fact the administration level is empty apart from infrequent patrols, Akairo quickly works her way to the nearest stairwell. She enters the stairwell and looks and listens down as far as she can. _Nothing. It's almost like they're_ wanting _me to free her._

Akairo takes a moment to steel herself, then folds her wings close to her body and dives headfirst down the open centre of the stairwell. Within a few seconds, the levels are flashing past at speed. Five storeys from the bottom, Akairo curls up, rotates, then spreads her wings wide, slowing herself just enough to silently and safely land at the bottom of the stairwell. _Am I low enough?_

Akairo places her ear against the door to the stairwell and listens carefully. _Two guards, one each side of the door. Trivial._ Akairo opens the door, letting it drift open as she takes off and hovers just above the doorway. One of the guards moves through the opening door, his gun raised as he scans the bottom of the stairwell. However, he doesn't look up. As the second guard tries to follow, Akairo kicks the door shut as hard as she can, knocking the second guard flat on his tail. The first guard turns to counter‑attack, but he's too slow: Akairo dive‑kicks him to the floor, his gun skittering out of reach. Akairo follows up with a sharp tambo blow to the guard's temple, knocking him out.

"Freeze!" the second guard commands.

 _They're better than I thought._ Akairo rises to her feet slowly, her hands raised as if in surrender.

"Drop your weapons!" the guard commands.

Akairo responds by unfurling her wings directly into the guard's face. With the guard momentarily wrong‑footed, Akairo spins and swipes a tambo across his temple. She doesn't wait for the guard to fall to the floor before passing through the door and closing it. _Good, this is the dungeon level._ Akairo halts, swivelling her ears to pick up every slight sound. Expecting it to take several moments to pick up Tsubaki Moto's location, the bat is pleasantly surprised when the tanuki makes the job of locating her easy. _Typical Moto. She never could keep her anger in check._

Akairo follows the sound of the heated argument, electing to remain hidden around the corner from Tsubaki's cell. Her timing proves perfect, as the argument ends just as Akairo arrives. The guard attending to Tsubaki storms around the corner without even noticing Akairo, but the bat takes no chances, knocking the guard out before he's aware she's even there before proceeding to the cell.

"About time," Tsubaki growls.

"I have been performing my mission," Akairo offers as explanation. "Stand back," she commands, unclipping a small directional explosive from her belt and placing it over the lock.

"You do _not‑_ " Tsubaki begins to reply.

"Stand back," Akairo repeats, her tone identical, yet somehow more forceful.

Tsubaki makes to reply, but decides it'd be a waste of time, and steps back instead. Akairo sets the timer for five seconds, triggers the device, then moves a few yards away.

A muffled 'whump' signifies the explosive worked as designed, the cell door swinging open slowly.

"Where are my katana?" Tsubaki demands as she exits the cell.

"You're welcome," Akairo replies, completely unmoved by Tsubaki's aggression. "We'll get them on the way out."

"Fine," Tsubaki relents. "Report."

"The Elemental Protectors are no longer a threat. While I cannot be certain of the fine details, from what I have gathered, Hanna Skarlett is severely injured and cannot return to the battlefield, Rob Stiil is uninjured but will almost certainly not return to battle, and Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock left Yamakasai two hours and seven minutes ago."

"Leaving just the idiot wolf that traitorous otter is fucking," Tsubaki concludes. "And now I'm behind enemy lines, dispatching them both _and_ that deluded bat in charge of this pathetic dojo will be easy," she adds, a malevolent grin emerging as she speaks.

"Do not underestimate Hideyoshi Takenaka," Akairo advises. "He will not be easy to get to, and nor will Chika Ueno."

Tsubaki slams Akairo into the wall, one hand tightly gripping the bat's neck. "You forget your place," the tanuki growls.

"My mission… is to provide… information… to you," Akairo grunts, struggling to breathe, yet remaining stoic. "I am… providing… information."

"Find my katana," Tsubaki commands, releasing her grip.

"As you command," Akairo obeys, calmly smoothing her ruffled fur.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny lands the aircraft outside his Jade Creek home.

"Cupcake!" Maria exclaims as she's jolted awake by the landing. "Are we there yet?" she adds with a yawn.

"Not quite," Danny answers. "I brought us home first."

"Why?"

"Because it's much easier to sneak in using our trikes than this aircraft."

"Thought of a plan?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I can get us into the Palace," Danny explains. "After that, we'll have to wing it."

"You're so screwed," Maria teases. "Come on," she instructs, her tone serious.

Danny follows Maria out of the aircraft, and a few minutes later, the two friends ride in formation towards Shang Tu.


	41. 6-1 Into the Palace

Two hours before sunrise, during the quietest hours of the day in the city of Shang Tu, two motortrikes ride in formation through the streets, heading directly for the Royal Palace. Heads down against the driving rain, the two cloaked figures make swift progress through the minimal traffic.

Just as they're about to enter the vicinity of the Palace, the two riders halt to discuss how to break in.

"When I came to help Sally test the headbands, she brought me in via a storm drain," Danny informs.

"That's how I got in when Captain Icky attacked," Maria recalls.

"Then we both know the route," Danny confirms. "We'll go in that way."

"Nuh‑uh," Maria refuses.

"Why not?"

"Icky nasty sewer, which I fell into."

"How did that happen?"

"The stupid sports bike I stole dumped me in it."

Danny can't help but chuckle a little at the mental image. "We'll have to park our trikes at the entrance anyway: the walkways are too narrow to ride down."

"Do we have another choice?"

"No."

"Poo."

Decision made, the two friends pull away and head for the storm drain.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two friends arrive at the entrance to the storm drain. After hiding their trikes behind a low wall with their cloaks draped over to keep the rain off, they enter the storm drain itself.

"Why does it have to rain?" Maria complains once inside, shaking vigorously in a semi‑successful attempt to dry herself. "I hate getting wet."

"And yet you spend half your leisure time in the lake," Danny teases. "Still, I'm glad to be out of the rain."

The two friends begin the long walk down the drain and into the sewers. A mile later, Maria stops by a very familiar and very narrow section. "I wonder if the bike is still down there," she thinks aloud.

"Want to go find out?" Danny asks.

"Want some scars to show off to Miss Spiky?" Maria retorts. "What's up with you anyway? You're almost as bad as the meanie right now."

"Trying to lighten the mood a bit?" Danny suggests.

"It's not working," Maria pouts.

"Yeah, you're right," Danny sighs before the duo walk on in silence.

A mile further on, Maria and Danny arrive at another very familiar part of the sewers.

"This is our way in," Danny informs as he starts to climb the ladder.

"Last time I climbed this ladder, I got in a fight, was captured, and left taped to a chair to bleed to death," Maria recalls darkly.

"That won't happen this time," Danny assures. "Now hurry up. Sunrise is almost here, and it won't be long after that the Palace wakes. Ideally, we want to be out of here within the hour."

"I assume you know where the Crystals are?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Soon, both Maria and Danny are in a basement room in the Palace, the very room Maria was ambushed in when she was accompanied by Carol Tea and Milla Basset during the Jade Alliance's invasion of Shang Tu. Neither Maria nor Danny want to hang around, so they immediately head out of the room and into the Palace.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Maria and Danny arrive at the entrance to the Shang Tu Royal Laboratories.

"Well, that's that then," Maria sighs in defeat at the sight of the keypad by the door. "No way we're gonna break that combination."

Danny doesn't respond, instead casually entering Sally Flynn's access code. Maria fixes Danny with an unamused stare, her arms folded.

"What?" Danny asks.

Maria shakes her head and enters the labs, Danny following a moment later.

After a few minutes, Danny turns into Sally's lab. "In here."

Maria follows Danny into the lab. "So, this is where your girlfriend works?"

"I'd give you the tour, but we're on a schedule," Danny answers.

"I know," Maria replies. "Why are we in here instead of going for the Crystals?"

"These," Danny answers, removing five coloured headbands from a storage cupboard. "The Inhibitor Headbands."

"Ooh, pretty!" Maria smiles. "Can I have mine?"

"Sure," Danny agrees, offering the green headband.

Maria takes the headband, puts it on, then draws her tanto to admire her reflection. "It's so _cute!_ "

"Glad you like it," Danny replies. "Now for the Crystals."

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny and Maria arrive at the vault containing the Elemental Crystals, remaining hidden around a corner, out of sight of the two guards protecting the entrance.

"Sally wasn't kidding about the round‑the‑clock protection," Danny sighs.

"What are we gonna do now?" Maria asks. "We need those Crystals!"

Danny raises a hand to indicate he needs to think. "I have an idea," he announces a few moments later, removing his scarf and handing it and his hanbo to Maria. "I'll distract them, you lay them out."

"I'd be a better distraction," Maria volunteers. "After all, they might recognise you."

"Last time I was here, I was in Sally's lab pretty much the whole time," Danny informs. "I never came this way."

"I'm faster than you," Maria continues.

Danny takes his scarf and hanbo back. "Can't argue with that. You're remaining armed?"

"Makes them more likely to chase me," Maria explains. "I'll lead them back this way, and you knock them out."

"I'll be waiting," Danny agrees, readying his hanbo.

Maria skips around the corner and right up to the guards. "What ya doing?" she asks them in her most saccharine tone.

"Do you have clear‑" one of the guards begins, stopping when he sees the red scarf, ninjato, and tanto. "You're under arrest!" he continues, pointing his spear at Maria.

"Gotta catch me first!" Maria winks teasingly before turning heel and sprinting away.

Both guards follow her around the corner, where Danny takes out the first with a vicious swing of his hanbo. The second guard hesitates, unsure whether to continue pursuing Maria, or turn and face Danny. The hesitation allows Danny to take him out too.

"That was easy," Maria remarks, returning to help Danny secure the guards with their own handcuffs.

"We're not done yet," Danny reminds. "I don't know what security measures are in place in that vault."

With the guards secure, Maria and Danny head to the door of the vault. Danny enters Sally's code to gain access, then carefully leads the way into the vault, expecting the worst. But nothing happens, and both he and Maria enter the vault safely.

"They'll be in there," Danny concludes, pointing to a small safe at the back of the compact vault.

Maria sets to work cracking the safe. While she's not as skilled at the task as her best friend Hanna Skarlett, she still cracks the combination in less than four minutes.

"Stop right there!" a stern voice barks.

Maria freezes, her hand hovering over the handle of the safe door. "Danny?" she asks nervously.

"He can't help you," the voice informs. "Now back away from the safe slowly."

Maria lowers her hand and backs away from the safe.

"Turn around," the voice commands.

Maria turns to see Neera Li, the former priestess of Shuigang and current advisor to the Royal Magister, the tip of the panda's staff just an inch from the lynx's face. Behind the panda, Maria can see Danny encased in ice.

"S‑Sorry," Danny stammers.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Magister and Sally Flynn arrive at the vault, which has been re‑secured. Maria and Danny stand in front of the vault door unarmed and in handcuffs, with Neera and the two guards standing watch.

"I must say I am very disappointed in both of you," the Magister begins. "After all you have done in service to this city and its citizens, you now seek to take the most dangerous relics from its vaults."

"You once saved my life," Sally adds. "And now you're here stealing my greatest work yet, not to mention the heart of my research."

"I await your explanation," the Magister finishes.

"We need them to restore peace to the Gotoshi and restore our friend's health, Your Majesty," Danny summarises.

"The Gotoshi is the region from which the Jade Alliance hails, is it not?" the Magister asks.

"Correct, Your Majesty," Danny confirms.

"The Jade Alliance attacked my city, did they not?"

"Correct, Your Majesty."

"Then I see no reason to help," the Magister decides.

"But‑" Danny begins.

"Silence," the Magister commands. "Since you have both decided to turn against the city you both fought so hard to protect not more than half a year ago, I have no choice but to sentence you harshly. You will both be imprisoned in the most secure dungeon in the Palace, where you will be under round‑the‑clock surveillance. Any attempt to escape, and your lives will be forfeit. Anyone who attempts to rescue you will be captured and imprisoned with you."

"But what about Hanna?" Maria pleads, tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help her," the Magister answers. "Neera, the prisoners are yours."


	42. 6-2 Mission Failed?

Maria and Danny are forcefully shoved into the gaol cell, causing Maria to stumble and fall hard, winding her slightly. Neera slams the door shut behind the Scarves, locks it, then electrifies the bars.

"Don't even _think_ about escaping," Neera instructs. "We've learned from our mistakes when we held Team Lilac here: you will not escape."

"You locked up Team Lilac‽" Danny asks in disbelief. "They saved the world!"

"We did so in good faith," Neera explains, electing to be economical with the truth. "Based on the evidence we had at the time, they were a clear and present danger to the safety of the Magister and the city of Shang Tu."

"But‑" Danny begins to protest.

"Enough!" Neera demands. "You are both traitors to Shang Tu, and here is where you will remain."

Neera leaves before Danny can respond.

Danny sighs in defeat. "Well, we've failed worse than I ever thought possible," he admits. "Maria, I'm really, really sorry I got us captured."

The only sound that emerges from Maria is the muffled sobs of her despair, the lynx curled into a tight ball on the floor.

Danny slumps in a back corner of the cell. _I never thought it would end this way. Our mission is over, our chances of escape are essentially zero, and Tsubaki and Kaede's plan to destroy both Mizu and Kasai will work. The Gotoshi will be torn apart, and Hanna, Rob, and Xander will be caught in the chaos, and most likely killed. All because I let my guard down._

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," a voice mockingly gloats from the next cell.

Danny's blood turns to ice. _I know that voice._ "It's you."

"That's 'Captain Kawaguchi' to you," Aquila corrects. "Tell me, is it irony or poetic justice that you're locked up in here?"

"Neither," Danny growls.

"No need to be hostile," Aquila replies. "After all, I only tried to kill you because you got the way of me reclaiming my birth‑right and avenging my father's death."

"You levelled a third of Shang Tu for a bunch of rocks," Danny retorts. "Hardly a noble action."

"And once again, I'm being judged by professional assassins," Aquila sighs. "Now _that_ is irony."

"Fuck off," Danny snaps back.

"I'd love to," Aquila replies mockingly, "but unfortunately for us both, I am currently unable to."

Danny decides to ignore Aquila, and instead tries to comfort Maria. "We'll find a way out of this," he promises, sitting beside the distraught lynx and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's… There's no way out," Maria sobs almost silently.

"There's always a way out," Danny assures.

"No there isn't," Aquila interrupts. "Believe me, I've tried."

"You're not helping," Danny growls.

"Obviously," Aquila agrees.

Danny sighs in frustration. _I know there's a way out, but will she trust me?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally leaves the Magister's throne room after a detailed interrogation. _I can't believe I got away with that… The only way Danny could have gotten so far is by watching what code I entered. Thankfully, I managed to avoid having to admit I was the one who invited him in to test those headbands. If that had been revealed, I'd be in the cell with them. I need a drink._

Sally makes her way to the Palace cafeteria and orders a double‑strength coffee, which she starts drinking on the way to her lab. Once in her lab, she sits at her computer and checks her messages.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "Come in," Sally calls.

A messenger enters the lab. "Sorry to disturb you Miss Flynn, but one of the prisoners wishes to speak with you."

"Tell Danny to stick it up his arse," Sally replies.

"He's quite insistent," the messenger informs. "He said if you refused, to tell you 'It's Kaede Himura's fault'."

"What did you say‽" Sally exclaims in surprise. "Actually, don't repeat it: I never want to hear that name again for the rest of my life."

"What shall I tell him?" the messenger asks.

Sally thinks for a moment. "I'll talk to him and him alone, and only if he's securely restrained."

"Very well, ma'am," the messenger accepts.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sally arrives outside the small prisoner interrogation room Danny has been transferred to.

"Good morning, Miss Flynn," the attending officer greets.

"There's nothing good about this morning," Sally replies bitterly. "Is he suitably restrained?"

"It's standard procedure to securely restrain prisoners during interrogation," the officer informs. "In this case, we've decided to go a step further, and double the number of restraints. He won't be able to move more than an inch."

"Good," Sally acknowledges with relief. "Now, this is going to sound unusual, but can you give us privacy?"

"I'm not sure I can permit that," the officer replies.

"Do you doubt I'd be safe?" Sally asks.

"No, but‑"

"Then you can give us privacy," Sally concludes. "And before you object, remember that I have the confidence of the Royal Magister himself."

The officer sighs in resignation. "Very well, we'll give you privacy."

Sally waits for the officer and the two guards to leave, then enters the interrogation room.

"Hello Sally," Danny greets.

"They weren't kidding about the restraints," Sally replies, noting how Danny is strapped almost immobile to the chair. "I have to admit, it's a bid sad to see you like this. But then you did try and steal my greatest work, so I'd say we're about even."

"You know we would have returned everything once we'd finished with them," Danny assures.

Sally reclines in the chair opposite Danny with her legs on the table, showing off her excellent figure in a way that looks so inviting, yet also makes it clear to Danny he'll never again be closer than he is right now. "Tell me what's going on."

"It all started about a week after I helped you test the headbands," Danny begins. "Maria was up early, and as she went to make herself breakfast, she heard something outside. Curious, she armed herself and went to investigate, only to find Kaede Himura‑" Sally winces at the name "‑bound, gagged, and blindfolded outside, helplessly trying to escape…"

* * *

"…and so we stole a Kasai aircraft, flew home to get our trikes, then came here to get the Crystals and the headbands, intending to take them back to Yamakasai to restore Hanna to fighting fitness and end the war," Danny finishes.

Over the course of the hour it took Danny to tell the story, Sally's mood had changed from anger and disapproval to horror and disgust. No longer reclining, the hedgehog is visibly shocked at just how far Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura went. "I…" she begins, unsure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Danny assures. "We should have contacted you instead of breaking in."

"How do I know you're not making this up?" Sally asks suddenly.

"You already know the answer to that," Danny answers.

For several long moments, Sally looks deep into Danny's eyes, where she sees nothing but honesty and humility. "You're not making this up," she concludes.

"Can you help us?" Danny asks.

"I… don't know," Sally admits.

"I don't want to rush you, but‑"

"You're on a tight schedule, I know."

"So, can you help us?"

"I… don't know."

"I understand," Danny accepts.

"I have to go… do things." Sally stands and leaves the room, but not without one last look back at Danny.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sally is back in her lab, the Elemental Crystals and the Inhibitor Headbands on her testing bench in front of her, the schedule of the day's experiments in her hands. However, she finds herself distracted. _Danny's story is so wild; it should be unbelievable. Mind control? That stuff only exists on TV and in the movies. Yet it's also clear he was telling the truth: I could see it in his eyes. But mind control flies in the face of everything I know. It was in a kids' show about magical ponies, for Ancients' sake! Not exactly a basis for scientific truth. But I cannot ignore Danny's honesty and sincerity._ Sally sighs in frustration. _I'm just going to get on with my work._

Sally looks over the list of planned experiments, noting that the first involves the Fire Crystal. However, as she reaches for it, her hand automatically gravitates to the Water Crystal instead. As her hand closes on the Water Crystal, Sally feels a surge of energy flow into her arm and around her body. Surprised, she lets go of the Crystal and backs away.

"What on Avalice‽" Sally gingerly approaches the Crystals again, this time focussing on the Fire Crystal with all her willpower. Yet she picks up the Water Crystal instead. _That's weird._ Putting the Water Crystal down again, Sally finally manages to pick up the Fire Crystal. But instead of proceeding with the experiment, Sally just stands there. _This one isn't causing a reaction._ Sally puts the Fire Crystal down again, and picks up the Metal, Wood, and Earth Crystals in turn, confirming that they are inert to her.

Finally, Sally picks up the Water Crystal a third time, feeling the surge of energy from the Crystal. _So, I have elemental affinity after all. Strange how it's never happened before._

 _Help Danny._

Sally drops the Water Crystal and backs away again. _Why did I think that? Was it the Crystal?_

 _Help Danny._

Sally shakes her head to clear it. _Help Danny._ Sally shakes her head again. _Help Danny. Dammit! I can't shake that thought! Wait… why am I trying to shake it anyway? Why was I even doubting I'd help him? He's my boyfriend! But if I help him, my career is over._

Sally turns her attention back to the Crystals, only to notice one is missing. Momentarily confused, Sally checks her pockets, then realises where the Water Crystal is. _Why did I put it there?_ Sally removes the Water Crystal from her cleavage, returns it to the bench, and puts on the Water Headband. _That should put a stop to that. Now to pack all these in a bag, free Danny and Maria, and go with them to the Gotoshi._

 _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing._


	43. 6-3 Dojo Infiltrated

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Hideyoshi barks into the radio. "It's been eight hours already!"

"We've combed the entire dojo twice, sensei," the soldier replies. "There's no trace of Sensei Moto anywhere."

"Keep looking," Hideyoshi commands. "She won't leave until both me and Sensei Ueno are dead. I want her found and neutralised before that happens."

"How did she escape?" Chika asks, fear causing her voice to shake slightly despite the reassuring arms of Xander Lykos wrapped around her.

"Agent Akairo," Hideyoshi explains. "She was the one who infiltrated the dungeon and broke Tsubaki out."

"Is she still in the dojo too?" Chika asks.

"No," Hideyoshi assures. "She was spotted fleeing about ten minutes after the gaolbreak. However, Kaede Himura is also in the dojo. Luckily, she doesn't seem interested in coming for us, so I'm not putting any resources on tracking her down."

"Except we have her notebook," Chika reminds.

"That is correct," Hideyoshi acknowledges. "However, she's under the impression Hanna and Rob have it."

"We're losing control of the situation," Chika realises.

"We haven't lost control yet," Hideyoshi assures. "With us down in this bunker, Tsubaki will get to my sanctum to find it empty. She'll then get desperate and make a mistake, at which point we recapture her. Then we can secure Kaede, and bring an end to this ridiculous war."

"What about Hanna and Rob?" Xander asks. "Rob's a skilled fighter, but without Hanna's help, he may not be able to hold off Kaede."

"I get the feeling he'll manage," Hideyoshi assures.

* * *

In her private room in the infirmary, a disconsolate Hanna Skarlett is sat up in bed, picking at her breakfast, her ears flat against her head.

"You have to eat something," Rob encourages.

"Don't feel like it," Hanna mumbles.

"At least have your drink," Rob tries. "It'll get cold otherwise."

Hanna glances at the hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. "Don't want it."

"Look, I know you're finding it hard to adjust," Rob replies, "and I know it's not going to be a quick process. I know it's going to take weeks if not months, for both of us. But you can't just ignore basic needs like nourishment."

"Not hungry," Hanna dismisses.

"Well, you leave me no choice," Rob decides. "I'll have to inform the medics, who will strap you down and force‑feed you."

"…maybe I'll have the toast," Hanna decides, picking up a slice. As she takes the first bite, her ears suddenly flick to attention.

"Feeling better, I see," Rob mistakenly concludes.

"Someone's outside," Hanna corrects.

"I'll see who it is," Rob volunteers. "And when I come back, I expect a clean plate."

"I'm nineteen, not fucking five," Hanna retorts.

Hiding a cheeky little smirk, Rob heads out the room, where he comes face to face with Kaede Himura.

"Where's my notebook‽" the pika demands.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here!" Rob barks. "After all the shit you put us through, and what you did to our friends, you expect me to just hand over your notebook?"

"I know you have it," Kaede replies, drawing her tekko‑kagi. "Now hand it over!"

"We don't have it," Rob corrects, drawing his sai and advancing on the pika. "And even if we did, do you really think I'd give it back? You started a war!"

"Do you think I really wanted any of this?" Kaede retorts. "I just wanted to get some payback for the way I was sold out at the hearing! I didn't want a war!"

"Pull the other one," Rob dismisses.

Kaede stands down, returning her tekko‑kagi to her belt. "I'm serious," she continues in a calmer tone. "I really didn't want it to go this far. But Tsubaki, she's… she's fucking mental! She's the one who wanted to take out the dojo and kill Chika! And now she wants to kill Hideyoshi too, and nothing's going to stop her!"

"I know how you tricked both Danny and Maria into drinking the Shade Virus," Rob reveals. "Your pathetic sob story's not gonna work on me!"

"This isn't a sob story!" Kaede protests. "This is the truth!"

"And I don't believe you," Rob dismisses. "Fight or flee: your choice."

"Do you really not have my notebook?" Kaede asks.

"No, we do not," Rob confirms.

"Kitsune dammit!" Kaede exclaims as she turns tail and sprints away.

Rob holsters his sai, a little confused. _Better alert Hideyoshi._ Rob unclips the radio from his belt. "Hideyoshi, this is Rob."

"Go ahead Rob," Hideyoshi replies.

"You'll never guess who I just met," Rob begins.

"Kaede Himura?" Hideyoshi guesses.

"In one," Rob confirms. "She wants her notebook."

"Did she give you any trouble?" Hideyoshi asks.

"That's the weird thing: we didn't fight," Rob informs. "She did however try to trick me with some garbage about not wanting a war."

"If she didn't want a war, she shouldn't have allied with Tsubaki," Hideyoshi replies. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Stay safe." Rob terminates the connection, and returns to Hanna's room.

"You didn't kill her then," Hanna greets, her breakfast close to completion.

"You sound disappointed," Rob replies.

"I am."

"At least you're eating."

"I have to if I want to get better and kill her myself, since everyone else is too scared to do so."

"I… At least you're eating."

* * *

Just down the corridor from Hideyoshi's sanctum, Ryoichi Nakano waits for the patrol to clear the area. After a few minutes, the patrol disappears around the next corner, giving the sable an opportunity. Ryoichi takes that opportunity, sprinting up to the door. Pausing momentarily to adopt a casual air, the sable opens the door and strides in with no attempt to be stealthy.

He finds the sanctum is empty.

"Ah." Ryoichi considers his options. _That patrol will be back in about five minutes, so I'll just wait here._

* * *

Five minutes later, the patrol returns to find Ryoichi sat in the middle of the sanctum floor, his twin tambo on the floor in front of him.

"Evening gentlemen," Ryoichi greets. "I'm looking for Sensei Hideyoshi Takenaka. Do you know where he is?"

The two patrolling guards lower their naginata, pointing the tips directly at Ryoichi. "You're under arrest!" the senior guard declares.

"If I must," Ryoichi accepts, standing and turning around, his hands behind his back.

The guards hesitate a moment in confusion, then handcuff Ryoichi and confiscate his tambo.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ryoichi is escorted into the underground bunker where Hideyoshi is running the battle from.

"Ryoichi Nakano," Hideyoshi greets. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Where are Tsubaki and Kaede?" Chika demands. "Did you lead them here?"

Ryoichi shrugs. "I came in alone."

"Then I must ask, why are you here?" Hideyoshi asks.

"I want Kaede's notebook," Ryoichi explains.

"I'm afraid I cannot let that out of my possession," Hideyoshi informs.

"I'll return it once I've read it," Ryoichi assures.

Hideyoshi and Chika exchange confused looks. "You only want to read it?" Hideyoshi asks.

"Correct," Ryoichi confirms.

"Why?" Chika asks.

"I'm only involved in this war because my dojo was attacked twice, and because Senator Nakahara demanded it," Ryoichi informs. "I was led to believe it was your fault," he continues to Chika, "but then Kaede told me about this notebook she wanted to get back from you. Normally, I wouldn't bother with something so trivial, but the way she was about it, I got the feeling there was something else going on. And I think that notebook has some answers."

"That it does," Hideyoshi confirms. "But why allow yourself to be captured so easily?"

"No matter how this war ends, my role is done already," Ryoichi explains. "I only have a handful of fire‑teams here, and I've already given command to the invaders. I could of course go home, but I want to read the notebook first."

Hideyoshi pauses a moment to consider Ryoichi's proposal. "OK, I will let you read the notebook, but only under armed guard. After, you will be secured in the dungeon until the war ends, however that happens."

"I accept your conditions," Ryoichi replies.


	44. 6-4 The Wrong Act for the Right Reason

Half an hour after deciding to betray the Royal Magister, Sally is still working out how to commit the act. Having already considered and rejected several options, she starts to formulate a plan that stands a chance of working. _Five Crystals, five Headbands, and we need to get all of them out of Shang Tu and into Yamakasai. I also need to break Maria and Danny out of prison, which means I need to take the Water Crystal and Headband with me. And to escape, they'll need to be powered up too. So, I need to take three Crystals and three Headbands into the dungeon. And since there's no way I can sneak in all five of each, the Fire and Metal need to be hidden along our escape route._

Sally sighs as she realises what she must do. _This is going to feel weird…_

Sally makes sure the door to her lab is securely locked, then returns to the test bench. After checking the Water Headband is still on her head, she lowers her capris to around her knees, places the Wood and Earth headbands inside her thighs at the very top, then pulls her capris up and secures them in place. _Yep, very weird._ Sally then takes the Wood, Earth, and Water Crystals and hides them under her tank top, between her breasts. _Seriously weird._

After a final check to ensure the hidden items don't show through her clothes and won't move, Sally bundles the Fire and Metal Crystals and Headbands into a small backpack, slings it over her shoulder, then walks to the door. _Ah, the Headbands are rubbing me… OK, keep control Sal: this is too important to screw up._

Sally takes a deep breath, clears her mind, then leaves the lab.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sally arrives in the same basement room Maria and Danny entered the palace via. _Thank the Ancients it's quiet today… Now, where to hide this bag?_ Sally scans the room and finds a suitable shadowy corner. After stowing the bag out of sight, Sally leans against the crate, taking a moment to steel herself for the next step of the plan.

 _After I do this, there's no turning back. This is the point of no return._

Sally makes one final check to ensure the bag is hidden, then leaves the room and heads to the dungeon.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sally arrives at the entrance to the dungeon's high security wing. "I'd like to see the two prisoners arrested this morning," she requests of the two guards.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow anyone without the proper clearance," one of the guards informs.

"Sally Nicole Flynn, Military Researcher First Class, on personal appointment by the Royal Magister himself," Sally replies, showing the guards her security pass.

The guard who spoke analyses the card. "Very well, access permitted," he confirms. "But first we must search you for contraband."

 _This is where it could all go wrong._ "Of course," Sally accepts, standing legs apart and arms raised, ready for a pat‑down.

The guards conduct a thorough search, avoiding any contact too intimate and therefore finding nothing. "Thank you for your co‑operation."

"Thank you for being respectful," Sally returns, entering the dungeon. _That was scary. But now it's done._

A couple of minutes later, Sally appears in front of the cell holding Maria and Danny to find the lynx is asleep, and the badger has his back to the bars. Danny senses Sally's approach and turns to greet her, holding his tongue at the hedgehog's signal for silence.

Sally places a hand over the lock, then taps into the power of the Water Crystal to form an ice key. It takes several attempts to form a key that works, but eventually a muted click is her reward. The electricity flowing through the bars ceases as Sally nudges the door open and enters the cell.

"I have a gift for you," she greets, her voice a near silent whisper.

"Is that what I think it is?" Danny asks equally quietly, pointing to the Water Headband.

"I have more than that," Sally replies, extracting the Wood and Earth Crystals from her cleavage.

"Are you crazy‽" Danny asks in surprise.

"Shut up and let me help you," Sally instructs, handing the Crystals to Danny.

"Do you have the headbands as well?"

"In an… interesting place." Sally moves so Danny is between her and Maria, then lowers her capris to her knees and recovers the Headbands.

"That must have been interesting," Danny comments, taking the Headbands.

"You have _no_ idea," Sally blushes, pulling her capris back up.

Danny places the Earth Headband on his head, and the Earth Crystal in his pocket, then kneels next to the slumbering lynx. "Maria, time to leave," he whispers in her ear, gently nudging her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to school today," Maria mumbles, rolling over.

"Then I'll keep the shiny gem and cute headband," Danny replies.

Maria snaps to full alertness. "Shi‑!" she begins, silenced by Danny clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Keep it down," Danny instructs, releasing his grasp.

"Sorry," Maria whispers, sitting up. "Hi, Miss Spiky."

"Hey Maria," Sally replies. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Am I green?" Maria grins, putting on the Wood Headband and placing the Wood Crystal under her dress, between her breasts.

Danny leads the trio out of the cell. However, while Danny and Sally turn towards the exit, Maria turns the other way, in front of Aquila's cell. Maria gets Aquila's attention by knocking on the bars, the Wood Crystal sheathing her hand to protect her from electric shock, then pokes her tongue out cheekily at the dragon before rejoining Danny and Sally.

"Thievery, murder, and now treason," Aquila comments flatly. "And they claim _I'm_ the bad guy."

* * *

Ice starts to form on the outside of the door to the high‑security wing. Perplexed, the guards take a step back and prepare to fight.

But they're not ready for what happens next.

The door shatters as it is violently blasted out of its frame, showering both guards with icy shrapnel. Before they can recover their composure, Maria, Danny, and Sally sprint through the opening and down the corridor.

"Breakout in high‑sec!" one of the guards barks into his radio. "Lock down the dungeon!"

* * *

As the breakout trio approach the entrance to the dungeon, they aren't surprised to see that the lockdown is in full effect. However, they don't slow down at all. Danny takes the lead, tapping into the Earth Crystal to envelope himself in a protective layer of gravel. Once shielded, Danny taps more power to form a makeshift battering ram, and slams with full force into the door.

Despite the strength of the door, it is no match for Danny's Crystal‑boosted mass and momentum, and it gives way instantly. Danny allows the momentum to carry him brutally through the squad of soldiers on the other side, Maria and Sally following close behind. Now out of the dungeon, Maria takes the lead. Tapping into the Wood Crystal to clad herself in wooden armour, Maria produces several vines and quickly dispatches the next squad, disarming them all in just a few seconds.

The breakout trio fight their way up to ground level and to the basement room through which their escape will be completed. Danny and Maria seal the room shut with a mix of rock and wood, blocking the squad of soldiers chasing after them.

"That should buy us a bit of time," Danny concludes. "Which is good, because I want to know something," he continues, turning to Sally. "What on Avalice has gotten into you‽"

"I get you the Crystals and the Headbands, and break you out of prison, and _this_ is how you thank me?" Sally snaps back, her spines erect.

"You've just thrown away your career! Your entire life!" Danny exclaims. "The entire Shang Tu military will be hunting you down!"

" _I don't care!_ " Sally yells. " _I just wanna do the right thing!_ "

"Shut up, both of you!" Maria interrupts, fighting back tears. "You're _both_ being stupid! Hanna needs our help, and we're going to help her! And then we're going to end the whole silly war! Got it?"

Danny sighs in resignation. "You're right, of course," he admits. "We can argue about this when the Gotoshi is peaceful again."

"Good," Maria acknowledges. "Sally, get the other Crystals and Headbands."

Sally retrieves the backpack from its hiding place.

"Both of you, get down there," Maria commands, pointing at the sewer access.

Danny lifts the cover and descends the ladder, Sally following him down.

Maria takes a moment to compose herself, then descends the ladder, moving the cover back in place on the way.

* * *

By the time the soldiers break through the barrier and into the basement room, Maria, Danny, and Sally have made it out of the storm drain, and are halfway to Jade Creek, having shaken their pursuers by weaving through the woodland.

* * *

General Gong arrives at the throne room, where the Royal Magister and Neera Li are waiting for him. "They got away," he informs as he enters the room.

"This is a most unacceptable situation," the Magister replies. "I am very disappointed we were not able to recapture them."

"They were using the Crystals to aid their escape," Gong explains.

"I had concluded that would be the case," the Magister agrees. "But what disappoints me most is that we have been betrayed by one of our very best engineers. Because of her actions, Sally Flynn is now an enemy of Shang Tu, and must be hunted and neutralised, along with both Maria Shanmao and Danny Brock."

"But Your Excellency‑" Gong begins.

"Sally's betrayal is inexcusable," Neera interrupts. "We cannot show any leniency."

"Do you judge them with the same wisdom you judged Lilac and Carol a year ago?" Gong retorts.

"How dare you‽" Neera demands. "You know just as well as I do I made the decision that best suited the information we had!"

"They were helping us!" Gong reminds forcefully. "And you had them thrown in‑"

"Enough!" the Magister demands; both Gong and Neera fall silent. "Thank you," the Magister continues. "Both of you will travel to the Gotoshi and recover the Elemental Crystals and the Inhibitor Headbands. And if Sally Flynn and the two Red Scarves refuse to co‑operate, terminate them with extreme prejudice."

"But‑" Gong starts to protest.

"That is a direct order, General," the Magister affirms in a tone that will brook no argument.

"Very well, Your Excellency," Gong acquiesces.


	45. 6-5 New Allegiances

Half an hour after take‑off, with Maria napping in the cargo hold with the trikes, Danny gingerly approaches the cockpit.

"If you've come to argue some more, I'm busy," Sally greets in a hostile tone, her spines twitching.

"The autopilot's on," Danny observes.

"Still busy."

Danny ignores Sally and sits in the co‑pilot's seat. "You have to understand just how serious this is," he continues. "There is no way you'll be able to return to your research. In fact, there's no real way you'll even be able to return to Shang Tu at all. Me and Maria, we're used to life in the shadows: we can stay hidden for months if required. You, however, had a relatively normal life. You had a career in the military, doing valuable research that would both help defend Shang Tu from aggressors _and_ improve the lives of all citizens. And it was well‑paid too, given you had that apartment just a few minutes' walk from the Palace. An apartment that is probably being searched by the police right now. You had everything going for you, and you've thrown it all away."

"I'm doing the right thing. That's more important."

"Can't argue there. Thanks to you, we'll be able to restore Hanna to fighting fitness, and then the five of us will be able to drive the invaders out of Yamakasai and expose Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura as the real conspiracists, thus ending the war and restoring peace, saving countless lives in the process."

"You think I made a mistake."

"I didn't say that."

"But you think it."

Danny pauses a moment. "There is some truth to that, I admit."

Sally turns to Danny and fixes him with a volcanic stare, spines now fully erect. "I didn't do this on a whim, I'll have you know," she snaps. "I thought about it plenty before deciding to betray my home city‑state. Committing treason isn't something you do lightly: the Magister doesn't treat traitors favourably. If we hadn't succeeded in escaping, we'd be scheduled for the executioner's block."

"Then why did you do it?" Danny asks. "Why did you decide to throw everything away to help restore peace to the Gotoshi, a part of the world you hadn't even heard of until half a year ago?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sally answers, turning her attention back to the sky outside.

"So you keep saying," Danny replies. "But I can't help but feel there's another reason."

Sally snorts dismissively. "No there isn't," she lies.

"If you say so." Danny checks his watch. "I think I'll take a nap," he decides.

Sally waits for Danny to leave the cockpit, then shuts the door and locks it. "Ungrateful bastard," she growls to herself, returning to the pilot's seat.

 _Don't say that about the man you love._

Sally looks around in surprise, trying to figure out where the voice came from, but there's no‑one but her in the cockpit. _Wait… That wasn't a voice… That was… That was me!_ Sally slumps in the pilot's seat. _So, I've fallen in love with a Red Scarf who once saved my life, and I committed treason to help him. What have I gotten myself into?_

A few minutes later, Sally is startled by a knock on the door. _Get a hold of yourself._ Sally takes a deep breath, then opens the door to find Danny standing there. "I thought you were taking a nap?" she greets flatly.

"I will be, but first, I'm to give you this," Danny replies, handing a red infinity scarf to Sally. "It's one of my spares."

"My neck's warm enough, thanks," Sally dismisses.

"That's not why I'm giving it to you," Danny explains. "I put in a call to Leader Metharom, and she granted me authority to induct someone in need, and this is now your red scarf."

Sally takes the scarf. "I…" she begins, unsure of what to say.

"I'll go for my nap now," Danny informs.

"Wait!"

Danny turns back to Sally. "Look, I just want you to be‑"

Sally throws her arms around Danny and gives him a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"‑safe," Danny finishes softly when the kiss ends. "I'll assume that was a thank you kiss."

"Spiky."

"Hm?"

"I want that to be my codename."

"Spiky and the Stickman," Danny smiles. "Sounds like a kids' cartoon."

Sally can't help but giggle. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I reacted before," she apologises, her tone soft and serious. "I know you were only worried about me."

"Don't worry about it," Danny assures, hugging Sally intimately.

"I love you," Sally whispers.

"I love you too," Danny whispers back.

Danny and Sally hold each other for several moments.

"I've never said that to anyone before and meant it," Sally admits.

"Same here," Danny admits.

"How long before we get to Yamakasai?"

"A couple of hours."

"Plenty of time."

"For what?"

"To make up for before." Sally breaks the hug and removes her tank top. Smiling seductively, she leads Danny to the cockpit, locking the door behind them.

* * *

In the interrogation room in the command bunker under Kasai‑dojo, Ryoichi finishes reading Kaede's notebook. _This certainly answers some questions… I know Kaede has always been one to use drugs to control people, but this is a whole new level. I cannot ignore the possibility the two who attacked my dojo were under mind control. It would explain the zealotry shown by the badger, which was in such stark contrast to his actions on Tenshijima._

Ryoichi turns to the two guards with assault rifles aimed at his head. "That was an interesting read indeed. If it's not too much trouble, can you tell your boss he can have it back now?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Hideyoshi joins Ryoichi in the interrogation room.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Hideyoshi asks, taking the seat opposite Ryoichi.

"Not really," Ryoichi answers. "But it confirmed I was right to be suspicious of Kaede's motives, and to doubt the proof it was Chika behind the attacks."

"But you're not yet convinced about the alternative explanation," Hideyoshi ventures.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think anymore," Ryoichi admits.

"Hmm… Maybe you should speak to Chika directly," Hideyoshi suggests.

* * *

A few minutes later, it's Chika's turn to take the seat opposite Ryoichi. "I understand you still have doubts," she begins.

"I'm no longer sure that you were behind the attacks on my dojo," Ryoichi explains. "But neither can I be sure Kaede is responsible."

"I can assure you, I have no reason to ever attack your dojo," Chika assures. "To tell the truth, before this whole stupid war, I never had a reason to attack _anybody_. Like Hideyoshi, I prefer to work things out through diplomacy and compromise."

"Given that notebook was about a virus that allows for mind control, how do you think Kaede was using it?" Ryoichi asks.

"We don't have to guess," Chika reveals. "We have recorded evidence that Kaede used the virus to put both Maria and Danny under mind control."

"Who's testimony?"

"From Maria and Danny themselves."

"I did interrogate Danny," Ryoichi revealed. "He had red eyes at the time. He claimed that it was a sign of his rank, given when I met him twice before, his eyes were silver. But now I've read Kaede's notebook, the explanation of him being under the influence of the Kage Byōgenkin does sound pretty plausible."

"Yet you don't believe it."

"It's just so… outlandish. Mind control is the sort of non‑science you see in kids' shows and fantasy movies."

"Yet it's real," Chika reminds.

"Can you prove it?" Ryoichi asks.

"Did Kaede refuse to explain what was in the notebook?" Chika asks in return.

"She did refuse," Ryoichi confirms.

"If mind control was fake, would she have been so secretive?" Chika presses.

Ryoichi makes to answer, but stops himself. "I have to admit, when you put it that way, it suddenly makes a lot more sense."

"So, do you believe us now?" Chika asks.

Ryoichi pauses and thinks for several moments. "I'm not sure if I can trust you fully, but between you and Kaede, I'd rather trust you."

"Will you ally with us?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Are you withholding any secrets?"

Chika sighs in resignation. "I'm in a relationship with Xander Lykos."

"That doesn't help me trust you."

"I know. But you did ask if I was withholding anything."

Ryoichi thinks a moment. "OK, I'll join your side."

"If I may ask, why?"

Ryoichi shrugs. "At least I'll get to do something."

"That's… a reason," Chika replies. "I need to confer with Hideyoshi."

"I'll be right here."

* * *

Chika returns to the command room and approaches Hideyoshi. "Ryoichi wants to join our side," she informs. "What do you think?"

"We need all the fighters he can get," Hideyoshi replies. "If he can turn his fire‑teams as well, then he's welcome to join us. However, I will ensure he's under constant watch, just in case."

"Good idea," Chika agrees.


	46. 6-6 Return to Yamakasai

Midday, and a lone aircraft approaches the outskirts of Yamakasai. In the cockpit, Danny Brock and Sally Flynn lie naked in each other's arms, snoozing lightly. Suddenly, they're woken by the autopilot signalling their arrival.

"We're here," Danny concludes, standing up and helping Sally to her feet.

Sally looks out of the cockpit window at the warzone below. "By the Ancients," she breathes, wiping away a tear.

Danny puts an arm around Sally's shoulders. "It's OK. We'll put an end to this."

At that moment, there's a knock on the cockpit door. "What are you do‑ By the Ancients Danny, put your clothes back on!" Maria exclaims.

Sally spins in surprise, doing her best to cover her modesty. Danny reacts more calmly, turning to see Maria on her tiptoes, peeking through the cockpit door window with her eyes screwed shut.

"Sorry Maria," Danny apologises, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. Once he confirms Sally is also fully dressed, Danny unlocks and opens the door. "You can open your eyes now."

Maria opens her eyes. "Ah, much better."

"My apologies, Maria," Sally adds. "We should have put a cover over or something."

"Don't worry Miss Spiky: I don't mind seeing you naked," Maria assures. "And you have nothing to be embarrassed about," she adds, noticing Sally is blushing.

"Th‑Thanks," Sally acknowledges, blushing even more.

"I assume we're back at Yamakasai?" Maria asks.

"Correct," Danny confirms. "We'll be landing at the dojo in just a few minutes."

"Yay!" Maria chimes, jumping for joy. "We can help Hanna get better!"

"And end the war," Danny reminds.

"That too," Maria acknowledges.

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny lands the aircraft in the Kasai‑dojo airfield. As soon as the craft has settled, Maria opens the door and sprints to the infirmary, Danny and Sally following. Maria's speed has her at the infirmary a full minute before Danny and Sally, but she doesn't wait: she heads directly for Hanna's private room, bursting through the door with a cry of "We got them! We got them! We got them!"

"Dammit Maria!" Hanna gasps, her heart racing from the sudden shot of adrenaline. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"The Crystals!" Maria explains. "We have the Crystals!"

"By the Ancients," Rob sighs. "You just _had_ to go for them, didn't you?"

"Shut up Rob," Hanna commands. "Where are they, Maria?"

"Blondie and Miss Spiky have them!" Maria chimes.

"This just gets better and better," Rob sighs, burying his head in his hands.

"Rob, if you don't shut up right now, I'm divorcing you," Hanna threatens.

"You're kidding, right?" Rob asks.

Hanna glares at Rob with an expression of pure thunder. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Right. Fucking. Now."

Rob wisely remains silent.

A moment later, Danny and Sally arrive. "Here… they are," Sally pants, handing the backpack to Maria before sitting and leaning against the wall to rest.

"I know you're disappointed Rob," Danny apologises. "We did what we had to do."

Rob nods an acknowledgement, but doesn't say anything.

Maria fishes the Fire Headband out of the backpack. "Put this on," she instructs, handing the Headband to Hanna.

"What's this?" Hanna asks, inspecting the Headband.

"It'll stop you going crazy when I give you the Crystal," Maria explains.

Hanna puts the headband on. "It's pinching my head."

"I'll adjust… it for you… in a bit," Sally volunteers.

Maria fishes out the Fire Crystal and tosses it to Hanna, who catches it cleanly.

"Wow," Hanna breathes. "I forgot how good this feels." She then realises everyone but Sally is watching her nervously. "It's OK, I'm perfectly sane. I can feel the power being restricted."

Everyone but Sally breathes a sigh of relief.

"Very funny," Hanna quips sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asks.

"I… don't know," Hanna answers. "In the Kyuden, I could feel the Crystal healing me. Here though… I don't feel that."

"Does that mean it's not working?" Maria asks, her eyes moistening.

"What matters is you did your best," Hanna assures, pushing herself into a seated position.

Rob leans back in his chair, then notices something out the corner of his eye. _How hasn't she noticed yet?_ "Sally, is it possible the Headband is _too_ limiting?"

"Shouldn't be," Sally assures. "I spent a long time… tuning them."

"Rob, in the name of the Ancients…" Hanna sighs.

"Sorry," Rob apologises. "I'm thirsty. Anyone want a drink?"

"By the Ancients, yes!" Sally answers. "Blueberry… anything!"

"Maria?" Rob asks.

"Banana milkshake," Maria decides.

"I'll come help," Danny volunteers.

Rob and Danny leave the room and walk a few yards down the corridor, where Rob halts.

"I have an idea," Rob whispers. "Play along."

"I don't follow," Danny replies.

"That's OK," Rob assures. "Just say nothing."

"OK," Danny agrees, still confused.

Rob allows himself a cheeky smile. "Tsubaki Moto!" he shouts angrily. "What are you doing here‽"

Hanna leaps out of bed, sprints out the room, and slides to a halt beside Rob. " _Where is she‽_ " she demands, claws at full extension, Fire Crystal glowing gently in her hand.

"Somewhere else," Rob answers. "Sorry for tricking you."

"For fuck's sake Rob!" Hanna yells. "I got out of bed for nothing‽"

"Nope," Rob grins smugly.

" _What do you‑_ " Hanna starts, stopping when the realisation hits, her anger vanishing in an instant. "I… I got out of bed. I'm… I'm _standing!_ "

"Yep," Rob confirms.

"You know you'll pay for this."

"Worth it."

Before Hanna can reply, she's almost knocked to the floor by Maria hugging her tightly. " _You're all better!_ " she chimes, weeping tears of joy.

"More than that," Rob corrects, reaching behind Hanna and gently pulling her newly regenerated tail in front of the vixen's face.

Hanna is transfixed by the white‑tipped orange magnificence of her new tail. "I…" she begins, unable to speak further, overcome with happiness. Wordlessly, Hanna hugs her new tail with love and tenderness, tears of joy in her eyes.

Danny signals to Maria that they should give Hanna and Rob a moment alone. Reluctantly, Maria follows Danny back to Hanna's room.

"Room for one more?" Rob asks Hanna.

Hanna answers by pulling Rob into a loving embrace, her new tail wrapped around her husband.

"This is the second happiest moment of my life," she whispers.

"Glad to have you back," Rob whispers back. "And your new tail is magnificent."

"I cannot overstate how happy I am to have one again."

"And I cannot overstate how good it feels to be wrapped in it."

"I don't have any clothes."

"I've already got that covered."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hideyoshi receives a message from the guards outside the bunker entrance. "Chika, Xander, you'll want to see this," he announces, opening the door.

Hanna Skarlett strides into the bunker, dressed in a brand new black halterneck crop top and navy blue capris, the Fire Crystal affixed in a brand‑new belt buckle, and poses in the centre of the room. "Did you miss me?" she asks smugly.

"It's wonderful to see you back on your feet," Hideyoshi smiles, closing the door once Rob, Maria, Danny, and Sally have entered the bunker.

"Agreed," Chika adds. "Now we have a strong chance to end this stupid war."

"I know I've not been around," Xander begins, joining his friends, "but it's fantastic to see us all together again, as a unit once more."

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Maria and Danny," Hanna informs.

"And Sally," Danny reminds.

"Hi," Sally waves to Xander. "I'm a Red Scarf now."

"I noticed," Xander acknowledges. "I'm guessing you're here with Danny."

"Yeah," Sally blushes.

Xander hesitates a moment. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

"Blondie and Spiky, sitting in a tree!" Maria giggles.

"So, you finally admitted it then?" Xander asks Danny teasingly.

"Yeah," Danny blushes.

"Enough of this soppy stuff," Hanna declares. "Sally, equip Xander with the Water Crystal and Headband."

"Gladly," Sally agrees, handing both Headband and Crystal to Xander.

"So, Elemental Protectors, are you ready to end this war?" Hanna asks.

"Absolutely," Rob agrees.

"Of course," Maria adds.

"Definitely," Danny replies.

"You don't need to ask me twice," Xander assures.

"Excellent," Hanna smiles with determination, violence flashing in her eyes.


	47. 6-7 Preparations

"I want to fight too," Sally volunteers.

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Danny opines.

"It's not your choice to make," Sally asserts. "I'm not flying all the way out here to just sit on the side‑lines. I came here to do the right thing, and that means I'm here to help end this war."

"But‑" Danny begins.

"Danny, I think it's best if you shut up now," Rob interrupts. "You aren't going to win this, no matter how hard you try."

"But‑" Danny begins.

"Seriously Danny, stop talking," Hanna interrupts.

Danny sighs in resignation. "OK," he relents.

"If you're going to fight on our side, I need assurances that you won't turn against us," Hideyoshi informs Sally.

"My apologies," Sally replies, "we haven't been properly introduced. Sally Nicole Flynn, Military Re‑ _former_ Military Researcher First Class, now a member of the Red Scarves via emergency field appointment. I'm the reason Danny and Maria succeeded in bringing the Elemental Crystals and the Inhibitor Headbands here."

"Trainee member," Danny corrects, earning himself a disapproving glare from both Hanna and Rob.

"Like I said, member," Sally restates.

"Hideyoshi Takenaka, Grand Master of Kasai‑dojo," Hideyoshi replies.

"Chika Ueno, Grand Master of Mizu‑dojo," Chika adds. "Well… I used to be," she continues, her voice coloured with sorrow.

"How do you know the Elemental Protectors?" Hideyoshi asks.

"They saved me from your goons when you all worked for Aquila," Sally explains with a cheeky smirk. "And now I'm the girlfriend of the idiot who doesn't want me to do the right thing."

Danny makes to interrupt, but is silenced by Hanna wrapping her tail around his head, an act the vixen takes great satisfaction from.

"Ah," Hideyoshi acknowledges sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment. "I uh… I did not realise it was you we were after. You have my most sincere apologies," he offers, bowing low.

"And mine," Chika adds, bowing equally low.

"Thank you, but your apologies are unnecessary," Sally informs. "Danny told me the whole story."

"Required or not, we apologise," Hideyoshi affirms.

"What's going on here?" Ryoichi interrupts, emerging from the interrogation room he was napping in.

"And this is Ryoichi Nakano, Grand Master of Mokuzai‑dojo," Hideyoshi explains to Sally. "Ryoichi, this is Sally Flynn, who met the Elemental Protectors when they saved her from… well, from our 'goons', as she put it."

"Ah, I see," Ryoichi replies. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"He's not being mean, he's just apathetic," Hideyoshi explains to Sally quietly.

"Why is he here?" Hanna demands.

"He's on our side," Hideyoshi answers. "He knows the truth of who attacked his dojo."

"No hard feelings, OK?" Ryoichi apologises, extending a hand.

Hanna, Rob, Maria, Danny, Xander, and Sally all fix him with unamused stares.

"I'll uh… I'll leave you guys to it," Ryoichi decides, returning to the interrogation room.

"Insufferable twat," Hanna growls.

"You… have a point there," Hideyoshi admits.

"If I'm gonna fight, I need weapons," Sally informs, steering the conversation back on track.

"Of course," Hideyoshi agrees. "What do you have experience with?"

"I'm trained to use pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, and combat knives," Sally answers.

"I'm afraid most of our firearms are in active use," Hideyoshi explains. "Luckily, we do have some weapons in this bunker."

Hideyoshi leads Sally to a piece of wall that looks totally blank. The bat places a hand in a precise location and pushes gently, causing a section of the wall to slide to one side, exposing a safe. Hideyoshi then enters the combination and opens the safe. "Take what you need."

"I want one of those at home," Hanna opines quietly to Rob.

"The chest not good enough for you?" Rob asks.

"Not anymore," Hanna answers.

Sally casts her eyes over the selection of pistols and kaiken contained in the safe, selecting a compact 9mm pistol and a mid‑length straight‑edged kaiken. Making sure the safety is on and no magazine is loaded, Sally holds the pistol in her right hand and the kaiken in her left, the blade edge out pointing down. Sally then raises the pistol and kaiken into a firing position, bracing the butt of the pistol against her knife hand, and looks down the sights. "Some minor realignment needed." Sally checks the slide action on the pistol. "Feels a bit stiff."

"Maybe another pistol will be better?" Hideyoshi suggests.

"This is closest to the pistol I was issued with," Sally informs, making her way to a nearby table. "Once I've adjusted the sights and lubed the slide, it'll be fine," she adds, setting to work.

"Meanwhile, you can brief us on the current situation," Rob decides.

"Very well," Hideyoshi agrees. "Hanna, are you going to let Danny go?"

"No," Sally decides.

"My hands are tied," Hanna informs.

 _And I'm about to entrust the fate of the Gotoshi to them…_ "The Yamakasai army is holding the invaders at bay in the inner suburbs, but it's only a matter of time before the invaders break through," Hideyoshi briefs. "You already know that Kaede Himura is in the dojo: what you don't know is Tsubaki Moto is also in the dojo. Kaede is looking for her notebook, and Tsubaki is looking for me and Chika."

"Then our plan is clear," Rob concludes. "Maria, Danny, Sally, and Xander: you head for the front and help repel the invaders. Drive them right out of Yamakasai if you can. Meanwhile, me and Hanna will hunt down Tsubaki and Kaede."

"And kill them both," Hanna adds.

"And capture them so they can face justice," Rob corrects. "Failing that, we drive them out of the dojo."

"Death is all they deserve," Hanna informs.

"That's not for us to decide," Rob corrects.

Hanna sighs in resignation. "OK, fine, I won't tear them into shreds with my bare claws," she relents.

"I'm ready to go now," Sally informs the group, her borrowed pistol and kaiken holstered on her hips. "You can let go of Danny now too."

Hanna removes her tail from around Danny's head and wraps it around Rob's waist instead.

"That was unpleasant," Danny comments. "Especially since you're moulting," he adds, picking strands of orange fur from his mouth.

"Serves you right for being stupid," Sally smirks.

* * *

Half an hour later, Maria, Danny, Sally, and Xander leave the dojo and start their journey to the front, Sally on a borrowed Kasai‑dojo motorbike, the others on their own trikes.

"I'm scared," Maria admits.

"We all are, little one," Xander assures. "The trick is to use that fear to keep you alive."

"Also, we have the Crystals protecting us," Danny adds.

"That doesn't really help me," Sally informs. "At least I have body armour."

"What's the plan then, Blondie?" Maria asks.

"Sal, where's the best place to break the invader's line?" Danny delegates.

"Follow me." Sally pulls ahead of the group, the others falling in behind in formation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bunker, Hanna and Rob prepare to begin their hunt for Tsubaki and Kaede.

"We should split up," Hanna suggests. "We'll cover the dojo quicker that way."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Rob asserts.

"You never let me have any fun," Hanna sighs.

"No comment," Rob replies cheekily.

Hanna thinks a moment. "Since you won't let me kill them, how about we scare the shit out of them instead? And if they happen to die of a heart attack, then so be it."

Rob sighs in bemusement. "What do you have in mind?"

Hanna doesn't respond: she simply grins malevolently.


	48. 6-8 Hunters

In the skies of Yamakasai, a lone aircraft bearing the markings of the Shang Tu military crosses the city border. In the pilot's seat, General Gong slows down and looks upon the city below. "By the Ancients… Neera, you're gonna want to see this."

Neera Li enters the cockpit a few moments later. "Have you tracked down the fugitives?"

"From this altitude?" Gong answers.

"Then why did you call me up here?"

"Look out the window, at the city below."

Neera sighs in reluctance and does as requested. "By the Ancients…"

"Those two Scarves weren't kidding about there being a war here."

"That doesn't excuse their treachery."

"Do you have any moods other than judgemental?" Gong asks cheekily.

"You know how dangerous those Crystals are," Neera reminds.

The aircraft's radio beeps. "We're being hailed," Gong concludes.

"Who by?"

Gong checks the identity of the ping. "The General of the Yamakasai Army. He wants to know why we're here."

"Tell him then."

Gong informs the Yamakasai general of their purpose, then receives a reply. "We're being directed to the dojo."

"What happens if we ignore that instruction?"

"We get shot out of the sky."

"To the dojo."

* * *

On the ground, Sally suddenly skids to a halt, causing Maria and Danny to swerve and avoid her.

"What on Avalice did you stop for?" Danny asks.

"That's a Shang Tu aircraft," Sally explains, pointing to the sky.

Danny and Maria look up to see the aircraft.

"The Magister's sent someone to hunt us down," Sally concludes.

"We can't worry about that," Danny decides. "We have to get to the front and drive the invaders out."

"But‑" Sally begins.

"I don't want to pull rank, but I will if I have to," Danny interrupts.

"You wouldn't," Sally challenges.

"In a combat situation, SOP dictates command defaults to the most senior Scarf," Danny informs. "And that is me. Focus on the mission: we'll deal with the Shang Tu heavies later."

Sally wants to argue, but thinks better of it. "You're right," she admits. "Let's get back to work."

Sally sets off, Maria, Danny, and Xander following.

* * *

Five minutes later, Gong lands the Shang Tu aircraft at the Kasai‑dojo airfield. He and Neera disembark to be met by a squad of ninjas armed with assault rifles.

"We are to escort you to Grand Master Hideyoshi Takenaka," the squad leader informs.

"Is this going to take long?" Neera asks. "We have fugitives to arrest and Elemental Crystals to recover."

"Cool it, Neera," General Gong instructs. "We're in a foreign land: we have to be diplomatic."

"The more time we waste, the less likely it is we'll arrest the fugitives," Neera counters.

"Exactly," Gong agrees. "So, stop wasting time and obey the guards. And let me do the talking."

"Very well," Neera relents.

* * *

Deep within Kasai‑dojo, Tsubaki Moto finally finds the bunker protecting Hideyoshi Takenaka and Chika Ueno. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought. No way I'm getting in there without assistance._

Suddenly, the door to the bunker opens. Tsubaki hides in the shadows, making sure she can see the door without being seen, and watches two people exit the bunker, the door closing behind them. _They're still alive‽ What the fuck‽ Wait… their belt buckles… Akairo was right: they have the Crystals!_

Knowing an attempt to fight will end in disaster, Tsubaki silently retreats.

Hanna's ears twitch. "Someone's watching us," she concludes, extending her claws, her hands wreathed in flame.

"I don't hear anything," Rob replies.

"You never do. Now shush." Hanna turns her excellent hearing to her surroundings, but cannot relocate the noise she heard. "They've gone."

"Or maybe they weren't here to begin with," Rob theorises.

Hanna ignores Rob and walks over to the shadow she thought she heard the noise coming from. "Maybe you're right, there's n‑" she begins, stopping when a familiar scent hits her nose. Sniffing around the shadow, she confirms the identity of the scent. "Tsubaki Moto," she growls angrily. "She's seen us with the Crystals."

"Which means she'll be in retreat," Rob concludes.

"Then we chase her down," Hanna decides, setting off down the corridor, following Tsubaki's scent trail.

 _Here we go again…_ Rob sets off in pursuit of his wife.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, General Gong and Neera Li are escorted into the bunker to meet Hideyoshi Takenaka.

"Greetings," Hideyoshi bows. "I was not expecting the two most senior aides to the Royal Magister to visit, especially since we're in the middle of a civil war that threatens the future of the whole Gotoshi."

"We're short on time, so I'll get straight to the point," Gong replies, bowing in return. "We're looking for the three fugitives that stole the Elemental Crystals from Shang Tu Palace this morning."

"I had guessed as much," Hideyoshi informs. "That's why, as soon as I was alerted you had entered Yamakasai airspace, I arranged to have you brought here."

"You know who stole the Crystals?" Gong asks.

"I do," Hideyoshi confirms. "Unfortunately, they are not here right now: they are on their way to the front‑lines to drive the invaders out."

"Then that's where we're heading," Gong decides.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Hideyoshi forbids.

The door to the bunker slams shut.

"How _dare_ you stand in the way of justice‽" Neera demands, pointing her staff at Hideyoshi.

"I recommend you lower the staff," Hideyoshi advises, drawing his naginata.

"Is that a _threat?_ " Neera growls.

"I'd do as he says," Chika Ueno advises as she emerges from behind Hideyoshi, her sansetsukon in her hands.

"Stand down, Neera," Gong instructs.

"But‑" Neera begins to protest.

"That is a direct order," Gong asserts.

Reluctantly, Neera lowers her staff. "If we lose the Crystals, I'm holding you personally responsible," she informs Hideyoshi.

"Noted," Hideyoshi acknowledges.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaede Himura is slowly making her way out of the dojo, having surrendered to the conclusion that she'll never get her incriminating notebook back. _I should have known Hideyoshi would be too clever to just leave the notebook somewhere I could easily get it. The best I can hope for now is to just disappear. Maybe I'll move to the Origin Kingdoms. Maybe Danny could help‑ He won't help me, not after everything I've done to him and the kitten. Maria, that's her name._

Lost in her own thoughts, she fails to notice Tsubaki sprinting at top speed directly at her. Unable to stop, Tsubaki slams into Kaede, sending them both tumbling several feet down the corridor.

"Kitsune dammit Kaede!" Tsubaki snaps, shoving the dazed pika off her. "Watch where you're going!"

"You ran into me!" Kaede snaps back. "How the fuck is it my fault?"

Tsubaki is about to reply, but stops when she sees Hanna Skarlett is closing the distance. "We'll argue about this later. _Run!_ "

Kaede follows Tsubaki's gaze and sees Hanna. "Shit!" she exclaims, sprinting after the fleeing tanuki.

"This day just keeps getting better!" Hanna smiles hungrily to herself as she continues the chase, her whole body sheathed in flame, violence burning in her eyes, and Rob just a few feet behind her.


	49. 7-1 The Chase

Kaede follows Tsubaki out the dojo, not daring to look back. _The legend… It cannot be true!_

* * *

 _Twenty years previous, and a nine‑year‑old Kaede Himura is in Tsuchi‑dojo's extensive library, bored out of her young mind. "Why do I have to study these stupid legends? It's all just stories to scare children."_

 _"Kaede, focus!" the young pika's mother, Keiko Himura, snaps in disapproval. "This is important to know if you're ever going to lead this dojo!"_

 _"But mom‑" Kaede starts to protest._

 _"But nothing!" Keiko interrupts. "The legends of the_ Genso No Yōkai _are a core part of Gotoshan culture, and you_ must _learn them! How else will you stay honourable to our ideals and traditions?"_

 _"Traditions are stupid," Kaede mumbles._

 _"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Keiko admonishes. "Now start reading."_

 _Kaede suppresses a sigh of frustration and reluctantly obeys. "'_ Blaze Kitsune _. The yōkai of fire is the most temperamental and judgemental of all the_ Genso No Yōkai _. It is very rare to see this yōkai manifest itself, as her actions are normally tempered by her companion yōkai, especially_ Aqua Okami _. However, for those who have been exceptionally malevolent or malicious, the other yōkai stand back and allow_ Blaze Kitsune _to exert her full power. There are very few descriptions of her, as most who see her do not survive her incandescent wrath. The few who have survived her punishments describe her as a kitsune with a pelt of pure flame and a magnificent tail to match. One account describes her as having multiple tails, and rumours abound that she can have up to nine, but this is not confirmed…"_

* * *

Kaede pushes the memory from her childhood to the back of her mind, but she cannot ignore the parallel between the legend of _Blaze Kitsune_ and the incandescent vixen chasing her. Ignoring the shooting pain in her calf from the bullet still lodged within, Kaede pushes herself to the limit to outrun Hanna Skarlett, and to keep up with Tsubaki Moto.

"The more you run, the worse it'll be!" Hanna promises. "Surrender now, and I'll make it quick!"

"I can't promise to stop her!" Rob adds.

Hanna sighs in frustration. _So much for being threatening._

"What are we gonna do?" Kaede asks in desperation.

"You hold them off," Tsubaki suggests.

"And how will that help me?" Kaede demands.

Tsubaki remains silent.

"You want me to sacrifice myself for you!" Kaede concludes. "Heartless bitch!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Tsubaki snaps back.

" _You_ hold them off!" Kaede suggests. "This is your war!"

" _You_ contacted _me!_ " Tsubaki reminds.

 _She's got me there._ "Whatever."

Now out of the dojo, the chase continues through the city, Tsubaki and Kaede weaving down side streets and alleyways to try and lose Hanna and Rob. However, both vixen and hare follow their every twist and turn.

"I have an idea," Kaede reveals.

"What?" Tsubaki asks.

"We need to get to my car," Kaede explains. "I have stuff I stole from Arata Bando."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Weapons and shields."

"We already have weapons."

"Not like these. These will beat the Crystal powers."

Tsubaki almost stops in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me about them before?"

"You weren't interested."

"Where's your car?"

"Back the other way."

"I… Lead the way."

Tsubaki lets Kaede pull slightly ahead. Kaede then turns hard down an alleyway, vaults over the fence halfway down, then turns onto the next street, now running towards her car instead of away. Tsubaki stumbles slightly after vaulting the fence, but recovers quickly.

Hanna simply runs through the fence, the Fire Crystal vaporising the metal to carve a hole that's just short enough for Rob to have to duck.

* * *

High above the chase, Agent Akairo keeps a watching brief. _I should probably help._ Akairo checks her belt. _Four impact grenades. I can do something with that._

* * *

"We're closing on them!" Hanna calls to Rob triumphantly.

"Remember: no killing," Rob reminds.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna dismisses. "I know what‑"

The ground in front of Hanna suddenly explodes, showering the vixen with rubble and debris, and knocking her off her feet and into Rob.

"What the fuck was that‽" Hanna exclaims, jumping to her feet.

Rob points to the sky. "Up there!"

Hanna looks up to see Akairo readying another impact grenade. "Forget her! Let's get‑"

The second grenade hits Hanna, the force of the explosion throwing her ten feet before she crashes to the ground.

"OK, _now_ I'm mad," Hanna growls, forming two small fireballs in her hands.

As Akairo's third grenade strikes the shield Rob raised just in time, Hanna fires her fireballs at the bat. Akairo sees the fireballs just in time and dodges them, but Hanna doesn't wait for a second chance. Tapping as much of the Fire Crystal's power as the Fire Headband will allow, the vixen fires a constant stream of fireballs from both hands and the tip of her tail.

Akairo does her best, but eventually, one of the fireballs hits, causing her to drop her last grenade. The grenade lands between Hanna and Rob, throwing up a thick dust cloud. By the time the cloud dissipates, Akairo has vanished.

" _Get back here!_ " Hanna screams at the sky.

"It's no use: she's gone," Rob informs.

" _Fucking coward!_ " Hanna yells.

* * *

Hanna's bellowed curse hits Akairo's ears as she makes her escape. _Not a coward, just knowing when the fight is lost._

* * *

"We'd better get back after Tsubaki and Kaede," Rob suggests.

Hanna looks around, but cannot see the tanuki or pika. "Where did they go?"

Now it's Rob's turn to look around. "Shit. We lost them."

"If I _ever_ see that bat again, I'm clipping her fucking wings," Hanna vows. "Permanently."

"Wouldn't mind doing that myself," Rob admits. "Lead the way."

With a sigh of reluctance, Hanna drops to all fours, and soon picks up the scent trail. "This way."

* * *

A few blocks away, Tsubaki and Kaede are resting.

"My leg is killing me," Kaede complains, massaging her wounded calf.

"Stop being such a baby," Tsubaki snaps.

"It's your fault I got shot," Kaede reminds.

"You should have been faster," Tsubaki counters.

"Without my diversion, you wouldn't have got far into the dojo."

Tsubaki remains silent, knowing she doesn't have a comeback.

"I hear explosions," Kaede announces.

"That'll be Akairo stalling the vixen and the hare," Tsubaki informs.

"Hanna and Rob," Kaede corrects.

"Using names only serves to create attachment," Tsubaki retorts. "We'd better get moving."

"Can we not rest a bit more?" Kaede protests.

"The explosions have stopped," Tsubaki informs.

"Crap."

Tsubaki and Kaede resume their escape, Kaede leading the way to her car.


	50. 7-2 At the Front

As the quartet of Red Scarves get near the front, the cacophony of battle hits the ears of the felid and the canid first, but it's not long before the mustelid and the erinaceid hear the same. The group halts a quarter mile from the front to plan their insertion.

"I thought I'd be ready for this," Sally admits. "I've had military training. But I'm not ready. Not even slightly."

"You're not the only one," Danny admits in return. "If only Rob was with us: he's the only one of us with any experience."

"What about when we helped get Shang Mu and Shang Tu into Shuigang during the Brevon Crisis?" Maria asks.

"We helped breach the walls," Danny reminds. "That's not quite the same thing."

"So, we all volunteered to drive out an army, and none of us have experience," Sally summarises.

"Yep," Danny confirms.

"Stick with me, Sally," Xander suggests. "Hopefully, the Water Crystal will shield us both," he adds, earning a nod of approval from Danny.

"And me and Maria will take point," Danny decides.

"W‑We will?" Maria stammers.

"We have the Crystals protecting us," Danny assures. "In fact, it's already detected your fear, and given you armour."

Maria looks down at herself to see she's now dressed in flexible yet tough wooden armour. "Ooh! I look like a tree again! Still no pretty leaves though."

"We have more important things to worry about," Danny reminds. "Now, let's get moving."

Danny and Maria lead Xander and Sally to the front, leaving their vehicles safely hidden in a convenient alleyway just a few hundred yards behind. As they work through the defensive line, Danny and Maria gather intelligence about the enemy deployment. By the time the enemy is in view, Danny has formulated a plan.

Before entering the fight, Danny and Maria halt in cover.

"We need to disable the vehicles," Danny informs. "The more of them we disable, the more the advance slows, and if we disable enough, the Yamakasai army can make a counter‑push and drive them out."

"How are we going to do that?" Maria asks. "With these headbands, we can only do so much."

"And we're not taking them off," Danny confirms. "But we don't have to attack with brute force," he adds.

Maria's eyes light up. "I know what to do," she smiles in anticipation. "We go after the engines and drivetrains."

"Exactly," Danny agrees. "We flood intakes, plug exhausts, and break differentials."

"This is gonna be fun!" Maria chimes.

"Don't get too excited," Danny cautions. "We may be protected, but we're not invincible."

Maria takes a moment to cap her excitement. "I'll be careful."

Danny taps into the Earth Crystal, and in less than a second, he's protected by flexible slate armour. "Two troop transports approaching," he reports, peeking around the corner. "I'll take the closest one, you hit the other."

On Danny's signal, he and Maria sprint out of cover and towards the transports. Almost immediately they are fired upon by the soldiers manning the pintle‑mounted machine guns. However, the soldiers are slow to react, and trail the two armoured Scarves.

Danny is the first to reach his target. Firing a dense stream of gravel at the windscreen, he sprints directly at the vehicle. The driver accelerates, aiming to run Danny down, but the badger has a plan. At the last moment, Danny drops to the ground, sliding on his back under the troop transport. Despite the high ground clearance, the chassis only just passes over him, the Earth Crystal rearranging the armour to thicken the front. As the transport passes overhead, Danny raises his feet, forming solid rock around his lower legs. Bracing for impact, his feet connect with the rear axle.

The impact sends a painful shockwave through Danny's body, but the Crystal's power holds. The rear axle is torn from the transport, taking the differential with it, and shattering the rear suspension on both sides. The driveshaft bounces harmlessly off Danny's head, the Crystal quickly forming a protective full‑face helmet.

Danny slides from under the transport just in time: the rear suspension collapses completely, the rear wheels break away, and the tail of the transport slams into the ground just a few inches from his head. Danny recovers onto his feet as the transport slides to a halt. Before the troops on board can dismount, Danny raises a three‑foot barrier behind, blocking the rear door shut. _I told Maria to be careful, then I did that. That was stupidly dangerous._

* * *

Sally watches Danny engage from cover. "What is he doing‽" she exclaims as she watches her boyfriend slide under the transport.

"Something stupid," Xander opines.

"Is it bad I'm both appalled and impressed at the same time?" Sally asks.

Xander simply smiles.

* * *

A few moments after Danny engages his target, Maria gets in range of hers. However, her strategy is very different from Danny's: instead of attacking the drivetrain, she uses her feline agility to scale the side of the vehicle, using super‑hard wooden spikes from her hands and feet to get grip. Once on top, Maria shoots a vine at the pintle gunner, binding him immobile to the gun.

Having bought herself a few brief moments, Maria locates the exhaust pipes. However, before she can plug them, the driver swerves, tipping her off‑balance. Losing her footing, Maria slides to the edge of the transport, where she just manages to grab hold of a rail. The driver swerves back the other way, slamming Maria hard into the side of the transport, smashing the breath from her body. However, the Wood Crystal keeps her grip true, and she remains hanging onto the rail.

With considerable effort, Maria hauls herself back on top of the transport. Panting heavily, she finally gets the chance to block the exhausts, sending thick vines down the length, into the manifold, and breaking the exhaust valves. With shrapnel in the cylinders, the engine seizes, locking the wheels. As the transport slides to an abrupt halt, momentum propels Maria off the roof. Just before she lands, the Wood Crystal forms a protective tumbleweed around her, and she rolls away harmlessly from the transport. Troops spill from the transport, but before they can charge Maria, they're intercepted and routed by two Yamakasai squads.

Maria rolls to a halt a few hundred yards down the road, hanging upside‑down in her protective cocoon. She waits a moment, but the cocoon doesn't disappear. "Again?" she asks the Crystal. "Can't you tell I'm not in‑"

The cocoon disappears suddenly, dumping Maria to the ground.

"Ow," Maria mumbles as she picks herself up, rubbing her head as she retreats to safety.

"You OK?" Xander asks as Maria rejoins her friends.

"Yeah," Maria assures. "Only fell a couple inches."

"I did say to be careful," Danny reminds.

"That's rich, coming from someone who almost dropped a whole _transport_ on his head," Sally chides.

"You saw that?" Danny asks meekly.

"What were you trying to do exactly?" Sally demands.

"Well, I‑" Danny begins.

"You were trying to impress me, weren't you?"

Danny tries, but he cannot resist Sally's piercing erect‑spine‑framed stare of disapproval. "Yes," he admits.

Sally slaps Danny hard across the cheek, the Earth Crystal offering zero protection. "You idiot."

"Point taken," Danny replies, rubbing his cheek.

"Was kinda impressive though," Sally admits quietly, laying her spines flat again.

Danny wisely elects to remain silent, simply nodding an acknowledgement.

"Looks like the situation here is under control," Sally observes, noting the invaders are retreating. "On to the next place."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the quartet arrives at the scene of another vehicular charge. Once in position, Danny surveys the scene.

"Three vehicles this time, all tanks," Danny reports. "No wonder the troops here are struggling."

"This is gonna be tricky," Maria realises.

"We can do it," Danny assures.

"You're right," Sally agrees. "They can."

Maria and Xander waste no time charging from cover and assaulting the transports.

"I should be out there too," Danny insists.

"I know," Sally agrees. "I just… I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm protected," Danny assures, tapping the Earth Crystal.

"Yeah, but you remember the Shang Tu Palace," Sally reminds. "You nearly died."

"I've survived worse," Danny informs. "I was crushed in the Kyuden, remember."

"Yeah, but‑"

Danny holds Sally to comfort her. "If I died, how could I come back to you?"

Sally is about to answer, but the sudden sound of a tank detonating causes her to jump, stumble, and fall, pulling Danny down with her. They land heavily on the ground, the impact knocking the wind out of the hedgehog.

"That one's… on me," Sally grimaces, trying hard to get her breath back.

"I'd roll off, but you're holding me too tightly," Danny informs.

"Sorry," Sally apologises, but doesn't release her grip.

A few minutes and two detonations later, Maria and Xander reunite with Danny and Sally.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Maria giggles, temporarily forgetting that her fur is soaked in oil and caked with dust.

"In a way," Sally answers, having got her breath back. "What happened to you?" she asks as she and Danny get to their feet.

"I uh… slipped and fell," Maria blushes, though it's hard to see her reddening cheeks under the oil and dust. "And now I'm all icky sticky."

"I'm surprised the Wood Crystal didn't prevent that," Danny observes.

"Me too," Maria sighs.

"Where to next?" Xander asks.

"Follow me," Sally instructs.

The four friends retreat from the front, and a few minutes later, are riding to the next location.


	51. 7-3 The Tide Turns

As the quartet of Scarves makes their way to the next location, reports of what happened work their way up the invaders' command chain, and back down to the rest of the troops. While all involved try to remain accurate, inevitably, the stories get embellished. By the time the quartet of Scarves arrive at their third location, enemy morale is already dropping. And it's only going to get lower.

* * *

As before, the quartet of Scarves halt in cover to observe the enemy before attacking.

"This one's gonna be tricky," Danny reports, counting no less than six vehicles carving a spearhead through the Yamakasai line. "Two transports and four assault tanks."

"If we took the Headbands off, we could smash them into itty bitty pieces in seconds," Maria thinks aloud.

"We're not taking them off," Xander reminds.

"It's gonna need all four of us," Sally realises.

"But you don't have a Crystal," Danny reminds.

"Then I stick with Xander," Sally decides.

"And I know I can't talk you out of it," Danny agrees. "You two deal with the transports: Maria and I will handle the tanks."

"And I know I can't talk you out of it," Sally agrees.

"OK," Danny acknowledges. "Let's do it to it!"

"Don't ever say that again," Sally sighs; Maria can't help but giggle.

The quartet charges out of cover and towards the approaching vehicles, Danny and Maria heading for the tanks, Xander and Sally for the nearest of the two transports.

Danny is the first to engage. Dodging the fire from two pintle‑mounted machine guns, the odd bullet ricocheting off his stone armour, he quickly gets close enough to the tank to mean it can't bring its cannon to bear on him. Electing not to repeat his earlier heroics, partly out of fear of angering Sally but mostly because of the tank's armoured underside, Danny focusses on disabling the cannon. Leaping onto the front of the tank, the Earth‑Crystal‑generated shielding denting the thick armour plating, Danny scrambles up to the roof.

Once on top, Danny wastes no time taking out the turret operator before jamming the turret's aiming mechanism. However, as he pauses to figure out how to take out the engine, the turret fires. Danny watches in horror as the shell takes out an entire Yamakasai squad in a single explosion. Knowing there is no other choice, Danny climbs on top of the turret, then leaps to the end of the barrel. Using the Earth Crystal to vastly increase his weight, he slams down on the end of the barrel, bending it so far, it's almost sealed shut.

The turret tries to fire. However, with the barrel bent so severely, the shell jams and detonates inside the tank. The force of the explosion washes back into the tank itself, setting off the ammo stored within.

The tank detonates violently, propelling Danny at high speed for half a mile, straight into the fourth storey of an office building and out the other side.

The force of the detonation sends the following two tanks sliding wildly, almost causing Maria to fall off the one she's attacking. Luckily, quick reflexes allow her to grab a rail and remain on the roof. _By the Ancients, that was close!_ As she recovers however, the turret swings around violently, the barrel slamming into her from the side, winding her badly. The impact throws her off the tank and into the path of the fourth.

Overcome with fear, Maria drops to the ground and curls into a ball, the Wood Crystal forming a thick protective dome over her. The tank hits the dome, almost crushing it, but it holds well enough to protect the fortunate lynx. Grounding badly, the tank grinds to a halt on top of the wooden dome, trapping Maria. The petrified lynx can only whimper helplessly at the sound of the tank trying to free itself just six inches from her head.

With Danny out of action over half a mile away and Maria trapped, it's up Xander and Sally to deal with the remaining tanks. However, they're too focussed on the transports, and are unaware of the fate of their friends.

As they approach the first of the two transports, Sally fires a full magazine from her pistol, taking out three of the four rugged tyres. The transport attempts to maintain speed, but with three ruined tyres, the driver quickly loses control and spins into a lamppost, almost bringing it down directly onto Xander and Sally. Sally falters, but Xander continues his charge, slamming hard into the side of the transport at full speed. With Water‑Crystal‑enhanced strength, Xander flips the transport onto its side, then onto its roof with another charge.

By this point, Sally has caught up. Xander gives her a boost onto the upturned chassis, then after a quick reload, the hedgehog fires upon the other transport. The greater range makes her shots less accurate and less potent, but she still manages to take out a tyre. Leaping off the upturned transport, she follows Xander as he charges the second transport, quickly reloading and unleashing a volley of shots at the troops spilling from it.

As they get closer to the second transport, a stray shot hits Sally in the left thigh, causing her to stumble and fall. Rolling into a suitable position, Sally continues firing on the troops as Xander attacks the vehicle itself. Fearing the worst, Sally is greatly relieved that, just a few seconds later, Xander takes out the entire squad, and destroys the vehicle.

Sally rolls onto her back, the pain in her leg finally taking over. " _Medic!_ "

Xander leaves the Yamakasai soldiers to finish off the squads from the transports, and dashes to Sally's side. "What happened?"

"Gunshot wound, left thigh," Sally grimaces. "The bullet's still in there."

"Hold on." Xander unclips the Water Crystal from his belt buckle, and removes his Headband. He then places the Headband on Sally's head, and the Crystal in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sally demands. "I need a medic!"

"Just give it a moment," Xander instructs, ensuring Sally keeps hold of the Crystal.

Sally is about to argue, but stops herself when she realises the pain in her leg is almost completely gone. "What…?"

"The Crystal is healing you," Xander explains.

"Eight months studying those things, and I never realised," Sally sighs, the pain in her leg completely gone.

"They're surprising, that's for sure," Xander agrees, helping Sally to her feet. "It even extracted the bullet," he adds, picking it up from by Sally's feet and handing it to the surprised hedgehog.

"That's…" Sally begins, taking the bullet and allowing Xander to take back the Crystal and Headband.

"Come on, let's go help the others," Xander decides.

Sally pockets the still‑warm bullet and follows Xander to where the tank is still grounded on top of Maria.

"Hold on, little one!" Xander calls to the trapped lynx as he charges up to the tank. Hesitating slightly to get the correct timing, Xander slams into the tank with enough force to tip it onto its side.

Sally slides to a halt and drops to all‑fours beside the wooden dome. "Maria, are you OK in there?"

" _Get me out of here!_ " the petrified lynx wails.

"Stay calm, we'll have you free soon," Sally assures. "Xander?"

Xander drops to his knees beside the dome. "I'll have you out of there in a moment," he assures. he digs his hands under the dome as best he can, but even with his immense strength, he can't lift it. "Maria, I need you to relax," he instructs. "Don't worry, you're safe."

Suddenly, the dome gives way, crumbling in Xander's hands. Taken by surprise, the wolf rolls onto his back.

"It's OK Maria, you'll be fine," Sally comforts, gently stroking Maria's hair.

"Sally?" Maria asks, her voice weak and trembling.

"That's 'Miss Spiky' to you," Sally soothes.

Without warning, Maria uncurls and throws herself at Sally, hugging her tightly. " _Thank you thank you thank you!_ " she babbles, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.

"You should be thanking Xander," Sally corrects gently, holding Maria comfortingly, continuing to stroke her hair.

"It was so scary," Maria continues, strength slowly returning to her voice. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"The Wood Crystal did its job," Sally assures.

"I can hear my heart pounding like crazy."

"I can feel it."

Maria giggles briefly. "Danny's really lucky to have you."

"I hate to interrupt, but there's two more tanks to stop," Xander reminds.

"I don't think Maria's up to it right now," Sally informs. _I wonder…_ "Xander, can you right this tank? I have an idea."

"I'll try," Xander agrees.

Xander helps Sally to her feet, then returns to the tank as Sally carries Maria to a safe distance. With a great heave, Xander rights the tank, then climbs up to the turret. "It's functional," he calls to Sally.

"Do you want to fire a really big gun?" Sally asks Maria.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Maria agrees.

Sally takes Maria to the righted tank, then helps her climb up to the turret. "It's pretty simple," she instructs Maria once the lynx is in position. "Just put the crosshair on what you want to hit, and press the red button."

Maria takes hold of the control stick and, arms still trembling as the adrenaline filters out of her system, takes aim at the tank she was thrown from. "Fire in the hole!"

Maria presses the button.

The turret recoils violently as it hurls a shell directly to its target. The shell detonates on impact, leaving the tank a smoking hulk.

"By the Ancients, that was _amazing!_ " Maria chimes, her fear forgotten. "I wanna do it again!"

"Luckily, there's one more target," Sally chuckles, pointing to the other tank.

Maria takes aim and fires, reducing the final tank to a smouldering ruin. "That was fun!" she sings.

"Feel better?" Sally asks.

"Yes!" Maria grins, climbing out of the turret.

"Good," Sally smiles. "Now to find Dan."

Xander reduces the tank to a pulverised ruin, then the trio retreats, but Danny isn't where they expect him to be.

"Where is he?" Sally asks, panic slowly rising within her.

"Who are you looking for?" a nearby Yamakasai soldier asks.

"Danny Brock," Sally explains. "He's a blond badger, slightly taller than me. He attacked one of the tanks."

"The first one that exploded?" the soldier asks.

"Ye‑ Yes…" Sally confirms, panic spiking at the realisation Danny could have been caught in the detonation.

"Oh…" The soldier hesitates. "No‑one's seen him since the tank blew. He may not have made it."

Sally drops to her knees. "No… It can't be…"

"I'm really sorry," the soldier apologises. "He must have meant a lot to you."

"Did… Did you see anything at all?" Sally asks, her voice shaky.

"My squad did see something roughly man‑sized flying away from the tank when it blew," the soldier informs. "It went in that direction," he adds, pointing in the appropriate direction. "I don't think it was Danny Brock though."

"Thanks anyway," Sally replies, hanging her head and weeping gently.

"I'll leave you with your friends," the soldier decides. "Thank you for your assistance: you may have just help us win this war."

Maria hugs Sally in comfort as the soldier departs. "My Crystal protected me when I got run over," she reminds.

"The Crystal!" Sally stands abruptly, knocking Maria onto her tail, then sprints off to find her bike.

"That was rude," Maria grumbles, picking herself up.

"Come on," Xander instructs.

Maria and Xander set off in pursuit of Sally.


	52. 7-4 The Calm Before the Storm

Fifteen minutes later, Sally arrives at the office block Danny crashed through. Dropping her borrowed bike at the door, she smashes through the glass, and sprints up to the fourth floor. "Dan?" she calls, more in hope than anything.

There is no answer.

 _OK, keep calm, work out what happened._ Sally takes a deep breath, then analyses her surroundings. _That's where he crashed into the building. He then hit the floor, tearing through the carpet and the interior walls, and… Oh no…_

Sally dashes to the broken windows where Danny flew back out the building. Across the road lies a two‑storey building that has been caved in. "Hold on Dan, I'm coming!" she calls.

Maria and Xander arrive at the building just in time to see Sally sprint out and around the back. Confused, they follow to find the panicked hedgehog heading straight for the collapsed two‑storey building.

"Dan?" Sally calls. "Where are you?"

"Hey Sal," Danny replies from deep within the rubble. "I'd come to greet you, but I'm a bit stuck."

"Thank the Ancients!" Sally sighs, relief washing over her like a tidal wave. "I thought… Doesn't matter what I thought. Where are you?"

"About in the middle," Danny answers. "I crashed through the top floor and landed in the basement. Before I could get out, the whole thing came down on top of me. I'm OK though, no injuries. Well, none that haven't already been healed."

"Stand back," Xander instructs Sally. "I'll dig him out."

"I'll help," Maria volunteers.

Together, Xander's brute strength and Maria's deft use of vines quickly dig a stable hole down to where Danny is trapped. All three then take a moment to survey the scene.

"Well, that's a predicament alright," Sally begins, trying desperately not to laugh. Maria however exhibits no self‑control at all: she begins laughing almost uncontrollably. The lynx's childlike giggling breaks Sally's resolve, and she also bursts into laughter.

"Yes, it's very funny," Danny replies semi‑sarcastically. "Now, can someone get me out of this tyre stack?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny, Sally, Maria, and Xander sit in front of the ruined garage to rest and plan their next move.

"So, what did I miss?" Danny asks, resting in Sally's arms, both badger and hedgehog on their backs.

"I got run over," Maria answers simply.

"I got shot," Sally adds equally simply, her legs wrapped around Danny.

"And I helped them both," Xander finishes.

"We took out all the vehicles though," Sally informs.

"Good." Danny pauses a moment. "Where did you get shot?"

"Left thigh," Sally answers nonchalantly. "Thankfully, the Water Crystal fixed it. It even extracted the bullet," she adds, showing Danny the lead slug.

"You kept the bullet?" Danny asks in surprise.

"A memento of my first mission as a Red Scarf," Sally explains. "I think I'll have it encased in acrylic, and wear it as a pendant."

"That's weird," Danny replies. "And yet, somehow, it's also kinda cute."

"Cute?" Maria giggles. "It's silly!"

"Did you guys not keep mementos of your first missions?" Sally asks.

"My first mission was reconnaissance," Danny explains. "Nothing to take as a memento."

"Mine was theft," Maria adds. "It was only one item, and I couldn't keep it: it had to go to Leader Kyokan."

"And my first mission was uncovering military secrets," Xander reveals. "All we took were photos."

"How many years have you been Scarves?" Sally asks.

"Four," Xander answers.

"Six," Maria answers.

"Eight," Danny answers.

"And you've never kept mementos?" Sally asks.

"Only one," Danny reveals. "It's from my first contract killing: a drug baron's signet ring. I keep it as a reminder that sometimes, we have no other option."

"My only memento is a gunrunner's necklace," Maria tells. "Like Danny, I keep it as a reminder of what is sometimes necessary."

"I don't have any mementos," Xander explains. "My father's a Shuigang general, and he taught me very early on about what it means to kill, and when it can be justified. Therefore, I don't need a memento to remind me: it's second nature."

Sally takes a moment to absorb the information. "This is all in stark contrast to how easily we killed the people in those tanks," she observes. "Me included," she adds with no shortage of guilt.

"The life of a Red Scarf is a constant moral dilemma," Danny explains.

"How do you live with it all?" Sally asks.

"With great difficulty," Maria reveals.

"Like every soldier in every army," Xander adds.

"I see." Sally pauses a moment. "I'm not sure I can handle the guilt."

"Guilt is good," Danny explains. "'Keeping that perspective separates us from common murderers'," he quotes. "My father taught me that."

The quartet takes a few moments to reflect.

"We should get back to the mission," Danny decides, receiving murmurs of assent in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura finally find their way into the tunnel where Kaede's car is parked.

"I think we lost them," Kaede observes.

"Don't get complacent," Tsubaki advises.

The two Grand Masters start walking down the tunnel.

"My leg is killing me," Kaede reports. "I think the bullet's shifted."

"I'm not carrying you," Tsubaki informs.

"If it gets worse, you may have to."

"If it gets worse, I'll put you out your misery."

"You really need to work on your empathy."

"Empathy is for the weak."

"You can't solve all your problems by slicing them in two."

"No, but I can solve most of them."

"You _so_ need to get laid."

"Don't proposition me."

"I'm not."

"Good."

The two ninja leaders continue to walk in silence.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Kaede informs a few minutes later.

Tsubaki remains steadfastly silent. _Her libido is insatiable._

* * *

On the surface, Hanna and Rob continue their search, the vixen's frustration growing by the second.

"We'll find them," Rob assures.

"Shut up," Hanna snaps.

Rob is about to reply, but is interrupted by Hideyoshi Takenaka contacting him via radio. "What's the latest?"

"Your friends have made excellent progress," Hideyoshi reports. "They've broken three separate vehicular advances, and the invaders' push has stalled. With a bit of luck, we'll start repelling them by nightfall."

"You hear that Hanna?" Rob relays. "The invasion has stalled."

"Yippee," Hanna replies sarcastically.

"How is your hunt?" Hideyoshi asks.

"Not great, to be honest," Rob reports. "We almost had them but we got ambushed by a bat with impact grenades. We fended her off, but we lost Tsubaki and Kaede in the process."

"Down here!" Hanna exclaims suddenly, disappearing into a lava diversion tunnel accessway.

"Gotta go," Rob reports, terminating the connection.

* * *

As the quartet of Scarves returns to where Danny's trike is parked, Sally receives a message from Hideyoshi. "Good news, guys!" she reports. "The invasion has stalled!"

"Excellent!" Danny replies. "Have Hanna and Rob caught Tsubaki and Kaede yet?"

"Hold on." Sally reads the rest of the message. "Ah… turns out they lost the trail for a while."

"But they got it back, I assume," Danny guesses.

"They've followed them into a lava diversion tunnel," Sally informs. "He wants us to assist."

"But the invaders haven't been repelled yet!" Maria protests.

"Rumours of our power will be spreading through the enemy ranks," Xander assures. "Morale will be dropping like a stone. It's only a matter of time before they break and are repelled."

"So, does that mean we saved the day?" Maria asks hopefully.

"Not yet," Danny informs. "We still need to stop Tsubaki and Kaede. Therefore, I have to insist that Sally returns to the bunker."

" _What‽_ " Sally exclaims in disbelief.

"While under Kaede's mind control, me and Maria helped her steal some very powerful weapons from a shuttlecraft belonging to someone called Arata Bando," Danny explains. "But that's not his real name. His real name is Lord Arktivus Brevon, and the shuttlecraft is the _Absolution_. The weapons we stole are energy weapons. Body armour will be useless, and there's no guarantee the Elemental Crystals can protect us."

Silence descends over the quartet.

"I think I'll return to the bunker," Sally decides.

"And we'll provide backup for Hanna and Rob," Danny confirms.


	53. 7-5 Facing the Music

Twenty minutes later, Sally arrives back at the dojo, returns her borrowed bike to the vehicle depot, then makes her way directly to the bunker. Outside however, she pauses, a spike of adrenaline surging through her bloodstream when she remembers the Shang Tu aircraft. _I should have contacted Hideyoshi before coming back, just in case. Oh well, too late now._ Sally takes a deep, relaxing breath, and enters the bunker.

"Freeze, traitor!" Neera demands, firing an arctic blast from her staff, encasing Sally in solid ice before Sally can react.

"Neera, unfreeze her!" Hideyoshi demands.

"No," Neera refuses. "She is a fugitive, and a traitor to Shang Tu. She will be transported back to face trial in front of His Excellency, the Royal Magister. Given the severity of the charges, being frozen would be a light punishment."

"Shang Tu has no jurisdiction here," Hideyoshi reminds. "In fact, I could have you arrested for assault."

"If you stand in our way, Shang Tu will be forced to act," Neera informs.

"Even if that means violating asylum?" Hideyoshi challenges.

Neera levels her staff at Hideyoshi. "I am taking her with me to face justice."

Hideyoshi unsheathes his naginata. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"Neera, stand down," Gong commands. "I don't want us to cause a major diplomatic incident. Also, we don't yet have Maria and Danny."

"This is pathetic!" Chika suddenly interrupts. "She was helping end a _war_ , for kitsune's sake! And now you're going to turn this command bunker into a battlefield?"

"I know it's pathetic," Hideyoshi acknowledges. "But if Neera insists on fighting, I have no choice but to defend."

"Then I'll fight with you," Chika decides, unsheathing her sansetsukon and standing beside her fellow Grand Master.

"Neera‑" Gong starts to protest, but it's too late.

Neera swings her staff, firing an icy arc at the two Grand Masters. Hideyoshi deflects the arc with the blade of his naginata, then charges the panda, leading with the opposite end of the shaft. Neera counters the attack, using her staff like a bo to deflect the swing to one side, However, as she pivots the staff in counter‑attack, Chika blocks the swing with her sansetsukon. Taking advantage of the flexibility and reach of her weapon, Chika unleashes a vicious counter‑attack of her own, sweeping Neera's legs from under her. The panda hits the ground hard, loosening her grip on her staff.

With one deft swing, Hideyoshi swipes the staff from Neera's hands, sending it across the bunker. He completes his sweep by placing the tip of the blade on Neera's neck. "Stand down," he commands calmly.

"You'll regret this," Neera sneers.

"No, I won't," Hideyoshi corrects. "Gong‑san, would you mind helping me and Ueno‑san ensure Li‑san stays out of trouble?"

"Anything to end this asinine bickering," Gong agrees.

* * *

A few minutes later, a frustrated Neera is securely bound to a chair, unable to free herself.

"How do we unfreeze Sally?" Chika asks, Neera's staff in her hands.

"Free me and 'll show you," Neera offers.

"Nice try," Chika refuses. "How does this work?"

Neera stops struggling and sighs in defeat. "The crystal in the tip channels elemental energy."

"I thought there were only five Elemental Crystals?" Chika asks.

"There are," Neera confirms. "That crystal is just a normal sapphire that's been cut and polished into a locus for energy manipulation. I'd be surprised if you can use it."

"I'll try my best." Chika points the staff at the block of ice encasing Sally, closes her eyes, and focusses all her willpower on freeing the entombed hedgehog. _This is so much harder than using that fake Crystal Aquila made, and that was harder to use than the real Crystal._ Within moments, sweat starts pouring down Chika's brow, the effort of untrained energy manipulation taking its toll. Fortunately, just before fatigue kills her concentration, a spark flies from the crystal and strikes the ice encasing Sally.

Chika collapses to her knees as the ice collapses around Sally, the hedgehog gasping for air and shivering violently. Hideyoshi and Gong spring into action, wrapping Sally in a couple of thick towels.

"Th‑Th‑Th‑Thanks," Sally stammers, her teeth chattering.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hideyoshi asks.

"T‑T-Two," Sally answers correctly.

"Good." Hideyoshi turns to Neera. "Be honest with me: how much danger was Flynn‑san in?"

"I have arrested many criminals by freezing them, and they have always made full recoveries," Neera informs. "They just feel a bit cold, that's all."

"A‑A b‑bit c‑cold?" Sally exclaims. "I‑I'm f‑freezing m‑my f‑fucking s‑spines off!"

"You'll be fine," Neera assures. "Now, can someone untie me?"

"No," Sally, Hideyoshi, Chika, and Gong chorus.

"It's hard to sleep when you lot are arguing and fighting!" Ryoichi Nakano yells from the interrogation room.

"Is it bad I keep forgetting he's here?" Chika thinks aloud.

"Not really," Hideyoshi assures. "I keep forgetting too. At least he's not getting in our way."

"Can we have that room?" Gong asks. "I need to speak with Sally."

"I d‑did what I th‑thought was r‑right," Sally affirms.

"Treason is never right," Neera states with finality.

"Neera will not be joining us," Gong assures Sally.

"G‑Good," Sally agrees.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gong and Sally are in the interrogation room, Ryoichi having been forced to vacate it temporarily.

"…and that's why I committed treason," Sally finishes.

Gong leans on the table, clearly deep in thought. Sally waits several moments, but her patience doesn't last long.

"Level with me: how much trouble am I in?" Sally asks.

"If we take you back to Shang Tu, the lightest sentence you could hope for is twenty‑five years in the Palace dungeon," Gong informs. "However, I fear the Magister wouldn't be lenient, especially since you were one of only four people to ever have access to the Elemental Crystals."

Sally slumps on the table. "I'll be executed, won't I?"

"That is a very real possibility," Gong confirms. "If we take you back to Shang Tu."

"At least I'll die knowing I did the right thing," Sally sighs. "Just… let me be the one to break the news to Dan."

"He'll find out the same time as you: all three of you will be on trial together," Gong informs. "If we take you back to Shang Tu."

"That makes se‑" Sally pauses. "Wait… Why do you keep saying 'If we take you back to Shang Tu'?"

"Well," Gong begins, "Hideyoshi has offered you asylum, and he is right in that Shang Tu has no jurisdiction here. It's not unreasonable to assume he'll also offer the same to Maria and Danny. Since it would be impossible to get you back without causing a major diplomatic incident, you would be tried in absentia."

"And we'd only have to serve the sentence if we voluntarily went to Shang Tu," Sally concludes.

"That's correct," Gong confirms.

"I guarantee both Dan and Maria will want to return to Jade Creek," Sally informs. "And that does fall under the jurisdiction of Shang Tu."

"You would have to lay very low," Gong acknowledges.

"I have a better idea: report us dead," Sally suggests.

"You mean, lie to the Magister?" Gong asks, a little surprised.

"Yes," Sally confirms. "If we're legally dead, then we can't be put on trial."

"And there wouldn't be an order to arrest you if you suddenly appeared," Gong concludes.

"Exactly."

"This is a very unusual plea bargain. In fact, it's technically adding to your list of charges."

"Forget what's legal!" Sally demands. "Do what's right!"

Gong raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Sally apologises. "I uh… I got frustrated."

"Understandable." Gong pauses to think a few moments. "Since we cannot return without the Elemental Crystals, we'll have to remain until the Five Scarves return with them. At that point, me and Neera will decide what to do."

Sally remains silent.


	54. 7-6 Plan B

Meanwhile, in the tunnel, Tsubaki and Kaede finally arrive at Kaede's car.

"Thank the spirit of the kitsune!" Kaede sighs in relief, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Where's the gear?" Tsubaki demands.

"Can I just rest my leg for a bit?" Kaede protests.

But Tsubaki doesn't wait: she shoves her hand down Kaede's top, recovering both the key to the trunk and the vial of scarlet liquid. "What is this?" the tanuki asks, holding up the vial.

"I knew you'd succumb to me eventually," Kaede purrs seductively. "Everyone does."

Tsubaki slaps Kaede hard across the face. " _Insolent worm! Tell me what this is now!_ "

"OK, OK, keep your tail on!" Kaede pleads, rubbing her cheek. "By the spirit! First you cop a feel, then slap me so hard, you nearly break my jaw! That's some seriously mixed signals there!"

Tsubaki grabs Kaede by the throat, gripping tightly. " _Tell me what this is!_ "

"Shade Virus!" Kaede gasps, struggling to breathe, desperately trying to loosen Tsubaki's grip.

"We're not going to get them back under control, you know," Tsubaki growls.

"I know," Kaede wheezes. "It's… a different strain."

Tsubaki's grip loosens slightly. "What effect does it have?"

"Don't know."

Tsubaki hides the vial in her ample cleavage, then drops Kaede into the seat. "Think I'll keep hold of it."

"I'm officially and permanently withdrawing my offer to give you the good hard fucking you so desperately need," Kaede informs, rubbing her throat, her voice raw.

"Is that meant to be a punishment?" Tsubaki asks mockingly. "It's no fur from my pelt, you refusing to do something I don't want you to do anyway."

"Just get your glowing knives and leave me alone to rest," Kaede pouts, slumping in the passenger seat and hiding herself under the blanket from the back seat.

"Gladly." Tsubaki heads to the back of the car and opens the trunk. _It's a shame I can't use the Fire Sword to slay that infernal vixen, her pathetic husband, and her ridiculous friends. But needs must._ Tsubaki places the Fire and Water Swords inside the trunk, then takes out the katana stolen from Brevon. _So, how do they work?_ Tsubaki inspects the handles, and finds a small switch under the guards. _Aha!_

Tsubaki thumbs the switches: the blades ignite with a cool electric blue glow. "Well, this is a surprise. You've manage to impress me a second time, Kaede."

"You used my first name," Kaede murmurs. "I'm surprised you even know it."

"Don't be like that," Tsubaki encourages. "I've used your name several times."

"Sod off and leave me alone," Kaede commands, hiding under her blanket.

"What if the Yamakasai forces find you?" Tsubaki asks.

"Then I'll surrender, and hope for a merciful sentence," Kaede answers.

"What if the vixen finds you first?"

Kaede remains silent.

* * *

Hanna leaps out into the tunnel, nunchaku twirling with murderous intent. "Ancients dammit! They're not here!"

"Of course not," Rob confirms, walking out into the tunnel calmly. "They know they can't fight us while we have the Crystals."

"They'll think of something," Hanna retorts.

Rob is about to answer, but is interrupted by an incoming radio summons. "Hold that thought." Rob unclips the radio from his belt and answers it. "Rob here."

"Hey Rob, it's Danny," Danny replies, his voice distorted but still clear.

"How are things at the front?" Rob asks.

"Hideyoshi thinks we've done enough, so he's sending us to help you," Danny explains. "Me, Maria, and Xander will be with you as soon as possible. Where are you?"

"Lava diversion tunnel hachi," Rob reports.

"Any way to get vehicles down?"

"None that I have seen."

"We'll manage. I must warn you: if Tsubaki and Kaede have got back to their car, don't engage them until we get there."

"Why not?" Rob asks, confused.

"They have weapons stolen from the _Absolution_ ," Danny explains.

" _What‽_ " Rob exclaims in shock and surprise.

Hanna snatches the radio from Rob's hand. "You better not be fucking with us," she snaps.

"Trust me, I wish I was," Danny replies. "I'd rather face you when you're angry than anything Tsubaki and Kaede have stolen from Brevon."

"What did they take?" Rob asks, taking the radio back.

"Twin katana and twin tekko‑kagi, all fitted with devices that surround the blades with some sort of energy field," Danny informs. "Also, two pendants inscribed with the logogram 'dùn', and a vial of Shade Virus."

Hanna and Rob exchange concerned looks.

"Why do I get the feeling that, before this ends, we're gonna have to remove these headbands?" Hanna thinks aloud.

"I'm hoping it doesn't get that bad," Rob replies.

"Because of me?" Hanna asks.

Rob remains silent.

"When we get there, it'll be five against two," Danny reminds. "We'll have the upper hand for once."

"How long before you get here?" Rob asks.

"Hard to say," Danny replies. "Does your radio have a beacon mode?"

Rob activates the beacon. "Just turned it on."

There's a moment's silence while Danny locks onto the signal. "We can be with you in fifteen minutes."

"I'm not waiting that long," Hanna decides, setting off at speed down the tunnel.

"Let me guess: she's more interested in revenge," Danny guesses.

"Looks that way," Rob confirms.

"We'll try and get there as quick as we can," Danny promises.

"And I'll stop her getting herself killed," Rob replies, then sets off in pursuit of Hanna.

* * *

"We can't hang about," Danny informs Maria and Xander. "Hanna's not waiting for us."

"Typical," Maria remarks, unable to hide a smile of amusement.

"We need to find a way to get our trikes down to the tunnel," Danny decides, opening a connection to Hideyoshi Takenaka. "Hideyoshi, any way to get trikes down to lava tunnel hachi?"

"Let me guess: Hanna's going rogue," Hideyoshi guesses.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Danny confirms.

"I had a feeling she would," Hideyoshi sighs. "There's a suitable access half a mile ahead of you. Stay on the radio, and I'll guide you to it."

"Follow me," Danny instructs Maria and Xander.

* * *

A few minutes later, Maria, Danny, and Xander emerge into lava tunnel hachi, and immediately turn towards Rob's beacon signal.

"This is much better!" Danny exclaims as the trio push their trikes to top speed. "We'll be with them in just a couple of minutes!"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Hanna slides to a halt, Rob stopping beside her.

"I hear engines," the vixen reports. "They're coming up behind."

"They found a way into the tunnel then," Rob smiles.

A minute later, three trikes come to a halt in front of the waiting Hanna and Rob.

"Glad we caught you before you did anything stupid," Danny greets.

"Me or him?" Hanna asks.

"You, of course!" Maria teases. "Now, stop being a silly meanie and jump on!"

Hanna jumps on the back of Maria's trike, Rob onto the back of Danny's.

"Punch it!" Hanna commands.

In near‑perfect synchrony, the three trikes accelerate away.


	55. 7-7 Tunnel Showdown

Five minutes later, Tsubaki halts her practice with her new swords. "Kaede, grab your gear: enemy inbound."

"Not interested," Kaede replies, still under the blanket.

Tsubaki returns to the car and whips the blanket off Kaede. "Grand Masters never surrender!"

"They do when the battle is lost," Kaede retorts.

Growling in frustration, Tsubaki fetches a pair of binoculars from the trunk and looks towards the source of the engine noise. "Shit. All five of them are coming."

"All five of‑ Shit!" Kaede leaps out of the car and equips herself with the tekko‑kagi and second shield generator from the trunk, activating the weapons and pendant.

"And you wanted to surrender," Tsubaki sneers, activating her pendant, surrounding herself in a white sparking cocoon.

"To Yamakasai!" Kaede reminds. "Not to the Elemental Protectors!"

"They're not going to turn into those creatures of legend," Tsubaki informs.

"I know that," Kaede affirms. "But they do have the Crystals."

"And we have energy weapons and personal shields," Tsubaki reminds.

"Don't take victory for granted," Kaede advises.

"Don't worry," Tsubaki assures. "This time, I won't stop until I've hacked all five of them into several pieces, just to be sure they're dead."

"That's… yeah." _I can't believe I'm on the same side as this psycho._

The three trikes halt fifty feet from Tsubaki and Kaede, their riders and passengers dismounting. Hanna Skarlett takes the lead, her figure sheathed in a writhing coat of flame. Rob Stiil follows on her right, his body coated in a shimmering film of liquid metal, with Danny Brock on his right, protected by a swirling skin of gravel. Maria Shanmao follows to Hanna's left, her wooden cladding giving the impression of a walking tree. And on her left, Xander Lykos and his protective water‑ice shell.

The Five Scarves halt in chevron formation, Hanna just ten feet from Tsubaki and Kaede.

"If I were you, I'd surrender now," Hanna smirks confidently. "If you do, I might just show a little mercy."

"You may outnumber us, but you can't outfight us," Tsubaki retorts.

"You think you're better than the best hand‑to‑hand fighter in the Red Scarves?" Hanna boasts.

"When I'm the finest warrior the Gotoshi has ever seen?" Tsubaki counters. "Yes, I do."

"Prove it," Hanna challenges. "One‑on‑one. Me and you. To surrender or death."

"I never surrender," Tsubaki growls.

"Nor do I," Hanna smirks malevolently.

"Hanna‑" Rob begins.

"Save your breath," Hanna interrupts in a tone that forbids argument.

Rob sighs in frustration and defeat. "Do what you must," he relents.

Hanna and Tsubaki move into the centre of the tunnel, their eyes locked on each other without the slightest waver. Once in position, they adopt combat stances.

"I should have slain you in Mizutani," Tsubaki growls.

"Likewise," Hanna growls back.

Tsubaki is first to charge, twin energised katana swinging to slice, but Hanna is too quick. With Crystal‑enhanced speed, she dodges the attack, and counters with a flame‑wreathed swing of her nunchaku. However, the nunchaku bounce harmlessly off Tsubaki's shield. The two combatants pass, then turn to face each other. This time, Hanna is first to charge, her twirling nunchaku creating two fiery discs. Lacking Hanna's enhanced speed, Tsubaki is forced to rely on defence to fend off the vixen, blocking the nunchaku with her katana.

Suddenly, Tsubaki shifts sideways. The move takes Hanna by surprise, and she stumbles slightly. Sensing an opening, Tsubaki swings a katana at Hanna's legs, aiming for a double amputation. But Hanna anticipates the move, allowing her stumble to turn into a controlled fall. The vixen rolls as the katana hisses harmlessly overhead, ending on one knee in time to block Tsubaki's follow‑up downward swing with the second katana.

"I have you now," Tsubaki growls.

"No, you don't," Hanna smirks.

Before Tsubaki can bring the free katana to bear, Hanna diverts all the Crystal energy to her hands and nunchaku, blasting Tsubaki back ten feet with an intense fireball. The tanuki lands hard, but recovers quickly as Hanna stands.

"Nice move," Tsubaki reluctantly compliments.

"Less talk, more dying," Hanna replies.

With a bellow of pure rage, Tsubaki charges Hanna again. The vixen attempts to block the trusting katana, but Tsubaki is wise to the move: with a deft flick of her blades, the nunchaku are sent flying out of reach. The tanuki follows up with a brutal shoulder barge, slamming Hanna backwards several feet. The vixen lands hard, sliding to a halt as Tsubaki leaps for the kill. However, Hanna isn't going down easily. The vixen again diverts all the power of the Crystal to her hands, unleashing a dense fireball that deflects Tsubaki harmlessly overhead. The tanuki lands in a roll, returning to her feet as the vixen stands.

"Surrender, foul vixen!" Tsubaki demands.

"Nah," Hanna dismisses.

"You are disarmed!" Tsubaki reminds.

"That just makes me more dangerous," Hanna smiles maliciously, extending her claws to their fullest.

As Hanna and Tsubaki engage once more, Maria turns to Kaede. "Developing a conscience?" the lynx asks cheekily, noticing the pika's pensive look.

"This has gone so much further than I thought it would," Kaede admits, deactivating her tekko‑kagi.

"Then why did you hatch this plan?" Danny asks.

"To bring down Hideyoshi and Chika," Kaede answers.

"Why?" Danny presses.

"We both faced far harsher sanctions than them, even though we were all equally guilty," Kaede explains. "We both felt it was a miscarriage of justice, and… it got way out of hand."

Suddenly, Xander grabs Kaede by the neck and lifts her off the ground. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't tighten my grip," he demands.

"Put her down, Xander," Danny commands.

"But‑"

"Put her down."

Xander drops Kaede roughly to the floor. "You're lucky I'm no psycho," he growls.

Kaede turns to Danny. "Thanks."

"Save it," Danny snaps. "After everything you've done to us, it's a miracle you're even alive."

"Danny‑" Rob interrupts.

"It's OK Rob," Danny assures. "I know we're taking them in alive."

"R‑Really?" Kaede asks, her voice bright with hope.

"We're not monsters," Danny explains.

Kaede visibly relaxes. "I can't thank you enough for showing mercy," she replies softly.

"Don't make us regret it," Danny cautions.

"I won't," Kaede promises, picking herself up. "In fact, I'd like to show my gratitude in a more… personal manner," she adds flirtatiously.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Danny sighs in frustration.

"Is she really doing this now?" Rob asks in disbelief.

"Come on loverboy," Kaede beckons. "You know I can service you in ways your spiny toy can only imagine."

For the first time in his life, Danny snaps. With a bellow of pure unadulterated rage, he slams a stone‑clad fist into Kaede's chest, throwing her backwards into her car so hard she dents the trunk.

"No‑one insults Sally and gets away with it," Danny growls. "And that counts _double_ for you."

Kaede pushes herself off the car. "You're turning me down?"

"You are the most disgustingly perverted and manipulative bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet," Danny growls. "Plus, I've hurt Sally enough already, thanks to you."

"Fine!" Kaede growls back, igniting her tekko‑kagi. "If I can't have you, _no‑one will!_ "


	56. 7-8 Is It Over?

Kaede leaps at Danny, snarling furiously, tekko‑kagi raised to skewer. But Danny is ready: he blocks the attack effortlessly with his hanbo, the Earth Crystal preventing the energised blades cleaving straight through the wood. The blades instead lock around the hanbo, and with a deft twist, Kaede sends the weapon flying across the tunnel. Danny ducks under the pika's follow‑up attack, countering with a double punch to Kaede's gut, his fists clad in solid rock.

"Surrender," Danny commands as Kaede slams into her car again. "You cannot win."

Growling, Kaede charges again. Maria jumps in to intercept the pika's charge, deflecting the tekko‑kagi high. The lynx attempts a follow‑up slash to Kaede's legs, but the pika leaps the swing effortlessly. Kaede carries her momentum into Danny, knocking the badger to the floor. The pika then attempts to pounce on Danny, but as she dives, he plants his feet in her torso, and propels her overhead.

Kaede lands in a forward roll, ending on her feet just in time to catch Maria's down‑swinging ninjato. The pika tries to disarm the lynx as she disarmed Danny, but Maria taps into the Wood Crystal, locking her limbs in place. Kaede drops backwards, aiming to roll out the way and attack anew, but as she drops, Xander leaps in and pins her to the ground. Kaede tries to swipe her tekko‑kagi across Xander's torso, but the wolf grabs the pika's wrists, twisting them hard.

"Drop them," Xander commands.

"Never!" Kaede growls.

"You brought this on yourself." Xander suddenly and violently twists Kaede's wrists the other way, stopping on the verge of breaking the pika's arms.

"OK, OK, I surrender, I surrender!" Kaede screams, dropping her tekko‑kagi. "Please don't break my arms!"

"Maria? Danny?" Xander asks. "Shall I let go?"

"I dunno," Maria muses, deliberately stalling. "What do you think, Blondie?"

"I haven't decided yet," Danny answers.

"By the kitsune, please, let go!" Kaede begs, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm enjoying this," Maria smiles.

"Me too," Danny agrees. "Xander, let go, but keep her pinned."

Xander drops Kaede's arms, then yanks the pendant from around the pika's neck and crushes it in his hands.

"Rob, mind giving us a hand?" Danny asks.

Rob doesn't reply: his attention is entirely on the duel between Hanna and Tsubaki, a duel that is only getting fiercer.

Hanna catches the fierce downswing of both of Tsubaki's katana, the Fire Crystal shielding her hands in thick flame. However, the limiting influence of the Fire Headband means that the rest of her is unprotected. Tsubaki senses an opportunity: she kicks Hanna hard in the abdomen, winding the vixen badly.

Hanna falls backwards, struggling to regain her breath.

"Victory is mine," Tsubaki gloats, kicking the Fire Crystal out of Hanna's belt buckle.

The flaming aura protecting the vixen disappears in an instant, leaving Hanna totally unprotected. Spluttering, she tries to roll away, but Tsubaki plants a boot in her abdomen, pinning her in place.

"I made the mistake of leaving you alive in Mizutani," Tsubaki recalls. "I won't make that mistake this time." Tsubaki lowers her katana, blades crossed, one either side of Hanna's neck. "Any last words?"

With the faint smell of her smouldering neck fur filling her nostrils, Hanna looks Tsubaki straight in the eye. "This isn't over," she smirks.

"It is for you," Tsubaki sneers.

Before Tsubaki can kill Hanna, pure unadulterated fury slams into the tanuki with a metallic clang, sending her tumbling several feet.

"Not while I'm here, it's not!" Rob declares defiantly, placing himself between Tsubaki and his winded wife, sai drawn, ready to fight.

Tsubaki recovers to her feet. "Foolish hare!" she snaps. "Have you no honour?"

"You have no right to speak of honour!" Rob snaps. "You have plunged this whole Republic into civil war, and for what? Revenge. Petty, childish revenge, against people who didn't harm you in any way."

" _I am the only one fit to lead the Hisui Teikei!_ " Tsubaki yells, charging Rob, katana blazing.

Rob counter‑charges, intending to give Hanna space and time to recover. Katana and sai clash with loud metallic ring that echoes down the tunnel, Rob holding Tsubaki in stalemate.

"You cannot defeat me," Tsubaki growls.

"Maybe not," Rob agrees. "But _we_ can!"

Tsubaki glances sideways to see Hanna on all‑fours, crawling to the Fire Crystal. With a primal bellow of anger, the tanuki pushes Rob back, and sprints towards Hanna. Rob turns to give chase, but it's too late: both katana swing to slice Hanna in three just as she reaches for the Fire Crystal.

Both Rob and Maria react on instinct, desperately firing shrapnel and vines at Tsubaki in a vain attempt to stop her.

Their efforts prove unnecessary.

Hanna's hand closes on the Fire Crystal just in time. Momentarily unrestrained by the Fire Headband, the Crystal unleashes an incredibly powerful blast, throwing Tsubaki away from Hanna so hard the tanuki smashes into the ceiling, dropping the katana on impact. The heatwave from the fiery blast washes over Rob, the Metal Crystal protecting him from being burnt. The blast then rolls over Maria, Danny, Xander, and Kaede, lightly singeing the fur of the pika, and bursting all four tyres on her car.

Hanna rises to her feet as Tsubaki plummets to the ground, then stalks over to where the tanuki lies stunned on her back. Standing on Tsubaki's abdomen, Hanna reaches down and grabs the pendant, snapping the chain with ease.

" _Now_ it's over," the vixen declares, reducing the pendant to molten slag before discarding it. "Oh, and I'm taking this," she adds, extracting the vial of Shade Virus from the tanuki's cleavage, and hiding it under her halterneck.

"I'm not beaten yet," Tsubaki growls defiantly.

"Yeah you are," Hanna smirks. "And I think that's enough yap from you. Rob? Care to do the honours?"

"Gladly." Rob taps into the Metal Crystal one more time, forming a solid steel gag around Tsubaki's head, silencing her.

"Ah, much better," Hanna sighs in relief.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Five Scarves sit and rest in a circle around Tsubaki and Kaede, who are securely bound back‑to‑back, the tanuki still wearing the solid steel gag Rob created.

"Thanks for the update, Hideyoshi," Rob replies over his radio.

"It is I who should be thanking you," Hideyoshi insists. "Thanks to your efforts, and those of Flynn‑san, this civil war will soon end, and the co‑conspirators have been apprehended. Once the truth is revealed, honour will be restored to both Kasai and Mizu, and we can begin the long process of rebuilding. Shitsurei shimasu, Skarlett‑san."

"Arigatō gozaimasu." Rob terminates the connection.

"Learning the local lingo?" Hanna teases.

"It's only polite," Rob retorts playfully.

"Me and Blondie are going to get arrested and gaoled, aren't we?" Maria asks.

"Not if Sally has anything to do with it," Danny assures.

"I'm sure something will be arranged," Xander adds.

"What will happen to us?" Kaede asks.

"If it was up to me, you'd both be dead by now," Hanna answers.

"But it's not up to Hanna, it's up to the Senate," Rob informs. "Of course, they may decide to execute you anyway. But I get the feeling they'll just lock you up for the rest of your lives instead."

A heavily muted growl emerges from Tsubaki.

"The racoon wants to say something," Hanna observes, unable to resist goading the helpless tanuki. "Rob?"

"You sure?" Rob asks.

"You can always make a new one, right?" Hanna answers.

Rob taps into the Metal Crystal and disassembles Tsubaki's gag.

"You still think you've won," Tsubaki sneers. "How pathetic."

"There's no thinking to do," Hanna smiles confidently. "We've already won. It's a fact."

"No, it isn't," Tsubaki denies.

"Tsubaki, in the name of the kitsune, shut up," Kaede instructs.

"No," Tsubaki refuses. "We agreed a fight to the death. Yet we're both still alive. Ergo, they haven't won yet."

"I'm gagging them both," Rob decides.

"Hold on," Hanna interrupts, extracting the vial of Shade Virus from under her halterneck. "I have a better idea."

"Oh!" Maria exclaims. "Can I command them?"

"I don't see why not," Hanna agrees, opening the vial.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rob asks.

"Yeah," Hanna assures. "They'll be easier to handle when under mind control."

"You have a point there," Rob agrees.

Hanna stands and walks up to Tsubaki, then grabs the tanuki's lower jaw and tips her head back, forcing her mouth open. The vixen pours half the vial's contents down Tsubaki's neck, then gives Kaede the same treatment.

"There," Hanna declares, returning to her place in the circle. "In a few moments, they'll be Maria's to command."

A few moments later, both Tsubaki's and Kaede's irises turn scarlet.

"Bark like a puppy!" Maria commands.

Tsubaki and Kaede don't respond.

"I said, bark like a puppy!" Maria repeats.

Tsubaki and Kaede still don't respond.

"Um… it's not working!" Maria realises, her voice coloured with worry.

"Maybe I‑" Hanna begins, stopping herself when she notices both Tsubaki and Kaede are shaking violently. "What's going on?"

"You know earlier, when you said we may have to remove the Headbands?" Rob reminds, the Five Scarves starting to back away from the two Grand Masters.

"Yes…"

"You were right."

"Fuck."


	57. 8-1 Transformation

"I'm scared," Maria admits, her voice fragile with fear.

"Me too," Danny reveals.

"And me," Xander adds.

"What have you done‽" Rob asks Hanna.

Hanna remains silent.

The Five Scarves continue to scramble backwards as the Shade Virus dramatically mutates the forms of the two Grand Masters. Within seconds, the mutations have increased their bulk enough to snap the ropes binding them together. Free from each other, Tsubaki and Kaede drop forwards onto all‑fours, grimacing silently as the pain of the mutations wracks their bodies, both Grand Masters growing taller by the second. The Five Scarves scramble to their feet, turn tail, and run for their lives.

Hanna and Rob dive behind Kaede's car to hide. "I _knew_ giving them the Virus was a bad idea!" Rob exclaims.

"How the fuck was I meant to know it's a different strain‽" Hanna snaps, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

"I should have known better than to let you infect them," Rob laments.

"Shut it already!" Hanna growls.

On the opposite side of the mutating Grand Masters, Maria is cowering behind Xander. "Please tell me this is a nightmare, please tell me this is a nightmare, please tell me this is a nightmare," she repeats endlessly.

"It's a nightmare alright," Danny agrees. "One we're already awake for."

The mutations stop.

Hanna peeks out from behind the car, and gulps heavily at the horrific sight in front of her, visibly shaking with fear.

Where Tsubaki Moto once sat, now stands a hideous beast that towers twenty feet tall, and bears almost no resemblance to the tanuki, except for fur colour. Six powerfully muscular legs support a colossal segmented torso. From the front sprouts a head with six eyes on a long sinewy neck between two arms ending in vicious pincers. From the back, three massive tails, each ten feet long and ending in a vicious stinger.

Behind that monstrosity, where Kaede Himura once sat, is another beast of equally large proportions, sharing only the pika's fur colour. However, unlike the Scorpion that was formerly Tsubaki, the Succubus is a full thirty feet tall, and bipedal: an exaggeratedly curvy torso supported by long, shapely legs that end in cloven hooves, two long arms that end in vicious pincers, two long tentacles oozing slime, oversized breasts, and a twin‑horned head with a face that is both beautiful and horrific at the same time.

Rob peeks out from behind the car. "I…" he begins, unable to comprehend the horror he's seeing. "Are you OK?" he asks Hanna.

"Do I smell OK?" Hanna replies, her voice trembling badly.

The stench of the vixen's involuntary urination reaches Rob's nose a moment later. "I won't tell anyone," he promises, doing his best to breathe only through his mouth.

The Shade Mutants suddenly unleash roars that chill the blood of all Five Scarves. The ground shakes violently to the boom of the Scorpion's bellow, while all are forced to block their ears to withstand the Succubus's hellish screech.

" _Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!_ " Maria pleads, curled into a tight ball behind Xander, almost insensible with terror.

"It's OK little one," Xander assures. "We'll stop them."

"Somehow," Danny adds.

The Shade Mutants sprout wings and fly out of the tunnel, swooping low over the Five Scarves as they depart.

"Where are they going?" Hanna asks.

"To lay waste to the city," Rob guesses.

"We have to stop them!" Hanna declares.

"I know," Rob agrees. "But we need a moment to regroup first," he adds.

"Are… Are they gone?" Maria asks, uncurling as Hanna and Rob join her, Danny, and Xander.

"Yes," Danny answers.

"But we must go after them," Rob adds.

"Are you _crazy‽_ " Maria demands, her eyes wide with fear. "Did you see them‽"

"I did," Rob answers. "And if we don't stop them, they'll lay waste to Yamakasai."

"We're not going to be able to stop them without unleashing the full power of the Elemental Crystals," Danny concludes.

"I know," Rob sighs. "I wish there was another choice."

"I'm not doing it," Hanna announces.

"You have to," Rob asserts.

"You know what I'm like off the leash with this thing," Hanna reminds, tapping the Fire Crystal in her belt buckle. "Do you really want that to happen today, after all the shit that's already happened?"

"We don't have a choice," Rob affirms.

Hanna takes a deep breath and unleashes an impressive string of profanity to vent her frustration.

"Feeling better?" Rob asks.

"No," Hanna answers.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad: we either do this now, or not at all."

"Fine."

Rob turns to the others. "I know you all know just how dangerous these Crystals can be, but right now, there are two monsters about to lay waste to Yamakasai that need to be stopped before it's too late. The only way we can realistically do that is to remove the Inhibitor Headbands, and allow the full power of the Elemental Crystals to… to transform us into the Elemental Spirits."

"The who?" Maria asks.

"When Hideyoshi picked us up and brought us here originally, I did some reading while Hanna was napping," Rob explains. "Gotoshan legend tells of five yōkai known as the Elemental Spirits: Silver Usagi, Oak Nekomata, Slate Mujina, Aqua Okami, and finally, Blaze Kitsune."

Hanna's ears prick curiously at the last name. "Are we really getting a lecture on imaginary creatures?"

"Yes," Rob confirms. "Now shush. Where was I? Ah yes. Now, you know I'm not one for spiritual nonsense, but even I will admit this is a massive coincidence, these legends lining up with us five the way they do."

"You can't be serious," Hanna sighs.

Rob clicks his fingers and silences Hanna with a solid steel gag. "Now maybe I can finish," he continues. "The fact that we match by both breed _and_ element cannot be ignored. If I was one to believe in it, I'd go so far as to say this is our destiny."

"Our destiny?" Danny asks, unsure what to think.

"Will the transformation hurt?" Maria asks.

"I… have no idea," Rob admits.

"I'm not sure I want to do it," Maria admits.

"We have to," Rob asserts.

"You first," Maria decides.

Rob looks around his friends, taking in their encouraging expressions. He then turns to Hanna, who glares at him angrily over her steel gag. "OK, I'll go first," he agrees, clicking his fingers to remove the gag.

"I hope it really fucking hurts," Hanna growls.

Rob ignores his wife, and slowly removes the Inhibitor Headband, discarding it to one side. "Stand back," he instructs.

Everyone takes a few steps back from Rob.

"Here we go." Rob closes his eyes and surrenders control, the Metal Crystal beginning to glow brilliantly. Within seconds, Rob is obscured by an intense white light. The glow expands to form a dome twenty feet in diameter, forcing his friends to back away further.

Suddenly, there's a blinding flash of pure white light. When everyone's vision recovers, they are both surprised and impressed to see Rob now has the form of the Silver Usagi, a fifteen‑foot hare with spiky metallic silver fur and a potent yet compassionate visage.

"Wow…" Maria breathes in awe.

"How do you feel?" Danny asks.

"Weird," Silver replies, his voice transformed by a metallic resonance. "But in a good way. It's actually rather pleasant. And it didn't hurt at all."

"Me next!" Maria volunteers excitedly, tearing her Inhibitor Headband off and throwing it away. Surrendering to the Crystal, with an emerald flash she transforms into the Oak Nekomata, a feline of comparable size to the Silver Usagi, with fur of jade striped with chestnut, and a face that hides frightening potency behind adorable beauty. Danny is next to discard his Headband, transforming with a golden flash into the Slate Mujina, a badger constructed from yellow slate and white gravel, white marble eyes lending life to his stony face. Xander follows soon after, transforming with an electric blue flash into the Aqua Okami, his lupine form seemingly entirely water, his colour a shimmering aqua, with friendly eyes set in a fearsome face.

The four Elemental Spirits take a moment to grow accustomed to their new forms.

"This is _amazing!_ " Oak chimes, her voice echoing with a wooden hollowness.

"I'll admit, this is pretty exciting," Slate agrees, his voice transformed into a deep, gravelly boom.

"I've never felt this strong before," Aqua admits, his voice mimicking the crashing of waves. "I like it."

"Don't forget yourselves," Silver cautions. "We're tapping into a level of power far beyond our experience and expertise, and that of everyone on Avalice. It'll be easy to lose control, so be careful. Which brings me to Blaze Kitsune."

"I'm not sure I can do it," Hanna admits.

"We don't have a choice," Silver reminds.

"I know." Hanna closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and removes her Headband. Almost instantly, the Fire Crystal takes over, a dome of pure flame rapidly expanding to a diameter of twenty feet. A second later, the dome detonates, sending a wave of incandescence across her friends. Where Hanna previously stood now stands the terrifying vulpine form of Blaze Kitsune, a three‑tailed fox of pure fire, coal‑black eyes burning with intense anger and righteous judgement.

"Time to burn those beasts," Blaze growls malevolently, her voice that of a vengeful dæmon.


	58. 8-2 Yōkai vs Mutants

Blaze leads the way out of the tunnel, leaping up and into the city above, her fellow yōkai right behind her. The tri‑tailed vixen then sprints down a wide street, leaving scorched pawprints in the tarmac as she runs.

"Blaze, do you know where you're going?" Silver asks.

"Obviously," Blaze growls in reply.

"She's going the right way," Oak confirms.

"I know," Silver admits. "I'm just worried what she's going to do when we get there."

* * *

In Kasai‑dojo, believing the Elemental Protectors have Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura captured, Hideyoshi Takenaka is leading Chika Ueno, Ryoichi Nakano, Sally Flynn, General Gong, and the handcuffed Neera Li outside.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Chika asks Hideyoshi.

"Tsubaki and Kaede are captured, and the tide of the war is turning," Hideyoshi reminds. "By nightfall, the day will be won."

"I hope you're right," Chika replies.

The group exits the dojo in time to see the two Shade Mutants running past.

"What were you saying about the day being won?" Chika asks.

A moment later, the five yōkai race past in pursuit of the Shade Mutants.

"Are they…?" Ryoichi begins to ask.

"The Elemental Spirits," Hideyoshi confirms. "Legends made manifest."

"We should go back to the bunker," Chika suggests.

"I agree," Hideyoshi replies.

* * *

In the western reaches of the city, with morale among the invading forces destroyed by the earlier actions of Maria, Danny, Xander, and Sally, the Yamakasai army is slowly but surely pushing the invaders back and out of the city. Most of the battlefront has moved to the edge of the city, but there is still a sizeable incursion that steadfastly refuses to retreat.

Suddenly, a hideous cacophony rolls over the incursion's battlefield.

With low morale now totally shattered, the invaders abandon all discipline and flee as fast as they can, desperate to escape the city before something terrible happens. However, the defenders don't notice, as they're too busy diving for cover, petrified by the dæmonic sound.

Their fears are confirmed when the Shade Mutants descend on the battlefield and immediately start laying waste to anything that hasn't already been destroyed. Panicking, the defenders flee the area as quickly as they're able.

A shrill, haunting scream echoes over the battlefield.

The defenders and the Shade Mutants freeze and turn to the source of the sound. Slowly, a murmur spreads through the defenders, the sight of Blaze Kitsune atop a short office building a source of resolved morale.

"This ends now!" Blaze declares, her dæmonic voice echoing across the battlefield as her fellow yōkai arrive at her side.

The Shade Mutants roar in defiance, the Scorpion's boom shaking foundations, the Succubus's scream shattering windows.

"Cute," Blaze mocks, leaping down from the building and landing in front of the Shade Mutants. "But no match for a yōkai," she adds as her companions join her. "Let me show you how it's _really_ done."

Blaze's dæmonic haunting scream hits the Shade Mutants with the force of a landslide, knocking them both back several feet, and shattering the exterior walls of several nearby buildings.

"Easy Blaze," Silver cautions. "We don't want to wreck the city we're trying to save."

Blaze glares viciously at Silver, who falls silent. "Which of you wants to burn first?" she asks the Shade Mutants.

With a defiant roar, the Shade Mutants charge at Blaze.

"Perfect," Blaze grins malevolently, charging the Shade Mutants, her fellow yōkai right behind her.

Yōkai and Mutant clash violently in the centre of the battlefield, sending a shockwave all around that blasts a wall of dust down the city streets. Blaze and Silver double‑team the Shade Scorpion, while Oak, Slate, and Aqua unite against the Shade Succubus.

Blaze gets the first strike, a vicious swipe with her forepaw that leaves deep gashes down the side of the Scorpion's face, just missing the eyes. As she follows up with a second swipe however, the Scorpion catches her leg, clamping down hard. Blaze howls in pain and fury as the Scorpion lifts her high and throws the vixen towards the beast's tails. Blaze catches one of the tails in her flaming maw, her incandescent fangs cleaving straight through. However, she cannot counter the other two tails, their stingers sinking deep into the vixen's flank.

As Blaze rolls past the Scorpion, Silver drives his metallic claws into the Scorpion's face. Howling in agony, the Scorpion counters with her other arm, closing the pincers around Silver's neck intending to crush it. However, the Metal Crystal protects Silver by encasing his neck in inches‑thick steel, allowing the yōkai to continue his attack on the Scorpion's head. But Silver only gets one more hit in before the Scorpion throws him high in the air.

As Silver soars into the air, Blaze recovers to her paws. Ignoring the piercing pain from the two stingers hooked in her flank, she leaps onto the back of the Scorpion, and sinks her foreclaws into the flesh at the base of the beast's neck. Howling in pain, the Scorpion clamps both pincers on the yōkai's forelegs, lifting them off her back. Blaze tries to fight the beast's strength, but is unable to. With no other option, the yōkai attempts to lock her fiery jaws around the Scorpion's neck, but the beast lifts her just high enough to mean the yōkai cannot reach.

A moment later, Silver lands heavily on top of Blaze. The impact flattens the vixen against the beast's back, bending her forelimbs painfully beyond normal motion. The Scorpion takes advantage of Blaze's prone position, throwing the yōkai across the battlefield, and through the front of a six‑storey building, partially collapsing it on top of her. The Scorpion then bucks hard, throwing Silver into Blaze as the vixen tries to extract herself from the building, collapsing it fully and burying them both.

"This isn't working," Silver admits.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Blaze snaps back. "And get off me!"

"Bit tricky when there's a building on top of us both," Silver informs.

Meanwhile, Oak, Slate, and Aqua fare little better against the Shade Succubus. Oak is the first to strike, slashing at the Succubus's calves. However, her claws don't go deep enough, and the beast remains standing. As Oak passes between the Succubus's legs, the beast wraps a tentacle around the feline's tail, and yanks hard. A moment later, Oak finds herself hanging helplessly in the air, swiping futilely.

Aqua is next in, aiming for the Succubus's neck, intending to strike while she is occupied with Oak. However, the Succubus isn't so easily distracted, closing a pincer around Aqua's snout, holding it shut. But she cannot arrest the wolf's momentum: Aqua slams into her with his full weight, almost knocking her off her feet. The Succubus stumbles, but keeps her footing, and slams Aqua into the ground head‑first, pinning him down with a cloven hoof on his neck.

Slate is last in, and at first, his luck looks good as he strikes the Succubus's abdomen hard, rending several deep gashes across it before slamming his weight into the beast, knocking her back a few feet and off Aqua's neck. Aqua pulls his head from the shallow crater the Succubus was holding it in, then charges at her legs, sinking his canine teeth deep into the flesh of her right leg.

Howling in pain, the Succubus wraps her other tentacle around Aqua's neck, squeezing hard to crush it. The Water Crystal kicks in and forms a protective ice layer, but it doesn't weaken the beast's grip. Slate takes advantage of the distraction to clamp his jaws around the Succubus's other leg, but he doesn't notice the pincers heading for his tail. The Succubus clamps one set of pincers on Slate's tail, the other on Aqua's, and pulls taut. She then uses Oak as an improvised club to first dislodge Slate, then Aqua.

With all three yōkai now held in mid‑air suspended by their tails, the Succubus lifts them and whirls them around her head, building up impressive speed before releasing each yōkai in turn towards the office building next to the one Blaze and Silver are buried under. Oak hits first, taking out the lower floors, Slate taking out the top floors and Aqua the middle floors before the building collapses and buries all three yōkai.

"This is going poo," Oak observes.

"We have to move this fight out of the city," Slate concludes.

"How?" Aqua asks.

Slate has no answer.

The Shade Mutants leap on top of the ruined buildings, pinning the yōkai further, and emit a roar of victory.

"You haven't won yet!" Blaze yells, starting to glow brightly.

"You're not going to‑" Silver begins.

The collapsed building Blaze and Silver are trapped under detonates, sending debris across the city for a mile in all directions. Silver and the Shade Scorpion are propelled high into the air, landing hard in the middle of the battlefield. But Blaze isn't done yet: she turns on the Shade Succubus, unleashing a torrent of intense flame that drives the beast backwards, screaming in agony.

" _BURN!_ " Blaze cackles as she marches towards the Succubus, maintaining the fiery blast, pushing the beast ever further backwards.

As Blaze roasts the Succubus, Silver shakes off the impact of landing, and digs the other three yōkai free.

"Thanks," Slate smiles as he scrambles free, Aqua and Oak right behind him.

"That hurt icky bad," Oak winces.

"We're being tossed about like ragdolls," Aqua observes. "We need to move this fight out the city so we can unleash our full power."

"Agreed." Silver thinks a moment. "Follow my lead: I have an idea."


	59. 8-3 Yōkai Fight Back

With Blaze's full attention on roasting the Shade Succubus, she doesn't notice the Shade Scorpion charging at her until she is slammed sideways hard into another building, mercifully escaping being buried a second time.

" _Tsubaki Moto!_ " Silver yells.

The Shade Scorpion pauses, turns its beastly head in Silver's direction, and lets out a dæmonic roar of defiance before charging the yōkai.

 _Perfect._ "Now we lead her out of the city!" Silver informs Oak, Slate, and Aqua, all four turning and running towards the city border.

"Will this work?" Oak asks.

Silver risks a look over his shoulder to see the Shade Scorpion chasing them, Blaze Kitsune right behind the beast, and the Shade Succubus chasing the fiery yōkai. "Yep."

Silver leads the pursuit down the widest city streets he can to ensure it remains together, and soon reaches the edge of the city. But he doesn't slow down: with a graceful leap, he clears the city wall, landing on the volcano slope on the other side. Oak, Slate, and Aqua follow him closely, also clearing the wall with ease. However, the Shade Scorpion makes no attempt to leap the wall, instead crashing through it in a shower of steel‑reinforced masonry. Blaze Kitsune attempts to use the Scorpion's momentary delay to pounce, but falls just short, and is forced to chase, not realising the Shade Succubus has closed in and is snipping at the vixen's three tails in a vain attempt to grab hold.

Suddenly, Silver slides to a halt, turning one‑eighty to face the pursuing Shade Scorpion. Oak, Slate, and Aqua turn hard and run past the metallic yōkai, who then raises a foot‑thick solid steel wall twenty feet high and wide. Unable to turn or even slow down, the Scorpion slams into the wall at full speed, with Blaze hitting the Scorpion less than a second later. The double impact tips the wall over: it slams into the ground and kicks up a massive dust cloud just in front of Silver, who had leapt back just in time to avoid being crushed. Momentum carries Blaze off the Scorpion, and she rolls onto her paws, ready to charge.

Before she can charge however, the Shade Succubus, blinded by the dust cloud, trips over the fallen wall and her fallen comrade, and lands heavily on Blaze's head, smashing it into the ground hard enough to bury it in a three‑foot deep crater. As the dust clears, the Scorpion gets back on its feet and charges to attack Blaze, but before she gets close, Oak charges into the Scorpion's flank. The two combatants roll thirty feet before coming to a rest, Oak pinning the Scorpion. The feline yōkai then starts clawing frantically at the Scorpion's back, rending dozens of horrendous deep gashes across the segmented body.

Howling in anger and agony, the Scorpion bucks violently, throwing Oak off her back, the feline yōkai landing twenty feet away on her feet. Oak immediately charges the Scorpion, this time assisted by Aqua's complementary charge from the other direction. However, the Scorpion dodges with surprising agility, causing the two yōkai to run into each other headfirst. But before the Scorpion can take advantage of the yōkai's momentary dizziness, Slate raises a piercing stalagmite right under the Scorpion's midsection, skewering the beast, preventing her from moving.

Oak shakes her head vigorously, and recovers her composure. Noticing the Scorpion is now helplessly pinned by Slate's stalagmite, the feline yōkai wastes no time spinning a dense weave of vines around the Scorpion's legs, arms, and remaining tails, rendering the beast immobile. Aqua then seals the whole morbid mess in a block of solid ice.

The three yōkai surround the trapped Shade Scorpion, just in case the ice starts to crack.

Meanwhile, Silver comes to Blaze's aid, kicking the beast off his wife with his powerful hind legs. Silver then follows up with a charge, but the Succubus is ready, catching Silver in her tentacles.

"Blaze!" Silver cries as the tentacles tighten, threatening to overload the Metal Crystal's protections. "I need a paw here!"

After several failed attempts, Blaze eventually wrenches her head free from the crater it was buried in. " _Let go of my husband you fucking sick bitch!_ " she yells, charging like a meteor into the Succubus, sending her flying thirty feet, where she lands with a sickening crunch, and rolls a further twenty feet, Silver still trapped in her tentacles. Blaze leaps on the Succubus before the beast can recover, slicing the tentacles from her torso with vicious incendiary swipes of her forepaws. The Succubus reacts by grapping the vulpine yōkai's forelegs with crushing force, lifting the kitsune off her.

This gives Silver an opening, which he takes without hesitation, skewering the Succubus's torso with several large metal spikes, pinning the beast to the ground. With the Succubus distracted by the agony of the spikes, Blaze breaks free of the beast's grasp, then melts the tops of the spikes so they're all welded together, preventing the Succubus from removing a single spike.

" _NOW TO BURN HER!_ " Blaze roars, readying a fearsome searing blast.

" _NO!_ " Silver denies, encasing Blaze in a thick steel sarcophagus to contain her incandescence. " _Oak! Get Kaede's arms and legs secure!_ "

Oak bounds over from where the Shade Scorpion is trapped in ice, and quickly binds the Succubus's limbs with vines, which Silver then pins to the ground with more metal spikes.

" _LET ME OUT OF HERE!_ " Blaze bellows from within her steel sarcophagus.

Silver ignores his wife's protestations. "Where's Tsubaki?" he asks Oak.

"Trapped," Oak grins happily, standing back and pointing to the ice cube containing the Scorpion with her forepaw.

Silver breathes a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the Ancients!"

"Don't let your guard down yet," Slate advises.

Suddenly, the ice containing the Scorpion starts to crack.

"Oh poo," Oak sighs, preparing to fight again.

The four yōkai watch as the ice starts to break off in chunks. But just as he's about ready to attack pre‑emptively, Silver notices something. "Slate! Remove that stalagmite!"

"Are you crazy?" Slate asks.

"Trust me," Silver requests.

Slate hesitates a moment, then reduces the stalagmite to a fine dust.

"Aqua, melt the ice," Silver requests. "Oak, remove the vines."

"Why?" Oak asks.

"I think she's returning to normal," Silver explains.

Aqua melts the ice, soaking the ground as Oak unwinds the vines. The four yōkai then watch as the Shade Scorpion begins to shrink, the grotesque mutations disappearing one‑by‑one until, eventually, the familiar form of Tsubaki Moto returns, the tanuki lying unconscious in the mud.

"At least we don't have to kill her," Silver sighs in relief.

"She may already be dead," Aqua observes.

"Well… yeah," Silver admits.

Oak leans down over Tsubaki, holding a huge ear over the prone tanuki. "She's breathing," the feline yōkai announces. "And I can hear a heartbeat."

"Thank the Ancients," Silver acknowledges.

"I think the same is happening to Kaede," Slate observes.

Silver looks over to the trapped Succubus to see that she is indeed beginning to shrink. "Shit!" Silver hurriedly removes the metal spikes, rending them to nothing in an instant. The yōkai then watch as the Succubus continues to shrink, until the familiar form of Kaede Himura returns, the pika also unconscious.

Oak pads over and checks for vital signs. "She's alive too."

"That means… That means it's over!" Silver concludes. "The war is over! We did it guys!"

"We… We won?" Oak asks, almost unable to believe.

"Yes!" Silver chuckles. "Oh, by the Ancients, it's finally over!"

"What a relief!" Slate breathes.

Oak flops heavily to the ground.

"Oak, you OK?" Aqua asks, a worried tone creeping into his voice.

"Totally," Oak purrs contentedly.

"Then why did you flop so hard?" Silver asks.

"Because I'm a kitty!" Oak giggles, rolling onto her back playfully. "The biggest kitty on Avalice!"

"We should power down, return to our normal selves," Slate suggests.

"Soon," Silver agrees. "But we still have one more problem to deal with," he adds, looking over to the steel sarcophagus imprisoning Blaze Kitsune.

Oak follows Silver's gaze. "Why is that big box thing glowing?" she asks, her tone serious.

"Because we're about to face the scariest foe we've ever faced," Silver realises.

Suddenly, the sarcophagus detonates, the metal it was formed from evaporating instantly in the intense heatwave that washes over Tsubaki, Kaede, and the yōkai, singeing the fur of the defeated Grand Masters, and causing the Elemental Crystals to raise protective shields.

"Shit," Oak laments, rolling onto her feet.

"You can say that again," Silver agrees.

"I'd rather not," Oak replies.


	60. 8-4 Vulpine Inferno

" _How dare you‽_ " Blaze growls at Silver.

"I told you, we're taking them in alive if possible," Silver reminds.

" _THEY DESERVE ONLY DEATH!_ " Blaze bellows.

"That's not for us to decide!" Silver counters.

"Hanna, please, stay calm," Oak pleads, electing not to use the yōkai name to appeal to the person inside. "We're better than them. _You're_ better than them."

" _How the fuck can you let them live after everything they've done to us‽_ " Blaze demands, growing noticeably in size, her pelt starting to glow, three more tails sprouting alongside the existing three.

"Hanna, please, don't do this," Silver pleads.

But Blaze doesn't listen. Without warning, she unleashes a powerful dæmonic scream, throwing the other yōkai back twenty feet. She then erects a thick wall of flame around them, trapping them while she drags Kaede over to where Tsubaki is laying. Blaze rolls both unconscious Grand Masters onto their backs, then lowers her head over them waiting for them to wake up. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long.

Kaede is the first to stir, letting out a long groan as consciousness slowly returns. "By the kitsune, my head hurts," she mumbles. "As does the rest of me." A moment later, she opens her eyes. At the sight of the incandescent face of Blaze Kitsune just three feet away, Kaede screams in terror, desperately trying to scramble away.

" _Silence and stay still!_ " Blaze demands.

Kaede freezes, petrified into silence.

"Good," Blaze growls. "Now, wake her."

Shaking with fear, Kaede shuffles over to Tsubaki. "W‑Wake u‑up!" she stammers, rocking the tanuki's shoulder.

Without warning, Tsubaki snaps awake and pins Kaede to the ground. " _How dare you touch me?_ " she demands.

"L‑Look b‑behind y‑you," Kaede instructs, raising a shaking hand to point over the tanuki's shoulder.

"I swear, if this is‑" Tsubaki starts, looking over her shoulder to see murderous visage of Blaze Kitsune just two feet from her. Scared into silence, the tanuki slowly rolls off the pika and lays beside her in the mud.

"Now I have your attention, I'd like to describe your punishment," Blaze growls. "I will make you suffer _twice_ as much as you made me and my friends suffer, and when I've finished, you'll be _begging_ for death. But that's just the start. I will _burn_ you so thoroughly they won't even find the ashes."

"N‑No ch‑chance of a p‑plea b‑bargain?" Kaede asks.

Blaze looks Kaede directly in the eyes, the vixen's own burning with vengeful fury.

"I'll t‑take th‑that as a 'n‑no'," Kaede accepts.

"Just for that, I'll make your death _especially_ agonising," Blaze promises.

"D‑Do we get a l‑last request?" Kaede asks.

"No," Blaze answers. "Now, let's see… What to burn first… I know _exactly_ what to burn."

Kaede swallows heavily. "Anywhere but there," she pleads.

"You don't get to‑" Blaze begins.

Silver slams hard into Blaze's flank, throwing the kitsune away from the Grand Masters before she can harm them. " _Enough!_ " he bellows, creating a protective metal dome over Tsubaki and Kaede.

"Agreed," Slate adds, standing alongside Silver as he protects the metal dome with a layer of rock.

"We don't want to fight you," Oak pleads, adding a wooden cover to the dome as she joins the Silver and Slate. "But we will if we have to."

Blaze fixes the three yōkai with a volcanic stare of hatred. " _Stay out of my way!_ "

"No," Silver states defiantly, the three yōkai placing themselves between Blaze and the dome protecting Tsubaki and Kaede.

" _THEN YOU WILL BURN WITH THEM!_ " Blaze yells, the ground shaking with every word.

Silver, Oak, and Slate stand their ground as Blaze charges, the vulpine yōkai surrounding herself with an intense flaming aura, intending to blast the others aside and smash the dome open in a single charge. As Blaze rapidly closes the gap, Silver tries desperately to think of a counter‑attack that will halt the charge but leave Blaze unharmed, but he cannot think of anything. Reluctantly, he raises a wall of spikes, hoping it will be enough to force Blaze to slow down.

The kitsune doesn't slow down.

Blaze hits the spike wall in a ball of fire, demolishing it completely. However, some of the spikes survive the impact, and impale the yōkai's chest and forelimbs. But even that is not enough to slow her down: she slams into Silver at full speed, propelling him into the dome.

As Silver bounces over the dome, Oak and Slate counter‑charge, hoping that Blaze has been weakened by the spikes embedded in her. Oak gets there first, and clamps her jaws around Blaze's left forelimb, biting down as hard as she can as she digs into the ground. The feline yōkai is almost pulled off her feet, but her efforts prove to be enough to divert Blaze away from the dome, and cause her to stumble and fall. Slate takes advantage of Blaze's fall to pounce and bite down hard on one of the kitsune's back legs, digging into the ground to try and anchor the vulpine yōkai in place.

Fuelled by pain and pure rage, Blaze swipes viciously at Slate with all six of her tails, raining dozens of heavy searing blows on the mustelid's flank while also snapping at Oak with her flaming maw, tearing one of the feline's ears apart in the process. Despite the onslaught, both Oak and Slate hold on tight, and slowly but surely, drag Blaze's limbs apart far enough that the vixen is no longer able to stand.

Blaze drops flat on her front, trying desperately to get up, but unable to overcome the combined strengths of both Oak and Slate. Driven insensible by rage, Blaze starts thrashing violently, doing everything she can to escape the vice‑like grips of the feline and mustelid. Unable to remain anchored, Oak and Slate desperately hold on as they're repeatedly slammed into the ground. Eventually, the repeated impacts cause them to lose their grip, and they land heavily, dazed by the intense battering they just received.

Free at last, Blaze tries to get to her feet, but the damage to her limbs is too great, and she stumbles and falls, the Fire Crystal working overtime to repair the damage. After a few attempts, she finally stands. But as she turns her attention to the dome once more, she is impaled and pinned down by six massive spikes of pure steel. Howling in agony as her life force starts to bleed away, Blaze tries desperately to get up, but finds herself unable to move the steel spikes pinning her down.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hanna," Silver apologises, warily approaching his wife. "But I cannot allow you to continue. It breaks my heart to do this to you, but there's no other way."

For a moment, it looks like Silver's words have penetrated the red mist fogging Blaze's mind. But less than a moment later, the flaming hatred returns to the kitsune's eyes, and she unleashes a flaming roar, engulfing Silver in pure fire.

"Hanna, please, stop this!" Silver pleads, the Metal Crystal struggling to protect him from the intense heat.

His words fall on deaf ears. Blaze raises the intensity of the fire, overwhelming the Metal Crystal's protection. Slowly, the heat starts to penetrate Silver's body, and he's unable to stop himself screaming from the pain‑

The flames stop suddenly.

Grimacing in pain, Silver raises his head to see Aqua Okami standing over Blaze Kitsune, dousing her with unbelievable amounts of ice‑water. Struggling to his feet, Silver limps over to watch as Aqua slowly but surely extinguishes Blaze's pelt.

"I… I had to… to stop her," Aqua pants, his efforts having exhausted him to the verge of losing consciousness.

"I know," Silver accepts softly. "I just wish… I just wish there was another way."

For a few moments, the two yōkai watch the motionless form of Blaze Kitsune, the vixen showing no signs of life. Silver removes the semi‑molten spikes pinning her down, then rolls her onto her back, and removes the Fire Crystal from the vixen's chest.

With the Crystal removed, the form of Blaze Kitsune dissolves into the air, leaving behind the body of Hanna Skarlett.

Silver removes the Metal Crystal from his own chest, his yōkai form dissolving into the air. Discarding the Crystal, Rob sprints to his wife, and lifts her in his arms. "Hanna, please, prove to me you're still alive."

Hanna remains motionless in Rob's arms.

Rob lifts Hanna's body to his, hugging her tightly. "I'm so, so sorry it had to end this way," he sobs.

For several moments, the hare mourns the loss of his wife, not noticing Hanna's tail is twitching. Eventually, the vixen manages to wrap her tail around her distraught husband, and returns his hug with shaking arms.

"Thanks for saving me," she whispers.

"It's what I'm here for," Rob replies. A moment later, the realisation hits him like a sledgehammer. "You're… You're alive‽"

"You're such an idiot," Hanna teases.

"We should call Hideyoshi," Rob decides, loosening his hug.

Hanna pulls Rob tight to her.

"OK," Rob promises, holding his wife lovingly.


	61. 8-5 End of The War

An hour later, with the sun setting and a light yet refreshing rain falling, two aircraft land next to where the Five Scarves are resting wearing the Inhibitor Headbands, Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura securely bound with thick steel bands in a deep pit where their protective dome used to stand.

Hideyoshi Takenaka and Chika Ueno disembark from the first aircraft. "Greetings, Protectors," they bow in unison.

"Glad to see you're alive and well," Danny greets, bowing in return.

"I understand the battle didn't go quite to plan," Hideyoshi continues.

"Understatement of the year," Danny confirms. "Thankfully, everyone survived."

Danny leads Hideyoshi and Chika over to where the others are resting. Hanna and Rob are sleeping in each other's arms, and Maria is curled up and snoozing on top of Xander, who is also curled up and snoozing. Chika jogs over to Maria and Xander, and sits next to the lupine's head, gently stroking his hair.

"Glad you're safe," Xander murmurs contentedly.

"Likewise," Chika agrees. "Also, glad this whole sorry mess is over."

"Not as glad as me," Xander replies.

"I'm not mad, I'm sleepy," Maria mumbles.

"Then I'll keep quiet," Chika whispers.

Hideyoshi and Danny move off to one side. "Where are they?" Hideyoshi asks, referring to Tsubaki and Kaede.

Danny leads Hideyoshi to the pit. "Down there."

"The reason for the pit?" Hideyoshi inquires.

"They're infected with a strain of the Shade Virus that caused them to undergo severe mutations‑" Danny begins.

"Say no more," Hideyoshi interrupts. "We saw them run past the dojo earlier, followed by five creatures that I always thought existed only in legend."

"That was us," Danny admits. "We had to transform into the Elemental Spirits to defeat them."

"I can imagine," Hideyoshi accepts. "One benefit though: the site of those… beasts utterly destroyed the morale of the invaders, and they retreated completely. The Yamakasai general received an offer of truce soon after, signed by Senators Nishimura, Nakahara, and Maki. The general and Senator Kita accepted, which means the war is officially over."

"Thank the Ancients," Danny sighs in relief.

The sound of a throat being cleared causes Danny to turn around. "Hi," Sally greets.

Danny embraces Sally with a warm hug. "Thank the Ancients you're OK! Run into any trouble?"

"Neera turned me into an ice cube," Sally informs, returning the hug.

"She was in the bunker with us, as was General Gong," Hideyoshi explains.

"I guess she was uncompromising," Danny ventures.

"I'd barely stepped through the door, and she attacked me," Sally continues. "Thankfully, General Gong was far more reasonable."

"Having seen those beasts, I now understand why you needed the Crystals," Neera admits, she and General Gong joining the group by the pit, the priestess still in handcuffs. "This does not excuse your traitorous actions, however."

"Would the Magister have agreed to loan them if asked?" Danny inquires.

"Yes," Neera lies.

"Really?" Danny presses.

"…no," Neera reluctantly admits.

"We've agreed not to take you in," Gong reveals. "Of course, the Magister will want an explanation. How do you feel about being legally dead for a while?"

"If it keeps us out of gaol and off the executioner's block, I'm all for it," Danny agrees.

"Then we're all in agreement," Gong accepts. "Bear in mind though, that if you resume your regular activities, the Magister will eventually learn you're alive. So, I'll probably see you in the dungeon in about six months," he ends with a cheeky grin.

"Only six?" Danny jests.

"Don't push your luck," Neera warns. "Now, can someone take these handcuffs off?"

"Gong‑san has the key," Hideyoshi reminds.

"Which means I'll need to find some bolt cutters when we get back," Neera sighs.

"We have more pressing needs right now," Hideyoshi interrupts. "We need to organise the return of the Elemental Crystals and the Inhibitor Headbands to Shang Tu, and figure out how to hold Tsubaki and Kaede securely so they may never again threaten the future of the Gotoshi. Brock‑san, do you know if they're likely to mutate again?"

"I cannot say," Danny admits. "If they do however, you'll need an extremely strong prison to contain them."

"There's a facility being built in Parusa in the Southern Islands that may prove suitable," Gong informs. "It's intended that we'll move Aquila Kawaguchi there when it's completed, which should be within the next few months."

"That's a long time to wait," Hideyoshi concludes. "But it is less time than if we built the facility ourselves."

"Unless we use the Elemental Crystals," Sally suggests.

"I'm vetoing that idea on two grounds," Danny decides. "Firstly, there's no guarantee anything we build using them would last long enough: if the Crystal moves too far away, or if enough time passes, the construction could just disappear. And secondly, I never want to use those things again: they're too dangerous."

"Not even with the Headbands?" Sally asks.

"Not even with the Headbands," Danny confirms.

"Until the facility in Parusa in complete, we'll use this pit," Hideyoshi decides. "I'll let Senator Kita know what we intend to do, and oversee construction personally."

"Surely that should be a role for Senator Kita?" Danny asks.

"Tsubaki and Kaede are Grand Masters in the Jade Alliance, which makes them our responsibility," Hideyoshi informs. "That's why I brought a squad of my own," he adds, waving the squad of guards over. "They'll keep watch overnight, and in the morning, construction of the roof will start. But right now, I insist you all return to the dojo for a debrief and medical exam," he finishes, signalling to Chika that it's time to head back.

"We're all fit and well," Danny assures.

"I know," Hideyoshi assures. "I just want to be sure."

Chika notices Hideyoshi's signal. "We have to go back to the dojo now, sweetie," she whispers.

Xander lifts his head from under his tail, and yawns deeply. "Let me guess: debrief and medical."

"In one," Chika confirms.

"He needn't worry," Xander smiles. "Maria? Time to get back to the dojo."

"I already have a yoyo," Maria mumbles.

"Not 'yoyo', 'dojo'," Chika corrects.

Maria lazily opens her eyes. "I know," she admits. "I'm just being cute."

"What else is new?" Xander teases.

"Shush, you big silly," Maria giggles, playfully batting Xander's ear. She then jumps off Xander, lands on all fours, and stretches to loosen her limbs. Now fully alert, she jogs over to where Hanna and Rob are sleeping. "Wake up, sleepyheads!"

Rob is the first to wake. "What's up?" he yawns.

"We're going back to the dojo," Maria explains.

"Of course," Rob acknowledges. "Give us a moment?"

"OK." Maria jogs over to join the rest of the group.

"Yoshi's gonna lock me up," Hanna guesses. "Don't let him do that."

"He won't lock you up," Rob assures.

"He will," Hanna insists, opening her eyes. "Once he hears about Blaze Kitsune‑"

"You tried to kill me, yet here we are, resting in each other's arms," Rob comforts. "If I can forgive your actions as Blaze, Yoshi can too."

"I hope so." Hanna unwraps herself from Rob and gets to her feet. "Erm… Why are Neera and Gong here?"

"They must have come for Sally, Danny, and Maria," Rob concludes as he gets to his feet.

"Fuck that!" Hanna stalks over to the group, Rob following. "If you even _think_ about arresting my friends, you'll have to answer to me!" she challenges Neera and Gong.

"How _dare_ you address‑" Neera begins.

"Enough!" Gong declares; Neera falls silent. "Don't worry Hanna, we have no intention of arresting your friends. In fact, we've reached an agreement."

Hanna narrows her eyes in suspicion. "What sort of agreement?"

"We'll be considered legally dead," Danny explains.

"I didn't agree to that!" Maria protests.

"The alternative is to be imprisoned and possibly executed," Danny informs.

"Did I say I didn't agree to it?" Maria asks rhetorically. "I meant I totally agree."

"Wow, what a shit choice," Hanna comments dismissively.

"I'm just thankful we have a choice," Sally counters.

Hanna pauses a moment. "Fair enough. Let's get this shit done so I can go back to sleep."


	62. 8-6 Debrief

Four hours later, and with all but Hanna's medicals and debriefs over, the exhausted Scarves gather in their allocated barracks room to await the vixen. However, Maria is so tired, she wastes no time taking off her shoes and dress and climbing into a top bunk, where she falls asleep the instant her head hits the pillow, purring softly. The others gather on a bottom bunk as far from Maria as possible to minimise the chances of waking her.

"Not a lot of privacy," Sally whispers, noting there are no dividers in the room.

"We'll look the other way while you undress," Rob assures.

"Not the sort of‑ I mean, thanks," Sally replies.

"We could ask for a separate room," Danny suggests.

Sally thinks a moment. "Nah, I'll manage," she decides. "Besides, I'd probably fall asleep halfway through anyway."

Rob raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Sally blushes.

"Don't worry about it," Rob assures.

"How do you guys look so fresh anyway?" Sally asks, changing the subject. "I'm dead on my feet, yet you all look like you could go another six rounds."

"Years of training," Danny explains. "But don't let our appearances fool you. I don't know about Rob and Xander, but if I laid down right now, I wouldn't move for at least eight hours."

"Sounds about right for me too," Rob agrees.

"And me," Xander adds.

Sally yawns deeply. "I think… I'm gonna…" she begins, falling asleep before she can finish her sentence.

Danny catches Sally as she lists to one side, holding her to him as she starts chirping quietly. "She makes the cutest noises," he sighs contentedly.

Rob and Xander can't help but smirk at Danny's comment.

"Like you two don't get cutesy with your partners," Danny retorts playfully.

"Guilty as charged," Xander admits.

"We'll take the bunk under Maria," Danny decides, gently lifting Sally and carrying her over to the chosen bunk.

Rob and Xander wait until both Danny and Sally are in bed and asleep. "I'm glad he's found someone," Rob admits to Xander. "There's nothing else like it in the world."

"Absolutely," Xander agrees. "Speaking of, and given this is the first chance I've had to ask, how was the honeymoon?"

"Beautiful," Rob smiles contentedly. "Hanna wore dresses the entire time."

"Seriously‽" Xander asks, surprised.

"Yep," Rob confirms. "Heels too."

"Makes a change for her to be the girly one," Xander teases.

Rob can't help but chuckle. "For someone who never normally wears them, she knows a surprising amount about them. I wonder what's taking her so long…"

* * *

In stark contrast to her friends, Hanna is very awake, very alert, and _very_ angry. "You can't keep me locked up in here!" she yells, gripping the bars of her prison cell tightly.

"Actually, I can," Hideyoshi corrects. "Understand that I'm only doing it for everyone's protection."

"But the Crystals aren't even here anymore!" Hanna protests. "Gong and Neera have them!"

"And they're halfway to Shang Tu by now, I know," Hideyoshi accepts. "However, I cannot be sure you are totally free from their influence yet."

"How the fuck would you know‽" Hanna demands.

"Today isn't the first time you've lost control when in possession of the Fire Crystal, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know because Rob told me."

"Fuck." Hanna lets go of the bars, her anger visibly bleeding away. "He's right: today isn't the first time. I can still see their faces…" Hanna tails off as memories of that awful day return.

"Rob didn't go into details," Hideyoshi assures. "And it's clear from your mood change that you're not willing to go into details either."

"It's bad enough I keep reliving it in my nightmares," Hanna admits quietly.

"I advise that you get a good night's rest," Hideyoshi replies. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Yeah," Hanna relents. "Can you send for Rob?"

"I'm afraid not," Hideyoshi refuses. "But you'll see both him and me in the morning. Until then, goodnight."

Hanna nods sadly, watches Hideyoshi leave, then shuffles to the bed, and strips to her underwear before curling up under the duvet, hugging her tail.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna wakes naturally to find Rob lying awake next to her, watching her sleep. With a yelp of surprise, she rolls off the bed, hitting the floor hard, entangled in the duvet.

"Morning," Rob smiles.

Hanna fights with duvet briefly, managing to escape it enough to sit up straight. "You fucking liar," she snarls.

"Sorry," Rob apologises, sitting up on the bed. "We all tried our best to ensure this wouldn't happen."

"You didn't exactly do a good job, did you?" Hanna snaps.

"Keep that up, and I'll tell Yoshi to cancel your mission of redemption," Rob informs.

"That's extortion," Hanna growls. "Fine, I'll calm down," she relents with a sigh of defeat.

"Glad to hear it," Rob smiles as Hanna extracts herself from the duvet and joins Rob on the bed. "She'll do it," he calls down the corridor.

"Excellent," Hideyoshi acknowledges, appearing in front of the cell. "Now _‑_ Excuse me, I thought you were dressed," he adds, turning away.

"Get over yourself," Hanna instructs.

"I'd be more comfortable if you got dressed first," Hideyoshi informs.

"Tough," Hanna replies.

"It's fine, Yoshi," Rob assures. "She's just being deliberately difficult."

With some reluctance, Hideyoshi turns back to face the cell, trying a little too obviously to keep his eyes from Hanna's beautifully toned figure. "As you both know, Maria and Danny assisted Kaede in raiding the _Absolution_ , a shuttlecraft owned and operated by Lord Arktivus Brevon, who‑"

"Cut the crap and get to the juicy bit," Hanna interrupts, deliberately stretching to show off her figure and make Hideyoshi more uncomfortable, earning a disapproving look from Rob in the process.

Hideyoshi clears his throat, blushing slightly. "We need to know his operational strength," he informs Hanna. "You will find that out for us."

Hanna stops stretching, and her expression darkens considerably. "You want me to spy on Brevon."

"Yes," Hideyoshi confirms.

"As in the bastard who drove the Origin Kingdoms into their own civil war, all to steal the Kingdom Stone, the power source for our entire civilisation," Hanna restates.

"Yes," Hideyoshi reaffirms.

"That's a suicide mission," Hanna concludes.

"Danny doesn't think so," Rob informs. "He'll be joining you."

"I don't even get to choose my partner on this?" Hanna asks.

"No, and for a very good reason: Danny knows where the _Absolution_ is," Hideyoshi informs.

"Hang on: doesn't Maria also know where it is?" Hanna inquires.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to go," Hideyoshi confirms.

"I'm wasting my breath, aren't I?" Hanna realises.

"Nothing new there then," Rob teases.

"What if I refuse?" Hanna growls, scowling viciously at Rob.

"We hold you here until we can be absolutely sure you're free from the influence of the Fire Crystal," Hideyoshi informs.

"And before you argue, that was my idea," Rob reveals. "You're my wife: I want nothing more than to be sure you're safe and well."

"By sending me on a suicide mission," Hanna reminds. "That's real fucked up, you know that."

"This mission is to prove you're in full control of your faculties," Rob explains. "That's why I'm not going with you: as your husband, I have an influence over you that no‑one else does, and that will cloud the ability to see whether you're fit to be free or not."

"Why isn't this a solo mission then?" Hanna asks.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you," Rob teases. "In all seriousness, you're in command of the mission: Danny is simply your guide."

"That's… something, I guess," Hanna replies.

"You'll be fine," Rob assures.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you both," Hanna vows. "Now fuck off and let me get ready."


	63. 8-7 Absolution

Mid‑morning, and a small Kasai aircraft lands deep inside the Midorioka, fifty miles from the last known location of the _Absolution_. Two vehicles, an ATV and a motortrike, speed down the lowered embarkation ramp and head deeper into the grasslands, the aircraft taking off moments later. The ATV drops back to allow the trike to take the lead, following off to the side just a few feet behind.

An hour later, both riders pull up behind a grassy knoll, kill the engines, dismount, and scramble to the top of the knoll, remaining in cover as much as possible.

"Well, there it is," Danny confirms. "The _Absolution_."

"It's the same ship we saw in Jade Creek last year," Hanna realises.

"When I was here with Kaede, we were in and out with little trouble," Danny informs. "There were some robot mooks, but nothing we hadn't already faced on Tenshijima."

"Ah, a mild warm‑up," Hanna smiles.

"We're not here to eliminate Brevon," Danny reminds. "We're only here to assess his combat forces."

"Y'know, if we did take him out, we'd be saving Avalice a whole lot of trouble in the future," Hanna theorises.

"You're not one‑upping Lilac," Danny insists. "The last thing we want to do is kickstart another war."

"I know," Hanna accepts. "Recon only. After all, he was humiliated by three children: he'll be prepared for anything."

Danny looks through his binoculars. "I don't see any mooks this time."

"Shame," Hanna confirms, looking through her own binoculars. "Was looking forward to a bit of exercise. Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

On the bridge, Brevon watches the two Scarves approach on the security camera. "Hmm… This is interesting," he thinks aloud. "One of those three from before has returned, and he's brought a new friend with him."

++Shall I kill them for you?++ Syntax asks.

"No," Brevon decides. "Let them board and have a sniff around. Then, just as they're about to leave, we'll say 'Hello'. How are your new extensible tentacles functioning?"

++Perfectly.++

"Excellent. Time for a test run."

* * *

Hanna and Danny arrive at the bottom of the open boarding ramp at the back of the _Absolution_.

"He's expecting us," Hanna concludes.

"Will that stop you?" Danny asks.

Hanna answers by walking confidently up the boarding ramp.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Danny thinks aloud, following Hanna into the ship.

Once inside the ship, Hanna heads straight to a narrow pillar about two‑thirds her height, on top of which sits a pair of nunchaku made from materials she has never seen before. Curious, she picks them up, and is surprised to find they weigh almost nothing, especially when compared to her standard wooden set.

"Hanna, we're here for recon, not shopping," Danny hisses.

"Hey, Brevon!" Hanna suddenly yells. "I'm in your spaceship, touching your shit!"

"Hanna!" Danny snaps. "We're meant to be stealthy!"

"And I told you he's expecting us," Hanna reminds. "Why be stealthy when he already knows we're here?"

Danny makes to object, but stops himself when he realises Hanna's right. "Fine. I just hope we haven't walked into a trap."

"We _have_ walked into a trap," Hanna confirms, casually tossing the lightweight nunchaku to one side and walking further into the ship.

"Great," Danny replies sarcastically.

"Stop worrying," Hanna instructs. "If Brevon wanted us dead, do you think he'd let is board his ship so easily?"

"I guess not," Danny admits. "But why let us on at all?"

"Because he wants to talk," Hanna concludes. "Isn't that right, Brevon?"

The boarding ramp clangs shut, causing Danny to jump in surprise.

"You don't scare me," Hanna states defiantly. "That pissant dragon whipped your arse soundly a year ago, and she's just a kid. Me, I'm a Red Scarf Veteran, one of the best, an elite warrior, and a _far_ greater threat to you than she ever will be. Show yourself, Brevon. Or do you prefer Bando now?"

"'Brevon' will suffice," a deep voice booms from the open cockpit.

Suddenly, both Hanna and Danny find themselves wrapped shoulder‑to‑ankle by constricting steel tentacles. Unable to break free or even move, they're both lifted helplessly from the floor by Syntax.

++I have them secure,++ Syntax informs Brevon.

A gargantuan shadow fills the cockpit door. "Excellent," Brevon acknowledges as he strides towards the captive Scarves.

" _Let me go or I'll…_ I'll…" Hanna begins, tailing off as Brevon gets closer, revealing his true size. "OK… You're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be," she adds meekly, her earlier confidence having deserted her.

"Why are you here?" Brevon asks, his calm voice hiding a terrible potency.

"We just wanted to say 'Hi'," Hanna lies.

"You're here to assess my military capability," Brevon guesses.

"That too," Hanna admits. "But since it looks like just you and your… robot squid thing, how about you let us go, and we'll leave you alone, yeah?"

"I had anticipated my presence in this area would become known eventually," Brevon continues. "I had expected it to take longer, however."

"Does that mean you're going elsewhere?" Hanna asks.

"You talk too much," Brevon decides, signalling to Syntax.

"I do have a bit of a‑" Hanna begins, only to be silenced by Syntax inserting the end of the tentacle wrapping the vixen into her mouth.

"That's better," Brevon smiles, sending a shiver up Hanna's spine, the vixen only able to emit a muffled gargle in response. "Now, where was I?" Brevon continues. "Ah yes. You're here to recon my military capability. I'm afraid that it is a wasted journey: I have no army to speak of, and indeed intend to travel elsewhere to continue my research. Yes, I have a few robots guarding my ship, but that's all. Less now since your last visit," he finishes, looking at Danny.

"You have the Shade Virus," Danny states.

"That is correct, my dear badger," Brevon confirms. "Both the strain I gave to that pika friend of yours, and the one I let her steal from me."

"Kaede Himura is _not_ my friend, and never will be," Danny corrects. "Also, why?"

"I needed someone to field‑test my creations," Brevon explains. "I would go into details, but that would spoil the surprise. I will however confirm that both strains performed admirably."

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it," Danny states defiantly.

Brevon smiles slightly, sending a shiver up Danny's spine. "If I was in your position, I wouldn't be making idle threats."

"It's not a threat," Danny corrects. "It's a promise."

"She was just as foolhardy as you," Brevon recalls, referring to Sash Lilac. "And it so nearly got her and her friends killed. One day, it _will_ get them killed, and so many more besides. But that day is still to come. Right now, I need to decide what to do with you two."

"Killing us won't achieve anything," Danny states.

"Agreed, which is why you both shall live," Brevon decides. "I was going to give you a gift before you leave, but unfortunately, I cannot spare any on insignificant insects such as yourselves."

"You're just going to let us go?" Danny asks, not quite able to believe it.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Brevon confirms. "Syntax, pack them in a crate and toss it off the ship."

As Brevon retreats to the cockpit, Syntax bundles Hanna and Danny into a storage crate just big enough to hold them both, seals it shut, then tosses it down the reopened boarding ramp. The crate bounces hard several times before hitting the ground and rolling several feet, coming to a rest upside‑down. From the cockpit, Brevon closes the boarding ramp, then takes off and flies into the distance, disappearing over the horizon.

"That went well," Danny comments.

"Danny, if you value our friendship, you'll move your hand this instant," Hanna demands.

"I would, but I can't move," Danny informs.

"Bullshit." Hanna tries to shuffle into a more comfortable position, only to very quickly realise she is also completely unable to move. "On second thoughts, that's a good excuse."

"Especially as you'll be using it too," Danny comments.

"Or we could simply not tell Rob and Sally," Hanna suggests.

"Who do you think will be coming to rescue us?" Danny asks.

"Fuck."

"At least we have air."

"Yay."

* * *

Four hours later, a Kasai aircraft lands close to the inverted crate. Rob and Sally disembark as soon as the boarding ramp touches down, sprint over to the crate, and work together to right it. It takes several attempts, but they eventually get the crate on its side. Rob then prises the lid off with a crowbar.

"About fucking time!" Hanna snaps, squinting hard in the sudden light. "Get me the fuck outta here!"

"I could use a hand too," Danny adds.

"You're gonna need a bigger crowbar," Sally quips to Rob.

"I see," Rob smirks, noticing how inadvertently intimate Hanna and Danny currently are.

"A pretty compromising position they're in," Sally observes, unable to resist the opportunity to take a photograph.

"Not by choice," Danny affirms.

"I know," Sally smirks.

"Rob, I swear to the Ancients, if you don't get me out of this crate in the next five seconds, I'm divorcing you!" Hanna growls.

"Shall we get them out?" Rob asks Sally.

"We probably should," Sally agrees, yet neither move.

Hanna takes as deep a breath as she is able. "Please get me out of here," she asks calmly.

"There we go," Rob smiles.

It takes a fair bit of effort, but a few moments later, Rob and Sally successfully pull Hanna and Danny free of the crate.

"Feel better?" Rob asks.

"I have terminal paraesthesia," Hanna replies, rolling stiffy onto her back, her arms and legs limp.

"A bit over‑dramatic, no?" Rob teases.

"A bit," Hanna admits. "Gonna be a while before I can walk properly though."

"Let's get you on the aircraft," Rob decides.


	64. 8-8 Going Home

By the time the aircraft arrives at Kasai‑dojo, Hanna and Danny have recovered full use of their limbs, and Hanna has refluffed her crushed tail. On landing, the quartet is greeted by Hideyoshi Takenaka.

"I'm glad to see you both back safely," the bat greets, addressing Hanna and Danny.

"Brevon's fucked off, by the way," Hanna replies, cutting straight to the point. "And he's taken his handful of robots with him."

"That… saves the need for a debrief, at least," Hideyoshi accepts. "Did you have any trouble?"

"We were trapped in a box for four hours, unable to move," Hanna informs.

"I have the photo to prove it," Sally adds. "It was quite intimate."

"Is there no way I can get you to delete that photo?" Hanna asks.

"Not before Maria sees it," Sally answers.

Hanna sighs in defeat. "I'm never gonna be able to forget that, am I?"

"You'll see the funny side one day," Rob assures.

"Don't count on it," Hanna dismisses.

"You saw the funny side of being turned completely white," Rob reminds.

"Hmm… good point," Hanna accepts. "Are you volunteering to be locked in a crate for four hours with Sally?"

"You must be hungry," Rob guesses, changing the subject. "Let's grab lunch: you'll feel better after."

* * *

After lunch, where they are joined by Xander Lykos and Chika Ueno, the group returns to the airfield, where an aircraft is waiting to take them home.

"My friends, it has been an honour to work with you," Hideyoshi begins. "Without your help, Yamakasai would have fallen, and Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura would have gotten away with their conspiracy. The whole Republic would have been thrown into chaos the likes of which it hasn't seen since the Dark Times less than a century ago. While it is true that the region has been rocked hard by this war, its speedy resolution means that we will be able to unite and form a stronger Republic than before. Of course, the war hasn't been without consequence. The western half of Yamakasai has seen significant damage, but that pales in comparison with the devastation levelled on Mizutani."

Xander holds Chika close to him as she weeps silently for her home city and her lost dojo. "I think we can skip that bit for now," Xander suggests.

Hideyoshi notices Chika's distress at being reminded of what she's lost. "Of course, my apologies."

"I'll be OK," Chika assures quietly. "I may not have my home or my dojo, but I still have my health and my wolfie. And for that, I am grateful."

"Aww, so _cute!_ " Maria smiles, causing both Xander and Chika to blush. "What?" the lynx asks, realising everyone is looking at her. "Tell me that's not really cute."

"Chika makes an excellent point," Hideyoshi continues. "She has lost more than any of us, yet she draws strength from what really matters."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Hanna mutters, earning a stern look from Rob.

"Noted," Hideyoshi continues, unperturbed. "For political reasons, it is not possible for Yamakasai or Mizutani to bestow you with honours: it would be improper to award career criminals and mercenary assassins in that manner. However, the same limitations do not apply to the dojos of the Jade Alliance. Therefore, it is my great honour to appoint you all as honorary members of Kasai‑dojo."

"And it's my great honour to appoint you likewise to Mizu‑dojo," Chika adds. "Once it's rebuilt, of course."

Hanna, Rob, Maria, Danny, and Sally bow in deferential respect. "We are honoured by your… erm… honours," Rob thanks. "Sorry, that came out less complimentary than I expected."

"Don't worry about it," Hideyoshi assures. "Your intent was clear."

"What's happening with that notebook we stole from Kaede?" Hanna asks.

"Copies are being sent to all the senators, and Senator Kita has the original locked safely away as evidence," Hideyoshi informs. "By itself, it's not enough to secure a conviction, but it'll still prove vital in building a case."

"That sounds like all the loose ends are being tied up," Danny observes.

"Indeed," Hideyoshi confirms. "And now it is time we say goodbye to you all."

"Not all," Xander informs. "I'm staying with Chika."

Everyone looks at Xander in surprise.

"I know what you're thinking," Xander continues. "But my place is beside the woman I love."

"I understand: I can't imagine not having Hanna by my side," Rob explains, putting his arm around his wife.

"And even though we're just starting out, I feel the same about Sal," Danny adds, taking Sally's hand in his own.

"Isn't it meant to be the girls who get all mushy?" Hanna teases, earning a stifled chuckle from Sally. "In all seriousness, we wish you two all the best," she continues to Xander and Chika. "This is going to sound really weird coming from me, but there really is nothing like resting in the arms of your true love," she smiles contentedly, wrapping her tail lovingly around Rob.

"Jade Creek won't be the same without you, you big dumbo," Maria teases, trying unsuccessfully to hide her sadness.

"I'm sure I'll be visiting regularly," Xander assures. "After all, I may be living with Chika, but I'm still officially the Red Scarves' envoy to the Jade Alliance."

"There'll always be a room for you both," Danny assures.

"But… But if you stay here, then… then we won't be the Five Scarves anymore," Maria sniffs, holding back her tears.

"Like I said, I'll be a regular visitor," Xander reminds. "Besides, this isn't the end of the Five Scarves: it's just changing its line‑up."

"I don't follow," Maria replies, confused.

"Woah, hold up a minute!" Sally interrupts, realising Xander means she's in effect taking his place. "I only joined the Scarves this morning! I'm not even past training!"

"You also stole the Elemental Crystals and Inhibitor Headbands, broke me and Maria out of the Shang Tu Royal Dungeon, and convinced the Magister's royal advisor and most trusted general to lie to him," Danny reminds. "In one day, your criminal record went from spotless to one of the most impressive in the whole guild."

"That's not something to be proud of," Sally thinks aloud.

"Good," Danny compliments.

"Now I'm more confused than Maria was," Sally sighs.

"I think we all are," Hanna assures.

"What I mean is, you've proven to all of us you're every bit committed to your work as we are, and that you understand that doing the right thing sometimes means doing the wrong thing," Danny explains. "Basically, you're one of us."

"As career changes go, it's quite drastic," Sally comments. "But you know what? If I could go back and choose again, no matter how many times, I'd make the same decision every single time."

"Hmm," Maria sighs sadly.

"What's the matter?" Hanna asks.

"Nothing," Maria assures. "It's just… well, you have a husband, and Blondie and the big dumbo have girlfriends, and I don't have anyone, and I don't want to be a lonely kitty."

"You won't be lonely," Sally assures. "There'll still be three of us in Jade Creek."

"I know," Maria replies. "It's not that I'm sad about."

Hanna crouches beside Maria and wraps her tail around the lynx in comfort. "You'll find someone one day, I guarantee it," she assures. "Now stop being a silly kitty."

"OK," Maria agrees, a small smile returning. "Your new tail is really fluffy," she adds.

"Obviously," Hanna smiles, returning to Rob's side and wrapping her tail around him again.

"Part of me thinks we should really all stay and help rebuild," Rob opines.

"The sentiment is respected, but I'm afraid that cannot be allowed to happen, for the reasons I explained earlier," Hideyoshi informs.

"Plus, we can't stay too long anyway," Rob adds. "We'd only arranged leave for our honeymoon: these extra six days won't be seen kindly by the Leaders."

"Shit!" Hanna exclaims. "I completely forgot about that!"

"It'll be fine," Danny assures. "Leader Metharom is already aware of what's going on, at least in part. Once we get back, we'll all have to go through a full debrief, but after that, we should be free to resume our normal lives."

"Since when do we lead normal lives?" Maria asks cheekily, back to her usual cheery self.

"You know what I mean," Danny replies.

"That's a‑ Shit!" Hanna exclaims again. "I've not contacted my parents once since getting here! They'll be worried sick!"

"We'll visit them tomorrow," Rob assures. "I'm sure they'll want to hear the whole story."

"Mother's going to go mental when she finds out I lost my tail and was paralysed," Hanna informs.

"And she'll be glad to see you made a full recovery," Rob assures. "And on that note, we really should be heading home."

"Otsukaresama deshita," Hideyoshi and Chika bow.

"Zài liánxì," Hanna, Rob, Maria, Danny, and Sally reply, bowing in return.

Hideyoshi, Chika, and Xander watch as the new Five Scarves board the aircraft.

"You didn't have to stay," Chika informs Xander once the aircraft has taken off and set course for the Origin Kingdoms.

"I know," Xander assures.

"I'm glad you are though."

"Me too."


	65. Epilogue

Mid‑morning the following day, Hanna and Rob arrive outside the riverside house of Hanna's parents, parking their ATVs outside the garage.

"And why didn't you call me like you promised?" Kathy Skarlett asks teasingly, poking her head out the front door.

"Sorry, but I really wasn't able to spare the time," Hanna replies, dismounting and retrieving her suitcase from the luggage rack.

"At least you're back safe, and in one piece," Kathy smiles. "Come, I want to hear all about it," she requests, disappearing back into the house.

"Is it bad I'm scared to tell her I had to cut off my tail, and was paralysed from the waist down?" Hanna asks Rob quietly as they enter the house.

"Let's just say I'm glad you're here to tell the story," Rob replies.

* * *

Six hours later, and Hanna is almost at the story's end.

"…and the crate was thrown out of the ship. Then, the ship took off, leaving us trapped. Four hours later, Rob and Sally arrived and rescued us, then once we'd returned to Kasai‑dojo and informed Yoshi, we were flown home," Hanna finishes. "Have I missed anything out, babe?"

"No, you've covered pretty much everything," Rob confirms.

"Good," Hanna replies. "So, that's what happened in the Gotoshi."

For several moments, neither Mike nor Kathy say a word, their brains working overtime to comprehend the sheer volume of information recited.

"That was… wow," Mike eventually breathes. "It's quite a story."

"I can't believe how insane Tsubaki and Kaede are," Kathy thinks aloud. "I thought I was angry with Hideyoshi, but what he did to you was _nothing_ compared to the shit those two bitches put you and your friends through, pardon my language."

"The important thing is, we're alive and well," Hanna reminds.

"Of course," Kathy agrees. "It's just… Words cannot describe how much I want to kill those two right now."

"They'll face justice, of that we can be sure," Rob assures.

Kathy takes a deep breath. "I should be setting a better example for my daughter," she admits.

"I had plenty of opportunity to kill them, yet I didn't," Hanna reminds.

"Only because I stopped you," Rob explains.

"Well… yeah," Hanna admits, hanging her head a little in shame.

"I think I'll be having some stern words with that Hideyoshi fellow," Kathy decides. "Also, a chat with Maria, to assure her I bear her no ill will."

"I would stop you, but I want to have a serious talk with Hideyoshi too," Mike agrees.

"You really don't have to," Hanna assures.

"Yes, we do," Mike corrects. "After all, you're our daughter and son‑in‑law."

Hanna can't help but blush in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"I want to talk about happier things now," Kathy decides. "Like your honeymoon, and these dresses you've bought."

"Shall I put one on now?" Hanna asks.

"Sure," Mike agrees.

"Back in a minute." Hanna heads to the guest bedroom to change, returning dressed in her backless midnight blue skater dress with matching high heels. "What do you think?" she asks, twirling to show off the whole ensemble.

"I remember when I used to have a figure as gorgeous as yours," Kathy sighs. "That dress looks perfect on you," she adds with a smile.

"She is your daughter after all," Mike reminds Kathy with a flirtatious smile. "Did you get any new outfits, Rob?"

Transfixed by Hanna's beauty, it takes Rob a moment to realise Mike's talking to him. "Huh? Oh, just a couple of formal shirts," he replies. "Sorry, was kinda distracted for a moment."

"Don't worry about it," Mike assures. "I was the same when I first married Kathy."

"Was?" Kathy asks teasingly.

"So, tell us about your honeymoon," Mike requests, electing not to respond to his wife's tease.

"It was beautiful," Hanna begins, taking her seat next to Rob. "Checking in was a bit of a chore, but it was worth it: the honeymoon suite was gorgeous, with a sea‑view balcony where we had dinner, then got‑ Anyway, the next day, we decided to do a bit of shopping…"

* * *

Midday in Mizutani, Chika Ueno and Xander Lykos stand amidst the rubble of the former dojo.

"I can't believe it's gone," Chika whispers, shedding silent tears.

"We'll rebuild it," Xander assures, holding Chika close to him in comfort.

"I know," Chika replies. "It's just… with the war over… it's only now hitting home just how much I've lost."

"I feel like I want to say something, but I don't know what to say," Xander admits.

"You don't have to say anything: just being here is enough for me."

For several minutes, the couple stand in silence, Chika weeping for her former dojo, Xander holding her close.

"Well, we have to start rebuilding at some point." Chika decides. "It may as well be now."

"Are you sure?" Xander asks.

"Yeah," Chika confirms, drying her eyes. "I know it's the wrong metaphor, but Mizu‑dojo will rise from the ashes, and be born again."

"I think it's a perfect metaphor," Xander opines.

* * *

Just outside Yamakasai, Hideyoshi Takenaka is overseeing construction of the roof that will contain Tsubaki Moto and Kaede Himura until the facility in Parusa is complete.

"Are you sure this will contain them?" Senator Jiro Kita asks.

"If they mutate again, I cannot guarantee it," Hideyoshi answers honestly.

"Good thing I approved a new military base here this morning then," Jiro informs. "To keep my city safe, you understand."

"I understand completely," Hideyoshi accepts.

"Understand I'm also holding you partially responsible for the damage inflicted upon my city," Jiro adds.

"You are right to do so," Hideyoshi agrees.

"Who's taking over the Kinzoku and Tsuchi dojos?" Jira asks.

"New leaders have not yet been selected, so command of the dojos has been handed over to the respective senators' chosen representatives until new leaders have been chosen," Hideyoshi informs.

"Will you be taking safeguards to prevent people like Tsubaki and Kaede taking control?"

"We'll do our best."

* * *

In the botanical gardens in Red Scarves HQ, Maria is wandering aimlessly amongst the flowers and foliage, simply enjoying the peaceful surroundings after the chaos of the last two weeks. After half an hour, her attention is diverted by the sight of a small rose bush that's slowly dying. Curious, she walks up to the bush, and starts to analyse it.

"We've tried everything, but it just won't recover," a groundskeeper explains, startling Maria and causing her to fall on her tail.

"What's wrong with it?" Maria asks, picking herself up and acting like she wasn't surprised.

"No idea, I'm afraid," the groundskeeper admits. "Luckily, whatever it is, it's only affecting this bush."

"Shame," Maria sighs. "Rose bushes are so pretty, even if they are a bit icky spiky."

"True," the groundskeeper agrees. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my tools."

Maria waits until the groundskeeper is out of sight, then crouches in front of the bush again. "Why do pretty things have to die?" she thinks aloud, reaching out to touch the bush. The moment her fingers touch it, she feels a brief unexpected energy surge that reminds her of the Wood Crystal. Startled, Maria falls backwards onto her tail. _What on Avalice was that?_ Looking around, Maria is relieved to see no‑one saw her fall, so she turns her attention back to the sickly rose bush.

Except the rose bush isn't sickly anymore: it's healthy.

"A minute ago, you were dying," Maria asks the bush. "But now you're all better. Why? Is it because I touched you?" Curious, Maria touches the bush again: she feels the same surge of energy as flowers bloom across the bush.

Maria pulls her hand back in surprise, then stands and backs away from the bush. _That shouldn't happen: I don't have the Wood Crystal. And yet… I need to speak to someone about this. But who?_

Maria's ears prick as she hears the groundskeeper returning, fleeing before he appears.

The groundskeeper stops in front of the rose bush, and sees it's now not just healthy, it's thriving. "What on Avalice?" he asks himself. "Well, at least I won't have to remove it now. I wonder if that girl did something…"

* * *

Elsewhere on Avalice, Brevon is once again sat in the cockpit of the _Absolution_ , reviewing the security footage of the two incursions into his ship. "Have we got identification on these creatures?"

++Kaede Himura you already know,++ Syntax informs. ++The others however appear to be known locally as three of the five Elemental Protectors.++

"Their scarves though, they look familiar." Brevon pauses to think a moment. "That prince's brother, he wore a scarf like theirs, as did that foolish dragon's feline friend."

++Just a moment.++ Syntax pauses briefly. ++Their neckwear is the symbolic garment of a guild of ninja assassins known as the Red Scarves, the guild that stole the Kingdom Stone for us.++

"Interesting. Find out everything you can about them: I want to be prepared."


End file.
